Better Dig Two
by Silvercreekmama
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Country'. Daryl/Amber AU. Daryl and Merle are members of the Demons MC, fighting the Cannibals MC and an old enemy while keeping up with Amber and Beth. You guys know how I roll! Drama, action, angst, fluff and smut! Let's ride!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Welcome back to the Daryl/Amber universe everybody! Woohoo, let's party! In case we have new readers, this is the sequel to my story 'Country' and you want to read it first! Their is a spin off to this series 'Home Sweet Home' which is written by the awesome author SOA loving mom (AKA Queen Kaye). Now let the badassery begin!**

_I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell,_

_Before I see you with someone else._

_-"Better Dig Two" by The Band Perry_

_**Five months after the Dixon's took their ink...**_

Daryl took a drag off his cigarette, picking at the few fries he had left on his plate as he sat at the bar at Jake's. He would much rather be at the clubhouse than here, but Amber wanted barbeque, this being one of the rare nights she didn't want to cook. Merle sat to his right, stuffing his face as usual, his eyes on Beth as she sang her second set. The restaurant had been crowded when they got there so they had to sit at the bar to eat.

Daryl cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. He wasn't as sore as he had been the first couple of weeks he worked on the house. He had quickly gotten back used to the hard labor of construction. The house was almost done now, they were moving in some time next week. The weather had cooperated and Daryl spent his time out there from daylight to dark, relishing the hard work. He even took his lunches out there, well, his lunches and some baby girl too. They christened every room of that house before the walls had even been framed in. Daryl would never be too tired and sore for that.

Amber did things with him, TO him that he didn't even know existed. She had graduated to using a cane and once she could bear weight on her right leg, that opened up a whole bunch of shit in the bedroom (and the living room, the construction site, the pond, the barn and the cab of his truck). He had found her a custom cane (with Kaye's help), it was black with a rattlesnake carved into it, curling around the shaft.

The only days that Daryl hadn't worked on the house were the mornings after he was out late on a run with the club. He and Merle had made four runs as Demon's so far. The first three were escorting gun shipments to as far south as Macon, another Demon chapter taking over for rest of the way to Florida. Those had been almost boring, just riding alongside the truck, missing her behind him, now that she could ride again.

The most recent run had been anything but boring. They were guarding a shipment of marijuana this time, along with some explosives that Daryl tried really hard not to think about as he rode alongside. But there were problems at the drop off site, guns being pulled. A rival club called the Cannibals, based out of Tampa, had ambushed them after killing the other Demons who were taking over the escort before Daryl, Barry, Norm, Ty, and Merle pulled up. It had been close, they had all only gotten out thanks to some fancy turn arounds on the bikes and shooting on their parts. A bullet had come close enough to Daryl's head to shatter the face shield on his helmet and Merle nearly laid the Bonneville down before they got clear. The younger Dixon made all the Demon's present promise not to tell Amber how close it had been. He told her he just dropped his helmet, breaking the face shield. All told he had almost six thousand dollars of money from club runs tucked away.

Daryl sensed someone slide into the seat to his left, instantly knowing it wasn't Amber returning from the bathroom. Instead of rain, this reeked of ass and stale cigarettes, peroxide blonde hair in the edge of his vision. He didn't even turn his head her way when he spoke.

"That seat's taken." he said menacingly. Merle snorted to his right, around a mouthful of pulled pork sandwich.

Skank twin #1 (or was it #2? It really didn't matter anyway) leaned into his vision, brushing her hand down Daryl's arm. His hand tightened into a fist as he reminded himself he wasn't going to hit a woman.

"Yeah, but she ain't here right now." she cooed sickeningly as she traced her blood red acrylic nails over the edge of Amber's half finished glass of Tennessee Honey. Daryl made the mental note to have Carol (who was picking up shifts tending bar at Jake's since Dogg's death) dump it and get her a fresh glass. He didn't want Amber drinking out of anything this bitch touched. Like he said before, the whore probably had something Ajax and water wouldn't take off.

"Ya done had ya face beat in one time over this shit." Daryl warned her. He saw Carol step forward, her hand over her knife on her belt but Merle cleared his throat, shaking his head at her. Skank Twin # what-the-fuck-ever leaned in, sliding her hand across the back of Daryl's stool, dangerously close to his ass.

"We both know that little cripple can't keep a man like you satisfied now." the blonde said, blowing beer and cheap cigs in his face. Daryl's whole body tensed at the word "cripple", seriously considering breaking one of his own rules and backhanding her nasty ass off that bar stool.

"Bro." Merle said low beside him, nudging Daryl's right shoulder. Daryl's eyes slid over in that direction, seeing a flash of pink moving through the crowd. He relaxed, trying to keep the smirk off his face. This situation was about to go from tense to fuckin funny. He waited a second and then turned to the skank, grinning as he stubbed out his cig and killed his beer. Then he leaned in as if he was actually thinking about considering her offer, hating to use the term but unable to resist.

"I hate ta tell ya skank, but that little 'cripple'..." he paused for dramatic effect, eyes flicking over her left shoulder to confirm.

"is about ta whip yore nasty ass." Daryl rocked his head back as soon as he saw Amber's cane come into view over the blonde's head, getting out of the way. Amber brought it down over her throat, hands on either side to pull her backwards off the barstool. She dumped her into the floor, planting her boot on her neck. Amber was definitely her father's daughter, that was a Barry move all the way.

Daryl leaned back on his elbows on the bar, ready to enjoy the show as Merle laughed loudly next to him. Amber was hot as hell when she was pissed, this would guarantee Daryl would get his brains fucked out when they got home (or maybe the clubhouse). Carol jumped the bar, pulling her knife and waiving off any in the crowd that had gathered that might want to come to the skank's rescue.

"I THOUGHT my mama had done had this conversation with you WHORE!" Amber yelled, grinding the heel of her boot down. She had regained nearly full strength in her right leg. She released her and jumped on her, turning her over before straddling her. She pulled the cane back and the wrought iron handle, made to look like the striking head of the rattlesnake, came down on the blonde's nose, breaking it with a satisfying crunch.

"Wooo, Lil' Sugar!" Merle hooted in Amber's direction, giving Beth a thumbs up as she continued singing, letting her know everything was fine as frog hair, just keep on.

But then Amber reached in her boot and Daryl sighed, going to get up. Damn Phillips women and their fuckin blades, he had already stopped her mama from cutting up this same slut five months ago. Amber might fight dirty like her daddy but she handled a switchblade like her mother. It had taken a couple prospects a week to get the blood out of the wood flooring of the clubhouse after she gutted that Le Mechant fucker the night of the kidnapping. The knife she carried now wasn't the one he killed Leon with, Daryl bought her another. This one was pink too, but was engraved with his Demon name, a tiny diamond set into the L. Some men buy their women flowers and chocolates, Daryl bought his deadly weapons. It was only fitting.

Merle put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Sit down, bro. Lil' Sugar ain't stupid. Just gonna fuck with'er a little."

Daryl sat back, knowing Amber certainly wasn't stupid, but she was pissed. And she got batshit crazy when she was pissed, just like Debra and Kaye.

Amber's eyes went cold and she grinned as she brought the switchblade up, popping the blade out with a click. The skank's eyes went wide over where she was holding her gushing nose and she began to buck under her, trying to get away. Amber just tapped the tip of the blade on her chin, looking up as if pondering a great point. Then she pointed the knife in the other woman's face.

"Honey," she said, voice scary sweet. "Seems like you need a little review. I'll go slow, so you can catch on this time." She pointed the knife over her shoulder at Daryl. "You see that man at the bar, with the Demon colors and the damn fine arms?"

Daryl looked down at his arms, they had gained a little more definition since he started the house.

"Mine are bigger." Merle pouted quietly under his breath.

The skank nodded franticly, her eyes not leaving the blade that waved in front of her eyes.

Amber continued. "I'm not a whore or a club hang around like you. I'm his old lady." Daryl nearly laughed, knowing how Amber hated that term. She went on, "I wear his wings. So the NEXT TIME" she dropped her voice to a menacing register , another familial trait "I see you even breathing the same air as him," she leaned in " Honey, let's say it this way. They won't ever even find enough of you to bury."

Amber jerked her up by her bleached blonde ponytail, using the switchblade to cut it off at the base. She let her head pop back against the floor, throwing the length of hair back in her face.

"I just did you a favor, this shit is hideous."

Amber put out her hand without looking up and Daryl scrambled out of his seat to help her up. She stood, ignoring the woman on the floor at her feet, walking over to the bar with her cane after stowing the switchblade back in her boot. She reached for her glass but Daryl pushed it out of her reach.

"Uhuh, girl, she touched it."

He reached behind the bar, grabbing the bottle of Amber's preferred liquor and a shot glass, pouring it for her. She slammed back the shot as Merle chuckled and finished his plate.

"Come on, Demon." she said, looking up at him with fire and ice still flashing in her eyes. His cock jerked, already half hard. "You have a meeting at the clubhouse at nine. That gives us a half hour to get there and find seats." She turned to Merle and he answered before she could ask.

"Angel's got ten more minutes and then we're on our way, Lil Sugar."

She nodded and Daryl pulled out his wallet, throwing enough cash on the bar to cover their food, drinks, and a decent tip for Carol. Amber was already making her way toward the door so he slid in behind her, his hand in the small of her back, still worried about her falling even though it had been six months since the surgeries.

They stood next to the coat rack at the door, Daryl slipping on the leather jacket she bought him when the weather turned off cold. He pulled the fingerless leather gloves out of the inside pocket before zipping it up and pulled them on. Amber already had her jacket on when he looked up, seeing a familiar face on the other side of the room.

Shane leaned against the wall, a beer in his hand. It was clear he was ogling Amber and Daryl felt his body flash hot. Without thinking he grabbed her by the back of the neck and bent over to crush his mouth to hers, his other gloved hand sliding down over her ass and squeezing. Amber froze in surprise for a second but then responded, pressing her body against his. When he pulled back and straightened up she looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"Okaaaaay, maybe I need to fight more often."

Daryl just grabbed her free hand and tugged her toward the door.

"We gotta get ta the clubhouse, we got that meetin." he muttered, giving Shane a glare over his shoulder. The way he had been looking at Amber made Daryl want to carry out the threat he made the last time he saw him at Jake's.

_Ya touch her again...I'll go ta jail a happy man..._

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

They pulled up to the clubhouse twenty minutes later. Daryl held his hand up over his shoulder as soon as he killed the engine. Amber took it and swung off the seat, reaching down to slide her cane out of the loops on the saddlebags they had customed at the bike shop. She slipped off her helmet with one hand and handed it to him. He stowed them both and they made their way into the clubhouse.

Two prospects were watching the door since it was a meeting night, Ty inside with the other officers. Carol would be joining her husband as soon as she got the bar shut down at Jake's. Both young men gave Daryl a respectful nod as he ushered Amber in the door. The music was booming, the sound system having been replaced since Norm shot it the previous summer. Another prospect took their coats when they got in the door, going to put them in one of the side rooms. Several younger men had asked to prospect for the club in the last months and Barry was working them as hard as he could. The Dixon's had set the bar high for new recruits. Amber spotted Kaye and Norm on one of the couches, her mother sitting opposite. They waved her over, scooting over to make some room. Daryl headed over to the bar, getting him a beer and Amber her drink before coming over to sit on the arm of the couch. He set his bottle on the end table, reaching into his vest to pull out his smokes and lighter to throw them in her lap. She lit him one, Norm speaking up as Daryl leaned over her to lip it from her fingers.

"When ya gonna grow up, boy, and stop having your bitch light your smokes?"

Daryl shrugged, taking a drag. "When ya quit fuckin ya old lady behind the bar I reckon."

The women laughed, Norm just flipping Daryl off as he smirked at him over their heads. Merle and Beth came through the crowd, standing next to Daryl. Kaye pushed at Norm until he stood, rolling his eyes and muttering about 'respecting elders'. The women scooted down, giving Beth a seat. As soon as she got settled, Barry stood behind the bar, yelling to get every one's attention as Ty killed the music.

"HEY! EVER BODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled over the crowd. It slowly quieted down as he walked around the front of the bar. He stood thoughtfully stroking his mustache where it hung below his chin. Amber was reminded of his 'impressed' line and the first time he met Daryl. Finally he deemed it quiet enough to speak.

"This meeting is open, because what I got to say deals with everybody. We all know that last week's job didn't end well."

Amber looked up at Daryl but he just kept his eyes on her father as he smoked. She lay her head on his thigh and he began to nervously twist a strand of her hair as they listened.

Barry paced the length of the bar. "The Cannibals are becoming an increasing problem. Ever since Le Mechant was shut down" he purposely avoided looking at Amber and Kaye, "the Cannibals have been trying to push their territory north. Which fucks with us and ours." A murmur traveled through the crowd and he waited until it quieted down. "Our sources are saying this chapter is the next target." Daryl's leg tensed under Amber's head, his hand falling protectively over her shoulder. Norm leaned over Kaye, his jaw flexing. Barry put his hand up, quieting the club, it having grown loud again at the news.

"Now listen, there have been no kidnapping threats, or word of the women being a target. They're using money as well as bullets. The Cannibals are paying their way into our state. So I want EVERYBODY riding clean." Barry gave several of the rougher members of the club the hairy eyeball before he continued on. "I want your bikes with NO DOPE! I know we're all keeping our guns, I'm not stupid. But keep it down for a little while. That means I want those of you on probation pissing clean at every check in, if you don't have an old lady make sure your fucks are legal, and no GOD DAMN BAR FIGHTS WOMEN INCLUDED!" He glared at Amber and she set her jaw and glared back. She would have to have a little talk with her 'aunt' Carol when she came in later.

Barry finished up. "Me, Ty, and Norm are gonna be extra careful about what jobs we pick up for a while." A groan went across the clubhouse. Everyone knew this meant less money coming in for almost every household, right here before the holidays. Barry raised his voice. "Yeah, you all are FUCKIN WELCOME for the thanks we get for keeping your asses out of lock up! Can't make ANY cash from there! Just remember what I said! You get caught with shit, you will deal with ME! Meeting MOTHER FUCKIN DISMISSED!"

Amber chuckled as the clubhouse resumed it's usual noise level, halfway between dull roar and brain splitting. She looked at at Daryl.

"Well, daddy's just a damn ray of sunshine, ain't he?"

Daryl stubbed out his smoke in the ashtray on the end table as he shrugged. "He's just worried, girl. I don't blame'im." He looked over her shoulder, and nodded his head before standing. She went to ask him where he was going but then he pulled the Desert Eagle from the small of his back to check the clip.

"Firing range?" she sighed disappointedly.

"Yeah, sorry. He wants ever body practiced up, since...those fuckers from Florida are kickin up shit. We got another job next week." He turned toward Merle, jerking his head toward the back door where Barry, Norm, Ty and some other members had already slipped out. The brothers made their way to the firing range, both heads cocked at the exact same angle as they checked their guns.

Amber sat back on the couch with a frown, so much for that clubhouse fuck she had planned on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A ton of fluff, a little angst, a little smut and humor. This is a long ass chapter, I couldn't find a good place to break it up. It sets up an awesome couple chapters that are coming up too, for me and the spin off Home Sweet Home!**

**Thanks to everyone who moved over to this story from 'Country'! My email was blowing up yesterday with fave and follow notifications! Reviews are AWESOME!**

**I'm building my playlist. I have playlists to listen to while I write for each story/mood. Right now I have "This Life" (theme from Sons of Anarchy), "You're gonna go far kid" by The Offspring, and "Simple Man" by Lynard Skynard. I'd love to take suggestions to add to my list. Country is good as always but I'm also looking for some heavier/darker stuff to!**

"But WHY can't I go in there?"

Amber stood in the middle of the living room of the new house, questioning Daryl as he set down the last of the boxes on the floor. He dusted his hands on the seat of his jeans and pointed at her.

"Cause I fuckin SAID SO, girl! Sides, I didn't say ya couldn't go in there! I said ya had ta wait a minute till I was ready!"

Amber threw up her hands. "But we picked out everything for the kitchen together just like every other room, you've treated it like it was some bigger deal. You've kept me out of there for the last week! How long until you're ready?"

Daryl looked over at the boxes that he had stacked in front of the kitchen door to keep her out. "As soon as I move that huge ass shoe collection of yours, I reckon."

She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow, clearly just waiting for him to get to work.

Five minutes later he was pulling the last box out of the way, cursing Amber's seemingly undying need for footwear to match every possible occasion and outfit. She was standing impatiently just behind his left shoulder and stepped to the door as soon as the box was out of the way.

"Aw no ya don't!" Daryl grabbed Amber around around the waist from behind just before she pushed through the door. She squirmed in his arms trying to get away, which made him only hold her tighter.

"Hold ya damn horses, girl!"

Amber stomped her foot laughing. "Okay okay! Now what?"

"Close ya eyes." Daryl murmured in her ear from behind.

Amber complied and he pushed forward, putting one hand out to push the kitchen door open as they stepped through. He pushed her gently to the center of the kitchen, next to the island and stopped for a second.

"A'ight. Open."

Amber opened her eyes. "See just like we...oh..." Her hands flew up to her mouth when she saw what he had done. She looked up at Daryl and he smirked down at her, a hand slipping up and down over her back.

"That's the ones ya wanted...ain't it?"

Amber walked slowly over to the stove, fingers tracing over the inlay between the burners. "Oh Daryl..." she choked out before turning. "These aren't the ones we picked out..."

He walked over to lean on the counter next to her. "I know that. I asked if it was the ones ya wanted."

She looked back over at the refrigerator and the double stoves set into the wall. "How did you know?" she asked quietly.

"I ain't stupid girl. The page was fallin apart ya looked at it s'much."

The stove was black, externally a perfect reproduction of an 1860's wood cook stove, one of the larger ones that were used in hotels at that time. It was inlayed with brass, a work of art. But functionally, the burners were gas, restraunt quality. An indoor grill sat to the side, where the water heater would have been had it been an actual wood stove. The refrigerator was the same, black with brass accents on the outside, the inside a professional level side by side.

"But...but these were WAY too much baby. It probably took more than what we set aside for the..."

"Didn't use that money, girl."

Amber bit her lower lip, trying to compose herself. "The twenty five?"

"Part of it. After what ya done for me...I jus...Ain't never seen ya as happy as when ya cookin. And then I saw ya lookin at it...this a'ight?" He looked at her apprehensively.

"Alright? Daryl..." Amber shook her head slowly, her eyes welling up.

"Hold on, before ya start girl," he said taking her hand slowly to turn her around. Over the sink was a wide magnetic strip, an impressive array of chef's knives arranged across it. "Open the cabinets."

Amber did, almost as if afraid of what she would find. Every open door revealed more cookware, mixers, brand new pots and pans of a degree found in five star eateries, not a farmhouse/cabin.

Amber finally turned around. "How?"

Daryl shrugged. "Had ta ask ya Maw. Watched and saw what ya looked at in them mag...oof..." Amber had launched herself at Daryl, face buried in his chest and arms locked tightly around his waist. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as the middle of his black tee shirt grew damp.

"So I did good, right?"

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Daryl woke up to a weight bouncing up and down on his stomach. Amber was straddling him.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she crowed gleefully.

"Fuck, girl." he yawned, a hand scrubbing over his face. "If ya gonna ride me like that ya need ta take off them drawers and move down about a foot."

Amber laughed, shaking her head. "Oh no. You had plenty of that last night. It's Christmas morning!"

Amber climbed off of him, much to the disappointment of his morning wood. She grabbed Daryl's arm, making him sit up and pull on his jeans with a groan. He looked over at the clock.

"Damn, girl. It ain't but seven thirty. We coulda slept in!"

"Nope, not on Christmas!" she shook her head, pulling him down the hallway to the living room. Daryl found himself disappointed she had pulled on a tee shirt before he woke up. He liked seeing her ink just after he woke up.

Amber flopped down on the floor in front of the Christmas tree he had cut for her four days before, the day after they moved in. She had spent hours arranging ornaments while he lay on the couch smoking, not quite getting what all the fuss was about. But it made Amber happy, practically flitting around like some kind of hummingbird. He just sat back and watched her, occasionally nodding when she would look back for his approval on placement of an ornament.

"Come on, down here!" she called up to him, patting the floor in front of her. Daryl sat down cross legged in the floor after grabbing a cigarette and his lighter from the end table behind him. Amber took them from his hands and lit it quickly before she handed it back over.

"That's not a very good breakfast, Desperado." she commented as she pulled a stack of wrapped gifts from under the tree.

"I can think of somethin better..." Daryl said slyly, wrapping a warm hand around Amber's cool ankle and tugging her toward him.

She pointed a finger at him, scooting up to sit cross legged like him, so close their knees were almost touching. "Behave. Now here, open."

She set a large box in his lap and Daryl rolled his eyes. "Damn, girl. Don't ya think we got enough shit last night?" They had spent the previous evening at the big house with her grandparents, parents, Merle, and Beth. All the women had made what Daryl and Merle learned were their signature dishes. Amber's contribution was her potato salad and a huge platter of biscuits. All three Demons had eaten theirselves into a stupor. The only concession they had to make was leaving their vests at home. Roxie tolerated the men's club affiliations, and even the wearing of weapons after Amber was taken. But she would not allow them to wear their 'colors' inside her home.

Then the gift opening had started. Daryl carted in box after box of shit when they got there, only to cart out box after box of different shit when they left. He made the comment that it would have been easier for everybody to just buy their own shit but the looks from all four women, age twenty one to eighty, had shut him up quickly. He now had more clothes than he had ever owned over his whole life, at least they were almost all black. And that wrench set he had gotten from Merle and Beth was practically begging for some quality time with the bike and truck down at the shop.

Daryl pulled the gift wrap off the box, smirking as he did. Only his girl would use camo wrapping paper. He slipped the box open and then looked up at Amber.

"New boots?"

She looked back with a frown. "Well, yeah. You don't like them?"

"Fuck yeah, I like'em." He wasn't lying, they were black, not all studded up like some of the Demons had. He didn't like shit like that. These were plain, like he liked, but obviously expensive and built to last.

"You've been wearing the same boots on runs, working on the house, around the farm. These new ones are just for the clubhouse and club business."

Daryl nodded, "Their damn nice, girl. Thank ya."

Amber grinned and looked at the floor, her chest suddenly tight. Daryl didn't say those words easily, choosing to just nod or another action. He wouldn't say something like that unless he really meant it.

"Your turn." Daryl grabbed a small flat box off the stack, laying it in Amber's lap. "Oh shit, hold on a minute." He grabbed his phone off the end table behind him, sending a quick message.

"What's..."

"Don't worry about it. Christmas and all that shit." he said, shaking his head with a grin. "Now open yours."

Amber eyed him carefully before opening the wrapping paper. The flat box creaked as she lifted it open.

"Oh Desperado..."

Daryl watched her expression carefully as she ran her fingers over the necklace. It was sterling silver, the pendant his mark, a rattlesnake wrapped around an arrow, tiny diamonds like the one on her knife inlaid in the snakes scales and the head of the arrow.

"It's beautiful..." she breathed. Daryl chewed his thumbnail, wishing he had thought to put his fidget band on. He was starting to get better at judging Amber's moods but it made him no less nervous.

"How did you find one with your mark?" she asked curiously.

"Didn't. Had ta have it made. Wanted somethin that ever body could see when ya ink was covered."

"Oh my God. How much did that cost?!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. "Girl, I know I'm new ta this Christmas shit, but even I know I ain't supposed ta tell that."

Amber scrambled around, carefully pulling the necklace from the box. "Put it on me! Put it on me!"

Daryl chuckled, straightening his legs out so she could sit between them. He took the necklace from her, Amber then holding up her hair so he could put it on her. He struggled for a moment with the tiny clasp, cursing, but finally got it fastened. He let it fall, the pendant laying just above the neckline of the oversized teeshirt she wore. Amber leaned back against his chest looking up at him.

"Look good?"

He smirked down at her, his hand sliding up her shirt to cup and squeeze a full breast. "Fuckin perfect, girl." he kissed her, their tongues gliding together for a moment, hot against cool, before he pulled back. "Necklace is a'ight too."

Amber snorted. "After seven months, you're getting pretty smooth."

"I ain't never gonna be smooth, girl."

Amber sat up, Daryl instantly missing her soft weight against his chest and her breast in his palm. "Here's your other one." she said, pulling another large box out from under the tree. She went to move out from between his legs but Daryl hooked his arm around her waist, pulling Amber back against him.

"I'll open it like this." He pulled the box into Amber's lap where she sat in front of him, moving his arms around her to take the lid off. He took a breath in sharply when he saw what was in the box. Amber was silent as he pulled the new helmet out.

"Fuckin hell, girl..." he said in awe as he held it up in front of them. It was black, his mark painted on both sides and his Demon name across the front above the face shield. "Where the hell did you find this?"

"You're not the only one who can custom order stuff." she said smugly, "I've got friends in high places."

"Like the bike shop?" he chuckled, moving the box to the side so he could admire the helmet more closely.

"Yeah. Maybe this one will be better about avoiding bullets than the last one."

Daryl froze. She knew.

"God damn loudmouth Merle." Daryl growled, dropping his forehead down on her shoulder and settling the helmet in her lap.

Amber shook her head, moving her hands over his where they now rested tentatively on her thighs, as if he suddenly expected her to push him away. "Merle didn't say a word, baby." she murmured.

"Norm? Ya daddy?"

"Nope. Daryl, I'm a Demon's daughter, have been for almost twenty eight years. I know what a bullet can do to a helmet, and to a bike, a Demon vest, and just about every body part imaginable. I knew that night when you came home and set it on the counter." She squeezed his hands. "Don't lie to me again Daryl, especially not about the club."

He sighed and nodded against her shoulder. "I'm so goddamn sorry, baby girl. Jus didn't want ya ta worry."

Amber leaned back into him more deeply and Daryl pressed a kiss against her neck, grateful that she didn't seem totally pissed.

"I'm always going to worry, baby." she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent. "Even if you weren't a Demon. I worried when you were building the house that you'd fall off the roof and kill yourself. I worry about how much you smoke when your nerves are up, I worry about how much you worry about me. If I didn't it'd mean I didn't love you."

"Won't lie ta ya again, I swear." he said against her skin.

"You better not. Or what Kaye did to Norm will look like a cake walk."

Daryl chuckled. "Yes'm." He ran a hand up over her shirt, toying with the pendant for a moment where it lay above her breasts before moving his fingers up her throat, grasping Amber's jaw to turn her head so he could kiss her. The kiss started to become hungry, Amber feeling his erection straining against her ass.

A loud thump sounded as something hit the front door, "Dammit, be fuckin still!" Merle yelled, making Amber and Daryl both jump.

She sighed, turning to call out, "Come in, Me..."

"No, girl." Daryl interrupted, putting his fingers over her lips. "He's just droppin off somethin."

A second later there was a single bang on the front door. "There! Santa is off the fuckin clock, as of now!" Merle yelled, sounding frustrated. Amber looked up at Daryl, her brow furrowed in confusion, but he just stood up, pushing her to sit with her back against the couch. He padded barefoot over the century old hardwood floor, looking out the window next to the door, checking on something on the porch. He turned to Amber with a grin. "Close ya eyes girl." Amber did as directed, having been asked to do so before. She heard the front door open, and Daryl curse a bit, seeming to struggle with something. There was also a high pitched noise, right before Daryl gave a quick "Hush now!" under his breath.

Then a wiggly warm mass of fur was dropped into her lap. Amber opened her eyes and squealed, instantly grabbing the puppy up to clutch it to her chest. Daryl looked down with a triumphant grin, thankful that this made her laugh instead of cry.

"OH MY GOD DARYL!" she yelled as the puppy licked her face excitedly. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed.

"It's a her. She's got papers and everthin." he said, pulling a certificate out of the inside pocket of his vest before he sat down next to Amber, setting it on the couch. She had the puppy down on her back now, scratching it's belly. It was a large dog, with huge feet and ears, thick long pure white fur, closely resembling a polar bear.

"That's tha kind ya wanted right, one a them Great what the hell evers?"

Amber nodded emphatically. "Great Pyrenees. How did you know? God,"...she grinned over at him "You are too damn nosy, Desperado!"

Daryl chuckled. "Naw, girl, I ain't nosy just observant. Ya leave ya laptop on and open when ya go ta the bathroom." He felt a little proud of himself, a feeling that he was still trying to get used to. He had done this Christmas thing pretty damn well.

"What's her name?" Amber asked as the puppy tried to climb over into Daryl's lap. He picked her up and turned her back around in Amber's direction.

"Yer dog. Ya get ta name'er. She's been at Merle's for two days. She's sposed ta be trained ta go outside, but pissed in his boots yesterday. He's been callin her Sugar."

Amber laughed shaking her head until she noticed the dog had turned her head to look at Daryl when he said "Sugar". Amber waited a second.

"Sugar." she called out. The dog froze, cocking her head. Daryl gave Amber a raised eyebrow. She smiled back and nodded.

"Sugar it is. It makes sense, she's white as sugar."

Amber spent the next half hour playing with the dog as Daryl smoked and then stoked the fireplace. They had the wood heater but the Georgia winter was being unusually mild, the fireplace more than enough to knock the chill out of the room. To Amber's delight, Sugar went and pawed at the door. Daryl went to put on his boots but Amber waved him off.

"I want to take her."

She grabbed her cane from where it leaned against the wall, Daryl giving her a hand up. Amber stood on the porch as Sugar did her part to water the now dormant wildflowers in the yard, sniffing around the back porch of the trailer for a minute. It had been sold, the money going to Amber's grandparents since it had been theirs to begin with. It was being picked up the day after New Years.

Daryl leaned in the front doorway, watching as Amber called the puppy back in. Sugar bounded back as soon as she heard her name, clumsily tripping over her over sized feet.

"Ya know she's gonna be a big ass dog right?" he asked as Amber sat on the couch, pulling Sugar up into her lap to love on her some more.

"Yep." Amber answered as Daryl sat next to her, his arm around her.

"She'll weigh more than you."

Amber shrugged. "So? She'll still be a baby." She looked up at him. "Don't forget, we've got the club party tonight."

Daryl nodded. "What we gonna do till then?" he asked, nuzzling Amber's neck, competing for space with Sugar.

"Figured I'd make breakfast. We can be lazy, play with Sugar."

Daryl perked up at the mention of breakfast. "Can ya make chocolate gravy?"

"Sure."

After a minute he snorted. Amber asked what was so funny.

"Just thought of somethin. Now I live with two bitches."

Amber slapped playfully at his shoulder. "Alright now, keep that up and I won't cook."

He growled, nipping the side of Amber's neck, thinking of something he wanted even more than chocolate gravy. The second his teeth touched Amber's skin, Sugar sat up and barked at him angrily. Amber laughed, elbowing Daryl back to appease the dog.

"Down, Daddy. I don't think the baby approves of you biting me."

Daryl sat back with a groan. "I ain't her damn daddy." he griped, laying his head on the back of the couch as he realized something. He had just spent several hundred dollars on his own personal cockblock.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

"Come on baby girl! Come for me!"

"Oh God, baby! Harder!"

The hinges rattled on the club bathroom door as Daryl fucked Amber up against it. All the siderooms were full, and when they snuck out back to the firing range they had walked up on Kaye giving Norm one hell of a blow job in lane four. That left the bathroom, Daryl not quite brave enough (yet) to fuck his bitch behind the bar while a party was in full swing, unlike his sergeant at arms. It probably had a bit to do with said bitch's daddy walking around the club fully armed.

He hitched Amber a bit higher up between him and the door, digging his fingers into her ample ass as she pulled her knees up higher, almost up to his ribs, perfecting the angle so he could drive deeper. One of her arms was wrapped around his neck, the other shoved under his shirt pinching one of his nipples. Daryl's jeans were just pushed down to his knees, boots digging in the linoleum as he drove into her. He groaned when his head began to drive into the end of her, making nerves sizzle from there up.

"FUCK, BABY GIRL! I'm gonna come! Touch ya self!" he half warned, half commanded loudly, knowing the music would keep his voice from carrying to the main room. Amber's hand shot from his chest to where they were joined, immediately copying the rhythm of his cock on her clit.

"Ah, damn DARYL!" she screamed.

"That's it girl!" He could feel her beginning to jerk and twitch around him, her nails digging into his neck. "Be a dirty girl for me!" The door groaned as he slammed Amber into it over and over. Then her pussy clenched up around him and Daryl came up on the toes of his boots, yelling.

"GODDAMN FUCKIN DIRTY LITTLE BITCH!"

"OH MY GOD DARYL YES!"

A minute later Daryl slumped, forehead against the door, totally drained. Amber was trapped between him and the wood, and he let her down slowly. He had to mentally force his fingers off her ass, having been holding it so hard she would probably bruise. He would have to check and make sure in the morning, that was hot. She just dug her head in his tee shirt covered chest for a minute, her breath heaving as she adjusted to being on her feet again.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too." she said into his chest.

Daryl groaned as he lifted his head and moved back so she could breath. "Fuck." he gasped.

"Yes, we did." Amber agreed, reaching for her jeans where they lay on the sink. Daryl jerked his up, getting himself arranged and his belt buckled before grabbing Amber's pants out of her hand and squatting down to help her put them on. He got her cane from where it had ended up in the corner and pressed it into her right hand, leaning over to kiss her sweetly, at odds with the roughness of their quickie. "I love ya, girl." he said against her lips before straightening up.

"I love you too." she stopped from where she was turning to the door, putting her fingers up to his neck. "Oh, shit baby, I'm sorry." She held her hand up, a bit of blood on her fingertips.

Daryl chuckled, turning to check it in the mirror that hung over the sink. "Damn, girl, ya got me good."

"You want me to clean it up, put something on it?" she asked, concerned. The scratches weren't bad, but were high enough that they couldn't be hidden by his shirt.

Daryl shook his head, grabbing a paper towel to dab at it. "Hell naw, ya know it don't bother me. Like me bitin ya. It'll quit in a minute." Amber opened the door, Daryl pressing a kiss to the top of her head, a hand sliding over her ass affectionately as they stepped into the hall.

And directly in front of one pissed off Demon president.

They both froze, wide eyed. Barry stood in front of the bathroom door, his lips pressed into a hard line as his mustache jerked. Debra stood at his elbow, her hand over her mouth as she shook with silent laughter.

Daryl's eyes immediately shot down to see just how close Barry's draw hand was to his gun. It actually twitched toward his holster and Daryl's nuts drew up a notch as he swallowed.

"Daryl." the pres growled.

"Yessir?" Daryl breathed, not daring to look down at Amber.

"My daughter is better than a quick fuck against the nasty clubhouse bathroom door, yeah?"

"Daddy, chill!" Amber hissed, taking Daryl's free hand in hers. "I'm grown! I'm sorry you heard but no rooms were open, the gun range too."

"That's not the point."

Amber huffed. "My god, it was my idea. Not like everybody doesn't know you and mama screw everywhere!"

"Girl!" Daryl choked out, damn she had a big mouth.

Barry studied Daryl for a minute, his nostrils flaring when his eyes found the scratches on his neck. Daryl had the thought that if he thought his sweet little girl was too good to fuck in the clubhouse bathroom, he'd really blow a gasket if he knew some of the other stuff she came up with.

"Meeting room, fifteen minutes. Amber, your brother and his girl too." the older man finally said grimly, stepping aside so his daughter and her Demon could pass. Debra found somewhere else to look, knowing if she laughed out loud it would only add to the tension. They got just past them when Amber stopped short and turned around as quickly as her leg would allow.

"Hold on a damn minute!" she said accusingly at her parents. "What are the two of you doing standing there waiting on the bathroom together?" she looked up and down the hall, confirming all the side rooms were still full. "You were taking mama in there to fuck! Don't you dare say shit to him..."

Barry's face flamed red and Debra put her forehead on the wall, unable to hold in her laughter anymore. He lifted his hand, looking at Daryl as he pointed down the hall. "None of your damn BUSINESS what we're doing out here! GO!"

Amber continued to rant and rave however. Daryl reached around her waist, hitching her up on his hip to drag her down the hall and back to the main room. She was going to get him killed.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Twenty minutes Amber and her father had both calmed down considerably. Daryl tried not to think about what the pres and his wife had done in those fifteen minutes before the meeting was called, just thankful that it helped him release some tension.

Only Barry, Norm, Daryl, Merle and their respective women had been called into this particular meeting. Barry explained that for the moment, there would be three separate groups on jobs. The first was his, the men that were now assembled together. Tyreese would lead another, Jim the third. With the Cannibals threat he wanted the leadership split up, so that if their were any problems at least some upper level members would be available to the club. They all knew by problems he meant jail time, injury, or worse. It was a given that he and Norm wouldn't be split up, they had ridden and fought side by side for twenty years. They were nearly able to read each others minds whether on the road or in a firefight. Barry saw the same attribute in the Dixons which is why he had taken them on his team.

"I've got a meeting with the president of the Cannibals tomorrow night. We'll all be going together." he said, lighting a smoke. Daryl saw Kaye go pale where she stood behind Norm. Something was up with that, though he didn't know what.

"Where's this meetin at, pres?" Merle asked before taking a pull off his beer.

"The Lollipop."

Merle choked on his beer, Beth having to beat on his back for a second. The corner of Norm's mouth pulled up. Daryl fought the urge to put his head in his hands, this shit was not gonna be good. He could feel himself blushing just thinking about it.

"What's The Lollipop?" Beth asked, suddenly concerned.

"Fuckin titty bar." Daryl grumbled.

"No it's not." Amber said from behind him. "It's a high level strip club. VIP only."

"Exactly Lil' Sugar!" Merle exclaimed, suddenly composing himself enough to speak. "Damn, I never could get me and my bro in there before! This shit's gonna be fuckin awesome!"

Beth slapped him in the back of the head. Before she could speak Debra interrupted. "We're going with y'all."

The smile dropped off Merle's face and Daryl shook his head. "No damn way. I don't want baby girl goin near'em!"

Barry shook his head back. "It'll be fine. Cannibals won't kick up shit in a place like that, they got some big mother fuckers on security. And it's too public, the women will be safer there with us than they would be here or at home."

Daryl felt Amber's hand squeeze his shoulder. "Mama and Kaye have gone with Daddy and Norm before. It's perfectly safe."

"I'm going too." Beth agreed, adopting the same stance behind Merle, her hands on his shoulders. Merle gave Daryl a sick look. It's one thing to go to a titty bar by yourself or with a group of guys. It's another to go with women that have been known to pull knives and guns when another woman rubs up on their man.

Daryl put his hand over Amber's where it sat on his shoulder, making a mental note to check her for weapons before they left for The Lollipop the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heehee! The next few chapters are going to be just naughty naughty naughtyness, for all our boys! Review and let me know how you like!**

Daryl shouldn't have worried about Amber carrying weapons to The Lollipop. The dress she was wearing left absolutely no where to hide anything.

It was gunmetal grey silk, barely covering her breasts, only held up by some spaghetti straps that wound up and behind her neck. The skirt was long, extending to the tips of her shoes, hiding her scarred knee. But when Daryl stepped to her side he groaned. The skirt was slit on both sides, all the way up to her hips. And the shoes...the mother fuckin shoes. They were super high heels (what Amber called 'hooker heels') held to her feet by thin black leather straps that wound across the top of her feet and around her ankles. But that wasn't the real problem. The real problem was that the leather straps continued up from there, criss crossing theirselves around her legs, winding across her flesh up to the point the slits of the dress ended. Daryl had the sudden image of himself fucking her while she wore those damn shoes.

"You're killin me." he muttered, running a hand over his face.

Amber chuckled, "What do you think about the back?"

Daryl looked up, he had been so involved with the shoes he hadn't even gotten to her back yet. His ink was on display for all to see. The dress was backless, from where the spaghetti straps tied behind her neck, all the way to where the silk ran across her ass, a couple inches below the tips of her wings. He was positive the fabric began again just a scant fraction of a millimeter above where the crack of her ass started.

"I'm gonna end up cuttin some bastard t'night, that's what I think." Daryl said resolutely, tracing his fingertips over his Demon name where it lie between her shoulder blades.

Amber chuckled as gooseflesh popped up over her back at his touch. "No you're not. It's a strip club, they'll be women there with nothing on but a g-string. Nobody's going to notice me but you."

"They fuckin better not." Daryl mumbled, distracted. He was looking between the top of the slits over her hips and the low back of the dress. He wondered what kind panties she would have to be wearing to pull that off, especially with how the silk draped over her ass. The most probable answer was making him hard.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Desperado." She looked him over when he stepped back around her. Daryl was wearing one of his new pairs of black jeans, the black boots she had given him, one of his black tees, his leather jacket with his colors on over it.

Daryl shrugged. "All black, jus like mother fuckin death." he said with a smirk, bringing back what she had said in anger the first time she saw him take on the Demon look, as a prospect that day in Norm and Kaye's driveway.

Amber grinned, shaking her head. "Not death, a Demon. My Demon." She picked up her wrap off the couch, it was black silk as was her small purse, coordinating with the dress instead of matching. His mark lay just above her breasts in silver and diamonds, a pair of large hoop earrings hanging almost to her shoulders. Her mother and Kaye had picked her and Beth up that morning for a shopping trip to get what they said were "appropriate" clothes and accessories for that night's excursion. Daryl didn't know whether to be pissed at the older 'angels' or eternally grateful.

Daryl stepped up to Amber as soon as she secured the wrap around her shoulders, one hand on the back of her neck and the other on the bare skin of her lower back. He kissed her hard and fast, Amber responding instantly. He was just about to slide his hand down over her ass to confirm her underwear status when a horn honked from the front yard. Sugar immediately sat up from where she was sleeping on the couch to bark and scramble for the door.

"Hush!" Daryl said impatiently, releasing a grinning Amber to grab her cane from where it lay against the wall. He looked at her with a frown. "Ya ain't sposed ta be wearin shoes like that yet."

She shrugged, hooking her free hand around his elbow. "Can't wear flats with a dress like this. I guess I'll just have to hold on to you all night."

"Yeah, ya do that. I best see yore ass right beside me ever time I look for ya."

"Oh, Desperado. If you behave yourself, you might get to see more than just my ass. Now let's go. It's show time!"

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

"Ya cold, Lil' Sugar?" Merle asked over his shoulder, with a grin. He was driving one of the two black Cadillac Escalades Barry had rented for the evening. Projecting image was a big part of the new way he was wanting to lead the club.

"Turn the fuck around and drive!" Daryl pulled Amber's wrap over her breasts, her tight nipples obvious through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Behave Merle!" Beth agreed, slapping him on the arm. She sat in the passenger seat next to him. Her dress was silk too, all the women's were. Debra wanted them to look like a cohesive unit with their men. Beth's dress was royal blue, perfectly accenting her blue eyes and blonde hair. Since she hadn't taken Merle's wings yet the back was high, but the front was cut down between her breasts. The skirt was short. Amber had already seen Merle's right hand leave the steering wheel a couple times to slide over the younger woman's thigh.

Daryl put his arm around Amber's shoulders as he smoked with the other. He caught a glimpse of the Merle's sniper rifle and the Mossberg shotgun he preferred in the third row seat.

"What tha hell are the long guns doin in here? I thought this was just a damn meetin?"

"Relax, bro. Sarge thought it would be good to have some insurance, just in case." Merle said.

"Damn! I told y'all we shoulda left them at home!" Daryl's arm tensed around Amber's shoulder.

"Yeah, and how did leavin the women behind work for us last summer?"

Daryl shut up then. Merle had dealt him a low blow, bringing that up but it was the truth. Leaving the women behind was what got them taken.

Merle waited a minute before he began to fill Daryl in on what their president and sergeant told him when they dropped the Escalade off at his place. They now rode in the matching one in front of them. The Lollipop was in a neighboring town, about a half hour away. The pres wanted everyone "cool as ice" (Merle's term not Barry's) from the second they stepped out of the vehicles until they pulled away. That meant no starting fights (finishing them was a given, cool is one thing, being a pussy is another) and no getting drunk. Barry and Norm would go in the back to meet with the president of the Cannibals and his second. The Demon's women were not to leave their men's sides the whole night. If they had to go to the bathroom, they would go with another woman, a Demon waiting just outside the door to escort them back to their table. Daryl and Merle were to sit in the back of the club, to either side of the doors of the meeting room, making sure there were no surprises.

"Oh, and bro? One last little surprise." Merle paused for a minute, a mischievous grin on his face as he parked the Escalade in front of the strip club.

"Yeah, what's that?" Daryl asked absent mindedly

"Our dear hosts always buy all their guests a lap dance. A little welcome present."

Daryl's head shot up, Amber snorting beside him as she fastened her wrap and checked the contents of her purse.

"Fuck no, that ain't happenin!"

Merle shook his head. "Sorry, Sarge says ya can't refuse. It's just damn rude, don't ya know? You'd had ta start a shoot out just cause ya couldn't handle some titties and a g."

Daryl flung open his door and slammed it behind him, shoving his gun in the back of his pants, under his jacket and colors. He stomped over to Amber's door, giving her a glare as he helped her out. She just grinned back.

"And you're okay with that?" he hissed in her ear as she slid out of the vehicle.

She nodded. "Daryl, it's like the club. You can look, just not touch. I know who you're going to be fucking like an animal when you leave here."

He just gaped at her. Amber was unbelievable, he just couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing. He'd only had one lap dance in his life, she being the one who gave it to him. And that HAD ended with him fucking her like an animal in the bed of his truck.

The joined the others at the front door of the club. All the Demon's were dressed the same. Debra's dress was cut like Beth's except it was jet black with an open back. Kaye's resembled Amber's, the color blood red. Both older women admired the younger's pendants. Merle had gotten Beth one with his mark, a set of balanced scales in silver, an onyx stone on one side, a pearl on the other. It clearly symbolized the weighing of good against evil. Amber wondered for a second which brother had copied which on the ideas for the necklaces but then decided it didn't matter.

Barry stepped through the front door of the club first, Debra on his arm. Norm and Kaye followed behind. Daryl took a deep breath as he and Amber stepped through the doors.

"Cool as ice, baby." she murmured to him under her breath. "Just follow Daddy and Norm's lead."

He nodded once and then straightened up, squaring his shoulders as he followed Norm's colors in to the club, Amber's hand securely in his arm. Inside he was a thunderstorm of thought. Daryl Dixon was not a man that could be described with the words "cool as ice". He ran hot, physically and emotionally, his fists his chosen way of answering instead of his mouth.

Merle brought up the rear with Beth as usual. He preferred the position so he could keep an eye on the whole situation. He was the one that looked at home at a place like this. The music was so loud they would have to yell to be heard, the darkness disorienting. The lights were playing over the dancers, women in nothing but g-strings either working poles on the stage, surrounded by men at the small tables that took up most the floor or giving lap dances in the darker corners of the room. Daryl pushed the thought that he would have to be one of those men here shortly (as Amber watched) out of his head. Norm and Barry pushed through the crowd, most people moving once they saw their colors. They went all the way to the opposite side of the club, Daryl not liking how far they were from the door. He didn't want to get cornered, especially with Amber with him. He had to fight to not roll his eyes when he realized the song that was playing. There was not a doubt in his mind that Barry had paid off the DJ before they came in, wanting to make one of his famous good impressions. The Demons were making their entrance to the club to AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell'. Daryl could practically feel Merle's grin burning into the back of his head.

They ended up against the back wall, in front of a set of double doors with a sign that said "Private. Admittance by Invitation Only." A huge security guard stood to one side, moving to push open the door as soon as he saw Barry. Norm turned for a second, looking to Daryl and then at a table that sat empty on one side of the door on the other side of a half wall, then he looked at Merle and the corresponding table on the other side. They both nodded back, splitting up to take their seats as the sergeant at arms ushered his wife through the doors after Barry and Debra.

Daryl relaxed a little once he sat Amber at the table and took his own seat. This set up was good, better than what he was expecting despite the distance from the door. His table was in a small area like a booth separated from the main floor by a waist high half wall, the double doors to the meeting room just on the other side of the wall to his left. Merle's mirrored it across the way. Nobody could come or go out of that room without coming directly between them, close enough for them to reach out and touch. He knew what this little set up was really for. Dancers could come back here with the higher paying customers to give private dances (and probably other things if enough money was involved) with the half walls still allowing security to make sure the dancers were safe and willing. All Daryl cared about was it gave him and his some cover and the element of surprise if shit went down.

He was still committing the layout of the place to memory when he heard Amber order their drinks from a waitress that was wearing little more than the dancers. She turned and propped her elbow on the back of her seat, a hand on his thigh under the table.

"Have you even taken a breath since we walked in here, Desperado?" she leaned over and said in his ear to be heard over the music.

Daryl gave her a scowl. "Tryin ta keep my shit together. Make sure ever body gets outta here a'ight. Yer fuckin welcome."

Amber chuckled, patting his leg. "Baby, Mama says these things almost always go fine. Everybody gets a lap dance, drinks a little, daddy and Norm get in a pissing contest with the other club just so they can come out with their asses in a knot. Then you all get to go home and count your bullets, or arrows in your case. If they were going to pull shit, this ain't the place to do it."

Daryl didn't hear anything after "almost always". He really wished he knew what had happened during the exception to the rule. The waitress brought their regular drinks along with the bottle of whiskey and a shot glass that she sat next to Daryl's bottle of beer. He gave Amber a look but the waitress spoke before he could say anything.

"You do know you have a prepaid lap dance, right honey?"

Daryl opened his mouth but Amber spoke up. "Yes ma'am. Does he get to pick the dancer?"

He couldn't believe how calm and collected she was acting. He would have to make sure to ask Amber exactly how she got so comfortable in damn strip clubs later.

"Yes, the dancer and the song if he wants. I'll come back in a few to take his picks after he's had a few to look the girls over."

Then she left and Amber looked up at Daryl expectantly. She motioned to the dancers around the room. "Which one do you like best?"

She was fucking nuts if she thought he was answering that question. "Uhuh, girl. Only woman I want shakin her titties in m'face is sittin at this table."

Amber laughed and wiggled her finger at him in a 'you sly dog' gesture. "Smart answer, Desperado. But if you don't pick, then I will."

He shrugged. "Knock yaself out. Song too. You and ya daddy both seem ta have a knack for it."

Amber giggled and nodded. "You caught that huh? Big bad bikers coming in to the biker song of all biker songs."

She scooted closer to Daryl, laying her head against his arm as she perused the dancers. She finally pulled his arm around her shoulders, leaning against his chest as she looked. Daryl almost pulled it back, that was his gun hand and she was blocking his reach for the Eagle. But he liked having her this close when he was this tense, it helped knock down his racing heart rate a notch or two. He looked over at Merle, who just raised his shot glass in a toast with a grin before knocking it back as Beth sat in his knee. He was pointing out different women around the room to her, obviously asking her input about his choice of dancer. Daryl really wondered how his brother ended up with all the coolness.

Amber sat up a little, pointing across the room. "How about that one?" she was gesturing to a brunette dancer across the room who was working one of the poles.

"Whatever."

"Lots of tits and ass there, Desperado. Long dark hair."

Daryl looked down at her with a frown. "Are ya really sittin here checkin out another woman's tits? Yer fuckin nuts, ya know that?" His cock must have been fucking nuts too, because it was responding, getting hard at the thought of Amber doing that, picking a woman for him to look at. Damn traitor dick.

"So she's alright?"

"She ain't wearin my ink."

Amber sighed in frustration. "I'm picking her."

"Fine." Daryl pulled Amber against his chest, kissing the top of her head quickly. "Ain't wantin ta make ya mad, girl. Just fuckin weird."

Amber looked up at him with a small smile. "It doesn't have to be. I'm okay with it really." She started sliding her hand up the inside of his thigh. "I think it's hot. As long as you go home with me, you can look all you want. I trust you." She played her hand over the fly of his jeans and Daryl had to concentrate to keep himself from jumping. Amber's grin widened. "Apparently part of you thinks it's hot too. So if you relax and enjoy this dance, I PROMISE I'll reward you for it later."

Daryl took a long pull off his beer. "How ya gonna do that?"

Amber leaned up her lips on his ear. "Let's put it this way. I'm not wearing any panties."

Daryl grabbed the bottle of whiskey, pouring a shot with trembling hands before slamming it back. "I gotta keep my eyes open girl. I can't fuck around here." he warned.

"You'll be fine I promise."

The waitress returned then and Amber pointed toward the dancer she had picked. "Can we have that one, the one on the pole over there?"

"Sure, honey. That's Nikki, she's real good. He pick a song?"

Amber nodded, telling her the song and the performer. Daryl recognized it, having heard it a few times at bars and parties Merle had drug him to. It wasn't the type of thing you heard on the radio, the language being too much. His girl was fuckin nuts, that's all there was to it. The waitress left, promising Nikki would be there in five minutes.

Daryl looked down at Amber as she took a drink of her whiskey. "You enjoyin yaself?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. You should to. Quit being so damn nervous."

"Yer enough ta make anybody nervous."

Amber pulled Daryl's cigarettes out of his vest and lit him one. "Here baby, I think you're going to need this."

He smoked for the next few minutes while Amber drank and watched the people in the club. Then Nikki slipped through the half door, wearing only a black g-string, her breasts bouncing as she walked on her five inch platform heels. Daryl was suddenly trying to find everywhere else to look. She smiled when she saw Amber.

"Hi." she said, as if this was a casual encounter at the grocery store. "I'm Nikki!"

Daryl just gave her a nervous nod, wiping his sweaty palms on the thighs of his jeans. He had no clue as to the proper etiquette in this situation.

"Hey, I'm Amber and this is Daryl." Amber replied for them both. She scooted a little behind Daryl, putting her hand on his thigh to nudge him to turn away from the table and toward the clear area in the center of the booth. She got him to open his knees.

"Open up your legs baby." Amber murmured in his ear, voice turning husky. "LAP dance, right?"

He slowly complied, sure he was going to lose it before this was over. Nikki stood between his thighs, looking down at him with a grin. "You ever have a lap dance before, darlin?"

"Yeah, he has." Amber said slowly. "And he LOVED it."

"Good. Now I'm payed up for full service, so what's good for you guys?"

Amber looked up. "Just don't touch him." she slid her hand up Daryl's chest and he fought to keep his cigarette in his mouth. "That's my job."

"Cool." Nikki's hands moved down over the ties of the g-strings on her hips. "So full frontal?"

Amber chuckled when she heard the sound Daryl made in his throat. "Sure honey." Nikki slipped out of her panties, then standing in front of him, her sex exposed.

"Oh, good." Amber cooed in his ear. "She shaves, just like me baby. I think it's expected in a place like this. You like that."

The opening bass drum beat of Kid Rock's "So Hott" began to pound and Nikki leaned over and put her hands on the back of Daryl's chair so that her full round breasts were only inches from his face. He knew this was as close as he was ever going to get to a threesome. In fact, this was probably a bit closer than he would have ever admitted to himself that he would want. God, he loved Amber, only wanted her to touch him, ever. But this was...just so wrong that his body was responding. Honestly, the hottest part was that she was okay with it. He could smell her arousal, through the thin silk where her core was at his right hip, her legs spread.

"That's us." Nikki said, voice going from girl at the grocery to whore instantly. "Let's have some fun, Daryl."

Amber slipped her right hand up his thigh, and the left into the back of his hair. Her tongue played over the skin just below his ear before she whispered hotly.

"Yeah baby. Let's have some fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm am so unashamed of the second half of this chapter that it's shameful. Reviews please!**

**Yeah, We borrowed "Kip" from another show. Blame Kaye. We are just using him for his sick sexual tendencies.**

**I don't own Kid Rock's "So Hott".**

Kip Kragen, president of the Cannibals was already in the middle of his second lap dance (plus "extras" he had payed a pretty penny for) when the Demons made their entrance. His sergeant at arms Ralph "Wild Boy" Bowers was one red velvet sofa over, a slim redhead grinding away on his crotch.

Kip pulled his cigarette from his mouth for a minute as he nodded in the direction of the Demons. "Barry, Norm, it's good to see you again in...better circumstances."

He eyed the women carefully, his eyes running over Debra before settling on Kaye. He grinned after a second. "I didn't know you were bringing your old ladies. They put the whores in this place to shame."

Kaye swallowed nervously, unconsciously turning the scarred side of her face away from Kip. He was tall, long legs extending on either side of the Asian woman dancing between them. He had mid length black curly hair, mustache and goatee. Even sitting on the couch in a compromising situation, Kip exuded pure confidence and sexuality. In fact, Kip's sexual exploits were legend in the southern MC world. The things that Kip was said to do seemed unnatural even to Norm, and Norm Black was a dirty fucker.

"Please, guys, have a seat." he waved the men over to couches on the other side of the room. They slowly took their seats, their wives standing behind them. The women were practiced with how to respect MC meetings and negotiations, no matter where they took place. "So, Barry, you have any preference? I want to get your entertainment started before we talk."

The Demons pres took his seat on the couch, giving his wife a quick look. "Tall, blonde. Jack on the rocks."

Kip turned to Norm, who gave him a scowl before answering, a hand on Kaye's where it rested on his shoulder. "Brunette. Good tits. Southern Comfort."

Kip chuckled. "Good choice. I might have to make a brunette with good tits my NEXT pick." His eyes lingered on Kaye for a moment before turning to the man at the door, giving a nod. No one spoke over the music until the dancers were escorted in. They took their places with the Demons that had requested them and began to dance in their laps as a waitress brought their drinks. As soon as she left, Barry spoke up.

"Kip, I can get drunk and see better ass than this at my own clubhouse. Let's get this shit started."

The Cannibals president chuckled as he gave his dancers ass a smack. "Always all business Barry. By the way, congratulations on your promotion. I always saw you as president material. Sorry about what happened to your daughter afterward." He turned toward Norm. "Your old lady too. Kaye isn't it?" Both men tensed at the mention of the kidnapping, Norm giving Kaye a quick look over his shoulder. She just looked at the far wall, face a shade paler than usual.

"Her name ain't your fuckin business." Norm growled. Barry held up his hand, giving a slight shake of his head around the young woman that was grinding against him.

"We fuckin handled it, like always." Barry said firmly.

"Wild Boy" nodded. "Yeah, we hear you got a god damn Robin Hood and an ex marine sharpshooter now."

"What we got is DEFINITELY none of your business, Wild Boy." Barry said, taking a drink of his whiskey. "We shut down Le Mechant. Killed that crazy fucker."

"That's what we wanted to talk about." Kip motioned for his dancer to turn around, she did and bent over, giving him the view of her ass he wanted. He bent over, sinking his teeth into her right ass cheek for a second. His eyes never left Kaye the whole time. Her hand tightened on Norms vest as Kip sat up to go on. "Now that the french are gone, that opens up for me to ship my product to the north."

"Not through here you're not." Norm said, the young brunette grinding on his crotch. He tugged on Kaye's arm until she bent over him. He ran a hand in her hair, pulling her down to kiss her, his tongue invading her mouth as the dancer ground against him. He glared at Kip the whole time, staking his claim. This meeting was becoming the pissing contest Amber had told Daryl about, just not about the subject she had expected.

"You always let your help talk for you, Barry?" Kip asked defiantly.

"He's right." Barry answered, a hand coming up over his shoulder to run over his wife's hip as he got an eyeful of stripper titty. "You know I don't allow that shit through here. We lost too many brothers to it. That's why Skinner stopped it."

They all jumped when a loud thump sounded against the wall. Everyone tensed for a minute, but nothing else sounded and everyone returned to the conversation.

"How many have we all lost to guns? You still run those?" Kip asked. "We can guarantee safe passage for all your gun and weed shipments, all the way to Miami, if you clear the way for our crank."

Norm and Barry shared a look, both shaking their heads. "Nope." Barry said grimly. "We can protect our own shipments."

"Not from behind bars you can't." Kip said, voice going from conversational to cold.

"Your money won't get you past us Kip. My men are riding clean right now."

"You know though, Barry" Kip pointed his cig at him as Wild Boy smirked. "Shit happens. And when the cat's away..." he turned his attention to Norm and Kaye "the pussy gets to play. Or some shit like that, I forget."

"This meeting is OVER." Norm snarled, pushing the stripper off his lap, Kaye pressing both hands on his shoulders to keep him sitting.

Kip nodded with a smirk as he stood. "I agree. I'll see you on the road, Barry. Come on, Wild Boy." Wild Boy stood to follow, obviously ogling Debra as he passed. Barry's hand played over the hilt of his knife, his other hand waving off the stripper. Kip stopped short in front of Norm, looking his dancer up and down. "Really good pick there Norm. Looks like the type I used to go for. I might have to get back into that shit again." He grabbed the stripper's arm, turning her around so he and Norm both had a view of her ass. "Although, she would look a whole hell of a lot better with some ink." He looked for a minute before gliding his fingers over the bottom of the dancers right ass cheek. "Maybe right here?" He looked up at Kaye.

"How about a strawberry? Right there on her ass, don't you think?"

Norm's face instantly went blood red, Kaye's arms grabbing around his neck and pulling back with her whole weight. Norm nearly pulled her over the back of the couch as he roared. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

"NO BABY! PLEASE!" she pled with him as Kip walked away snickering. As soon as he and Wild Boy cleared the door, Norm spun around, stalking around the couch to grab Kaye's arm.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHIT?! HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW ABOUT YOUR TAT!?"

Kaye put her hands on his chest, "Please baby! Not here, let's get OUT OF HERE! I'll explain in the car!"

"YOU SURE AS FUCK WILL! AND IT BETTER BE GOOD KAYLA!" He turned toward Barry. "Time to GO!"

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex_

_I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed_

Nikki gyrated inches in front of Daryl's face, Amber's hands gliding over his chest and threading through his hair. His earlobe was in her mouth, caught in her teeth. She released it to giggle.

"Baby, you're so tense!"

"Yeah, I fuckin wonder why?!" he choked out, caught between the two women. Nikki grinned and straightened up. Amber looked up and held up an index finger, twirling it in a circle. "He likes ass." Amber explained. The stripper nodded and turned around, then bending over, giving him an excellent view of her naked ass and adjacent parts.

Daryl's head snapped over to look at Amber. "GIRL!" he yelled, halfway between desperation and shock. She just came up out of her seat a little, crushing her mouth to his.

Daryl must have not too desperate or shocked though, because the second Amber made contact with his mouth, his hand that wasn't holding his cigarette came up into her hair. He pressed her to him, his tongue pushing into her roughly. She responded in kind, showing him that it was okay, that it was making her hot too. Just the idea, the naughtiness of it was enough.

_Because you're so hot, I want to get you alone_

_So hot, I wanna get you stoned_

_So hot, I don't want to be your friend_

_I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

_...Yeah...C'mon...Yeah_

They only came up for air when they heard Nikki giggle. They hadn't even noticed when she turned around. She was straddling Daryl's outstretched leg. Amber grinned up at her and Daryl gave her a sheepish smirk. She just nodded back. "Y'all go ahead." she mouthed at them, continuing to dance inches away.

Daryl leaned over, quickly throwing his half finished cigarette in the ashtray. Then he shifted a little in his seat, allowing Nikki to still dance where she straddled his leg while he turned at the waist, his hand that was tangled in Amber's hair now able to run up her thigh like he had been wanting to do since they left the house. He groaned when he felt her flesh criss crossed with the leather straps of her shoes. He was kissing Amber so hard that he was surely bruising her mouth. Every dancer in that building could have been grinding directly against him now and he wouldn't have known it.

One of Amber's hands pulled his tee shirt out of his jeans just enough so she could slip her hand under it, sliding over his stomach and up to his chest. She let her nails dig into his skin the way he liked, feeling the growl he let loose against her mouth despite the sound being drowned out against the music. The other hand was on his thigh, sliding dangerously close to his growing need.

_You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of fate,_

_I can tell you're trouble but I still want a taste_

Daryl could still catch glimpses of Nikki as he kissed Amber and felt her soft skin under his fingers. Nikki was okay, but not the one he wanted naked, not now, not ever. The one he wanted was in his hands, her smell in his head, his tongue in her mouth. And she trusted him to touch her, to kiss her while another woman danced naked. This was not real...it couldn't be. This had to be one hell of a fucked up wet dream. That's what this was. Daryl didn't fuckin care what it was. Whatever it was, it was so good and so bad at the same damn time that it almost hurt.

Daryl's hand traveled higher, slipping under the silk. He encountered cold steel trapped between Amber's warm inner thigh and the leather straps. He was confused for a second but then he grinned against her.

"Good girl." he said against her lips before diving back into her mouth. Strapped to the inside of Amber's leg, inches from her core was her switchblade, safely pointed down, just how he'd taught her to wear it on her lower leg when she didn't wear her boots.

His finger's traveled up the steel and marbled pink, headed for a warmer pink that was much more important to Daryl at the moment. He nearly lost his load when he made contact, she had been telling the truth about not wearing panties. And she was so fucking wet that he could slide a broad middle finger into her instantly. Amber stiffened against him, obviously shocked at his boldness. Good, about damn time HE did something to shock HER.

_Because you're so hot, I want to get you alone_

_So hot, I want to get you stoned_

_I don't want to be your friend_

_I want to fuck you like I'm never going to see you again_

Nikki was straddling his other leg, her hands cupping her own breasts as she danced. Daryl caught a glimpse and that reminded him of a set that were much closer at hand. He pumped his finger into Amber's wet as his other hand slid from her hair to cup a heavy breast through the grey silk, his calloused thumb snagging the delicate fabric as he ran it over an already hard nipple. She withered against him, her dominance of the situation faltering as he played her body.

The song was ending now, Nikki's gyrations slowing as she ended the dance. Amber pulled back from his mouth and Daryl groaned in disappointment.

"Don't move a DAMN muscle!" Amber said loud enough to make sure he heard. She brought her hand up from his thigh, shoving it into the inner pocket of his vest, coming up with the two twenties she knew he kept there for emergencies. As far as Amber Phillips was concerned, this was a big damn emergency. She held them up to Nikki, Daryl's hands remaining in their places, unashamed in their mindless lust, his head buried in her shoulder sucking and biting her skin. Amber yelled the name of another song at her and a quick "keep the change" knowing the dancer had already been paid for what she had done and more.

"Sure hon!" Nikki said laughing. "You need another dancer?"

Amber shook her head grinning as Daryl grunted against her. "No, I got this one!"

"I bet you do." she replied slipping on her g-string. "He looks like a keeper! Have fun!"

"I intend to!" Amber called after her as she left, her voice going breathless and gasping as Daryl's hands resumed their motions for a moment before leaving her. But before she could protest his hands were on the outside of her thighs, pulling her to sit in his lap, facing away. The second she was seated firmly on him one of his hands slid in between the silk and her side, sliding down to find her wet again, taking his place inside her, the heel of his hand grinding against her clit. The other hand slipped in the other side, moving up to her breast to knead unashamedly. Amber cried out, glad the second song she had chosen was starting. Daryl was pulling her down into his hips, his hard cock very evident against her ass. His mouth was on her shoulder, his teeth brutal in their need to mark her. She bucked her hips against his hand, her own need overwhelming.

But then he stopped, still as a statue, his hand leaving her wet to clutch her hip roughly, stilling her motion against him. Amber didn't have to ask what the problem was. She could feel his jaw tensing against her shoulder blade as he ground his teeth together. He was fighting not to come in his jeans.

She stayed still a second until he relaxed a bit against her, then dropped her head back on his shoulder. "You know, the way this dress is made...all you'll have to do is..."

Daryl shook his head against her. "And if yore daddy comes out durin, he'll put a bullet in my head."

Amber turned her head so she could talk low in his ear. "Well, I guess this is where you decide if my pussy is good enough to risk a bullet for."

She found herself pushed roughly forward onto Daryl's knees, disappointed. But she wasn't disappointed for long.

Even over the music, Amber, of all people, could zero in on the sound of a belt buckle being loosed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own "Dirty Little Thing" by Adelita's Way**

_I like it when you're watching me_

_you grind your teeth_

_I like it when we're up against the wall_

_I like it when you talk to me_

_you still say please_

_and the way you can't say no_

_You take me places I've never been_

_When I keep on falling_

_You show me things that I've never seen_

_My dirty little thing_

As soon as she heard the belt buckle Amber grinned and loosened up her body. She had learned that when Daryl lost control, it was in the best interests of her pleasure to let him take her where and how he wanted. A moment later his arm came around her waist and he stood up. Amber had a millisecond of fear that he had totally lost his mind and was going to fuck her in front of the whole club. But Daryl spun around and landed on his knees behind the chair, turning Amber so that she was facing him. She went to lay back but he shook his head and jerked her back up.

"Uhuh. Not floor. Wall."

That was another one of his traits she had learned. When aroused beyond coherent thought, Daryl's speech patterns changed, cutting down to the bare essentials to get the point across, even more so than usual. He came forward a single step (crawl?) on his knees and slammed her against the wall hard. Amber had a sudden sick thought.

"No!" she cried, "Daddy's on the other side!"

"FUCK!" Daryl turned them, pushing her back against the half wall. "Better?!"

"Hell yes! Do it!" Amber's hands scrabbled at his jeans, the belt already loosed. She popped the button and then the zipper, his cock jumping out, only held back by the thin cotton of his boxers. They were black, her Demon all the way now.

Daryl's hands were pulling up her skirt, gliding it quickly up her hips. Amber had enough thought to reach around and pull the Desert Eagle from his waistband and deposit it on the floor next to them before it fell out of his now loose waistband. Then she reached between him and the inside of her thigh, pulling the switchblade out and dropping it on top of the gun. For normal couples, safe sex means using a condom. For Amber and Daryl it meant pulling your guns and knives so no one got shot or stabbed.

Daryl pulled at the spaghetti straps on the top of the dress and she reached back and untied them quickly, knowing he was apt to pop them if he had to wait. He growled when her breasts were free, hitching her body up to bring them level with his mouth. Daryl assaulted them, his teeth biting and scraping over the firm flesh. Amber's hands flew back behind her grab at the top of the half wall as her hips bucked against him wantonly.

_She takes control of me,_

_Gives me what I need_

_Again and again_

"Fuck BABY!" Amber screamed, not caring if anyone heard her over the music. Daryl was sucking her nipple hard, his fingers digging into her thighs over the leather straps of shoes. He let her down and her hands shot down to his cock, releasing it from the last layer of fabric. He was already leaking pre-cum, having been dangerously close minutes before. She stroked him firmly once and he bucked into her hand, slamming her into the wall. The look he gave her would have sent most women running and screaming. Amber just narrowed her eyes back, daring him. Daryl reached down and jerked his belt out of the loops in one swift movement. He didn't have to grab Amber's wrists, she already had them up in front of him and crossed.

This had been one of those things she had to convince him about. He had been skittish about tying her wrists because of her being hung from the handcuffs during the kidnapping. They finally had come to an agreement that would satisfy them both. Handcuffs were a NO, belt was a yes oh yes, and rope was a maybe, to be decided at a later date.

Daryl had her wrists tied in about two seconds, having tied knots for hunting snares the last two decades. Then he hooked the belt over his own wrist and grabbed the top of the half wall, effectively pinning Amber's hands above her head. Even in his lust haze he was careful to keep her weight off her wrists, just using it to keep her hands still. This was one of the things Amber refused to let Philip take from her.

_Tie me up and take control_

_I know you like what's going on_

_I wanna see how far you'll go_

_I like when you strip me down_

_You wear me out_

_You take me to another place like no one else_

Daryl's hand picked up on her ass and she pushed up as high as she could on her knees. The second she was high enough he slammed into her. They both yelled, wordless cries of pleasure at the intense fit. He began to fuck her hard, knowing in the back of his mind that time was of the essence. His hips worked below and their mouths joined above. Not a kiss, but tongues and teeth mixing pain and pleasure in a ratio that was Amber and Daryl's own. She bit his lower lip and his pace quickened, hand coming back from her ass to return quickly, smacking hard. Amber's head rocked back, her eyes rolling back in her head. Daryl's head dropped forward in response, mouth latching on to the skin of her throat. His arm that gripped the top of the wall above them flexed, the muscles bunching as he fought his own release coming before hers.

_I like it when you're watching me_

_you grind your teeth_

_I like it when we're up against the wall_

_I like it when you talk to me_

_you still say please_

_and the way you can't say no_

_You take me places I've never been_

_When I keep on falling_

_You take me places I've never been_

_When I keep on falling_

_You show me things I've never seen_

_My dirty little thing_

_Dirty Little Thing_

He stuck the pad of the thumb of his free hand in his mouth for a moment and then shoved it between them. It began to work her clit, his fingertips pressing against her lower belly, pushing her walls against his head from the outside. Amber had taught him this trick with spectacular results for them both. She groaned.

"Oh god, baby. Just like that. JUST LIKE..." the rest was lost in a wordless scream that was lost in the pounding music for all except for the one that caused it. It spurred him on, hand and cock still working together to make sure Daryl could draw as much pleasure out for them both as he could. He made it into her orgasm but not beyond it. Amber's blinding heat and slick wet coupled with the sweet friction was too much. His balls jerked up and then he was yelling into the noise with her.

"FUCK YES BABY GIRL!"

Daryl had just quit pumping into her, his forehead dropping to Amber's in the momentary exhaustion that only comes after frantic sex, when the door to the meeting room opened just on the other side of the half wall.

"KAYLA, GET YOUR ASS OUT TO THE CAR NOW!" Norm yelled, his voice moving past them at a rapid clip.

"Baby STOP!" Kaye pleaded, "You're causing a SCENE over nothing!"

Amber and Daryl both froze, mouths falling open. His exhaustion was quickly forgotten in the adrenalin rush of what could very well be his last moments on earth.

"Merle, Da...Merle! Where's your brother? AND MY DAUGHTER?" Barry asked loudly. Where Amber and Daryl were, they were hidden from her father as long as he didn't take one step over and look to his right and down. Daryl gave Amber a look that could only be described as terror and panic. He didn't dare move his fingertips from the top of the wall, knowing from his years hunting that the movement in the low light would draw attention.

"I dunno, pres. They was just here a minute ago?"

"Calm down honey, I'm sure they're here somewhere." Debra said, stepping through the door of the meeting room. She looked over toward the table. She was close enough that Daryl could see her platinum blonde hair (of a much higher quality than the skank twins) over the wall. He gave Amber a pleading look, a simple "WHAT DO I DO?" evident in his eyes. She just shrugged and shook her head, at a loss.

"See, her wrap is still over her seat. He probably just walked her to the bathroom." Debra leaned over the wall, directly over their heads and looked down. What she got in that moment was an eyeful.

Amber was basically naked in the middle of the club, her dress wadded up around her waist, and her shoes laced up to her thighs, panties still in her drawer at home. Her legs were wrapped around a nearly completely clothed Demon. Without seeing, it was still clear what part of him WAS unclothed and where that part was in relation to Amber's body. Her wrists were tied with his belt as he held them against the half wall. Not only was this a public fuck. Daryl had inadvertently one upped Norm with a public fuck with light bondage.

Debra's eyes got as big as saucers and she spun around, reaching back behind her to cover the tips of Daryl's fingers with her hand. She was trying to make it look to Barry that she was casually leaning against the wall. This is where it got strangely uncomfortable for all three involved.

"BATHROOM!" Debra said loudly. "Dont you THINK they went to the bathroom Merle?!"

Daryl saw her head shake emphatically and he got the feeling that she was trying to convey to his brother the direness of the situation behind Barry's back.

"Well...um, OH YEAH, SUGAR!" Merle boomed back. "Yeah, ya know how Lil' Sugar is after she drinks, pisses ever five minutes."

Amber gave Daryl a frown, whispering "I do not!" Daryl's free hand came up and covered her mouth. This was NOT the time for her to open her big mouth!

"That better be all your damn brother's doing, walking her to the bathroom." Barry said to Merle. "Or I swear, you'll be an only god damn child!"

Daryl dropped his forehead to Amber's, certain that one of the best fucks of his life was destined to be his last.

"Debbie!" the pres stated, his voice seeming a step closer to the guilty parties. "If he's fucking her in the nasty strip club bathroom, I'm putting a FUCKING BULLET IN HIS HEAD! I don't give a shit how good he is with a bow!"

Daryl was now certain the next (and last) noise he would hear would be the cocking of a gun.

"Barry, calm down." Debra answered, sounding surprisingly calm.

"I GUARANTEE Daryl is not fucking Amber in the bathroom."


	6. Chapter 6

**A shit ton of action after out smutty smut! To get the full effect of the frantic feel, listen to "You're gonna go far kid" by The Offspring on repeat while you read. It's how I wrote it! Lol!**

**Today is our beautiful Queen Kaye's birthday! Please give SOA loving mom your love today! Mama Kaye, for my gift to you, I give you badassery, of the male and female varieties!**

"What the hell is it with you two and belts?"

Merle ducked his head and lit a cigarette as he leaned against the half wall, Beth giggling at his side. Daryl scowled back as he wound his belt hurriedly in his pants loops.

"None a yer damn business."

Amber smoothed down her dress, the switchblade back in place on the inside of her leg. As soon as Barry had stomped off to check the bathrooms for public fuckery involving his little girl, Daryl had quickly gotten his afore mentioned traitor dick back in his pants and then popped his head over the wall, making sure any men (including the one he shared genes with) kept their distance until Amber's clothes were set to rights.

"Um...Lil' Sugar, ya might wanna pull that shawl thing up a mite..." Merle said, gesturing at the marks on Amber's chest and neck.

She jerked her wrap tighter, grabbing her purse while Daryl picked his gun up off the table and put it back in his waistband. She took his arm as she picked up her cane. "Come on. Let's get out to the cars. We'll tell daddy you left your smokes out there and we went out to get them."

The scene out at the Escalades wasn't much better. Norm had Kaye pinned to the side of the vehicle they arrived in, questioning her loudly.

"WHEN KAYLA!? WHEN DID HE FUCKIN SEE IT?!"

"I already told you! I dated him before you!"

"NO! I MEAN WHEN...WHAT WERE YOU DOING FOR HIM TO SEE IT?!"

"What do you THINK asshole?!" she spat back.

"BULLSHIT! I WAS YOUR FIRST FUCK, I KNOW I POPPED YOUR CHERRY!" he roared.

"There's other shit, Norm! That don't involve that!"

Norm's fist shot out, hitting the Escalade next to Kaye's head so hard it rocked on the axels. To her credit, she didn't flinch. He knew better than to hit her, no matter how mad he got.

"SO YOU TELLING ME HE SEEN YA NAKED?! HAD HIS GODDAMN HANDS ON YA?! HE'S A SICK FUCK!"

"You're telling me! Why do you think I broke up with him?!" She looked over, seeing the two other couples standing their uncomfortably. "We'll handle this at home, Norm." she said, dropping her voice to a more normal level. Kaye ducked under her husbands arm where it still tried to block her from leaving and walked around to the front passenger door, keeping her eyes on the ground. Norm turned, growling. "We sure as hell will." He headed toward the driver door but stopped in front of Daryl. "Where was y'all at, boy?"

"Came out ta get m'smokes." he answered quickly.

Norm must have believed him because he jumped into the drivers seat of the Escalade and slammed the door behind him. The Dixons and their women scrambled into the other SUV before Barry could come out of The Lollipop with Debra close behind. When he did he stopped at Daryl's window, eyeballing him. Daryl just held up his cigarette nervously and shrugged an apology.

"That was fun!" Beth said excitedly once they got on the road.

"Not for me it fuckin wasn't." Daryl grumbled.

"NONE of tonight was fun for you?" Amber asked, an eyebrow raised as she leaned away from him.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Course THAT was, baby girl. But damn, I almost got killed."

"But was it worth it?" Merle asked, looking into the backseat through the rear view mirror with an impish grin. Before Daryl could formulate the correct answer Merle tilted his head, squinting into the mirror. "SHIT!" he hissed, shoving a hand into his vest and pulling out his phone to toss it into Beth's lap. "Call the pres, NOW!" He looked up in the mirror at Daryl who was already straitening up at the tone in his brothers voice. "We got comp'ny, bro."

Daryl turned in his seat to look out the back window. What looked like a sea of single headlights at that moment was quickly gaining on the two SUV's. "Down now!" he ordered, forcing Amber down into the floorboard.

"You too, Angel!" Merle reached over and jerked Beth down as she held the phone to her ear. Barry must have done away with pleasantries because a second after he answered Beth looked up at Merle. "He said stay on their ass. Amber," she called to the back seat, "Your daddy said he needs a count."

Before Amber could lift her head above the back of the seat Daryl pushed her back down. "I got it!" He took a moment to double check before answering. "At least eight."

"Fuck!" Merle ran a hand over his face as Beth relayed the information. "We sure it ain't some of our own?!"

She didn't have to relay that, Barry heard him. "He said none of the other teams are out tonight."

"What's the GODDAMN PLAN pres!?" Merle yelled as Daryl pulled his gun from his back and reached an arm over the seat to grab the Mossberg and the rifle.

"He said can you see what Kaye and Norm are doing?!"

Merle sat forward a little, studying what was going on in the car just ahead, murmuring "Good damn deal, Sarge." before addressing Beth carefully. "Angel? Ya remember how ya told me you and ya sissy useta do all that fancy go-cart drivin on that track ya daddy made ya? Think ya can handle somethin this big?"

Beth's eyes widened but she swallowed and squared her shoulders before she nodded, realizing the emergent nature of the situation. "I can drive it. I go mudding in Daddy's dually."

"All right then, get over here." Merle pushed back against the seat as Beth kicked off her heels and began to climb over the console, keeping as low as she could.

"The fuck?" Daryl asked but Merle shook his head.

"Gimme a damn minute, dumbass. I cain't shoot decent and drive at the same time." The Escalades were going the speed limit, Merle sweating bullets as Beth slid into his lap. Amber was busily checking the loads in the long guns.

The older brother waited until Beth's hands were on the steering wheel firmly under his own before he said anything. "Listen, angel. Put ya foot next ta mine on the gas. There ya go. Now I'm gonna slide out from under ya. Let ME do it. You just drive." The Escalade lurched only once as Merle slid his massive body out from under her dainty one. He grabbed the phone from the dash where she had laid it as soon as he was all the way over in the other seat.

"We ain't got time for this shit!" Daryl warned, seeing the bikes had gained on them.

"They won't fire until we're outside of town. Saturday night, crowded means witnesses." Amber said from below him.

"How long then?" He asked impatiently, knowing Amber was more experienced in high speed shootouts (or at least hearing how they went down) and the area than him.

She took a quick peek out her window. "Two, three minutes tops, the speed we're going."

"What're we DOIN?!" He yelled to the front, at both his brother and the men on the other end of the phone.

Merle ignored him, giving a quick. "A'ight. Give us a sec." He began to pull his colors and his jacket off while jerking his head at the executive size skylight in the roof. "Sarge says it's better if we fire from above. Harder for'em ta shoot up and drive." His eyes shot to Amber and Beth for a moment, the rest of the reason clear. The men would be drawing the Cannibals bullets up and off the women. "Rental company seals'em ta keep'em from leakin. We gotta blow it."

Daryl began to hurriedly pull at his own leather, throwing his vest and coat over Amber's head and body, giving her a quick "Cover ya ears." She obeyed, knowing a gun as big as a Desert Eagle going off in a car can burst eardrums. Merle held his leather between the skylight and Beth as well as he could, covering her ears while leaving her eyes on the road. "DON'T jump, angel. Jus drive." He said before clamping his hand over the side of her head. He nodded back at Daryl, then turned his face into his own shoulder.

Daryl put the muzzle of his Eagle against the glass above them, "On three." he said loudly. He stretched his arm out, getting as far away as he could, turning his head and covering his eyes with his arm.

"One."

Amber tensed, knowing the Dixon family's idea of counting to three from her and Daryl's rattlesnake encounter that summer.

"Two."

The Eagle roared, tiny gems of safety glass raining down on the interior of the Escalade. Daryl slid the muzzle of the gun around the rim of the sunroof, knocking down any remaining glass. Then he and Merle pulled the leathers off the women, throwing them into the back seat. Amber popped up out off the floor board, brushing a couple pieces of glass off Daryl's face before she picked up the shotgun, pulling back the pump with a practiced snap.

"FUCK NO! Get yore ass down!" Daryl yelled, jerking the gun out of her hands and pushing Amber toward the floor. She immediately grabbed it back.

"DARYL! You need me! I handle the pump better than you do!"

"HELL NO!"

Merle jerked his head back from where he was taking directions on the phone with Barry.

"BRO! WE AIN'T GOT TIME FOR THIS SHIT! WE'RE OUTGUNNED! THEY'LL TAKE THE WHOLE GODDAMN CAR IF WE DON'T US'ER! TAKE A FUCKIN LOOK!"

Daryl's head snapped over to look out the back window. The Cannibals were almost on them, breaking up into two distinct groups, each destined for an Escalade. Daryl turned back to Amber, panic flashing in his eyes. He grabbed her, pulling her up to kneel in the middle seat of the SUV against him, facing the back window.

"Fuckin listen to me!" he yelled to her "When ya hear my gun, blow the back window! Shoot from HERE BEHIND THE SEAT! They get close alongside, get in tha floorboard!" There was no time to kiss her, tell her he loved her, nothing. Just screamed panicked orders.

Merle was doing the same with Beth. "Stay right on Kaye's six! Just FUCKIN DRIVE! No matter who gets hit, YA HEAR ME?!" Beth nodded, a single tear tracking down her face as she concentrated on the tail lights in front of her. Merle continued as he slung the strap of the rifle across his chest and racked the slide on his .45. "Sarge's car goes, DO NOT FUCKING STOP! Floor it to the clubhouse! Ty and them are haulin ass this way!"

Merle jumped to crouch between the front seats, his bulk blocking the windshield from the back. "Come on bro. Just like ever fight before! We go on Debbie's signal out their back window!"

Daryl planted his boots on the middle seat on either side of Amber, his knees on either side of her, his back to Merle as they crouched under the sunroof. He touched his mark on her trembling back with his left hand for less than a second, his own personal good luck charm. Then he leaned back to back against his brother, both ready to push up and open fire.

They waited four seconds. The first group of five bikes had pulled past them in the far lane, swerving in next to the lead Escalade. The second was readying to surround the Dixons vehicle when Debbie's hand flashed in the back windshield, following her husbands order after he saw a Cannibal begin to draw his gun.

"GO!" Merle yelled, he and Daryl leaping up through the sunroof, now exposed from the chest up. Barry and Norm popped up through theirs forty feet ahead, having stripped off their leather also. All four men were wearing their solid black tees, handguns roaring. Just like Amber called it seven months before, they were raining death itself down on the surrounding road.

Norm took the first kill, hitting the rider closest to their vehicle in the neck. His bike immediately went out of control, causing the one behind it to wobble as he tried to avoid the wreck. Barry took him out while he was distracted, blowing the faceshield of his helmet apart in a spray of blood and bone.

The second car was racking up it's own numbers. They had surprised the Cannibals, who had expected the Escalades to just try to outrun them since the women were with the Demons.

Daryl hit one in the leg, he doubled over, his bike laid down, blowing sparks as it slid across the asphalt at over fifty miles an hour. Merle's first hit was a gut shot, the rider jerking back at the high caliber, even at that distance. But he didn't fall, clutching at his middle with one hand as he fought to keep his ride upright.

"MOTHERFUCKERS GOT BODY ARMOR!" he yelled over his shoulder at Daryl. He just nodded, intent on his shots, wishing this was a situation the bow would have been usable.

The women were having their own time in the car. Amber had blown the back window as soon as Daryl's Eagle sounded, like she was told. The Mossberg was deafening in the space, Beth jumping but keeping the vehicle steady. Amber then lined up her shot and fired, hitting a rider in the shoulder with the heavy slug, blood spraying as he fell back behind them. The three remaining riders were closing in, having taken advantage of the carnage behind and ahead of the vehicle. One came up on the shoulder and Amber knew Merle and Daryl were busy with the riders in the inner lanes. She didn't hesitate, the Dixons backs were to him, he was going to take them out from their blindside when he pulled beside the Escalade.

Amber blew out the back passenger side window of the SUV, diving across the seat to hang out of it. She saw the Cannibal take a hand off his handle bars, to pull a gun as he glanced up at Daryl. She raised the Mossberg, Daryl seeing the threat out of the corner of his eye a moment too late. He didn't even have time to swivel to shoot before the Cannibals helmet rocked back, the front a mass of twisted plastic and gore as his bike and body spun away into the dense Georgia underbrush.

Daryl jerked around as best he could in the close quarters, his eyes wide, waving his arm at her to get in. Before she could move Merle screamed.

"NO!"

Amber and Daryl jerked their heads around to see what he was yelling at. Merle's handgun must have been empty, he had dropped it back into the vehicle, now franticly trying to pull the sniper rifle off his back as he turned his entire attention in the direction of Beth's portion of the car. Amber turned from Daryl on the outside of the car to look across the interior at Beth and out her window. A speed bike like Daryl's had snuck past them somehow, coming up on the girl's window. He was pulling his gun as Merle tried desperately to give her cover, the angle odd and near impossible.

"BETH!" Amber screamed over the gunshots and the air that was whipping through the car.

"HIT HIM!"

Beth chanced a glance over at Amber where she hung out of the window as she moved both her hands up to grasp the top of the steering wheel underhanded for leverage.

"HOLD ON!"

Beth jerked the wheel over, the brothers upper bodies hitting the roof of the Escalade as the force pushed them over. Amber nearly went out the window completely, saved only by the fact she flung an arm up and grabbed the rail of the roof rack on the outside, keeping her upper body from being flung outward to drag the rest of her out. The bike and rider collided with the SUV right behind Beth's door with sickening crunch of metal and blood spraying across the window just as it shattered. The bike nearly exploded, metal flying in all directions, Daryl and Merle being saved from it by being flat against the roof.

This must have been enough for the remaining Cannibals. The two being fired upon by Barry and Norm, and the one left to the rear peeled away to cross the median and turn the opposite way. Beth was still chasing the car in front of them, despite the noises the SUV was making in the left rear quarter.

Amber ducked in just as Daryl and Merle dropped back in the sunroof with a flurry. Both men looked sick, Merle scrambling to the passenger seat as Daryl pulled Amber back across the seat. Before either could say anything, she caught sight of something in the dark ahead. It was hard to tell with the adrenalin that was pumping, the dark, and the fact that the cars were black. But it looked like one of the men who had been shooting from the front car had to be dragged in the sunroof instead of dropping back in under his own power.

"Somethings wrong!" she yelled, hand flapping to the front. She was confirmed when the lead Escalade began jerking all over the road, nearly fishtailing as the brakes were slammed on.

"GODDAMN KAYE, KEEP IT ON THE FUCKIN ROAD!" Merle yelled as Beth tried to do the same without hitting them. Merle's phone went off, somehow miraculously still sitting in the center console. He snatched it up. "WHAT THE FUCKS GOIN ON?...GODDAMN DEBBIE QUIT SCREAMIN...SHIT!"

Merle turned in his seat. "Go Amber! They need ya, Sarge's been hit!"

Daryl dove for her door, his blocked shut by crumpled metal. He tumbled out turning to jerk her out, not fooling with finding the cane.

"Where was he hit?!" Amber went into medic mode despite years of almost no practice.

Merle's eyes were frantic as he slung open his door, dragging Beth over the console behind him.

"The head!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Keep'em comin! This was supposed to be a connector chapter and it ended** **up making me cry. Gah!**

"Damn, I said I was fine!"

Norm looked up at Kaye and Amber from where he lay on the side of the road. Merle and Barry had drug him out of the car still unconscious less than ten minutes before.

"And your SURE it wasn't a bullet?" Amber asked her father for the tenth time as she looked over the cut and big bump on the back of her 'uncle's head.

"Yeah, Pooshie. Damn. I know when me and a brothers gettin shot at and when the fuckers are scared shitless and running. It was right after Beth hit that guy, musta been a piece of his ride." Barry turned to Beth who was tucked, red eyed, into Merle's side. "And don't start crying again. Takes a lot more than a piece of a damn headlight to bust open this dumbass' head. That was some fine driving, girl."

Beth nodded, the corner of her mouth turning up as Merle tightened his arm around her proudly. "Hell yeah it was." he agreed.

"Piece of a headlight?" Norm asked a little woozily, trying to sit up with Daryl and Kaye's help. "Sure it wasn't the whole damn bike?"

"Why don't you go get your head x-rayed?" Amber suggested, always wary of head injuries after her time spent working an ambulance.

"They wouldn't find a thing in there, baby girl." he said, straight faced.

Amber snorted and shook her head. "I'm serious."

"Fine. Me too. We all know why I can't."

She sighed. Norm was right. They had just killed no less than six men. Even with it being self defense, the trouble it would cause for the club would be immense. Ty and his crew were already well into the 'clean up' detail.

"Mama Kaye, look. Watch him tonight. Wake him up every couple of hours. Take him straight to the ER if he starts puking or anything or if he starts acting stupid."

"Damn, Lil' Sugar. He shoulda been took long time ago." Merle chimed in, his usual jovial self now that the immanent threat had passed and Norm was reasonably okay.

"How are we all getting home?" Beth asked.

Barry looked at the Dixons Escalade, now much the worse for wear. The other one had several bullet holes and the shot out sunroof to contend with too.

"Well, Miss Earnhardt. I guess Debbie and I will try to baby the car you were driving back to our place, it's closest. The rest of you can take this one to get hard head home. Then I'll see what I can do."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU 

Merle and Beth dropped Amber and Daryl off at their house an hour later, after they had deposited Kaye and a still groggy Norm at the junkyard.

Amber eyed Daryl warily, slipping her dress off over her head as he took off his leather and laid it on the bathroom counter next to where she stood. She pulled the pins out of her hair to let it fall down her back, Daryl pulling his shirt off over his head before he turned the water on in the big tub. He stepped behind her wordlessly, sweeping her hair to the side like he did since she had taken his mark, so he could look at and trace his fingers over it.

"Baby?" She asked quietly.

Daryl's eyes met hers in the mirror but he still didn't speak.

"Baby please. Please don't be mad at me."

"Ain't mad girl."

"You've not said two words since you came back in that sunroof. And you chain smoked all the way home. I've known you long enough, Desperado."

Daryl just continued tracing his rough fingers over the arrow and rattlesnake on her back for a moment. He finally took a step back, toeing off his boots and undoing his belt to push his jeans and boxers off. "C'mon. Get in w'me."

Daryl took Amber's hand, helping her into the tub. He settled back in the water, Amber scooting in to sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest. She reached up with one foot, pink tipped toes turning off the water. They just lay there for a long time, his lips resting against the top of her head as his fingers played over her shoulders and arms. Amber rested hers on his legs where they rose out of the water on either side of her. After a bit, Sugar padded in to sit at the side of the tub and lick the drops from Amber's fingertips when she held them out to her.

"Damn dog." Daryl said low, shaking his head.

"You keep saying that and she'll think it's her name."

"Promise me ya won't never do nothin like that again." Daryl said suddenly, as if he had to get it out before he chickened out.

"What, keep someone from putting a bullet in your head? Sorry."

"Me an Merle had it."

"Not from where I was looking from. I wasn't going to let that happen, no more than you would let it happen to me."

"Almost lost ya once. Cain't do it again."

"They're not after me this time. They were gunning for y'all. We just happened to be there."

There was a long quiet.

"Got a run t'morrow. Gotta leave early, pickin up a load in Macon."

"I know. Last one for a little while, alright? We don't need the money right now."

"I promise, baby girl."

They lay there in the dim until Amber began to doze and the water began to cool. Daryl gently nudged her awake long enough for them to take a quick warm shower and then he toweled her off before drying himself and leading her to bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Daryl following soon after, Sugar laid across their feet.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

"Wake up, Desperado."

Amber's fingers trailed over Daryl's scruff as she sat next to his hip, already wearing his tee from the night before over her panties. Sugar was tucked under his arm on the other side, having burrowed into Amber's warm spot as soon as she vacated the bed. Daryl's arm tightened around the dog and then he frowned, finally opening one eye to look down at what he just realized wasn't who he thought it was.

"Damn dog." he grumbled pushing her away to turn over onto his stomach and bury his head in the pillow. Amber traced her fingers over his ink, finding every scar that was hidden in the folds of the cloak of Leraje, the Demon of archers. Daryl rolled his shoulders under her touch, groaning quietly.

"You could just go ahead and admit you like her. It would make it whole lot easier." Amber said.

"I don't like'er. Dogs ain't sposed ta sleep in bed with ya."

Sugar jumped off the bed, claws clicking on the hardwood as she went to see if her bowl had been filled yet. She was already quite the impressive eater.

"What time is it?" Daryl asked with a yawn.

"Ten."

"Shit."

"Yeah, I know. Daddy just called to make sure you were up."

"What'd ya tell'im?"

"That you were standing in the kitchen drinking coffee."

"Good girl."

Daryl turned over stretching, Amber's hand gliding over his chest to travel lower, heading for parts south that were definitely more awake than their owner. Daryl snagged that errant hand before it could make it's target, moving it back to his chest. "Don't start shit we ain't got time ta finish, girl. Cain't ride all day next ta ya daddy with a hard on." he said with a smirk, eyes half lidded and voice sleep husky. His head tilted toward his smokes on the nightstand and she lit his first of the day.

"Promise me you won't smoke all day."

"Depends on if the damn Macon chapter is movin those explosives again with their weed. That shit don't sit right with me. An they got some shit goin on overseas that we don't need spreadin up here."

"C4 won't blow without a detonator."

"That don't keep my nuts from drawin up ever time that truck hits a bump."

Amber laughed then, standing to pull on Daryl's hand. He sat up on the side of the bed, wearing only his ink and his sleep rumpled hair. Amber ran a hand through it.

"My, you have the freshly fucked look going on this morning, Mr. Dixon."

"Yeah, problem is that I ain't and ain't got time to till t'night." Daryl leaned over to set his cig in the ashtray and tugged Amber down into his lap. He ran his hand up into her hair, pulling her down into a slow smoky kiss. He looked up at her for a moment, sleep having mellowed his mood from the previous night. "Thank ya."

"For what?"

"For savin my ass."

"I guess that pays you back for that." She gestured toward the rattlesnake skin and bullet hanging where it hung over the head of their bed.

Daryl looked at it for a second before turning back to her. "I didn't know shit then, girl." He kissed her again, Amber breaking it reluctantly after a minute to pull him to his feet and push him toward the bathroom. She pulled out his 'work uniform'. All black, down to the wife beater she added for a little extra warmth. Daryl ran so hot that he refused to wear long sleeves under his leather jacket, even on long rides when it was cold. She did good to get him to wear his gloves. His colors and jacket were already laid out on the kitchen counter next to the back door that led to where he parked the bike.

He was brushing his teeth, still naked when she stepped into the bathroom to hand him his clothes. "Hurry and get dressed or you won't have time to eat. I'll fix your plate."

His two tenderloin biscuits and coffee were sitting on the kitchen table when he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later fastening his fidget band. He didn't sit to eat, Amber didn't expect him to.

Daryl was always tightly wound on run days, even more so than usual. He ate as he walked what Amber had taken to calling his 'circuit' in the house. Woodpile have enough to last until he came home? Check. Amber's Glock loaded and sitting within her reach on top of flour canister? Check. Fire laid correctly in woodstove? Not so check. Amber shook her head and smirked as he bent over, rearranging the wood with the poker as he held his biscuit with the other hand. Daryl's opinion of her fire starting abilities wasn't great. He finished up his breakfast as he finished the circuit, slipping on his jacket and then his colors, pulling his gloves on last. Amber handed him his sunglasses and Eagle from where they lay in their spot on top of the microwave. The bow was already hanging from it's clips on the bike. Daryl chugged the last of his coffee and checked to make sure his smokes and lighter were in his vest. He was down to one in the pack so he grabbed a new one out of the carton that sat on top of the fridge. He tucked it safely away and then pulled the new helmet off the counter. Daryl looked at it, smirking before tucking under his arm and turning to Amber.

She pushed up on her toes and he bent over to kiss her, hand cupping the back of her neck. He kissed the top of her head after she relaxed back down on her feet, holding onto the counter having left her cane in the bedroom.

"Ya got enough wood in here t'last till I get home. Don't be doin shit all day without ya cane. Ya got it for a reason, don't want ya fallin."

"Yes sir. You be careful guarding drugs and illegal explosives." she said with a wry grin.

Daryl shook his head at her. "I love ya, smart ass."

"Love you, Desperado."

Sugar came up, putting her paws on his knees. Amber looked down at her and then grinned up at Daryl. "She loves you too, daddy."

Daryl scowled. "Ain't her damn daddy." but he still bent down to scratch the puppy behind the ears for a second before kissing Amber quickly one last time and heading to the door. He turned just before he headed out.

"We won't be back till late." he said casually and then was gone.

If only they had known then just how late the Demons would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was** **really hard to write. I am so so sorry. **

Daryl's ass hurt. He had been on the damned Scrambler all day. Fuck, he loved his bike but all he wanted right now was to pull up to the house he had built with his own hands, eat whatever Amber had made for supper (maybe she'd make some of that Indian stuff, he liked that shit now), and lay his sore ass down on the couch with his head on her legs. Then as soon as he had a smoke and a beer he was going to get his head BETWEEN those legs, followed quickly by his dick.

Daryl had to sneak a hand down to adjust himself after that thought. He looked over at Barry who was riding slightly ahead of him to the left. The Demons president had been an excellent asshole all day long. The ride was long, the pickup had been an hour further south of Macon and traffic was a bitch since it was still the holiday week. Over four hours down there, then they had to wait a fucking hour because the Macon prospects hadn't packed the damn C4 right. So a bunch of patches from the southern chapter had to redo it while Barry's team sat at a shitty barbeque shack. Then rode up I-75, bikes switching off lead as they stayed on the trucks ass. Since Ty wasn't riding with Barry right now for safety reasons, a Macon prospect was driving the truck, which Daryl didn't like. He would take the Scrambler ahead for a bit whenever Barry or Norm would nod their helmet at him. He would ride a mile ahead for a bit, making sure there were no state patrol roadblocks before allowing the others to catch up, sliding back to ride beside Merle for a while. As usual, his brother was riding sweep, hanging back so he could see everything.

The shipment had to be dropped off in Dalton for further redistribution, which meant they had to ride past home by another hour. It had taken a lot to make that bike not just turn into the exit that he knew would have him with Amber in a half hour. But they rode on, finally getting that truck and prospect to the warehouse.

They all had been anxious to haul ass home. Barry was being a dick to all three of them. They knew it was because of what had happened the night before, as the president he felt responsible for the failed meeting with the Cannibals and the shootout that resulted. Norm still had a headache from that hit he took to the head. He and Kaye must have worked out whatever shit had happened at The Lollipop because he had gotten several messages on his phone that he grinned and adjusted his crotch after while they waited. But then he would check the time and yell at Barry that they needed to get the fuck on the road.

Daryl texted Amber while they sat at the barbeque place. A simple "Ok?", he was as short winded in that as in real life. She had sent him back "Yes. Please be careful. I love you.". He sighed and looked at the other men at the table, who were either intent on their phones or plates. Then Daryl typed a quick "Love you." and stowed his phone. The words still didn't come easy, especially in front of others. It wasn't because he didn't, because Daryl knew he did. But he had spent his whole life running from it, thinking he'd never have anything like he had now. But baby girl understood him, that was part of it, part of why he did love her.

Even Merle wasn't as loud and boisterous as usual. Daryl knew the 'why' of that too. He had never seen the look on Merle's face before that he had when that Cannibal on the speed bike pulled up to Beth's window as he drew his gun. But Daryl knew exactly what his brother felt in that moment. It was the same terror and helplessness he felt when Amber went over the side of that roof. Merle kept checking the time too. Beth would get off work at midnight and he wanted to go listen to her a bit before trying to convince her to spend the weekend at his place. She hadn't moved in totally yet, the situation tense with her daddy and Maggie. Merle didn't give a shit, after yesterday he needed her close.

After the drop they all rode tight and fast, blowing through the interstate, headed south from Dalton for home. They hit the road that would lead them to their respective homes (in Merle's case Jake's) and Daryl could feel the tension start to slide not only from him but the whole group. They crossroads where they would peel off from each other was a half mile ahead. Daryl would turn left to head for the farm, Norm right to go for the junkyard. The other two would continue on together for a quarter mile before Merle would pull into the bar's parking lot to leave their pres to travel the last few miles to his house alone.

Daryl didn't think much of it when the patrol car passed them going in the other direction. They had left the load of weed and C4 an hour north of there and they were all running at the speed limit on the winding road. But then he heard it, even through his helmet, the screech of tires and then the siren as blue lights flashed in the December chill. Daryl took a look at Barry who was riding on his right now, Norm and Merle directly behind them. He saw the pres' helmet shake once and then he was pulling over onto the shoulder. They had no reason to run, all riding clean, no dope on the bikes, no one had drank any since the night before at the strip club, and they were all riding under the speed limit. They were all wearing their guns of course but Georgia was a state that didn't require a permit when on their own vehicles, which included the bikes. This was probably just a routine traffic stop.

They all four parked on the shoulder, reaching into their vests to retrieve their wallets. After a couple hours sitting on your wallet, you quickly learn to put it elsewhere besides your back pocket while on your ride. But before they could pull them out the police cruiser door was flung open and the Demons found themselves looking down the barrel a police issue riot gun.

"Hands BEHIND YOUR HEADS! DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

"What is this shit?" Merle said low, as all four men froze.

"Easy boys." Barry said as he put his hands on his head "Just do what the man says. We're good."

Daryl felt sick, something about this wasn't right. He followed the others, putting his hands on his head and falling to his knees in the gravel on the side of the road next to his bike. Barry was directly to his right, Merle and Norm to his left. Then the cop stepped out of the blinding light of the cruiser and directly in front of him. Daryl felt a hot wave of hate wash over him.

Mother fuckin Shane Walsh.

"ALL THE WAY DOWN! FACE DOWN!" Shane ordered. The men complied reluctantly. Shane took a second to call for backup and Barry murmured to his brothers.

"Do what they say and keep your goddamn mouths SHUT! No matter what they say!"

Norm pressed his forehead into the dust beneath it, taking a breath to calm himself before he addressed the Dixons. "Hold your shit, boys. Don't fight, they ain't got..."

"SHUT UP!" Shane roared, putting a boot in the mans side and pointing the gun at his head. Daryl tensed, but there was nothing he could do with the gun at his SAA's head. He met Merle's eyes and saw his own confusion mirrored back.

Another cruiser sped up then, sliding in sideways. Daryl found himself wishing he had listened to what Shane had told them on his radio was going on. The other officer ran up, pulling out one of the biggest handguns Daryl had ever seen.

"HEAD DOWN!" this new guy yelled and Daryl pressed his face into the dirt. His whole body was vibrating with anger. He should have been fuckin HOME by now.

"What the hell Shane?" the officer asked.

"They were flying like bats out of hell when I met them, Rick." Shane lied smoothly. "The one on the speed bike nearly hit me."

"The fuck..." Daryl growled.

"Boy." Norm warned under his breath, still gasping from the hit to the ribs.

"Barry?" Rick asked, stepping to stand next to him.

"Yeah?" As president of the biggest MC in the area, Barry knew almost all the cops by name.

"What is going on?"

"I ain't sayin shit right now. You know that."

"Alright." he looked up at Shane. "Hold the gun on them. I'll search them."

He took their guns and knives and zip tied their hands behind their backs. Daryl could feel panic start sliding into his brain. He hated being confined.

Before Rick could go any further Shane spoke up.

"I got the bikes."

Rick took over, putting up his gun now that the men were weaponless and cuffed. He leaned on the hood of the cruiser as Shane stepped to the edge of the light to the bikes. Daryl heard him rummaging in Merle's first. After a moment he whistled.

"Look at that. We got a spoon, Rick."

"The HELL!?" Merle twisted on the ground, trying to look behind him.

"Goddamn MERLE!" Daryl groaned loudly.

"NO! I swear to fuck, Daryl! I ain't tweaked since I got out! I SWEAR ON BETH!"

Daryl hit his forehead on the ground. All the work his brother had done, he thought he had his shit together, and now this.

"Got a baggie in this one. Empty but looks like it's got residue too." Shane went on, now at Norm's bike.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Norm roared into the ground. "Dammit, Barry?!"

"SHUT UP!" the president snapped. "I know better dumbass! We all need to just shut up! Ain't nothin we can do right now!"

Shane stepped over to Daryl's bike after walking the baggie and spoon over to Rick to be bagged appropriately. Norm and Merle were snarling at him when he passed them smirking. Daryl looked over his shoulder as Shane ran his hand over his ride, like it was a piece of cheap ass instead of pure speed and power. Then he began to dig in the far saddlebag. After a second he snickered.

"I always did like the color pink." he said low but loud enough for Daryl to hear.

Daryl exploded, bringing a knee up to flip himself over. He had forgotten, he and Amber had gotten hot and heavy in the clubhouse one night the week before and she forgot to put her panties on afterward. She had just grabbed them and ended up stuffing them in the saddlebag as they jumped on the bike.

"GODDAMMIT I'LL..."

"I wouldn't son." Rick's Colt Python pressed against the back of Daryl's head as he grabbed his arms, keeping him on the ground as he struggled. "Damn, Shane! Hurry up!" he yelled at his fellow officer.

"Bro!" Merle yelled where he still lay on the ground. "Stop it dammit! It ain't gonna help!"

Daryl finally lay back down, body like metal it was so tense. Shane came up from the bags.

"Got another spoon here."

Daryl didn't even hear. All he could hear was his own pulse pounding in his ears, like the beat of war drums. Barry was silent when Shane came up from his bike with a baggie with traces of a white powder.

Now that Daryl had stopped fighting, Shane and Rick stepped to the other side of the cruiser to process the evidence.

"What the fuck is this fresh shit, Barry?!" Norm hissed.

"What do you think?! Unless we're all tweaking behind each others backs!" he replied, voice bitter.

"Yeah! Thanks for the goddamn vote of confidence, bro!" Merle spat at Daryl.

Daryl didn't answer.

"Bro?"

"I'm gonna kill'im." Daryl said coldly.

"No, you're not." Norm said low. "WE are gonna kill him. Along with fuckin Kip. He's behind this."

"Yeah, he needs ta die. LIKE A LOT." Merle agreed.

"Everybody shut up and listen!"Barry whispered, afraid that the police would separate them before he could direct his men. "Keep your mouths shut! Lawyer up! Don't say or DO anything until you meet with the club lawyer. I'll call as soon as I can, get Debbie on letting the girls know. It'll be best if she tells Amber and Beth so don't call them! I'm fuckin serious boys!"

Shane and Rick walked up from the patrol car before the Dixons could answer. Two more cruisers glided up. The obvious plan was to separate the Demons, at least for the time being.

"I got this one." Shane said with smug grin, jerking Daryl up. He went to jerk away but Barry gave him a death glare and a shake of his head. Daryl put his head down, barely keeping from spinning around and head butting the cop behind him. Shane shoved him to his cruiser, quickly reading him his rights before he opened the door and pushed him in. He hesitated before shutting the door, leaning down to speak so only Daryl could hear him. He could see the tiny piece of pink lace that peaked out of Shane's breast pocket.

"Don't worry about Amber, I'll keep an eye on her."

Daryl lunged, roaring but Shane slammed the door in his face. Then Daryl earned the secondary charge of Destroying Police Property on top of his meth charge by kicking apart the entire back of the seat in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go! Thank you for all the concern for our boys! Shane has had several death threats, the bastard! Please review!**

Amber covered the platter of chicken tikka and slid it into the fridge with a disappointed sigh. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She picked her phone up off the counter and checked it for the tenth time in the last hour. It was eleven pm. They should have been home from the run by now, even if they had to run slow or take some backroads to avoid a roadblock. Her fingers hovered over the texting icon. She and Daryl had an agreement. She wouldn't text him unless something was wrong at home, not wanting to distract him from the job at hand. He would check in with his usual "Ok?" when/if they stopped to eat and while they waited on the truck to be ready. She hadn't heard from him since his "Love you." around four.

Amber hesitated and then sent the message.

_Are you okay?_

She held the phone for a minute, expecting it to take a while to respond if he was on the bike and had to stop. If Daryl even answered at all, if he was close to home he would just wait. But before she could lay it down it went off in her hand, a response from the number labeled "Desperado".

_Sure am, pretty thing. See you soon._

Amber's heart went ice cold and the phone fell from her fingers onto the counter. One hand went to grip the counter as her knees, both the good and the 'bad', nearly collapsed under her. The other went over her mouth, a choked sound of shock and anguish escaping as she shook her head.

That wasn't Daryl.

He had never NEVER called her "thing". Baby girl, girl, even yelling she was his "dirty little bitch" while coming. But he would never have called her 'thing'.

Amber snatched the phone back up, panicked, flipping through the number to call her mother. Before she could hit send headlights flashed across the front windows in the living room. She grabbed her cane where it was leaning against the counter, hoping and praying it was him, that somehow he had just lost his phone. But when Amber looked out the front window it was two headlights, not one. She headed to the kitchen, grabbing her Glock and then went to the door.

Kaye's black suburban pulled up in the circle of light from the porch, her mother driving and Kaye in the passenger seat. Amber's stomach dropped, she was at the porch's screen door that led to the front steps before they could get out.

"NO!" she yelled when they got to the bottom step, looking up at her with red rimmed puffy eyes.

"Pooshie..." Debra began.

"NO! NO FARTHER UNTIL YOU TELL ME HE'S ALIVE!"

Kaye went to step on the bottom step and Amber brought the head of her cane down hard enough on the bannister to sent splinters flying.

"TELL ME!" she shrieked, tears running down her face.

Kaye put her hands up as shook her head franticly. "He's okay, baby girl, they all are. It's gonna be alright." Kaye sounded like she didn't believe the last part herself but Amber still relaxed a bit at knowing Daryl was breathing.

Debra and Kaye advanced carefully up the the steps, Amber questioning them.

"Hurt? SHOT?"

"No, Pooshie. They were arrested." Debra said, all three now standing on the screened in porch in the December chill. Sugar sniffed around the women's feet, delighted at the visitors and oblivious to the reason for the visit.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's go in. You're freezing." Kaye said, taking Amber elbow and leading her carefully into the house. Amber didn't sit, just leaned down on the kitchen counter with her head in her hands for a second before she looked up.

"Mama, that load was supposed to have C4. The sentence for that's..."

"No." Debra stated. "It wasn't that. They were almost home, out at the crossroad of Druid and Chulio."

Amber gave them a confused look through the tears and then realization fell over her.

"Oh god, the cops found the bodies from..."

"No, baby girl! Listen!" Kaye said stepping to Amber's side and running a hand over her back. She couldn't listen to her list all the worst scenarios. "They got caught with drug paraphernalia...with residue. Crank."

Amber's eyes narrowed, "Merle?"

"All four." Debbie said quietly.

"NO!" Amber said loudly, straitening up and shrugging off Kaye's hand. "Daryl DOES NOT tweak! I would KNOW!"

"We know baby girl. We know none of them do, I don't even believe that Merle has since we've known him."

"Then how? It had to be planted."

"The Cannibals." Kaye said firmly, looking between them.

"What do we do now?" Amber asked, knowing the older 'angels' had been through this before.

"Where's Beth?" Debra asked.

Amber grabbed her phone, the last message forgotten for the moment. "Jakes, she gets off in a half hour. Merle was supposed to pick her up. She was probably going to stay with him tonight."

"Then you go get on some warmer clothes." Kaye directed Amber. She was still wearing Daryl's shirt from the night before and a pair of sleep shorts. She had just puttered around the house all day, and it was quite warm from the fire he had laid that morning. Kaye followed Amber down the hall, her mother right behind. "We'll go get Beth. Michonne is with them now, your daddy called her first. They won't talk until they see her anyway. She's going to meet us at the clubhouse as soon as she's done at the jail."

Amber was hurridly jerking clothes out of the chest of drawers in their bedroom. Kaye saw the panic beginning to take the younger woman over.

"Baby girl, calm down. They need us right now, they need us to hold it together."

Amber's head snapped up. "You don't understand! He's not like Daddy and Norm." She jerked a pink sweatshirt over her head as tears began to flow. Then she looked at their bed, the covers still mussed from when he had woken that morning. "He can't sleep without me! He has..." Amber stopped herself, changing the thought. "He can't DO this! HE CAN'T DO PRISON!"

Kaye stepped up, nearly nose to nose with Amber. She put her hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at her.

"WE ALL will do WHATEVER we HAVE TO!"

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Michonne was getting out of her car when Kaye's suburban pulled up next to her. The clubhouse door was already unlocked and the lights on. Ty and Carol were the first ones Debbie called after talking to Barry and they sat inside waiting for everyone to arrive. Everyone filed into the meeting room, sitting around the big pine table.

Michonne opened her briefcase and began pulling out papers, separating them into four stacks. Her father had been one of the founding members of the Demons and died in a run gone bad when she was a teen. Club money had paid for her college and law school. She chose to become the club lawyer, on retainer for the Demons on top of her usual case load.

"Now I know everyone here except for you, honey." She said to Beth.

"I'm...I'm..." her chin began to quiver and Amber grabbed her hand from where she sat beside her. They had just gotten her calmed down on the ride from the bar, she had gotten so upset that she hyperventilated and almost passed out.

"She's Merle's old lady." Amber said quickly and Beth nodded, grateful that she didn't have to speak at the moment. She swallowed and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Okay then." Michonne said, looking around the table. "Let me tell you everything I know."

The men were separated as they left the arrest. When Michonne arrived at the police station an hour later Barry and Norm were in two different interrogation rooms, Daryl and Merle in separate holding cells. All four men were being charged with speeding, evading arrest (for what had been reported as a short high speed chase), and possession of drug paraphernalia. Other charges were pending based on testing of what was on the bags and spoons.

"What did they FIND?" Debra asked.

"Barry and Norm had baggies with a white powder. The other two had what looks to be spoons with methamphetamine residue."

"Bullshit." Kaye snarled while Debra shook her head.

"On ALL of it." Amber said firmly. "The bike Daryl drives, if he ran, they never would have caught him. He would have been home before they flipped the siren on!"

"I know Merle's not used any drugs since I've been with him!" Beth sobbed.

Michonne held up her hands. "Ladies I know. I grew up in this clubhouse. My daddy voted with Skinner when they stopped running crank. I'm just telling you the charges. Let me finish."

They all had lawyered up, refusing to say anything until Michonne got there. She wouldn't be able to meet with them each privately until the next day so there had been little she would be able to do until then. The men had basically sat in silence while Michonne answered questions for them or just told the detectives they weren't answering at this time.

"Michonne, this is the Cannibals." Ty said from his seat near the head of the table.

"I figured somebody had been paid off Ty. The spoons and bags were planted, the other charges lies. But we have to proceed carefully, we don't know who else has been bought off besides cops."

"What about bonding them out?"

Michonne sighed and looked around the table. "The prosecutor is going to ask that they be held without bond. They're saying due to gang affiliations, the fact there are Demon charters overseas, and the money Barry has access to in club accounts that they are flight risks."

"No!" Amber choked out, head dropping into her hands. She had been keeping herself together with the thought that Daryl could be home within the week on bond.

"Baby girl." Kaye said, dropping her head on Amber's shoulder from where she sat on the opposite side of Beth. Amber wiped her eyes after a moment, sitting with her pendant clutched in her hand.

"So how are they?" Debbie asked, the biggest concern for the women.

Michonne nodded slowly as she chose her words carefully. "Barry and Norm are they're usual selves. Barry is concerned with the other three, you four, and the club in general. He is going to have a prospect with each of you at all times. That's all he could say with out privacy. But from what I knew and what Ty has told me you ladies aren't the target. The Cannibals want Georgia, and they need to take out the Demons to do it. They're figuring the President and SAA being in prison will clear the way for that."

She turned to Ty. "Barry told me to tell you to 'Cut off the water at the clubhouse.' Does that mean anything to you?"

Ty nodded. "It means no jobs for now. He doesn't want anyone else arrested."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"What about the others?" Kaye asked.

"Norm is Norm. He's smoking, trying to play it cool. He's concerned about you and the kids."

"Tell him we're fine when you see him tomorrow. And that...I love him." Kaye choked out the last words, her facade of strength beginning to crack

Michonne nodded. "I will." She turned and looked at Beth. "Merle is doing as good as to be expected. Angry but holding it together. It's my understanding he's done time before?"

Beth nodded.

"But the charge was overturned?"

"Yes."

"Good. That means it won't affect this."

"When can I see him?" she asked hopefully.

"It'll be a while honey."

"A couple days?"

Amber snorted bitterly to her left and shook her head with tears in her eyes. "More like two weeks. We have to have background checks, be put on an approved list." Amber had grown up with her parents visiting incarcerated members of the club.

Beth made a choked noise in her throat and put her hand over her mouth as her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"And Daryl?" Amber asked as if she already knew the answer.

Michonne bit her lip. "Amber, you probably know him well enough...he's doing the worst of the four. He was arrested once before right?"

She nodded. "A bar fight..." she looked up for a minute, doing the math. "twelve years ago. But he was just held over night until he sobered up. He's never done real time. Michonne..."

"He paced the while time I was there. Only sat when they made him and bit his nails and smoked, maybe said two words while I was there, one of which was 'fuck'." He has an extra charge, Destroying Police Property."

"Dammit Daryl!" Amber whispered as her head fell into her hands for a second. "What did he do?"

"They said he kicked the seat apart in the car of the arresting officer. That's something else, do you know a Shane Walsh?"

Amber's head shot up. "Yeah. Was he there?"

"He was the one that stopped them. Made the arrest."

Amber's eyes turned cold. "That's why Daryl did that. Shane must have said something." Michonne just looked at Amber, expecting her to explain. "This past summer, around the time me and Daryl...got together Shane was at Jake's while we were. He started some trouble, tried to put his hands on me. Daryl stopped him. It didn't come to blows but...words were exchanged." Amber wasn't going to come right out and say Daryl threatened a cop, no matter how loyal Michonne was to the club.

"So this may be personal, not just a payoff?"

Amber shrugged, "I guess, but if it was mostly personal he would have just went after Daryl. The Cannibals have to be paying them off."

"What about the bikes, everything they had with them?" Kaye asked.

Michonne handed each women a stack of papers that corresponded with their man. "There is a list of what was with them. The bikes are impounded for now, I'm working on that. The saddlebags are probably lost, going to be ripped apart and chemical tested for crank residue also. Clothing may be released. Barry and Norm would have been allowed to keep their wedding bands but they chose to give them up, I assume afraid they would be stolen. Those will be with the clothes."

Amber was looking at the list in front of her. "Where are their 'colors'? They're not on here?"

"Any chance they were riding without them?"

"Michonne, you know better than that." Debra said grimly.

She nodded and sighed. "I asked about them. They said none were turned into the evidence department. The bitch actually suggested that maybe they threw them in a ditch during the chase, which we know there wasn't a chase. I wanted to slap her out of her chair."

"He would no more have thrown his colors in a ditch than he would have me." Kaye said plainly.

Debra nodded in agreement. "No way. Even the boys know to respect the leather, not to mention Barry and Norm."

Ty spoke up. "This doesn't leave this room. Everybody understand?" They all agreed. Even Beth knew by now how seriously the club took the 'colors'. For them to fall into the hands of the police for more than a VERY short amount of time or be stolen by a rival club was horribly shaming. It could result in the officers losing their seats, all the men to lose their patches...or worse.

"Shane has them. He has to." Amber said suddenly, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "He had Daryl's phone. I texted it right before mama and Kaye came, around..." she flipped to the message to confirm. "Eleven eighteen."

"I was in interrogation with Daryl at that time."

"I knew whoever texted me back wasn't him. They called me 'pretty thing'. He doesn't do that."

"What else did it say?" Michonne asked, leaning forward.

Amber looked down and paled. "That he would see me soon."

Debra took in a breath sharply but Amber held her hand up. "I'm not afraid of him mama. It's Daryl I'm worried about."

Michonne motioned to the women's papers. "The papers for your background checks and visiting privileges are in there. I can't turn them in until the bond hearing."

"We need to make sure they have money in their accounts for their smokes and other stuff from the commissary in case bond is revoked they go to gen pop until trial." Debra said, considering the only comforts the men were allowed to have.

Ty spoke up. "The club will drop the maximum into each man's account. Don't worry about that."

Michonne closed her briefcase. "I'll call each of you after I see each of the men privately tomorrow. Bond hearing may be late after that or the next morning. I'll try to get a non-contact 'through the glass' visit for each of you in the next week but I can't guarantee anything."

Amber looked at Beth "Come home with me, okay?"

The girl nodded, speaking softly. "Thanks. I...I can't go home and Maggie and Daddy tell me 'I told you so' even though I know he's innocent."

Michonne stood and looked around the table. "Anything else you all want me to tell them tomorrow besides you love them, and that everyone is fine?"

Amber looked at the other three women before speaking, her voice stronger than it had been all night.

"Yeah. You tell them that we're fine, we ALL will do WHATEVER we have to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**I know some people have been worried the jail thing is going to take up half the story, like Amber's recovery from the rape. Not the case, I promise! Just ask Mama Kaye! Please review!**

**Yet again, fictional characters in a fictional universe have made me cry. And I'm the God of said universe. Oh well, I love'em**!

_Arraignment: 20 hours after arrest_

The four Demons entered the courtroom the same way they rode, Barry in lead behind Michonne, then Norm, Daryl, and Merle last. All four had wore their black, despite their lawyer doing her due diligence and advising otherwise. She knew they would, it was club tradition. Michonne had not told the men about their colors being missing, at the women's request. They wouldn't have been able to wear them anyway, as the court considered them gang colors and would not allow it. Likewise, the women were cautioned against wearing any clothes that would reveal their ink. Debra, Kaye, Amber, and Beth sat on the front row, directly behind their men. Each caught her man's eye as they passed, but Amber knew even before then. The second Daryl stepped through side door of the courtroom, his face told her he had not slept any since he left their bed the day before. The bags under his eyes had nearly doubled in size and his eyes themselves were bloodshot. When their gazes met she saw the look of what almost could be called surprise, like he for some reason didn't expect her to be there. Then the corner of his mouth quirked up an almost unnoticeable amount. Amber gave him a tiny smile back as she held her pendant with one hand, trying to convey a thousand things in that one moment. The defendants 'angels' weren't the only ones present.

The defense side of the courtroom was a sea of black, nearly every Demon in the North Georgia charter, plus many from neighboring ones was there. The judge addressed this first, even before the men sat down.

"I certainly hope that this show is not an attempt to intimidate the court, Ms. Watkins." the judge said sternly to Michonne.

"I assure Your Honor that it is not. Arraignments are public proceedings, in which families are allowed to attend. This is the defendants family, here to show their support of loved ones. Nothing more."

Amber zoned out a bit with the proceedings, only listening to what she considered the important parts, hearing snippets in between her own thoughts.

_I wonder if he's eaten. I know they have to feed them, but has he eaten?_

"Your honor, I wish to inform the court that the defendants are requesting to be tried together."

"How do they plead?"

"They plead Not Guilty, your honor."

_I can see the scabs around his thumbnail from here. He needs his fidget band. I wonder how many cigarettes he's smoked since last night?_

"Does the prosecution have anything to say before I rule on the subject of bail?"

"Yes your honor. These four men are members of the notorious motorcycle gang The Demons. Mr. Phillips and Mr. Black are high ranking officers of the mother chapter. This gang has offices in Europe, Australia, and South America which would gladly hide all the defendants should they flee prosecution. These men have access to the large amounts of money which lie in the gangs accounts. The Dixons are transients who have no familial ties to speak of. It is based on these facts that we request the defendants be remanded without bond."

_Transients? Too bad I couldn't get my blade past the metal detectors. I'll show him a damn transient. No familial ties? Take a fucking look around, asshole. See all this black? Those men have more family than most now. I saw how Daryl's head dropped a little when he said that. It took months for the flinches to go away. How long will it take for this to go away?_

"Ms. Watkins, does the defense have anything to say on the subject?"

"Yes, your honor. These men are in no way a flight risk. Mr. Phillips is the president of the Demons motorcycle CLUB, which is involved in numerous charity events every year. He has extensive ties with the community, having lived here his whole life with his wife of over thirty years. His daughter was recently seriously injured, and he has been instrumental in her recuperation. Mr. Black has lived in this area for over twenty years and is a business owner who lives with his wife of twenty years and two minor children. The Dixons are hardly transients, your honor. Merle Dixon has lived in the same home and maintained a position as an agricultural foreman for more than six months. He is in a stable relationship with a young lady who was born here. He is also a veteran. Daryl Dixon has also lived here for well over six months, in the state his whole life. He has been employed as an agricultural foreman for the last six months, taking time off to care for his girlfriend, Mr. Phillips daughter, after she was seriously injured in an attack. She is still recuperating at this time and it puts her in undue hardship for Mr. Dixon to be incarcerated. In the last five months he has built a new home. The farm which employs the Dixons has offered to sign a land bond, in addition to any cash bond that may be required, to secure their release. It sounds to the defense like, instead of flight risks, these men are being prosecuted on the type of transportation they use and the color of their clothes."

_FUCK YES MICHONNE! Suck on that, asshole! Damn I wish Daryl would look up, he hasn't looked up from that table the whole time. Come on, baby, please. The back of his hair looks damp, I wonder if he showered right before they came out to the courthouse or if his nerves are so bad that he's sweating._

"I will now give my decision. Let me remind EVERYONE present that this is a courtroom, and if there is any outburst regarding my decision, whether positive or negative, it will impact whether any further proceedings will be open or closed. Based on what I have heard, the fact that a large amount of money is available to these men, and that they are affiliated with a gang with international ties it is my decision that the defendants be remanded to the custody of the Georgia State Prison System until the time of their trial. Officers? Court is dismissed."

_FUCK FUCK FUCK MOTHER FUCKIN GODDAMN KIP AND THE FUCKIN CANNIBALS PAID THE JUDGE OFF TOO! NO NO NO DARYL CANT DO THIS! SHANE IS GONNA DIE, KIP IS GONNA DIE! FUCKIN SLOW!_

Amber's face did not betray her emotions, knowing Daryl was already in hell with out worrying about her. Beth made a keening noise in her throat and Merle heard it. He looked over his shoulder at her as she cried into Amber's shoulder, his eyes haunted.

"It's okay. She'll be okay." Amber mouthed at him. She knew from his eyes that he didn't believe her. Her mother and Kaye were emotionless and Amber wished she could be like them. Then the officers cuffed the four most important men in her life. They were probably the only four men she could say she had ever loved beside her Papaw, though each a different way. Lover, Father, Brother, Uncle. Only when they were turned did she catch Daryl's eye again and he was broken. Completely and utterly broken. He, like her, had held on to the slim hope that he would lie in their bed tonight, bonded free until the trial. But now his eyes were dull, knowing he was going back to his cell, maybe to scream himself awake, choked and hurting and terrified.

Amber took the hand that was not around Beth's shaking shoulders and grasped her pendant, rattlesnake and arrow, and brought it to her lips to kiss it. She hoped Daryl understood, this was the closest she could get to kissing him right now. He passed by, hands bound, as she mouthed the words "I love you. Gonna be okay." Daryl's only answer was a single small nod and then his eyes were on the floor as they were led away in reverse order, Merle to the front.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

_3 Days since the arrest_

Amber and Beth sat at the kitchen table, the prospect smoking on the porch. Good thing he ate like a horse because neither woman had hardly touched her supper. Michonne talked with the men privately the day of arraignment, each letting her know how the arrest had really gone. Barry ordered all club jobs to cease for the time being, just like he had given in his code the night before. Norm gave a few orders for Jim, mainly just housekeeping organizational jobs that were usual the SAA's duties. Both men had been concerned for their wives, despite there being no known prices on the women's heads. They both ordered that all four women be put on 'full lockdown' in the clubhouse if any threats were even rumored. That would include an extensive number of patches to watch them. Amber prayed that wouldn't happen, staying in her and Daryl's home was the only thing keeping her sane. Or as sane as she could be.

The last two nights Amber and Beth had both cried theirselves to sleep as they shared the bed in the master bedroom. Both wore the last shirts their Demons had worn, the night of the shootout. Beth had stopped and gotten Merle's pillow from the rental house to sleep with. Amber missed Daryl even more surrounded by his smell. The smoke, leather, and the bare trace of motor oil that was him made Daryl seem so close, like he had just run to the bathroom or to the kitchen to grab another pack of cigarettes or do a nighttime raid of the fridge for leftovers like he had been want to do lately. Sugar moped and kept sitting on his spot on the couch, like she was waiting on him to come home too.

Merle was pleased with Beth staying with Amber. It made it easier to assign the most trustworthy prospects and double up if needed. Amber got the feeling that he was depending on her to help Beth hold it together. Daryl was concerned with Amber's safety, agreeing with Barry about the lockdown if necessary. Amber knew he wouldn't send any emotional messages through Michonne and that was fine. She knew where he stood, where his heart was. Her main concern was his mind and health.

Daryl was a man that valued his freedom, the ability to touch earth, smell pine, hear and see prey just before releasing the arrow. Even when building the house, he was still outside for twelve hours a day, whether standing on the roof or digging to lay pipe. Now he was surrounded by cold concrete, steel and cheap fluorescent lights. Amber wasn't even sure if he got yard time until he was moved from intake to general population.

Michonne said she was hoping the men would be moved to gen pop soon, now that bond had been revoked. That would be both good and bad. He would be allowed to make regular phone calls, which at that point seemed like heaven to Amber, just to hear his voice. He would also be put into a cell with one of the other Demons. The Georgia state prison system wasn't stupid. They knew housing members of what they considered 'gangs' together kept more people just alive in general. But not rooming with someone isn't the same as not being around them at all. The Demons may run Georgia, but that didn't mean that state didn't house members of the Cannibals in their fine concrete resorts. There were some that still considered themselves to be members of the now failing Le Mechant too. They would consider the Demons tattoo on those men's backs nothing more than a big target. Tyreese himself had nearly been killed five years ago when shanked in the yard by a Le Mechant while away on a weapons charge.

The guards themselves couldn't be trusted. There were some good ones of course. But most were indifferent, with a few being just evil. Two had looked the other way when Ty was attacked. That was before Kip started waving money under people's noses.

Amber and Beth both jumped when the younger woman's cell phone went off. She picked it up and looked up at Amber wide eyed.

"Unknown Number?"

"Answer it." Amber said calmly, not wanting to get either of their hopes up.

Beth pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

She jumped up, nearly turning over her chair as she screamed.

"MERLE!OMIGODOMIGOD!" she shrieked, free hand flailing as tears began to pour down her face. A second later Amber's phone went off and she lunged for where it sat on the kitchen counter a few steps away. She nearly fell, totally forgetting her cane in the excitement. Hers said "Unknown Number" too and it seemed to take days to just press the answer button.

"He..hello?" she gasped, so afraid it wouldn't be him.

"Hey baby girl."

Amber lost it, totally and completely. She and Beth were screaming so loudly that the prospect stepped in, a worried look on his face. But then he saw the expressions on their's and went back out, knowing they needed privacy. Amber finally stopped screaming Daryl's name after a moment when he spoke to her again.

"Listen, girl. I ain't got long. Jus five minutes." She heard him inhale deeply and she knew he was smoking. The question was, had he ever not been smoking in the last couple of days.

"Oh my god, baby! I love you so much! I miss you so bad! Are you okay?" Amber rattled off, all the things she had wanted to say speeding from brain to tongue. Even then though, she knew to be careful. Calls were monitored and Michonne had cautioned everyone on both ends to not say one word about the case. Daryl hesitated, and Amber knew why. She could hear other men in the background and she knew he had other inmates making calls next to him.

"It's okay baby." she said quickly, "I remember." Amber hoped that he would recall the old code he used to use before he could say "I love you." while sober.

"Baby girl...done told ya long time ago I wasn't doin that shit no more. Ain't fuckin startin back now. I love ya, and I miss ya too." He said the last part low, a rasp in his voice and her chest tightened. She could see Daryl in her minds eye, taking a drag of his cig and then taking it out of his mouth to talk before he pressed his forehead to the cinderblock wall to control his emotions. She prayed he would, it would make him a target if he didn't.

"Oh, Desperado..." Amber's own voice cracked and she bit her lip to keep the sob in. Beth had walked into the bedroom so they could each talk in peace.

"Don't baby girl. Please." he pleaded softly. "Don't wanna spend it with ya cryin. I'm a'ight."

"Are you sure? Have you slept?"

"Some."

Amber knew what Daryl's idea of 'some' sleep was and it was what most people would consider none.

"You sleepin?" he asked.

"Yeah. Only woke up once last night." She kept back the fact that last night's flashback had been so bad that she nearly hurt Beth before she was able to get coherent. "Are you eating?"

She heard him snort sarcastically. "It ain't yore cookin, girl."

"Baby, you've got to eat, please. How much are you smoking?"

"Not nearly enough." That was his stock answer for whenever he was basically chain smoking when his nerves were up. Amber decided not to say anything. His cigarettes were the least of their problems right now, it was one of the few pleasures he was allowed.

"Ty was supposed to drop money into y'alls accounts for smokes and stuff in the commissary."

"Yeah, it was here when we moved this mornin."

"So your in gen pop now?"

"Yeah. I'm in with Sarge and Merle's in with ya Daddy."

"Good. So it's better."

"I reckon. Least I get ta talk ta ya. They let us call ever evenin as long as shit don't happen." Amber didn't comment on the 'shit happenin'. She knew the Demons wouldn't start trouble, but they sure as hell would finish it. She would expect no less, even though the thought of Daryl in solitary made her want to vomit.

"How are the others?"

"Merle's Merle. Loud ass. Talks about Beth. Ya daddy worries about shit. Norm watches everthin and smokes mostly." Amber smirked at that. Smokes and watches everything huh? Wonder who that reminds me of. "How's everthin at home? That prospect cut that wood like he was sposed ta?"

"Yes baby. He put the chainsaw up too. I made sure."

"Don't be goin out ta the woodpile, let them do it."

"Baby, I'm fine. Especially with Beth with me. Sugar misses you."

He chuckled. "Bet she does, sleeps under my ass half the time. Damn dog. Talked ta Michonne. Ya might be gettin a call in a while. S'all I can say, don't know for sure."

"Okay." Amber said slowly.

"Ain't nothin bad, girl. Done told ya I'm a'ight."

Amber heard a a voice, most probably a guard, yell "Dixons! Times up!"

"Gotta go, baby girl." Daryl said, his disappointment clear.

"I love you. PLEASE be careful!"

"Love ya too girl. Have ya phone close this time t'morrow."

"I will...Bye." She only initiated the goodbye because she didn't want to get him in trouble.

"Bye girl."

Then he was gone, taking her heart with him. Amber looked at her phone for a minute, now the only lifeline to the other half of her. Beth walked slowly out of the bedroom, wiping tears off her face even as she grinned.

"Merle said he was okay. He's in with your daddy." she said.

"Yeah, Daryl told me. Him and Norm's in together. That's real good, they'll help each other."

Beth nodded. "So do you think their really okay?" she asked quietly.

"I hope. I think we would know..."

"Merle was worried about me. Like I'm the one in jail."

"Daryl's afraid I'm going to fall or something."

They sat back at the table for a minute, actually eating a few bites of their now cold supper. Amber was moving the dishes to the sink when her phone rang again. It was Michonne.

"Hey, Daryl told me you'd call."

Beth moved to lean next to her on the counter on her elbows to listen. Amber's hand flew up to her mouth.

"So, you're sure Michonne?"

Amber nodded her head as she listened to the lawyer. Beth's eyes grew wide in worry and she smiled at her, mouthing the word "Visit.". Beth jumped up, fists in the air.

"Thanks. Call as soon as you know the time for sure. Bye."

As soon as Amber took the phone from her ear Beth grabbed her shoulders and yelled. "TELL ME!"

She grinned. "Through the glass. Two days!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I did some retail therapy with my mom today, so only one (late) update! I'll jump right on my writing first thing tomorrow, I promise! Please review and let me know how it's working for you.**

**Let's set some things in motion.**

_Day 4 since arrest_

Amber was trying to distract herself with her laptop after supper, waiting the hour before Daryl's block of possible call time when the prospect stepped in the door from the porch. His eyes were wide as he pulled his gun from his waistband.

"We got company. Get in the back."

She set her computer to the side, grabbing her cane. Sugar seemed rather put off for having to get up from where she was laying with her head in Amber's lap. Instead of getting in the back of the house she went to the front window. A police cruiser was pulling across the dam and into the yard.

Her hand shot out and grabbed the phone from the prospects hand that wasn't holding his gun. He already had Ty's number dialed in ready to push send. Amber stopped the call.

"No, you go get in the back, prospect. I'll handle this."

She turned for the door, shoving the young man's phone in her back pocket for safekeeping. He reached out and grabbed her upper arm.

"No, Ty said..."

Amber spun around, fingers clamping around his wrist to pull it away roughly. She brought her cane up and pushed the head of it into the middle of his chest as she snarled.

"I don't give a DAMN what Ty said, PROSPECT. This ain't the clubhouse, it's my HOME! The last man that grabbed me like that, you and a couple of your buddies spent a week getting his blood out of the club floor after I gutted him. So I suggest you haul your ass to the back bedroom, keep your gun ready and your ears open. Don't so much as poke your head out unless you hear me yell! You get me?"

His eyes grew wide and he seemed to have a moment of indecision. Amber reached her hand out and grabbed her Glock to jam it in the back of her pants as a compromise. She quickly made sure it was covered with her shirt as she looked out again. The car was parked in front of the porch and the door opened.

"GO!" she shot back at the prospect. He made a frustrated noise but headed to the back of the house. As soon as he was out of sight Amber stepped out onto the porch.

Shane was already on the steps, hat in his hand. He eyed her carefully from where he stood, as if judging her reaction.

"Shane." Amber said neutrally as she walked across the porch to the screen door. She opened it to stand on the top step and look down on him where he was on the bottom one.

"Amber." he ducked his head. "I just...just wanted to come out and see how you're doing. I'm hate that things happened like they did."

She swallowed, making herself count to five before her mouth opened. "Me too."

Shane nodded. "I wish they hadn't. I feel bad that I was the one that stopped them. I know...know that guy really had you caring about him. And your daddy...you're not like them, never have been."

_One, Two, Three, Four, Five,Think_

"I guess you're right. It's just hard."

"I can't imagine. That meth, it's getting bad around here. Makes people do awful things. Hurt people."

_Greed and jealousy do too, don't they Shane? One, two, three, four, five, think._

"Yes. And it..." Amber forced herself to swallow hard and look down for a moment before going on. " It makes them leave the ones that cared about them alone." She found herself glad that the prospect had parked his bike around back with Daryl's. When she said 'alone' Shane raised his head so he could look at her eyes. Amber knew that he thought he could read her, that he was a cop so he could tell if she was playing him. She took a step forward and down, now directly in front of him, faces even.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Amber? I feel like this is partly my fault. If we could have found out before you got involved with Daryl... I suspect he and his brother were the ones who brought the methamphetamine back into the ga...um, club."

Amber put her hand on his shoulder, smoothing down the epaulet of his uniform for a second before withdrawing it. Her skin crawled but she softened her eyes despite the sensation.

"You can be my friend, Shane. That's all I've ever wanted. That and someone who could make me feel safe. It's about to be New Years and I'm going to be here alone."

"That Greene girl's been staying with you, hasn't she?"

Amber gave him a sad smile. "Some. But she's so young, she's scared herself. I think she's decided to give up on Merle the way I have Daryl. We can't be with addicts. Mamaw and Papaw taught me better, despite what Mama and Daddy did when I was growing up. Beth is a good Christian girl, just got mixed up...like me."

Shane swallowed and Amber fought the urge to smirk in triumph as he spoke. "Uh...I'm off tomorrow, New Year's Eve. Could come out here and check on you? If you wanted?"

Amber shook her head sadly and turned it to look at the house. "I'm tired of being here. It just reminds me of what Daryl did, of all the promises he made to me and broke. All the lies. Besides, I think daddy has someone checking in on me and reporting back to him. It'd be best if we went somewhere." she bit her lip. "Just as friends though."

Shane nodded quickly. "Well, I really enjoyed the last time I saw you at Jake's. I mean, I know you can't.." he looked down at her bad leg and fumbled. Amber felt the tedious connection she had been building beginning to slip so she moved her hand up to touch his jaw and bring Shane's eyes back up to her. She made a mental note to bleach that hand after he left.

"It's okay, Shane. I know I can't dance anymore. That's partly Daryl's fault too. If he had gotten to me sooner, he could have saved me all that. Maybe if they had called the police, y'all could have saved me before I was hurt." The lies were as bitter in her mouth as lye soap, but Amber swallowed down her bile. The end was more than worth the means.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, I suppose we could have saved you a lot of pain. But I don't care about the dancing, if you'll just let me take you out for a bit and get you away from this place that's so full of bad memories. Just as friends."

Amber gave him a nod. "That would be nice, Shane. I'd like to just feel normal again. Jake's stays tomorrow till one. I can't drink like I used to, I'm sorry to say. Want to pick me up around nine?"

"I'll be here, pretty thing." He said with a grin. Amber's hand twitched toward her boot, her switchblade suddenly beckoning like a siren's call. But she just gripped the head of the cane with one hand, her other on her pendant, as if it were a talisman against the two legged serpent in front of her.

_I'm doing whatever I have to, Desperado. Hang on._

They said good bye and Shane left, giving her a wide smile as he went. Amber would have traded it for one of Daryl's scowls in a heartbeat. She watched him leave, waiting until he was over the dam and out of sight before going in the house. The prospect came walking out of the back after she called to him.

"Was it that Shane fucker?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"What did he want? I gotta tell Ty."

Amber shook her head. "If you tell Ty, he'll put us all on lockdown. I handled Shane, told him if he showed up again that they'd never find his body. He's scared, hiding behind his badge. He practically pissed himself before he left. So unless you want to be on lockdown over New Years, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Amber knew he was aware that lockdown meant no hang around whores would be at the clubhouse and no one would be getting drunk. He looked at her skeptically.

"You really think he won't cause any trouble?"

"Yeah. He's the type that uses his badge to hide behind. Besides, Shane did what the Cannibals paid him for. He was probably just checking to see if he could get any more information for them. I sent him packing."

The young man nodded and Amber handed him his phone back, confident that the risk of losing free New Years pussy and drinks would keep him quiet. She walked toward the bedroom, making sure to exaggerate her limp.

"I'm tired. I'm going to lay down and keep my phone with me to talk to Daryl in there before I go to sleep. Beth should be home around midnight and the guy who's watching her is supposed to take your place. Feel free to fix you a snack."

He was raiding the fridge before she could shut the bedroom door behind her. Amber lay down on the bed with Sugar, having some thinking to do and calls to make before Daryl called. The devil was in the details, as the saying went. Or was it Demons?

_Hang on, Desperado. This might take a while, but it's the best I can do._

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Daryl stood in line for the phones, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Those five minutes on the phone with baby girl were what had kept him going all day. All the men's spirits had lifted a bit once they knew they would be able to at least lay eyes on their women, outside the courtroom, in less time than they had initially thought. It didn't mean Daryl was anywhere near relaxed though, even his fidgety version of it.

The food was shitty. He would have given his left nut for some of Amber's biscuits and chocolate gravy, or maybe chicken curry. Daryl shook his head with a smirk. What was a dirty redneck like him doing craving Indian food? Baby girl really had done a number on him in the last seven months, in more ways than one.

The bed was shitty. The damn mattress was about an inch thick. Fuck, baby girl had spoiled him. He had bitched a little when Amber ordered the nice mattress to replace the old one with the bullet hole in it. If she wanted it for her, that was fine. But Amber brought up the fact of how sore his back had been while he was building the house. Fuck, he was getting old or something. He used to be able to sleep on a hard floor (often out of desperate necessity as a boy) with no problem. But now it felt like he was sleeping on rocks. Or laying on rocks, there was almost no sleep to be had, not without her.

The company was shitty. Barry, Norm, and Merle were alright. Truth be known, they were helping each other hold their shit together. Daryl knew that Norm was now aware of his nightmares, there was no getting around it. But the man hadn't said anything about it and he was grateful. He needed baby girl, needed her smell of rain and the way her body was so soft and cool against his own hard and fevered one. He needed to wake up and see her hair all spread across his chest. Or, fuckin hell, he needed to wake up in the morning the way he had once right before Thanksgiving. Before he even opened his eyes Daryl was moaning like a little pussy. Amber had woken up and figured the best way of taking care of the morning wood that was straining against her was to give him the best head of his life. It only made sense, considering she had also given him the FIRST head of his life. Daryl smirked, dirty little bitch. Correction, HIS dirty little bitch.

He felt himself start to get hard and quickly changed his thoughts. This was NOT the place to get that way. Michonne was wracking her brains trying to find a way to get them out, but she didn't know who she could trust in the prison and judicial system. There was no telling who all the Cannibals had paid off. It was bad enough dealing with the Cannibals in here. There was a group of them that had been sentenced to several years after getting caught with meth and the second the Demons had been released into gen pop it was like they could feel the eyes burning holes in their backs. Technically, remand inmates are supposed to be housed separately due to the fact they hadn't been convicted yet. The loophole in the regulation was, as Michonne explained, that it didn't apply if the prison system was overcrowded at the time. That was fuckin funny, Georgia prisons had been overcrowded for longer than Daryl had been alive.

"Dixon, Merle M.! Dixon, Daryl J.! Five minutes!" the guard yelled without looking up from his clipboard as he pointed at the two phones at the far end. Barry and Norm were already at the two closest. The brothers made their way quickly to the phones, not willing to even give up a second of time they didn't have to. Amber's cell didn't ring but once.

"Hello?"

Daryl could hear the excitement in her voice. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey Desperado! Are you okay?"

Daryl sighed, that was always going to be the first thing she said. Amber had always worried about him too damn much and herself not enough. They spent the next minutes exchanging the same things, the only things they dare with the Georgia prison system listening in. Was he eating? (No) Was he smoking? (Not nearly enough) Was she sleeping? (Yes, around flashbacks) Was he sleeping? (Some, a lie that they both knew for what it was) For Daryl, five minutes of hearing baby girl's voice seemed like five seconds it was so wonderful and fleeting. He couldn't believe he had ever told her, even though it had been jokingly, that she talked too much. Just Amber calling him Desperado was enough to make that weird knot thicken in Daryl's throat so that he clenched the filter of his cig in his teeth so he could hold himself together. Too soon, the guard gave the signal that they had a half a minute left.

"Almost time for me to go, baby girl."

"I know." Amber said quietly and Daryl could almost see the disappointment coming through the phone line.

"I love ya, girl. And I miss ya so fuckin bad." He almost lost it right there, his chest suddenly tight. He bit the inside of his lip as he watched Merle run his hand over his face and sigh. Beth had waited on his nightly call before her second set at work.

"I love you too. And I can't wait till you come home." Amber said firmly.

"Michonne's workin on it, girl."

"We'll all do whatever we have to. We got this baby, don't worry. And when you get home I'm gonna ride you so hard your teeth rattle."

"Girl!" Daryl hissed, unable to hide the grin in his voice and the blush creeping in his cheeks. "They listen!"

"I bet they've heard a lot worse, baby. Just know I love you. And I'd do anything to get you home and for you to be safe."

Why did that make him feel weird, that last part she said? Daryl shook it off, the guard was about to tell them time was up.

"I love ya too, baby girl. I'll see ya tomorrow. Wear somethin pink, a'ight?"

"Very funny. I always wear something pink. I love you. Bye."

"Bye, baby girl."

Daryl still had the feeling that he was missing something, even as he and the other Demons walked back to their cells to bed down for another long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**WHOA GUYS...JUST...WHOA...I must have not written the last chapter as well as I should have, and I apologize for that. AMBER IS NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH SHANE! No no no no no! Everything about Daryl she said was a lie. That why it said it tasted bitter in her mouth, Shane made her skin crawl, etc. I just wanted to clear that up. I woke up to some panicked reviews, and that made me panic.**

**Also, Amber has a plan! And she's NOT going to do this alone, NO WAY! Daryl's not the only Demon in jail, and Amber's not the only angel that's desperate, not only to get them out but to get those colors back.**

_Non-contact visit: Day 5 after arrest_

Amber tapped the formica counter in front of her as she waited. It had taken them longer to get through the scanners than they had anticipated because of her prosthetic knee and the pins in her lower leg. Thankfully, she had carefully read the visiting regs for anything that could be used to keep them from the men. She brought two notarized doctors letters and a digital copy of her x-rays and handed them over as soon as the alarm sounded on the machine.

She saw her daddy be led through the door to the inmate side of the glass and concrete cubicles and past where she sat. Amber smiled and mouthed, "I love you, daddy.". He gave her a nod back and a small smile before he was gone out of her line of sight. Then came Merle and she heard Beth gasp in joy when he sat down out of sight to Amber's right. Then she had her own moment of unparalleled joy.

He was in the orange prison scrubs and the cheap velcro sneakers they made all the inmates wear. It made it almost surreal after not seeing him in longer than she had since she woke from her coma. Daryl had been "in the black" for almost six months now and his feet only had two speeds up until that point, heavy boots or barefoot. His head came up when he was led around the corner, eyes searching immediately as he was led in with his hands cuffed to the front. Seeing him bound like that made Amber's stomach roll. She knew he was just like that for the walk from his housing pod to the visit center but that didn't help. Her Demon was bound, body and soul.

Then their eyes met and Amber saw how tired Daryl was. He was haggard, face seemingly aged years in less than a week. She knew it was impossible but she could swear his scruff had more than just the few grays that were beginning to show when he left the house that morning forever ago. He also walked different, his shoulders losing some of that boundless wideness they had increased in, the last few months.

Tired, haggard, and bent.

But my god, it was Daryl and that was all that mattered.

Amber's face broke into an ear splitting grin and the corner of Daryl's mouth quirked up as he was led to sit in front of her. He didn't even look down as the cuffs were unlocked, just continued to look her face over like he couldn't believe she wasn't some kind of hallucination. Amber had the phone off the wall before his hands were free and then Daryl grabbed his, both propping on their elbows on the counters in front of them to lean toward the glass.

"Hey baby g..."

"Oh Despera..."

Their words stumbled over each others and they both stopped short, Amber giggling and Daryl snorting. He nodded at her to go ahead.

"Desperado..." Amber began, her voice breaking. Her hand came up and she laid her fingertips on the glass. Daryl's own came up, mirroring her motion on the other side as his eyes softened. She knew he had to be completely unaware of the others around them to give away such an emotional action.

One inch of fortified plastic was what separated them, kept her from feeling those calloused fingers intertwined with her own. Something they had taken for granted six days ago might as well have been as far away as the moon.

"Don't, baby girl." he pled with her softly. "Don't wanna see ya cry over me."

Amber took a deep breath, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before returning it to the glass. The 'angels' had talked about this before they came in. They had to be strong. The men couldn't be distracted from just surviving prison by thinking their women were coming apart at the seams. She smirked and looked down at her shirt.

"You like it? Pink like you said."

Daryl grinned, giving the shirt the once over. It was a simple pull over henley, in the same Mossy Oak pink camo as her tank top that was his favorite.

"Ya the prettiest thing I ever seen girl. Jus like always." His eyes went to her pendant for a moment where it hung against the outside of the shirt. They were prohibited from wearing any necklines below the collarbone in the visitor center, so she made sure his mark was visible on the outside of her clothes. Then his gaze fell on the crook of her neck and he sighed.

Amber knew what he was doing. He was wishing he could smell her, bury his nose in the skin there on her shoulder under her hair. Daryl had done less hunting that previous fall than he had done in almost two decades, but he was still the hunter. He lived by all his senses, not just sight and sound. She had woken up nearly every morning of the last six months with his nose tucked into her neck or her hair, arms pinning her body to his as his leg was thrown over hers protectively. Daryl told her a hundred times how good her skin tasted in his mouth, too. He spent his childhood deprived of physical affection, and his adulthood running from it. Once Daryl fully understood he could touch Amber as much as he wanted, that it would never be too much for her, he had delighted in her body and not just sexually. He didn't just sit on the couch next to her, he lay with his head in her lap as he read and smoked or crammed into her side, head propped on top of hers looking half interested in whatever she was looking at on the laptop. She had felt his arm slide around her waist from behind as she worked in the kitchen over a hundred times. My god, they either bathed or showered together at least once a week, not always ending in sex. Daryl had used her body and affection as a way to begin healing the scars he wore on the inside. And now it had been jerked away from him.

Amber smiled, wanting to lighten the mood a bit before they both became too emotional. "Thanks, I knew you would like it. I hate to tell you though, orange is NOT your color."

He smirked and rolled his eyes at her poor attempt at humor. "No, it fuckin ain't, girl. So what ya been doin?"

"You know how exciting stuff is at our place. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, feeding your dog."

"Ain't my damn dog. I got her for you."

"You can't tell her that. She sits on your spot on the couch, tries to steal your pillow from me." He grinned a little at that and Amber felt a tiny bit of weight lift from her heart. But then she saw the shadow of a bruise under his left eye, having missed it in her excitement of just seeing him period up to that point.

"What happened to your face?"

Daryl's brow furrowed for a second and then he looked down. "Nothin, girl. Don't worry about it."

"Daryl..."

He shook his head. "S'nothin, I said. Ya know if we was kickin up shit we'd be in solitary and not visitin."

Amber knew better. They would be in solitary if they had been CAUGHT kicking up shit. But surely a fight would have resulted in more than just a single bruise. She decided to not waste anymore precious time on it.

"Did you eat breakfast today? Lunch?"

"Damn girl, ya worried I might lose some a this fat ya been puttin on my ass?"

_Nice try,Desperado. You're not going to distract me with smart ass comments._

"Answer me, baby."

He shrugged and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb before returning his hand to the glass. Amber knew he was wanting a cigarette. She wondered if this had been the longest he had been without one while awake.

"Some. Merle told me he was gonna kick my ass if I didn't start eatin. That you'd kick my ass if I didn't too."

"He's right. I promise, when you get home, I'll cook whenever and whatever you want. Just eat while you're here. How much are you smoking?"

He hesitated a moment and Amber felt that he was wondering if he should lie or not. Finally, he decided not to, to Amber's relief. "Couple packs a day. Maybe a little more."

She denied the urge to run her hand over her face. Daryl had been down to a single pack a day before the arrest unless it was a run day. "Okay. I'll make sure you have plenty of money in your commissary account before I leave, so you don't run out."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her, surprised she didn't tell him he needed to slow down.

"Daryl, I'm not going to ask you to cut back while you're in here. That'd just be cruel."

He gave her a thankful look. "S'alright. I got plenty, we all do. Ty dropped the max." Daryl shifted the phone so he could hold it between his ear and shoulder so he could chew around his thumbnail. Amber was reminded of how Merle always called him a 'fidgety little fuck' when he was mad at him. Those fidgets had become so much a part of her life with him that she found herself missing them. The nail chewing, smoking, how he would rub his thumb over his bottom lip when the skin was too raw to bite. Even the way he would bounce his leg while he ate. Their house seemed so still now, almost dead without his constant motion, even with Beth there.

"Ya been bein careful...wait a damn minute, where's ya cane?" Daryl scowled, leaning over a little to look at her side of the counter.

Amber shook her head. "It's alright. Not a big deal, baby. They wouldn't let me bring it in. Said that the way the handle's made it could be considered a weapon."

Daryl's eyes snapped over her shoulder to the guard that stood at the door she had come through, she heard him growl over the phone.

"No! Daryl! Listen to me, it's not a big deal. It's not worth losing your visit privileges over!" Amber said as much as she dared. "I can walk a little ways fine without it. Mama and Kaye made sure I got to my seat fine, and they'll help me back to the hall. Drop. It."

His eyes came back to hers and he nodded once before relaxing back just a bit. She had no doubt that if they were in a different setting, Daryl would have knocked the man out by now.

"Y'ave made sure ta use it at home, right?"

"Yes. The little grannie is using her cane." Amber said wryly.

"Ain't a fuckin granny, girl. Therapy said ya might be able ta get off it soon. Cain't have ya fallin when I ain't there ta catch ya." She saw him wince at his last words. "S'rry..."

"Don't you DARE, Daryl!" Amber ordered. "This is NOT your fault. It's not Daddy's, Norm's, or Merle's either."

He looked at her for a minute and Amber just raised her eyebrow. She'd be damned if he blamed himself somehow. He finally nodded and shifted in his seat a little. "Them boys been keepin the woodpile up?"

She knew he meant the prospects. Michonne cautioned them all to keep away from terms that related to the club.

"Yes, baby. I think some of them have never held an ax before, but the ones that know what they're doing are keeping it up. I don't let anyone use your chainsaw unless they know how to take care of it." She smirked at him, they both knew how meticulous he was about his tools.

"Good girl. Ya been sleepin alright?"

"Okay. Not as well as when you're home, but I don't guess you are either."

Daryl snorted bitterly. "Ya could say that, girl."

Amber needed to change the subject. There was nothing they could do about their sleeping until he was home. "You're getting yard time now that your in gen pop, right?"

"Yeah. We mainly just sit around. Merle's been on my ass about workin out with'im while we're out."

"You should. Keep your strength up since you're not working at home, crawling all over the roof or working in the shop." She wiggled her eyebrows, trying some humor again. "I fully expect you to still be able to pick me up and fuck me against the wall when you get home."

Daryl's eyes got as big around as saucers and his face burned red instantly. He ran a hand over it before he spoke low. "Girl, done told ya. They listen. Now hush!"

Amber giggled. "Baby, I've already told you, they hear much worse than that. You should hear what Mama and Kaye told us they said and did when Daddy and Norm were in before."

Daryl shook his head. "Norm done said somethin about that. Don't ya DARE send no pictures up here. The guards check shit like that, and shit gets stole. I'd end up in solitary...I'm fuckin serious, girl."

A guard called out to the men. "Dixons. Black. Phillips. Five minutes."

Amber waved her hand, dismissing the subject of the pictures. "You know how much I love you?"

Daryl blushed again, ducking his head. "Reckon I do girl. Ya put up with m'shit." He brought his eyes up to hers from beneath the fringe of his too long hair. "Ya best know tha same."

"I wouldn't have took your mark if I didn't. And we're all doing our best to get y'all home. Just hold on and keep your head down."

"We stay to ourselves mostly. A couple other brothers in here." Amber knew he meant other Demons, she knew of two herself that were doing time for being caught on a run a couple years before.

"Good. Watch out for each other. We're doing the same. And when you get out, nothing will have changed. Our home will be right where you built it. The bike's out of impound now that they searched it. And my...body will be warm and waiting."

Daryl shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Ya not makin this no easier, girl. Trust me, THAT is the first thing on m'list when my ass gets to tha house. Damn, I just wanna be with ya, just hold ya, baby girl."

Amber nodded. "I know, me too." She saw the guard start getting the handcuffs ready over Daryl's shoulder. "You hang on. We've GOT this shit, all of us. Don't worry about me. I love you."

"Times up! Hang'em up!" the guard called, starting toward Barry with the cuffs since he was the first brought in.

"I love ya, baby girl. Don't worry about me. I'm a'ight." His voice broke on the last word and he hurriedly hung up the phone as he looked down at the counter. Amber hung hers up slowly, looking away, knowing Daryl was ashamed at his near show of emotion. Then he was cuffed and led away, Amber watching until he turned the corner and was out of sight.

Amber's mother stood by her side, a hand on her elbow as she limped out the door to where they had stashed her cane. Beth and Kaye followed closely behind. None of them spoke until they got into Kaye's suburban. She drove, Debra in the passenger seat. The younger women took up the middle seat.

"Well," Amber caught Kaye's eye in the rearview mirror was she pulled onto the highway. "How did Norm say Daryl was really doing? Why did he have a bruise on his face?" She had asked her aunt to get the older man's opinion of his roommates state.

"Baby girl..." she sighed.

"The nightmares." Amber said grimly.

Kaye nodded. "Norm said the ones last night were so bad that he got down off the top bunk to wake Daryl up before the guard heard and came in there. Daryl freaked out, must not have realized who Norm was. He pinned him to the wall with his hands around his neck. Norm had to knock him out."

Amber shook her head, looking out the window as the tears began to fall. Beth reached across and ran a hand down her arm as Kaye continued.

"He feels SO bad, baby girl. He never would have done it if he didn't have to. He said if the guard caught them like that, Daryl would have went to the hole, no matter if he wasn't in his right mind. Norm clocked him and got him back in bed before the guards did rounds."

Amber shook her head as her mama reached back and put a comforting hand on her knee. "Mama Kaye, I'm not mad at Norm. I'm grateful, he did what he had to, to protect Daryl. And I'm about to do the same."

"We all are Pooshie." Debra said quietly.

"We have to do this right." Amber continued, regaining her composure. If Daryl had heard her, he would have said she sounded scarily similar to her father. "Daryl won't last two months in there, much less two years. The first thing we have to do is get the colors back. They have to have them when they're discharged, or the other chapters will find out." Michonne had let the women know that the federal minimum for the meth charges that were leveled now that the labs were back was two years.

Kaye nodded her agreement. "Carol's supposed to already be at the clubhouse. I told her we'd be there right after we left the jail."

"And we're sure she won't tell Ty?" Beth asked nervously.

"Yes. We helped her hold things together when he was in. She promised she wouldn't tell him unless he asked her outright or after the men were home. They'll know then, so it won't matter."

Amber turned to Beth. "You know you don't have to if you..."

"No. I've not got Merle's ink yet, but I'm still his old lady. It's like in the Bible. Bad needs punished, good men are being persecuted. This has to stop."

Amber nodded as Kaye turned into the clubhouse parking lot. She liked what the girl said, it made sense. The Demons may raise hell.

But the angel's were about to begin setting things right, as they rained down judgement.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was a shit ton long, but I really wanted to get what everybody was doing as the New Year came in this universe. I hope y'all enjoy. I'm working to get our Boys out as fast as I can and still stay reasonably realistic. Thank you for all your reviews! They are amazing, you guys are why I write!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Queen Kaye's Daddy, who was "the real deal".**

**I don't own the song "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd.**

Amber put a second helping of mashed potatoes and gravy on the prospects plate. He dug in like he hadn't eaten in a week which she knew wasn't the case because he had been eating her out of house and home. She reached in the fridge and grabbed a beer and turned to the counter for a moment, taking a minute as she fumbled with the bottle opener. He didn't notice how long it took her to prepare his drink because he was too busy stuffing his face.

"Here you go, honey." she said when she set it down next to his plate. He looked up at her and swallowed.

"Ty said we aren't supposed to drink while we're working over here."

Amber shook her head. "Just one beer, I think you can hold your liquor better than that. Besides, all your buddies are over at the clubhouse getting hammered and laid right now."

He shrugged and grabbed up the beer, taking a long pull to wash down his potatoes. Amber yawned and stretched. It was seven fifteen.

"I think I'm going to go lay down, prospect. I hate to be a party pooper, but I just can't go like I used to before I go hurt. The remotes on the couch. Happy Early New Year!"

He nodded to her. "Yes ma'am. Good night." Amber really hated that the prospects called her ma'am. She knew it was as a sign of a respect for her father's seat (and of fear of Daryl) but it only made her feel old. Some of the older prospects were her age.

She made her way to her bedroom, making sure to exaggerate her dependance on her cane. It would only help for him to think she was cripple and helpless. His (and all the other prospects) fear of Daryl and Merle could only help too. None of them would dare even poke their heads in the bedroom door once the women went to bed. Amber got dressed for her "just friends outing" with Shane. She chose her ripped jeans and a long sleeved sweater. He had never seen her ink and it needed to stay that way for the moment. He didn't realize how dedicated she had been to Daryl before the arrest, and how it ran even deeper now. She made sure her pendant was front and center in the low neckline. Everytime Shane took a look at her cleavage (and she was sure he would, the bastard) she wanted him to see her man's mark, like a big flashing "FUCK YOU" that the dirty cop was too stupid to realize.

She left her hair down, letting the waves tumble down to her ass, doing her makeup not quite as strong as she did for the clubhouse. Amber needed to look innocent and stupid, like Shane thought, not the Demon's daughter, the lover of the archer Leraje that she was. She pushed her knife into her boot, running her fingers over his name engraved in it as she did. Then she shoved her pillows under the covers, just in case the prospect was stupid enough to look in there before she and Beth got back. They knew the girl got off at the bar at one and Amber was hoping all involved would be home by one thirty.

When her clock said eight thirty Amber stepped lightly in the hall, careful to not let her cane hit the floor hard. Like she'd hoped, her two leftover sleeping pills had done the trick. She had been afraid the prospect would taste them in his beer but he had been too busy eating. He was now half sitting-half laying on the couch, practically drooling he was so out. Amber left him like he was, hoping that he would think he had just went to sleep. Not like he was going to call Ty and tell him he dozed off while on a job, and risk getting his ass beat. She stepped out onto the porch, making sure to shut the door behind her quietly.

The headlights came bobbing over the dam at five till nine. Her grandparents were at New Years watch night service and wouldn't be back until two am at the earliest, since they would stay to help clean up after the food was served.

Amber let Shane step up to the porch door and take her elbow to help her down her down the steps. He grinned too damn much, had on too much cologne, and his hair looked too perfect. She just plastered a smile on her face and let him open the truck door and help her in, like she was some kind of invalid. He also talked too damn much on the way to the bar, mostly about himself. He put his hand on her waist as he led her into the crowded bar and it took everything she had to not pull away from his touch. It was crowded, but thankfully free of Demons. They all would be at the clubhouse since it was a holiday. Amber caught Carol's eye and she gave her a nod. The older woman tilted her head toward two open seats at the bar.

"Hey, there's some seats, Shane." Amber said over her shoulder.

He grinned and led her over to sit. Carol didn't bring Amber's drink until they ordered. Her ink was covered too, they didn't need him to realize they knew each other. The younger woman ordered her usual Tennessee Honey, hoping he would think she was getting hammered. Amber turned a little in her seat at exactly nine thirty, meeting Beth's eyes where she stood singing, and giving her a nod.

Her mother and Kaye had two and a half hours until midnight. They had better make good use of their time.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Kaye pulled the pan of brownies out of the oven, setting them on the table. Both the kids were at friend's houses, so these wouldn't be going to them like usual. Good thing. Debbie stepped into the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand. She chuckled, "Wow, those sure smell good."

Kaye grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Yeah, I bet they do."

A couple hours later, the prospect sat at the kitchen table, head down and asleep, the last half of the last "magic" brownie in his hand and an empty beer bottle in front of him. Kaye looked down at him and shook her head as Debbie laughed.

"Wow, don't let Barry know that Norm has weed that's that good. He'd move in over here."

"Eh, Norm just smokes it when he can't sleep, once or twice a month."

The women were now dressed in their version of "the black". Jeans, long sleeve shirts and boots. They each had a couple pair of the black latex gloves the club tattoo artist used in their back pockets. Debbie looked at the time on her phone. "It's nine thirty. Pooshie is making sure dead-man-walking is busy. Let's go."

They pulled behind Shane's house at five till ten, Kaye having killed the headlights a block away. She and Debbie grabbed the crow bars and flashlights from the back of the car and walked slowly around the house. Door was locked, the windows were no goes too.

"Dammit!" Kaye hissed.

"What the hell did you expect, he's a fuckin cop!" Debra whispered.

"We're gonna have to break a window."

"No shit."

Kaye gave her a middle finger while they walked around to the back of the house. The closest window to the ground in the back looked like it led to his bedroom.

"Here, give me a boost." Kaye said, standing under the window.

"Why you? I weigh less."

"The hell you do."

"Fuck you. Last time I checked I was a size smaller."

"Just cause you're built like a damn giraffe! You still outweigh me! Now c'mon!"

Debra huffed and made a stirrup with her hands. Kaye stepped into it and her best friend made sure to grunt loudly as she lifted her. A moment later there was a crash of glass and Kaye shifted as she carefully reached through to unlock the window.

"Hurry up dammit!" Debbie gasped. "You're killing me!"

"Hold on. Be still!"

Finally she slid the window open and gave her a little relief as she angled her body in. Kaye slipped in, carefully avoiding the glass. She swept it to the side with her boot before leaning out, to give Debbie a hand up. Kaye made sure to grunt as loudly as her friend did a few minutes before. They ended up both panting, on their backs in Shane's bedroom floor.

"We're getting too damn old for this shit." Kaye gasped, sitting up.

"For real. I quit smoking five years ago and still feel like shit right now." Debbie agreed.

"How long has it been since we tossed a house looking for evidence?"

"Right before you got pregnant with Mitch, remember? We almost got our asses beat by our old men then too."

They both sobered a bit, Debbie's comment reminding them of why they were there. They stood and pulled on their gloves, making sure to keep the beams of the flashlights low.

"You think we still know how to do this? I mean, it's been a long time."

Kaye snorted. "Are you kidding? Debbie, we're MOMS. Finding shit in houses when nobody else can is what we do. Now where do you want to start?"

An hour and a half later, both women were back in the bedroom. They were now sweating, hair messy and wearing scowls.

"Where the FUCK did he put them? I mean, if he had given them to Kip we would know. The first thing he would have done is make sure all the charters knew, to shame the guys, get them killed." Kaye said frustratedly.

"Right. So let's think. Where do men hide shit when they don't want us to find it?"

"Norm hides money in the back of the gun cabinet."

"Barry hides his skin mags under the bed."

They checked the gun cabinet first. Shane's was in his bedroom closet and was a doozy. Solid steel and one of the hugest ones the women had seen outside the war room at the clubhouse.

"Well, how the hell we gonna get in that?" Debra asked, running a hand over her face.

"Hold on." Kaye said, standing on tiptoe, running a hand over the top of the cabinet. There was the clink of metal and she pulled down a key triumphantly.

Debra shook her head. "How did you figure?"

"No kids in the house. And he's an arrogant dumbass."

She unlocked it, then they both stared for a minute at the impressive gun collection of Weapons Instructor Shane Walsh. Then something else caught Kaye's eye. She bent down, looking at the crack in between the wall and the floor of the gun cabinet. Then she leaned back, as if judging the measurements of the base from the outside. Debra crouched down beside her.

"What the fuck is that stuck down in that crack?"

"I don't know. But it's pink, and that don't make sense in this house." Kaye reached down and took the scrap of lace between thumb and forefinger and pulled. It resisted but then there was a snap as a magnetic latch released. The false bottom of the cabinet came up, sitting askew on the ledge it rested on. Kaye looked at the panties in her hand and Debra shook her head.

"Fucking pervert, we need to take them with us."

"You recognize them? Baby girl?" Kaye asked, almost positive herself because of the color.

"Yeah, I gave her them and a matching bra as part of her Christmas last year. He's probably been jerking off with them."

Kaye wrinkled up her nose and let the panties drop despite wearing gloves. "And as usual, being a nasty ass pervert gets a man in trouble. Now..." she reached out lifting the false bottom off the ledge. They couldn't help but squeal when they saw what lay beneath.

And the smell of leather, of their DEMONS, was unmistakeable.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

It was nearly midnight. Amber shifted on her barstool as she nursed her third drink. She had been trying to slur her words a little as they watched the crowd and she plied Shane's ego with questions about his job, listening to him drone on about being a licensed firearm instructor. Who gave a fuck? She bet he couldn't have held his own in the shoot out after the Lollipop. He would have shit himself and wrecked the damn car before the Cannibals even got close.

For the third time Shane tried to put a hand on her knee and Amber shifted away like she was trying to see the band better.

_No way, prick. No how._

The clock said six till midnight when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Amber turned to Shane, making sure to wobble on her stool and put her hand on his arm. He flexed under her fingers and she nearly puked on his shoes (and not because of the alcohol).

"Hey, I gotta go pee. Be right back."

"Let me walk you." He said, grinning like an alligator.

He led her through the crowd to the bathrooms as Amber swayed and stumbled along just behind him. She stepped into the women's bathroom as he leaned with his back against the wall, assuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

Amber wouldn't have it any other way.

The bathrooms were empty, who wants to be taking a piss when the clock ticks down? Amber took a quick look, the message had one word.

_Jackpot_.

She grinned sending her own message.

_Happy New Year :)_

Amber went ahead and peed in case he was listening and then spent the next few minutes pretending to primp in front of the mirror. At exactly two minutes till she made her way out the door, Shane pushing off the wall to stand in front of her. But instead of taking her arm he just blocked her way, nearly pinning Amber against the wall even though he wasn't touching her.

"You okay, pretty thing?" he asked, low as the crowd began ramping up in the bar. They had switched the sound system over to the local radio station for the upcoming countdown to the new year.

"I'm fine. We need to get back out there." Amber tried to duck under his arm but he dropped it a few inches so she couldn't.

"You know, old wives tale says whatever your doing when the clock ticks down is what you'll be doing the rest of the year." Shane said, licking his lips. Damn, he was smooth.

She hated smooth.

All Amber wanted was fumbly, fidgety, hot blooded, and HONEST. All that was lying in a bunk twenty five minutes away in the county jail. Because of this prick.

_One, two, three, four, five, think_.

"That so, Shane?" Amber said, smirking. He nodded, dropping his head and bending down to kiss her. He got close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips, and that was far too close in Amber's book. Leading him on was one thing, letting him have a go at what belonged to her man was another. She had her limits, even when desperate. She turned her head and gave him a glare.

"Shane, we're just supposed to be here as...friends." Amber made sure their was an air of uncertainty in her voice.

Shane pulled his head back a little. His hand ghosted down her hair and Amber shivered with revulsion. He took it as something else.

"Come on, pretty thing. Ain't nothin wrong with starting the year off right." His hand slipped down to her waist as his head dropped again. Amber licked her lips and tilted her face up. She heard the countdown begin out in the bar and grinned.

Then she rocked her head back and head butted him right in his lying mouth.

Shane jerked back, his hand going over his now bloody lip. "BITCH!" he roared.

Amber dove to go out from between him and the wall but Shane's hand shot out grabbing her arm. He turned her and now she was pushed face first against the brick wall behind her, his body crushing hers into the brick. He crammed his face down next to hers.

"You stupid WHORE! You think you're something, fucking that piece of trash! Guess what? He's not gonna make it a month, before he's sliced up in the yard!"

Amber's brain flamed hot, despite the fact the air was being crushed from her lungs. Shane's hands went to push up her shirt and he caught sight of her ink.

"The fuck is this shit?" he hissed, half to himself as he leaned back a little. Amber used the increase in her ability to move. She brought her cane up and drove the iron head of the rattlesnake behind her. She had aimed for his eyes but caught him on the right cheek, not quite having the impact she wanted. He jerked back but then spun her around, grabbing the cane from her hand. Shane brought it up and across her throat, a hand on either side. He began to bear down and Amber felt her breathe whistle for a second before it was blocked entirely.

"Apparently, you didn't learn your lesson last time, little whore! That redneck's made you think you're tough." Shane pressed down a little harder and Amber saw stars begin to flash in front of her eyes. One hand scrabbled futilely where the cane lie across her neck while the other desperately reached toward her boot. It was useless, the way he had her body pinned against the wall, she couldn't reach her blade.

Her vision was starting to fade black around the edges, body going limp when she heard a scream. Shane's grip faltered and he brought an elbow back, striking Beth in the face with a dull thud. She was hanging on to his back trying to pull him back off Amber, despite her now bloody nose. Then there was a crack and he fell completely back on top of the girl. Amber was sliding down the wall, coughing and gasping as sweet precious air was whistling back in her lungs. Carol rolled Shane off Beth and dumped him on the floor in front of the bathrooms. He was near unconscious from the blow to his head from the bat that was kept behind the bar. Carol stood over him with it at the ready as Beth scrambled to Amber.

"Oh God! Are you okay?" she half sobbed, holding Amber's head up to look at her throat, not concerned with her own injury.

"Fine. I'm...fine." she choked out, pushing Beth's hands back. "Here, help me up."

Beth grabbed her cane from where it lay on the floor and they clumsily got Amber to her feet. She made her way to where Shane lie. He made a move to turn over and Beth kicked him in the ribs.

"Don't move...ASSHOLE!" she snarled, wiping the blood off her face with the back of her hand and the other two women gave her impressed looks. Amber then knelt down next to his head as he moaned.

"That ink you saw," she rasped out,"is my man's mark. The Demon Leraje. I belong to him. You might say he POSSESSES me, you stupid lying prick. And I'm about to drag you to hell."

Carol and Beth's eyes went wide and Amber stood up, grinding her boot into the back of Shane's neck. She watched with cool satisfaction as his face went from red to purple. Then she brought the head of her cane up to strike a killing blow to the back of his head. He was already oblivious to his surroundings.

Carol's hand flashed out, grabbing her wrist before she could complete the deed.

"Stop, girl." she whispered. "Not yet. Kaye meets with Kip tomorrow. Then we do it." The celebration in the bar was loud enough to cover the noise of the fight but she was still careful.

"What if he tells someone?" Beth asked franticly.

"Whose he gonna tell? He gonna tell his cop buddies that we stole evidence that he stole in the first place? If he tells Kip he lost the colors, he's dead. Can't run, the Cannibals will hunt him down." The older woman turned back to Amber, who was still frozen holding the iron rattlesnake aloft as Carol strained to hold her arm back. Amber's eyes were cold and merciless as she tried to talk her down. "You do this now, baby girl, and all we have is the colors. It'll only be a couple days, a week at most. Then it's over for them, they come home, but you can't do this now."

Amber's head dropped and she lowered her arm slowly.

"Come on, Beth. We need to get you cleaned up." Carol said, motioning toward the bathroom. Amber stood over Shane until they came out, part of her wishing he would wake and make a move so she could kill him. But his dying was only half the plan of getting the Demons out of prison.

HOW Shane was going to die was the other half.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

It was five till midnight and it was well past lights out in the county jail. All four Demons lay in their bunks, in two side by side cells at the end of the block, though far from sleep. This was one of the few jails in Georgia that still allowed inmates to smoke. Daryl had one hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he lay on his back. His hands were behind his head as he looked up at the bottom of Norm's bunk. The radio that they had been allowed played softly, set to an oldies rock station that Norm liked. The DJ came on, saying that when the next song was over, it would be the New Year. After the first few chords sounded, Merle talked loud enough for Daryl to hear him.

"Turn that shit up, bro."

Daryl's arm came out, turning up the music without looking. They had already figured out how loud they could get it without disturbing others. He pulled his cig out of his mouth and flicked his ash away before returning his hand to beneath his head.

_Mama told me when I was young_

_Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say._

_And if you do this_

_It will help you some sunny day._

_Take your time... Don't live too fast,_

_Troubles will come and they will pass._

_Go find a woman and you'll find love,_

_And don't forget son,_

_There is someone up above._

Barry sat on his top bunk, back against the wall, one knee drawn up to rest an elbow on. He had wracked his brain, tried to work EVERY GODDAMN CONCEIVABLE ANGLE to get his boys out of here. He couldn't even give orders from here, couldn't even touch his DAMN OLD LADY. So now he sat, brain still working overtime. He thought of how Debbie had nearly died giving him Amber. How she still loved him despite giving the order for their son's death. How his mark, the shield and dagger of the warrior Demon Marchosias looked between her shoulder blades.

He had to think of something. Debbie was sitting at home waiting on him to do something, they all were.

_And be a simple kind of man._

_Be something you love and understand._

_Be a simple kind of man._

_Won't you do this for me son,_

_If you can?_

Merle lay on his back in nearly the same exact position as Daryl. He reached over and stubbed out his cigarette. This was some kind of damn joke, being in jail now. For twenty years he had been an addict, avoiding prison. He was finally caught a year ago, and ended up getting out when his lawyer found a loop hole. Then everything changed. He was FUCKING CLEAN now. He had a job, he had the closest thing to a family he'd ever had besides Daryl. His brother actually looked at him like he was an equal now, instead of either fearing or being disgusted by him. Most of all, he had Beth. He tried to tell himself in the beginning that she was just a piece of ass, nothing more. But then she refused to sleep with him and he still couldn't stay away. Couldn't stop going to watch her sing or just sitting on his goddamn porch swing with her like he was some kind of high school kid. She had stood up to her family for him, told her Daddy at Maggie's wedding reception, in front of God and everybody that he was a good man, that age didn't matter. A good man. Merle never did think those words would be him, still didn't in a way. But Beth did and that was all that mattered. When she had finally said she wanted him to take her virginity in the clubhouse, the night his ink was approved, it was him that was unsure, that fumbled there in that side room like he was some damn sixteen year old virgin instead of forty four year old Merle "fuck'em and leave'em" Dixon. She had just smiled and told him she loved him. Since when did angels love demons? She didn't wear his ink yet, but it didn't keep him from thinking about what she would look like with a set of balanced scales, his mark, on her back. She already wore it around her neck, in silver, onyx and pearl.

Sweet, innocent Beth.

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul,_

_And you can do this if you try._

_All that I want for you my son,_

_Is to be satisfied._

Norm flopped over on his stomach on his top bunk. He already finished his last cigarette of the night and was trying to doze off and catch a few before the kid started his flopping and turning below. It had about killed him to knock him out the night before but there was nothing else he could do. It was either that or let him go to the hole. The hole would kill him. Norm had been there, when he and Barry were in the last time. He had barely come out with his brain intact. Daryl would go stark raving mad. He owed baby girl to watch him. Hell, he owed the boy. If it hadn't been for him they might never have gotten to the women in time last summer. Kaye wouldn't be sitting at home right now, safe. He looked down at his forearm in the dim light coming through the tiny window. Her name was on his skin, in his skin. His mark, the double edged vengeful sword of the demon Arioch, rested on her back. They were so close together, and so far apart at the same time. He would give nearly anything to be in their bed, next to her where she lay right now. Mitch and Ella just down the hall.

At least Kaye was at home, safe.

_Boy, don't you worry._

_You'll find yourself._

_Follow you heart,_

_and nothing else._

_You can do this,_

_if you try._

_All that I want for you my son,_

_is to be satisfied._

Daryl stared up at the bottom of Norm's bunk, smoke drifting up in shadowed tendrils. He was there, with her. Amber was sitting beside on the dock and it was so fuckin hot. She was wearing that bathing suit of hers and she slipped into the water, smiling as she held her hand up for him to join her.

They were on the bike, her curled around him as they cruised those back roads around the farm. It had just rained and he was surrounded by her smell as the road peeled away beneath them. He could feel his own tension slide away as her hands stroked his stomach.

Then they were in their bed, her body cool and soft and small against his. He didn't have to fuck her, all he wanted was to touch her. She was so GOOD it was unreal that she wanted him. She looked up and smiled "Whatever it takes, Desperado."

Amber was so good, so loving, so soft. And she was safe, there under guard on the farm.

That was the thought that allowed him to reach over and turn off the radio, stub out his cig, and close his eyes.

Time to face the night, again.


	14. Chapter 14

**EEEEEEE! We're so close to the moment we've been waiting for, only a chapter or two away. Sorry for the late update, today has been a very emotional day for me personally. Thanks to Queen Kaye for helping me keep my shit together from halfway across the continent.**

**Review me baby!**

Amber rolled over, every bone in her body aching and her throat on fire as she reached for the phone on her nightstand. A quick glance at the screen told her that she and Beth had slept until eleven in the morning after the excitement of the previous night. That quick glance also told her that, considering the caller, this was going to be either very good, or very bad news.

"H...hey Michonne." She rasped. "What's going on?"

Amber sat straight up in bed a few moments later, phone clutched to her ear. Her hand flew out to Beth's shoulder where she lay on her side, hogging the covers. She shook her roughly and the younger woman rolled over with a groan.

"Get up!" Amber whispered roughly over her shoulder, most of her attention on her phone. She just gave the lawyer a few "Uh huh's" before hanging up.

"Whossat?" Beth mumbled, sitting up, her wheat straw colored hair a mess.

"Michonne. Guess what? Remand prisoner's are supposed to have more lenient visiting regs because they haven't been proven guilty. Today is a federal holiday, and our background checks went through yesterday."

Beth stopped in midstretch. "AND?"

Amber turned to face her fully on the bed. "And you better get your lazy ass up and make yourself pretty, we got men to...oh, shit, you look like hell." The girl had a swollen nose and a black eye from the shot she took from Shane's elbow the night before.

"Um...Amber...take a look at yourself." Beth said, pointing to the mirror over the dresser. A moment later they both stood in front of it. Amber lifted her chin, surveying the damage. Across her neck was the imprint of her cane in purple and blue bruises. The scale pattern of the rattlesnake that was carved in it was unmistakeable in her skin. Daryl would know instantly she had been choked with it. Not to mention how her voice was one step above a bullfrog's.

"What are we going to DO?" Beth asked, surveying the damage on her own face. "We can't NOT see them! I can't NOT see Merle, Amber!"

"We'll figure something out. The visit is at two. We won't leave until one thirty. Michonne's calling Mama and Kaye. Maybe they'll have an idea."

God, she prayed they did. Or else the DEMONS were apt to rip the jail apart.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Amber sat at the metal picnic table that was in the visitor room, nervously fiddling with the pink scarf that was wrapped around her neck. Each of the women sat at a different table, waiting on their man. Beth looked over at Amber apprehensively. They had tried to cover at least part of the bruises with makeup but it had been futile, especially with her swollen nose, so she had just washed her face as they thought of something to tell the guys. The door to the the visiting area swung open and all four women scrambled to stand. They had already been told to let the men be led to them at the table, not to crowd the guards at the door. Norm was led in first and Kaye let loose a sob, her hand going over her mouth. His cuffs were unlocked as soon as he was in the door and he strode over to her, grabbing her up in a bear hug. Amber didn't notice what else happened in that direction because Daryl was led in. Like the non-contact visit, his eyes were scanning the room as soon as he was led around the corner. The second he saw her his whole body changed. It was like he had been holding his breath for the last week and then he let it go. Daryl's eyes were on her the whole time his cuffs were being unlocked, a smirk growing at the corner of his mouth. Amber's hand went to the scarf around her throat, making sure it was firmly in place as she grinned widely. Then he was over to her in a few long strides.

Amber opened her arms without thinking. Even in this setting, even being beat down mentally, Daryl was fast. The second he got to her his arms were around her waist and her feet left the floor, clutched to his chest with his nose buried in her shoulder just under the edge of the scarf. Amber prayed he didn't move it up any. She felt Daryl take in a deep breath and she knew he was smelling her. She wanted to cry, he was a simple man, with simple needs and even that had been taken away from him. Amber's arms were around his neck and she felt that his hair was damp, probably from showering because he smelled of the harsh prison soap along with his ever present smoke. But something was missing. Daryl didn't smell like leather now, he had been removed from it for too long.

Damn, that pissed her off.

Amber saw the guard narrow his eyes in their direction so she tapped Daryl's shoulder.

"Careful, Desperado. You don't want to get in trouble."she murmured into his hair.

She had read the visitor regulations carefully. One quick embrace, one brief kiss at the beginning and end of the visit. Hands were to stay above the tables at all times. They could hold hands, but only one. Daryl nodded into her shoulder and carefully set her down on the floor, like he was afraid she would disappear like a whisp of smoke. The he ducked his head, bending over to kiss her. It was sweet, chaste, but sweet Jesus, it made tears well up in her eyes. When Daryl pulled away he laid is forehead on hers for a second as he swallowed hard and ghosted his fingertips over the side of her face.

"Fuck, I missed ya baby girl..." he whispered before pulling back little to stand straight. He took her elbow. "Come on. Sit down, I don't like ya up without ya cane."

Amber stepped carefully over the bench, sitting down. Daryl sat next to her, hips and shoulders pressed together they were so close. They intertwined their hands. He brought the other one up and rubbed a thumb over her wet lower lashes. "Don't, baby girl. S'alright."

Amber knew she would have to talk sooner or later. She could see Merle tracing his hand lightly over Beth's face, questioning earnestly. She was telling him she had drank too much after her last set at Jake's the night before and fell going out to Carol's car, hitting her face on the doorjam. Amber hoped that interjecting the truth of Beth's inability to hold her liquor into the lie would keep the men placated. She turned her attention back to Daryl.

"I know, baby. I just miss you so much, I'm so happy to see you."

Daryl's brow furrowed. "Whas wrong? Why ya talkin like that?"

Amber smirked and shook her head. "I'm fine." she rasped. "I think I've got a cold. Woke up this morning feeling like I was freezing. Got a sore throat. It's that time of year."

Daryl's hand immediately came up to touch the back to her cheek and then her forehead. Amber hated herself in that moment, for lying to him and making him worry about her health. She knew he was constantly afraid she would get sick or hurt since she awoke from the coma. But telling the truth right now would only hurt him.

"Ya don't feel hot." he said worriedly. "That's why ya got that on, ain't it?" he gestured to the scarf.

She nodded.

"Ya goin ta see tha doctor?" he asked, thumbnail going to his mouth.

Amber shook her head. "I usually do this a couple times every winter. I just stay wrapped up and drink a lot of orange juice and eat soup. I'll be alright." There was the truth in the lie. Barry Phillips could lie like a rug when he wanted to and Amber had learned a few of his tricks. Actually, if all went according to plan, thy ALL would alright, soon.

Daryl nodded. "Ya need ta stay in. The wind ain't good for ya."

Amber raised an eyebrow, tightening her grip an his hot hand. "You telling me you wished I had stayed home?"

He smirked. "Fuck NO. I bout pissed m'self when they told us we was gonna get ta see y'all."

They both chuckled. Amber realized how she even missed his crassness. It was an innate part of his honesty. Then she was reminded that she was lying to him and her heart clenched. She could only hope he could forgive her once it was all over. Daryl rubbed his thumb over his lower lip.

"You know you can smoke in here." she offered.

"Naw. Not with ya sick."

Amber needed to change the subject before she started crying over what she was doing. She ranher hand over his forearm that was draped over hers as they held hands.

"How are you? REALLY?"

Daryl shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I eat, but it's shitty. We ain't got in no fights yet. I ain't gonna lie about tha sleep, ya know better."

_I ain't gonna lie..._

She didn't deserve him. Never did, never would.

Daryl tilted his head toward her, rubbing his thumb over her wrist. He wanted her to answer the question now.

She huffed playfully. "I'm eating alright. Prospects are always there. I slept good last night." That was the truth. She slept like a baby after nearly killing Shane.

He nodded. "S'rry I wasn't home fer New Years." he said quietly, looking at the table.

Amber squeezed his hand until he looked up at her. "I've already told you, don't say you're sorry. This isn't y'alls fault and we're all doing our part to get this over with."

She changed the subject to more mundane things as they shared questions and answers. Yes, Sugar was eating like a horse. Yes, there was plenty of wood in the pile. No, the DEMONS weren't having any trouble from the Cannibals or Le Mechant that were in the jail with them. Daryl's eyes flitted away for a second on that one and Amber wondered if he was keeping a secret of his own. Yes, he still had plenty of money in his commissary account and Amber needed to quit worrying about it. All he ever bought was his cigarettes and an occasional bag of pork rinds out of the snack section. Amber chuckled and made a sick face. He was still a redneck all the way, despite being a biker.

She smirked up at him, pushing his shoulder and rubbing her thigh against his under the table. "You know I'm REALLY missing you..." she whispered, even lower than she was having to due to her voice problem.

Daryl's face went red. "Girl..." he growled in warning.

"In fact, I had to take matters into my own hands in the shower before I came up here..."

"Holy fuck..." Daryl groaned, running a hand over his face. "Shut up. Right now." he said, but Amber saw how he smirked down at the table. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Wasn't nearly as good as what you do, though. Thought about you the whole time."

"Shit, baby girl. Ya killin me."

Amber sat back and giggled. " Just wanted to give you something to help you out, in case you got some private time."

Daryl looked up at her and shook his head. "No. Jus no. They ain't no such thing as private time in this place. Ain't no way I'm doin THAT here." he lowered his voice even more, glancing over to where Norm and Kaye sat together whispering. "Swear ta god, I think Sarge did last night. I wanted ta die, just stuffed my pillow over m'head hopin he'd hurry up."

Amber laughed. "Gross! That's almost as bad as mama and daddy."

Daryl nodded in agreement. "Why ya think I was glad ta not get in a cell with ya daddy. Damn, that'd been jus...I dunno, fucked up."

Amber nodded in agreement. "Well, then I guess you'll have to save all that pent up sexual energy when you get home. Maybe it'll be soon."

Very soon.

Daryl got serious then, looking at her for a second before he said anything. "Ya know how much time we're lookin at, right? Michonne told ya?"

"Yes, Daryl. The minimum on the meth is two years and that's if you plea out. The speeding and destruction of police property could be settled with probation and fines."

Daryl nodded and began to chew the thumbnail of his free hand again. "S'long time girl." he looked down. "S'four times longer than we been t'gether."

Amber's heart clenched. Had this place broken him so much, that he thought he had to give her an out? Did he doubt how much she loved him? That was the moment Amber wavered in her dedication to keeping the secret of what the angels were doing. That this would be over soon. She nearly leaned over and whispered in his ear that this was almost over, that the 'angels' were going to pull the DEMONS from hell. But then she thought of what would happen if she did. Instead she looked at him long and hard before speaking.

"And in two years, my ink will be just as dark. I swear to GOD," her voice wavered then and Daryl squeezed her hand, his face telling her his regret at what he'd said and relief at her answer. "if you EVER say shit like that again, I'll go to jail for kicking an inmates ass during visitation. We don't even know if y'all will be convicted."

Daryl cleared his throat and ran his hand over his face. "M'sorry girl. I jus...I didn't mean it, I swear. S'just...ya deserve better than this shit, waitin on ya old man ta get out."

"And you deserve better than BEING here. Now let's talk about something else before I have to beat the shit out of you."

He snorted then and nodded, his eyes red.

"Five minutes!" The guard called from the door.

"Fuck." Daryl grunted disappointedly.

"Maybe we can soon." Amber wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, trying to lighten the mood again. Her heart couldn't take anymore.

Daryl leaned his head over to whisper in her ear. "Trust me, girl. WHENEVER I get home, the first thing I'm doin is fuckin ya through the wall."

Amber's face flamed hot then and he leaned back with a satisfied grin. It was the first time she had seen him look like that since he'd been arrested. It cemented her hope that this was going to work, that everything was really going to be alright.

"I'll hold you to that, Desperado."

"I love ya, girl. Don't never think nothin different."

"I won't. I love you too. Like I said, we've got this. This is NOTHING. It's going to be fine." She said firmly.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her and he tilted his head as if he was trying to read her eyes. Amber had the sudden fear he was about to ask her if she was hiding something. He opened his mouth but the guard called out as he readied the handcuffs.

"Black! Phillips! Dixons! Times up!"

Amber scrambled up from the table, grateful for the interruption. Daryl gripped her elbow until she was standing and then threw his leg over the bench himself. As soon as he was up she left the floor again, her body crushed into his chest. She wound her arms around his neck, digging her own nose into his shoulder. She felt Daryl's mouth contact her skin, hidden from the guards by her hair. His tongue flashed over an inch of skin for less than a second and then it was gone as he pulled his head back. His lips found hers and his tongue swept in her mouth a single time, just enough to make her remember how much she was going to miss him as soon as he left the room. The she found her feet again, Daryl bending over as he let her down to cup the back of her neck and press his forehead to hers.

"I love ya, baby girl. Fuck..." his eyes watered and Amber released a strangled sound from her throat. If he cried, she was done. Just DONE. She couldn't hold all this shit together anymore if he did that. But he swallowed and wiped the back of his hand over his eyes muttering "fuckin pussy" before he continued a bit more steadily. "Thank ya girl, fer...what ya said. I'll call t'night."

She held onto his hands and looked up at him until the guard took them to slip the cuffs on, leading him from the room with the others. The four angels looked at one another and headed out to the car. After sharing a few points of how the men were doing it grew quiet for a bit. Then Amber spoke up from the back seat to where Kaye drove.

"Is it still on for tonight?"

She nodded. "At eight."

"Good. Make sure you get it. Because this is ending tomorrow night. We can't wait any longer. I can't lie to him anymore. I WON'T."

Beth nodded. "Me neither. I think Merle knew something was wrong. I'm not doing that to him."

"Y'all sure you're ready?" Debra asked as she looked out the window.

Beth nodded as Amber answered.

"I was ready last night and Carol stopped me. I'm done. Tomorrow night."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Kaye checked her makeup before she got out of the car. This was the address that had popped up on a text message, sent from an unknown number that morning. She had sent out the word with everyone of her fathers old informants, and any she knew from Norm's tenure as SAA that she felt she could trust. She had told them to find Kip and tell him she wanted to meet. Less than a day later she got the text with the address and '8 p.m.'

She walked up the front steps of the office building in the middle of the tiny shopping district of the town. It was nearly dead, the stores and offices around it closing before six. Before she could knock or try the doorknob she saw movement behind the frosted glass. "Wild Boy" opened the door, looking out to make sure she was alone. "You didn't bring the blonde? The pres' old lady?"

"No." Good thing for you. She thought. You would have been stupid enough to lay your hands on her and then you would have been carrying your nuts in your pocket.

She followed him up two flights of stairs, wincing as they neared the top. She wore the tallest heels she had, a pair of five inch ones with platforms under the toes she had bought a couple months ago for 'bedroom use' with Norm. He had liked them plenty, in fact the bottoms of those shoes had spent more time pointed to the ceiling than on the floor. She was hoping that Kip would like them too, as well as her clothes. She needed to shunt as much blood away from his brain as possible while she was here. Kaye wore her dress from the Lollipop, remembering how Kip looked like he wanted her for dinner that night, and the small black purse.

Wild Boy opened a set of double doors and there was Kip, bare chested on the couch, some redhead spread all over his lap. He grinned widely when he saw her, dismissing what was most probably a high priced prostitute with a nod of his head. She gathered up her clothes and walked past Kaye and Wild Boy without giving them as much as a glance.

"Come in, doll." Kip leered, staying exactly how he was in the couch, tight black jeans, boots, and shirtless with his belt undone. At least he had the decency (she nearly laughed at that, Kip Kragen had no decency) to button his pants back when the redhead left.

Kaye stepped in and Kip patted the couch next to him. She made sure to sit between him and the end table, remembering why she was there. He immediately leaned toward her, not liking the few scant inches of distance between them. She looked up at Wild Boy and Kip jerked his head over.

"Get out. The lady isn't into having you watch." he said evenly.

"Whatever." the Cannibals SAA grumbled as he left, shutting the doors behind him.

"So, doll," Kip continued now that they were sans audience, "what did you want to see me about?" He reached over her for the lighter that was next to the ashtray on the table behind her, making sure to press his body against hers as he did so. Kaye forced herself to take in a breath sharply when he did it.

He sat back with a smirk, lighting his cigarette.

"Us. I wanted to talk about...us." she said, looking to the floor nervously before meeting his eyes again.

His eyebrows came up, and then he grinned around his cigarette. "You know, doll. I never get surprised, but that one just about did it." He leaned back on the couch languidly and eyeballed her. "I thought you were here to ask me to call my dogs off your old man."

Kaye shook her head shamefully but didn't respond. She knew the less she said the easier this would be for her.

"So, you gonna give him up? You know I'm all for it, doll, but I ain't sharing you once he's out."

Kaye nodded.

"So why the change of heart? He had his tongue all down that beautiful throat of yours at the Lolli." he leaned forward "And you and I both know I would be putting much more than just my tongue down it if I was him."

Kaye blushed, that one was real. Kip was reminding her of all the things they had done before Norm. "He can't anymore." she said quietly.

Kip snorted. "The big bad Sergeant at Arms of the Georgia Demons can't keep his pecker up to play? Oh, sweetie, you poor thing." He glanced down at his crotch and then back up at her. "You definitely came to the right man for help. But you already know that too."

Kaye hated having to use that as her excuse. Norm HARDLY had that problem. The night after the Lolli he had fucked her so hard (okay MAYBE she had fucked him some too, she was enjoying being 'back on top') that she walked crooked the next morning. But she knew that sex was what drove Kip and it would get and keep his attention.

Kip leaned forward a little more and she could feel his breath on her neck. He wouldn't touch her, not yet. Kip wasn't like Philip and Martinez had been, he never just took a woman. He played cat and mouse, enjoying the game as much as the end. He liked for his partners to be crazy with lust and begging before he took them.

"Did you like what I did, telling him about your tat? You tell him I did it?"

"Yes. He wasn't happy."

Kip snorted. "I bet. You tell him about the other stuff? How I used to make you come so hard you'd cry? I bet he appreciated how I taught you to give head. You know, when he used to get it up."

"No. That wouldn't have been a good idea." THAT was the understatement of the century.

"So he asked why I never popped your cherry?"

Kaye nodded. "I told him."

Kip shook his head. "You not wanting to tell your mama I had done something like that. Doll, I hate to tell you, but what we did was a lot dirtier than most people fuck."

She nodded slowly, looking at the clock on the far wall behind Kip's head. It said sixteen after eight. She really hoped it was fast by at least two minutes.

"I could just have him killed while he's..." Kip began to offer.

Kaye's eyes snapped back to his as she fought panic. "No! I mean..." she took a deep breath, steading her nerves. " No. He's our kid's dad still. Don't do that to them. It's going to hurt them bad enough when I divorce him while he's in."

He nodded. "Fair enough, doll. You were always the soft one."

Kip's phone went off and he gave an exasperated growl as he sat back and grabbed it.

"The fuck you want, Wild Boy?...Damn, I'm on my way." He hung up and began to jerk on his shirt and colors. "Any chance you were followed, doll?" he asked quickly.

"No. I doped the prospect that was watching me." That was the truth, just about the first whole one she had told since coming in the door. "Why? What's wrong?" she tried to act a little panicky, unlike her usual demeanor.

"We got shots fired about a block north on some of our boys. Stay here, I'll have Wild Boy walk you down."

"No, I can walk down to the car. He creeps me out."

"Alright. Trust me, he does me too sometimes."

Kip grabbed his gun off the table and stubbed his cig out in the ashtray before running to the door. He hesitated for a second, giving her a lascivious grin.

"You'll hear from me soon, doll."

Kaye nodded as he left. She counted to thirty and then grabbed her purse off the table, pulling out her tweezers.

A girl has to come prepared.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Five minutes later Kaye let herself out of the front door of the office building. She slid behind the drivers seat and waited until she was a mile away from the Cannibals' Georgia hideout before she spoke.

"You can sit up now."

Two familiar heads popped up, one blonde, the other silver.

"You get it?" Carol asked, pulling off her gloves to light a cigarette.

"Nope." Kaye said with a grin, sliding her hand into her purse.

"NOPE?!"Debra shrieked. "Amber's gonna SHIT! She's gonna..."

Kaye held up the baggie, silencing her. "I didn't get IT, dumbass. I got THEM." The bag clearly held two cigarette butts.

"YES!" Debra shrieked again, much happier.

Carol just shook her head and grinned around her cig as she took the bag. "We got a problem, these are two different brands, they're not both his." she said warily.

"I'm pretty sure the other's Wild Boy's. Same kind he was smoking." Kaye explained. "Be careful, one of Kip's hairs is in there. He always did roll his head around and shit when he got sucked off."

Debbie's and Carol's mouths both fell open. "Oh, honey, you didn't..." Debra said as if fearing the truth.

"Calm your shit." Kaye shook her head. "You know I wouldn't do that to Norm, damn. Kip had a whore on him when I came in."

"Too bad." Carol spoke from around her cig. "That would have been good DNA too. OW! DAMN DEB I WAS JOKIN!" She punched Debra back and they all three chuckled.

"How did your part go?" Kaye asked the two in the back.

"Fine. It got him out didn't it?" Debra gloated.

"I hit a prospect, some blonde kid." Carol said unconcerned.

"Damn, deadeye. We weren't supposed to kill anyone!" Kaye looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Relax, there's a reason y'all call me deadeye. I just winged him, had to make it look serious enough for them to call their pres from his playroom."

"How about you, Deb?" she asked of the blonde.

"I just shot over their heads. You know I'm better with a blade. Still did good though..." she looked up at Kaye and smirked.

"...for a giraffe."


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is different! It flips between the Angels and the Demons during this pivotal point, with a song used to separate them. This song is probably the darkest and hardest thing I've ever used, but I felt that it gave us what we needed. I think this chapter has a surreal dreamlike quality like Amber and Daryl's dreams in 'Country' before he killed the rattlesnake.**

**Yeah, I used a line from All Saints Day. I like it, okay?**

**WARNING: Extreme violence and torture! EXTREME! You have been warned. If you have violence triggers this chapter is not for you!**

**I don't own the song "Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums" by A Perfect Circle.**

_Night 8 after arrest_

Shane groaned into the dark and tried to roll over off his stomach. But he couldn't, his hands were bound behind him and a weight was on his back. He searched the current fog of his brain, trying to remember how he had gotten this way. He had been in the kitchen, trying to find those damn pain pills for his throbbing head. That bitch bartender had nearly knocked his brains out two nights ago at Jake's and he'd had a headache ever since. Then he saw what looked like a flashlight bob across the dim of his front yard through the kitchen window and he scrambled for his gun. It had to be some of Kip's men. Those bitches had let him know they had the colors back and now the man who had paid him off was going to get his refund back in blood. Shane had a plan though. He had worked it out in the time since he woke up when the cab driver dumped him in front of his house that night after Jake's. Those cunts had told him Shane was just another one of the drunks that the bar was sending home after the festivities.

He could talk to him. If there was one thing Shane Walsh could do, it was talk. He'd beg if he had to, he'd tell Kip he'd get the vests back and kill those bitches in the process. That would destroy the DEMONS. Kip wouldn't even have to have them shanked in the yard then. They'd hang theirselves in their cells after their women were found cut open. So Shane walked out onto his porch, ready to start begging for his life. What he found confused him. He knelt down to examine the jumble of objects.

There was a bolt like those he had taken off that redneck piece of trash's bike with his bow (before he made sure to drop it three times on the asphalt on the way to the trunk of his cruiser). On top of it lay a black handled switchblade, the biggest buck knife he'd ever seen, and one of those things that he'd seen a hundred times on that statue at the courthouse.

Problem was, Shane wasn't thinking like a DEMON. If he had been, he would at least have tried to run then. Instead he just leaned over with a confused look on his face as he muttered.

"What the hell is this shit?"

"That's Angel for 'You're fucked'."

Shane spun around, landing on his ass as Amber stepped out of the shadows, one hand on the cane he tried to kill her with and the other holding her Glock pointed at his head. Debra, Kaye, and Beth melted out of the dark from where they had pressed themselves against the front of his house before he came out to their little 'sign'.

Arrow, dagger, sword, and scales.

"What do you want?" he asked quickly, eyes flitting to each woman's weapons. Amber's Glock, Debra's knife, Kaye's .45. Beth, being the good farmer's daughter she was, held the Mossberg pump shotgun. "You already got the goddamn leather, Amber."

Kaye shook her head. "You arrogant asshole, what we want is our men back."

He shook his head back, hand inching toward his gun in his waistband. "There ain't nothing I can do about that now."

"Not while you're alive." Debra agreed.

He was only inches away from grabbing his weapon when Amber nodded to Beth. The girl put the shot gun down and crouched on the porch, picking up the heavy iron scales she had bought Merle for Christmas to put on the mantel of his house.

"Just like the Bible says, Shane," she said firmly as she brought the wrought iron crossbar back, readying to swing one of the heavy plates at the end of it's chains. "You've been weighed in the balance and found wanting."

She brought it down just as his fingers brushed the butt of his gun. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up bound, zip tied just like he had left the DEMONS a little over a week ago.

It was true, Officer Shane Walsh was fucked.

_Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window _

_Go back to sleep_

_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,_

_See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do. _

Daryl turned over on his bunk away from where he had been looking out into the January night through the tiny window. He faced the cinderblock wall, mentally willing himself back to the farm, back to her. He had called Amber a couple hours before and she seemed better, almost happy.

For some reason, that scared him.

_Count the bodies like sheep_

_Count the bodies like sheep_

Amber brought her boot up off Shane's back, just before Kaye put hers in his ribs. Michonne told her how the cop kicked Norm during the arrest.

"UP, ON YOUR KNEES!" the older woman commanded. Shane took a single look down the barrel of her gun before worming his way up. He could see Beth sitting at his computer behind her as he knelt in his bedroom surrounded by the women. She pulled a single sheet of paper out of the drawer of his desk with black gloved hands to set it on the top.

"I need him to sign it."

Debra bent over behind him, opening her switchblade with a sharp snick. Before his hands were free Amber and Kaye both cocked their guns and pressed one to each of his temples. Their meaning was clear, try anything and we blow your brains out.

"To the desk, now." Debra growled as she stood. Shane went to push himself up off the floor but Amber gave an enraged cry, kicking him hard enough to break two of his ribs. He fell face down on the floor, coughing and gasping as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

"YOU DON'T GET TO STAND UP!"she screamed. "You made our men lie in the dirt, SO YOU DON'T GET TO STAND UP!"

Kaye snarled, "Crawl, motherfucker."

Shane crawled to the desk, pulling himself up slowly as he wheezed. Beth lay the sheet of paper and a pen in front of him, pointing to a spot two thirds of the way down.

"Here. And it better be your regular signature, we have documents, we know what it looks like."

Shane looked up, hesitating as if he was trying to figure out what they were doing. Debra leaned over from behind him, letting the tip of her blade slip into the skin of his neck a scant quarter inch in warning.

"Sign it, Shane. And I won't slit your throat."

He signed it.

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums._

Barry lay on his back, his last cigarette of the night now a smoldering butt in the cup he and Merle used as an ashtray. He could almost feel Debbie next to him, on him as she lay halfway over his chest. He covered his face with his hands as a single tear slipped down the face of the baddest mother fucking president the DEMONS had ever had. When he finally went to sleep it was full of images of blonde hair and long legs tangled with his.

And Marchosias slept on.

_Go back to sleep._

_Go back to sleep._

After he signed the paper they made Shane crawl back to the middle of the bedroom. Beth worked at the computer while Amber pulled a plastic bag out of her pocket.

"We hear you like baggies and spoons, Shane." she cooed, handing it over to Kaye. The older woman went to put it over his head but Amber held up her hand.

"Hold up, I need to do something first."

The next second Shane screamed, writhing on the floor with his nuts kicked up in his throat. "That was for my panties, you nasty ass pervert." she said just before her mother and Kaye grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him back up. Shane had tears running down his face and was starting to babble and beg. Debra backhanded him.

"Our men didn't get to talk, so you don't either." She quickly zip tied his hands again as Kaye slipped the plastic bag over his head.

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums._

Merle was already asleep. He dreamed of a farm girl turned biker bitch. He dreamed of time on the porch swing and how Beth told him she loved him even as the tears slipped down her face when he took her the first time. He dreamed of how hard work, family, and his angel made him a good man.

And Mastema slept on.

_Go back to sleep._

_Go back to sleep._

Beth turned from the computer and printer, sliding the folded paper into the envelope.

"I'm done."

She took her place with the other women around the sniveling kneeling man. Each held her knife, and she pulled the one she brought. It was Merle's big hunting knife, it felt foreign and clumsy in her small hand but it would do. Switchblades, buck knives, it didn't matter. They would do just fine.

Amber looked around to the others. "A pound of flesh?"

"An ounce at a time." her mother agreed, stepping forward as the presidents wife to make the first cut.

_Counting bodies like sheep._

Norm rolled over in his sleep, saying Kaye's name in a half whisper. Even in his sleep his fingers tightened like they did when they were buried in her hair. He had nearly lost her twice, she had been a bound angel, one time in rope, the other, a decade later, in handcuffs. But for the last seven months she had been back, really back. And now he was the one bound. He was glad it was him. His angel had been hurt enough. He dreamed of black curls spread across his chest and sweet soft fingers tracing her name on his forearm.

And Arioch slept on.

_Go to sleep._

_Go back to sleep._

The four angels stood around the body on the floor, Shane was still breathing but he had stopped screaming a few minutes before. They removed the plastic bag during their work. It now held a pound of lying perverted cop. Like they said, it had been removed an ounce at a time, each taking a turn on various spots. Shane was quickly bleeding out there on his bedroom floor. Amber looked at Kaye and nodded. She dropped the cigarette butt that held Kip's genetic code onto the floor next to the bleeding mutilated man. A pound of flesh removed from the victim before death was the calling card of a Cannibals hit. It was also strangely satisfying for the Angels.

Amber raised her cane, the iron rattlesnake poised for the second time to make the killing blow. This time no one would stop her. But one more thing had to be done. Each woman in turn invoked the name of her bound DEMON, the names that tied them to them. Ink in living flesh transcended miles and concrete walls and corruption. Even for Beth, who had her first visit to the tattoo artist earlier that day. She had demanded that the name be between her shoulders before even one feather of her wings was outlined. They wanted those four names to be the last thing Shane heard before he entered the gates of hell himself.

"Marchosias."

"Arioch."

"Mastema."

"Leraje."

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums._

Daryl felt himself floating away and the shock of it nearly jerked him back awake. For the first time in a week he drifted away in to real restful sleep for a few precious hours. He dreamed of eyes that flashed green and gold, cool soft skin, and the smell of rain.

And Leraje slept on.

_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons._

_We're one in the same..._

_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son._

_I must save you..._

The rattlesnake struck.


	16. Chapter 16

**YES! I just loved writing this whole chapter, even the angst that's thrown in before the joy. It was one of those where I was just along for the ride! Please review and tell me what worked for you and what didn't! We are nowhere near the end! This is the drama before the DRAMA, the joy before the JOY!**

_Day 10 after arrest_

Daryl had just settled back into his bunk for his usual after supper cigarette when Merle nearly ran in the open door, eyes wide.

"Get yore ass in the common room, bro. NOW!" he ordered, not waiting for his brother to rise before he turned back around and took off. Daryl jumped to his feet and quickly followed, readying himself for a fight. The rival gang members had been progressively amping up their verbal taunts and glares with the DEMONS and all four men knew it was a matter of time before they had to fight it out. None of them was going to run from it, despite knowing it would earn them a minimum of three days in solitary.

But what Daryl found when he and Merle got to the dayroom wasn't a fight. Barry and Norm stood a few feet in front of the tv that was placed high up on a wall, watching what looked like the evening news. Merle took his place next to Norm and jerked a confused Daryl to his side.

"What the..."

"SHUT UP!" Barry and Norm both ordered, eyes not leaving the screen. They just pointed to the TV wordlessly, as the Atlanta newscaster returned from commercial break.

_"...and now, the odd case of what appears to be a motorcycle gang murder of a police officer in nearby Floyd County. The body of Officer Shane Walsh was found..."_

It was at this point that Daryl's mouth fell open and his cig hit the concrete in front of his shoes. He automatically put a foot forward to grind it out, but his eyes didn't leave the screen.

_"...at his home by his partner yesterday. Sources say that the murder has the marks of a hit by the Cannibals motorcycle gang, namely specific mutilations to the body. Officer Walsh was a key witness in the pending drug case against four members of the DEMONS motorcycle gang, which is a rival to the Cannibals. This news studio as well as several others received copies of a letter from...excuse me, a press conference regarding the incident has begun and we are going directly there."_

The screen cut from the news studio to the front of the police station that the DEMONS were held the first night of the arrest. The Police Chief stood behind a podium and microphone, a red eyed Rick Grimes to one side and the district attorney on the other. They were already taking questions.

_"...you sure this was a Cannibals hit, Chief Johnson?"_

_"We are sure of nothing at this point. Our investigators are working nonstop to narrow down our search for Officer Walsh's killers."_

_"But is it true that a pound of flesh was removed from the body, as is the case with Cannibals murders?"_

_"I'm sorry, but an autopsy has not been completed yet. Also, I am going to respect the victims loved ones on this matter."_

_"We have anonymous sources that have informed us that possible DNA from two top officers in the Cannibals was found on the scene..."_

_"Let me assure you,"_ the Sheriff's voice became firmer and his nostrils flared a bit. _"that as soon as I CAN release such information, I will. ALSO, if there is a leak in my department regarding this investigation, I will be DEALING with it myself, personally."_

_"Regarding the letters that were delivered to the news stations earlier today, is it true that the original was found signed, locked in the gun cabinet at the crime scene, the victim's home?"_

Both the Sheriff's and Rick's eyes widened. The Sheriff turned as if to look at the other man and stopped himself.

_"I'm sorry, but that is all the information I can give the media at this time. Again, our condolences go to the victim's family and we are working nonstop to find the killers."_

The Sheriff stalked away angrily with the other men behind him, all ignoring the continued yelling of questions from the crowd of reporters. The station returned back to the newsroom.

_"As you heard during the press conference, copies of a letter were delivered to several news stations today. This letter was signed by Officer Walsh and it has been leaked, possibly from the Sheriff's office itself, that the original was found at the home of the victim."_

The screen flashed up the content of the letter, which was read by voice over.

_To All I Have Wronged,_

_I want to apologize to all I have hurt in my wrongdoing. My sins have caught up with me in this matter. On the day after Christmas I erroneously stopped four innocent men and used my authority as an officer to have them wrongly imprisoned. This was a result of my own greed and arrogance. Several weeks ago I was contacted by Kip Kragen, president of the Cannibals motorcycle gang, based out of Florida. He offered me a large sum of money as well as the opportunity to pursue a personal relationship with the girlfriend of one of my victims in exchange for planting methamphetamine and associated paraphernalia on the motorcycles of Barry Phillips, Norman Black, Merle Dixon, and Daryl Dixon following an unfounded traffic stop._

_Now I have regret for what I have done and wish to undo it. However, the Cannibals have found out my desire to confess. I suffered a beating on New Years Eve as a warning to maintain my silence. If this letter is being found it means that I am dead at the hands of the Cannibals. Four other copies are being sent out by an unknowing third party that was informed to do so on the occasion of my untimely death. _

_I used to think myself a warrior in the fight against wrongdoing, but now I find myself persecuting the innocent instead of the guilty. I attempted to hide my actions with stealth and silence but the vengeance of God has caught up with me. May God help my soul._

_Officer Shane Walsh_

All four DEMONS turned their heads to look at one another as the station continued on with other news. They moved so slowly you could practically hear the tendons in their necks creak.

Marchosias, the great WARRIOR.

Arioch, bearer of VENGEANCE.

Mastema, PERSECUTOR of evil.

Leraje, the SILENT and STEALTHY archer.

Barry jerked his head toward their cells and they moved quickly in that direction. As soon as they got to Norm and Daryl's the two men began to pace, somehow avoiding hitting one another in the small space. Merle leaned against the doorway, keeping an eye out for any guards that might get close enough to hear, like he had when they discussed their case before. Barry began to twist his mustache nervously as he thought. They were silent for a few seconds and then Norm stopped in front of his president to whisper.

"Did ya?"

Barry shook his head. "You know better. Couldn't have ordered it from here with them listening."

"Could it have really been that Kip asshole?" Merle offered quietly from the doorway, not taking his eyes off the guards that stood on the other end of the cell block.

"And him put all four of us in the last paragraph? He might know mine and Norm's, but not y'all two." Barry answered.

"Maybe Ty?"

"Uhuh." Norm shook his head as he resumed his pacing, chewing his nails. "Ya don't DO shit like that without bein told to."

They all three jumped when Daryl suddenly stopped pacing and kicked the metal bunk hard. It rattled and clanged as he stood there with his chest heaving and eyes wild.

"What the FUCK, bro?! Now ya got tha guards lookin this way!" Merle hissed.

Daryl shook his head. "Beth's face, she told ya she fell the night before at Jakes?! It said the bastard took a beatin that night! And baby girl...somethin was wrong, she couldn't talk right, had her neck covered up!"

The three other men's eyes widened in realization. Norm exploded, grabbing Barry by the collar and shoving him against the wall. "THEY FUCKIN SAID THEY HAD DNA! AIN'T BUT ONE OF THE WOMEN WHO COULDA GOT CLOSE ENOUGH TO KIP TO GET IT!"

Merle jumped into the fray, pulling the SAA off his pres. "Shut up! Ya gotta shut up, Sarge! Or we gonna give'em away!" he warned in his ear.

The group drew in tighter in the middle of the cell. Merle released Norm after a second when he calmed down enough to maintain the quiet. Merle looked at Barry sickly.

"That's premeditated murder of a FUCKIN COP!" He hissed. "The penalty for that's the NEEDLE!"

At his last words Daryl's hands clutched at his hair and he fell to his knees on the concrete, barely containing a roar of anguish. Norm punched the wall, not even flinching when the skin of his knuckles split and bled. The other two men just continued to look at one another in horror and shock.

The angels had put their lives on the line to save their DEMONS.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU 

Amber stood at the sink, drying Sugar's dish with a smirk. Beth sat with the dog in her lap on the couch, giving it a good dose of baby talk as she loved on it.

"Did oo wike dat? Say, Sugar? Your Unca Merle gonna be home soon, tweetie! Yes him is!"

Amber chuckled as she set the bowl down on the floor. "Don't let the guys hear you talk to her like that. Daryl gets mad when I call him her daddy."

Beth shook her head, still scratching the puppy's back. Then she looked up at the clock. It was seven forty in the evening.

"It's only twenty minutes until their call block is over. Do you think they're mad enough to not call? They had to see it on the news today."

Amber looked out the door to make sure the prospect was still at the wood pile before she made her way over to the couch to sit beside Beth. "I think they're gonna be madder than we've ever seen. We'll be lucky if they don't do something stupid. But I can deal with mad, as long as he's home."

"How long do you think it'll be? Until they're home?"

"You know I talked to Michonne this afternoon, she called right after she saw it on TV. She's gonna meet with the prosecutor tomorrow and see if they can work out a reduced plea deal. She wants everything thrown out since the traffic stop itself was false. But she thinks that the DA will still want them to do probation and fines for the guns not having serial numbers and Daryl's shit fit in the back of the cruiser. I don't care, I'll give them every dime we have in the bank, plus that wad of cash he thinks I don't know is in the bottom of his extra quiver in the closet, just to have that fidgety redneck walk through that door." She saw a worried expression come over Beth's face and put a hand up before she could speak. "The club will pay Merle's, Daddy's, and Norm's. That's why a part of the money from each job goes into the club accounts. I'm just going to do Daryl's since we have it put up."

Beth nodded, obviously relieved. Then Amber's phone went off in her back pocket. She scrambled to pull it out as she checked the clock. Ten minutes until call time was over.

Before she could say hello Beth's rang on the end table and she ran to the bedroom with it. Amber took a deep breath before she pushed the answer button, there wasn't a lot he could say with the guards listening in anyway.

"He..."

"Amber." Daryl growled on the other end, cutting off her greeting. This was bad, he rarely used her name, even when he was the mad.

"Hey, Desperado!" Amber tried to inject as much chipperness into her voice as possible. She could hear Merle talking to Beth over the line, he must have been at the next phone. That conversation didn't sound like it was going any better than hers.

"What'cha been DOIN?"

"Just housekeeping and hanging out with the girls."

"Yeah, I fuckin BET."

Amber chuckled nervously. It was either that or cry.

"Are. Ya. Okay.?" He said, words clipped and sharp.

"Fine as frog hair, Desperado."

"Yeah, I can tell ya sound better. That cold cleared right the fuck up, didn't it?"

Shit, he'd figured that out too.

"Yep. I told you, O.J. and soup does the trick."

"Ya been bein CAREFUL?"

"Of course! I know how much you worry about me!"

"Somebody has ta, you sure as HELL don't."

"I love you, Desperado." she said meekly, trying to smooth the waves.

"Ya best remember that after I get out." he snarled.

Damn.

"Remember what I said I was gonna do when I got home?" Daryl asked harshly.

Amber thought for a minute. Sex! Oh yeah. Couldn't be that bad if he was talking about sex, right?

"Sure do, baby." she purred hopefully. "You said you were gonna fuck me through the wall, mmmmmhmmmmm."

She heard Daryl take a long drag off a cig before he spoke. "Trust me girl, as soon as I get ta the house, You. Are. Fucked. That pretty ass of yores is MINE!"

Double damn. So much for talking about sex, these were thinly veiled threats.

"Heh...heh...um...I miss you?"

"My hand ain't gonna miss yore ass when I aim for it."

"Daryl?"

"What?"

"I love you, baby. More than anything."

She heard him sigh and then a rustle. She knew he was running his hand over his face.

"Damn, baby girl. I love ya too, ya know that. Ya need ta STAY IN, alright? The weather's sposed ta turn off cold. I'd hate for ya ta get SICK again."

Amber got that. He was telling her to not do anything else to endanger herself.

"All my errands are caught up. I'm good. I'll stay in, I hate for you to worry."

She heard Daryl snort sarcastically when she said good and then the guard gave the one minute warning in the background.

"Are YOU okay?" Amber asked, realizing he had been doing all the questioning since the call began.

"I was till right after supper."

Haha, very funny, six o'clock news.

"Really, Daryl."

"Yeah, I'm alright." he said, voice a bit softer. She could see him sagging against the wall and closing his eyes in her mind. "Damn, girl..." his voice broke and she heard him sniff. Amber had her first moment of regret over what they had done. She had stood over Shane as he died a horrific death at their hands without a single pang of guilt. But bringing Daryl to this, his worry over her is what did her in.

"Baby, I...LOVE...YOU." She sobbed, wanting him to understand. "You are EVERYTHING to me. And I will be waiting for WHATEVER, whenever when you get home. As long as you're home."

"I love ya too, baby girl." Amber's heart soared when he finally called her that. "But we havin a talk when I get home and shit's gonna change. I've come TOO DAMN CLOSE ta losin the best thing I got TOO MANY GODDAMN TIMES."

"I know." Amber said quietly, knowing there was no arguing right now. She'd argue all he wanted to, hell Daryl could yell, scream, throw shit, and put his fist through the wall. She was pretty sure he would. As long as he did it face to face with her in their own home, that was just fine.

The guard called out "Time's up!"

"I love ya, baby girl."

"Love you too, Desperado. I'll be waiting."

"Bye, girl."

"Bye, baby."

He hung up and Amber fell face first onto the couch with an exasperated groan. She heard Beth come back from the bedroom a moment later and sat up. The girl's face was stark white and her eyes shimmered as she whispered.

"I think we're in trouble."

"No shit."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU 

_Day 12 after arrest: January fifth, 5:00 p.m._

Amber shifted nervously in her seat in the front row behind the defendants table in the courtroom. Her mother and Kaye were to her right, Beth to her left. Tyreese and Carol sat on the bench against the aisle. If the judge thought the room was full of DEMONS during the arraignment, this was overflowing, literally. One side of the room was solid black and leather, as was the hallway outside. The actual walls of the back of the room opposite the judges bench was lined with reporters and camera crews. Despite Shane being dead, Cannibal money was still floating around the court system. Late on the day after the DEMONS found out about the Angel's exploits, Michonne got frustrated. She had worked for a plea deal, and then couldn't get a damn judge to hear and approve the thing. She finally started calling every news outlet she could find. Judges and prosecutors found highly curious and questioning news crews sitting outside their homes when they woke up the next morning. She had been contacted regarding the hearing within hours.

The men were lead in behind Michonne as they rode, like always. Barry, Norm, Daryl, Merle. They only gave the women quick glances as they passed. Amber knew they were all four afraid of portraying any sign of the truth. The proceedings began and she tried to pick out the important parts of the legalese as she examined Daryl from top to bottom. He was wearing the same "black" as before.

"...regarding the new evidence that has been presented...a signed suicide note is considered by the law to be a death bed confession..."

"And the terms of the plea deal?" the judge asked the prosecutor.

"The defendants will plead guilty to owning handguns with the serial numbers removed which carries a fine of ten thousand dollars each and six months probation each. This charge also usually carries a one month minimum jail time, but concerning the circumstances of the wrongful traffic stop the DA has chosen to waive that for just the twelve days already served. Daryl Dixon will plead guilty to destruction of police property also which will add another six months of probation and five thousand in fines for one year and fifteen thousand total, respectively."

"And Ms. Watson, are the defendants agreeable to this?"

"Yes, your honor. They all have the money available at this time and wish to join their families as soon as possible. They are ready for this miscarriage of justice to be over."

The judges gavel hovered in midair and he glanced at the cameras. Amber wondered if he was concerned for his own life once he ruled in favor of the DEMONS. Kip, where ever he was hiding at, was not going to be happy. She also knew their group of DEMONS and their Angels was at the top of his shit list. They would deal with that when the time came, he and Wild Boy were both currently busy avoiding the law themselves.

"I rule that this plea deal be confirmed and entered into record. The defendants are free to go once they are processed AND the fines are paid at the front desk of this courthouse."

The gavel fell and the courtroom erupted into a deafening roar as a sea of black jumped to it's feet and yelled in triumph. All the news cameras swiveled, recording the moment. The four DEMONS swiveled in their seats and sprang up. Their women immediately jumped up too, reaching over the bannister that separated them from mid thigh down. Amber caught sight of Daryl's wide grin a split second before she was lifted from the floor and crushed to his broad chest. She wound her arms around his neck and clung for dear life and then felt his breath catch against her. His face was hid from onlookers against her shoulder and under her hair but she felt a single tear slide hot over her skin and down her back under her shirt. That was just fine, she was depositing a lot more than that on his black tee at that very same moment. The judge banged his gavel loudly, yelling above the tumult.

"LET ME REMIND EVERYONE THAT THIS IS A COURTROOM, NOT A BARROOM! THE DEFENDANTS ARE STILL INMATES UNTIL THE FINES ARE PAID!"

"Fuck you, asshole." Daryl growled against her skin, just before pulling his head back. He continued to hold Amber up with one arm and her arms helping around his neck. His other hand moved into her hair, angling her head just right so his mouth could meet hers.

Amber never imagined that she would get the best kiss of her life in the middle of a crowded courtroom. Daryl kissed her hard, showing her all the joy he couldn't put into words at the moment. Amber got the feeling a lot of the same was going on, on either side of her. A wave of laughter and hooting moved through the crowd. Finally the bailiffs moved to the couples, but even they had small smirks on their usually expressionless faces.

Amber pulled back from Daryl's miracle of a mouth just because she didn't want a charge of contempt of court to throw a wrench into things. "Hey, Desperado, you best go pack your shit. I gotta go pay for your expensive ass."

He smirked as he let her down. "Ain't a damn thing here I want, baby girl. And I reckon you do own my ass now."

The men were led to the back of the courthouse with wide grins as the women hurriedly followed Ty through the tumultuous crowd, the double doors of the courtroom and up the hall to the front desk.

Even for a woman who loved shopping as much as Amber, this was a deal of a lifetime. One redneck biker, heavily used, (though not in the last twelve days, she was going to fix THAT here shortly) for $15,000.

SOLD!


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: Super smutty rough sex with dirty talking ahead. Nothing we haven't explored a bit already, but just thought i should tell ya!**

Amber bounced from foot to foot and tapped her cane on the floor as the court secretary called the bank to make sure the fifteen thousand dollar check she had just written was good. Her father, Norm, and Merle already stood behind her with their arms wrapped around their respective angels as they waited on the last DEMON. Finally the woman behind the desk hung up the phone and buzzed to the back.

"Dixon, Daryl J. to be released." she said with a monotone voice. Amber could have cried those words were so wonderful. A moment later the secretary buzzed open the door to the right of her desk and one fidgety, fumbly, hot-blooded and honest redneck biker stepped through it. He was shoving his wallet in the back pocket of his black jeans and giving Amber the same worried look the others had given their women when they came out. They all had requested their 'colors' back along with everything else they had on them when they were arrested and had been told no leather vests had been turned in. Amber just grinned widely as she stepped to him.

"It's alright. It's outside, we've got all of them."

Daryl released a relieved sigh and grabbed her up, squeezing Amber so hard that she nearly couldn't breathe. After a few seconds he let her down reluctantly, murmuring in her ear.

"C'mon. Let's go the fuck home, baby girl."

Amber took his arm and they all filed to the door where Michonne was waiting. They could see the reporters and news crews waiting on the steps a few feet ahead and Amber felt Daryl tense against her. She squeezed his arm reassuringly as she looked up.

"Just let Michonne do the talking. We are just walking out to the bikes and going home."

"Bikes?" he whispered, a smirk at the corner of his mouth. "I figured ya drove tha truck or we was all going home in Kaye's car."

She shook her head. "No way, Desperado. You all are free DEMONS. Mama had a bunch of prospects bring them down here on a truck. We wouldn't let them drive them."

He snorted quietly. "Good girl. Ya know better."

Michonne opened the door and they followed her out, immediately greeted with reporters asking questions and microphones being thrust in their faces. Amber felt Daryl tense again, body like steel as they made their way down the steps. He still put a hand on her back as she went slowly down them, waiting to step down each one until she did safely. Amber could hear Michonne answering the reporters questions as they moved through the throng but her eyes were on Daryl. She knew he was probably nervous enough to jump out of his skin but to his credit he squared his shoulders and kept his eyes on her or the back of Norm's head in front of him. After what felt like miles the group got to where the bikes were parked. Daryl growled low in his chest when several reporters got close to the rides but they quickly backed up when the prospect Debra left to guard them glared. Each man's 'colors' was draped carefully over the handlebars of his bike. They each made their way to their respective motorcycles, reaching for their leather. The Angels were faster this time, for once. Each woman snatched up her DEMONS vest.

Amber grinned up at Daryl's confused face as she held his vest up.

"Turn around, Desperado."

He smirked and turned around, each woman slipping the leather onto her man in front of the television cameras. Amber had been raised since birth to respect the club leather but this was about more than that. She respected and loved the man wearing it.

Daryl hurriedly pulled his gloves out of his jacket pocket and pulled them on before zipping it up. Then he swung his leg over the Scrambler, the look on his face could only be called bliss as he held his hand out to Amber. She took her seat behind him, nearly groaning at the feeling. They pulled on their helmets but then she looked down and frowned. The saddlebags were gone and she had nowhere to stash her cane. Before she could say anything Daryl was pulling it out of her hand. He tossed it to the prospect.

"Here. Bring it with ya ta the clubhouse t'night. She won't need it 'fore then."

Amber did groan then, glad she had her helmet on to help hide her flaming face as she hid it in Daryl's back. The club 'Welcome Home' party wasn't going to be starting until around ten or so since it happened to be a Friday. Obviously, Daryl didn't intend for her feet to touch the floor for the next several hours.

That was just fine with her.

Then the bike rumbled to life beneath them and they all pulled to the turn out onto the highway. Daryl took them out behind Norm and Kaye and it was like it had been years since she rode behind him. But it was home too, her body instantly molding behind Daryl's and matching his moves on the turns. She could feel the tension start to leave his body before they got to the city limits and the country roads that led to the farm. She could also feel him having to back himself off the throttle, wanting to pull ahead of the others. They passed where she knew the arrest had happened and a wave of tension slipped through his body for just a second. But only a half of a mile later was the crossroads and Daryl and Merle peeled off to the left, Norm to the right, and her father went on straight. The sun was setting early with it being January and Daryl slipped his hand down to reach under his leather jacket and untuck his black tee from just behind his belt buckle. Amber knew what he wanted and she slipped one hand up under and over the skin of his stomach. He jerked up under her hand once and she chuckled in her helmet. He hadn't considered that it was the middle of winter and her fingers would be freezing against the warm skin of his belly. They warmed quickly though and she stroked his stomach as they rolled over the last few miles to home, Merle and Beth directly behind. Then they pulled into the driveway of the rental house, Daryl driving the couple hundred feet farther to the main gate. When they passed the big house Silas and Roxie stood in front of the big front window and waved gleefully. Daryl shook his head in happy unbelief, just more of his now boundless family welcoming him home. He got the Scrambler over the dam and pulled up to the front door of their house, which now had an unblocked view of the pond since the trailer had been picked up while he was gone. Amber slipped her helmet off before the bike even fully stopped moving, knowing Daryl probably wasn't in a patient mood. His hand came up over his shoulder like always and she took it to swing off. This time he didn't let go, keeping it firmly in his strong fingers as she took a step back to let him off he bike. He tugged his helmet off one handed and then finally, her DEMON was home, standing in his own front yard. He stood in front of her, body so tense that it was practically vibrating. She expected and prepared her body for one of two things. Either he was going to slam her against the side of the house in a lust craze, or he was going to hitch her up and over his shoulder to make his way quickly inside.

To her surprise, Daryl did neither.

His eyes traveled down from her face to her neck and the fingers of his gloved right hand snagged the end of the pink scarf. Amber's eyes closed for a second as she swallowed. He wanted to see exactly what she was hiding. She stayed perfectly still as he unwound the piece of fabric from around her neck, watching his eyes when her neck finally came into view. They flashed hard and cold when the bruises were uncovered. She knew what they looked like, having examined them in the mirror that morning. They had faded some in the last five days, now a motley palate of green, yellow, and fading purple. The rattlesnake pattern was still evident. Daryl's hand came up and the tips of his fingers traced over the marred skin so lightly that she had to concentrate to know fully that he had made contact.

"Figured he'd used his hands." Daryl said, voice odd and strangled. "I'll buy ya 'nother one. Gonna burn that one."

Amber shook her head and caught his wrist with her fingers, stilling it's motion. "No, you won't. I killed him with it. I'm keeping it."

Daryl's eyes came back up to hers. "Ya make'im hurt?"

She nodded. "For hours. Till he begged and screamed and pissed himself."

"Good girl. Still shoulda let me."

Amber went to speak again but Daryl shook his head and put a finger over her lips. "Naw, girl. Not gonna talk 'bout it no more right now. Jus tell me...did he...try ta put his hands on ya...like..."

Amber shook her head hard, dislodging his finger. "No, Daryl. NO! I would have gutted him in front of that whole bar before I let him do that. Carol and Beth were there the whole time, you can ask them..."

"I believe ya." Daryl's hand came up to wrap around the side of her throat gently, thumb ghosting over the bruises. Despite this, Amber could still feel the tension and raw power that was emanating of his body in waves. "Don't know if I can be easy, baby girl. Not tha first time...I'll try ta if ya want, but..."

Amber brought her own hand back up quickly, snatching his hand from her throat and bringing his wrist to her mouth just above where his gloves ended. She slid her tongue over the thin skin on the inside just before sinking her teeth into it.

That's when all hell broke loose. It was if Daryl's body became possessed by Leraje himself. He snarled like an animal and snatched his hand from her mouth to bring it to her waist with it's twin. As soon as he jerked her off the ground her legs came up and around his waist. Amber let him hold her up as he stalked to the porch steps with her wrapped around him. She was busy unzipping her jacket and dropping it where she pulled it off, the second of the six steps up to the porch. Daryl immediately moved his mouth from an unbruised portion of her throat to lick and bite the skin of her breasts right above the low neckline of her top. He was grunting but not in the exertion of carrying her, he did that easily. It was with lust and the frustration of too many clothes still in place. When he got to the front door Amber was glad she left it unlocked since her grandparents were going to be home all day. She just reached out and grabbed the doorknob to open it. Daryl whisked her in and deposited Amber on the first flat surface he encountered, which happened to be the kitchen table. He dropped her onto it and then his mouth was on hers as he pawed at her shirt.

"OFF." he growled against her mouth before pulling away long enough for the two of them to somehow pull the piece of clothing from her body. Then her bra was in the way. Daryl's hand went for his knife but it wasn't on his belt, it had been confiscated. So he did the next best thing, taking the fabric between the cups in both hands and pulling roughly. It ripped apart and he grunted in satisfaction, not bothering to pull it from her arms. What he wanted was now free anyway. He pushed Amber back onto the table roughly and she cried out in anticipation and need.

Daryl's mouth slid over her breasts, teeth biting firm flesh and tongue flicking fast and hard over pebble hard nipples before his mouth enclosed them fully and sucked hard. The whole time he was grunting and growling, half words and half senseless lust noises against her skin. Amber was writhing beneath him, whimpers growing to moans when he would get particularly rough. Her hands pushed at his vest but he slapped them away, not wanting to stop what he was doing. She took the hint, moving them to pull at his hair. He moved down on her, biting the skin of her stomach before licking the marks. Then he encountered the waistband of her jeans. Amber quickly kicked off her shoes as he popped the button (literally, it flew across the kitchen) and jerked them down her legs roughly. He flung them over his shoulder, his chest rumbling deeply as he saw and smelled her arousal. He leaned over her on the table and latched onto the skin of her neck as his fingers dove into her folds, her wet slickening the leather. She was soaked and he grunted in approval as Amber keened and her back arched off the table.

"Daryl, PLEASE..." she begged. "Need you in me, NOW."

At her words he flung himself back to standing between her legs. He gripped her hips cruelly and suddenly flipped her onto her stomach, legs hanging off the table. The bra was snatched off her arms. Her toes were on the floor and she pushed up on them when she heard his belt buckle jingle, spreading her legs and lifting her hips like a cat in heat.

"Fuckin dirty little BITCH!" he spat, the first words he had said since she bit him in the yard. "Ya turn inta a goddamn SLUT over m'belt, don't ya?"

Amber nodded against the table, mewling and pressing her hips back in anticipation of being filled. He didn't disappoint, slamming into her with no warning, smacking her ass hard at the same time. The leather on his hand heightened the sting. Amber screamed out against the wood under her. Then he was pulling her hair, bringing her head back as he bent over her, his leather against her bare back. It was such a dirty thing, knowing he was fucking her on the kitchen table, her naked beneath him and he fully clothed including his 'colors'.

"That what ya wanted BITCH?" he growled in her ear, scruff digging into the sensitive skin just below. "That what ya been waitin on?"

"Ah...yes, baby..." was all she could get out. Daryl was pushing his boots against the floor, grinding his hips against her ass hard, pushing as deep as he could. His cock was so big, filling and stretching her in that sweet painful pleasure that only Daryl had been able to give her. He pulled out almost totally, without warning, and slammed in again, this time so hard that the table scooted forward under them a tiny bit. Amber screamed as he groaned loudly through clenched teeth as he tried to hold his load. After a second he pulled back on her hair a little more, his breathing rough and voice strained in her ear.

"Ya done tightened back up while daddy was gone. Gonna have ta work that outta ya."

Amber nodded franticly, desperately hoping he would do it quickly, before she went stark raving mad. "Please, do it...hurt me good..." she whimpered pitifully.

Instead of thrusting Daryl began grinding his hips in a circle, both frustrating and intensely pleasurable at the same time. He was stretching and working her, burying himself a bit deeper and hitting the end of her. The way he was moving, it was like his head was stroking her cervix and it was sending shocks through her whole pelvis. Wet flooded around his cock and he groaned into her ear again.

"Ya like that, huh? Done a lot a thinkin while I was gone, baby girl. I gotta lot a shit we gonna do the next few days."

Her hand snaked down to her clit. She was hanging off the table enough that it was accessible and she moved two fingers over, unable to ignore the throbbing nub. Daryl let her have it for a few scant seconds but then he moved his hand down, grabbing it and bringing it back up despite her frustrated whines under him. He shoved the fingers in his mouth, sucking her off them as his hand went back down to replace them. He began to stroke her clit and thrust at the same time. Amber was going to die, she was sure of it. He was going to dirty fuck her into oblivion and she was going to go skipping and begging for more.

Daryl released her fingers from his mouth, apparently happy that he had gotten all he could off them. Then he pushed back to a stand, one hand stroking her clit, the other pulling back on her hair. It wasn't enough to lift her from the table, just pulling her head back and changing the angle. She pushed up on her elbows and he groaned.

"FUCK YES! Baby girl, that's s'good. No further, wanna see m'mark when I come."

Daryl began to hit her harder and speed up the strokes on her clit. Amber could feel her pussy begin to twitch around him as the sweet burn in her pelvis began to build.

"Tell me who ya belong ta." Daryl gasped.

"You baby...please..."

"The name, dammit!"

"Dar..."

"The OTHER NAME, BITCH!"

"LERAJE. I belong to LERAJE."

That must have satisfied him because he began to slam her hard, the table creaking under them as his fingers pinched her clit roughly. Amber screamed, a hand slamming down on the wood of the table next to her as she came so hard her vision went blinding white behind her eyelids.

Daryl followed right behind, roaring wordlessly as he bucked and pulled her hair hard. Amber didn't notice, she was in another world, her voice bouncing off the hard pine below her face.

Then Daryl collapsed back down on her, exhausted and jerking with his face buried in her hair. He kept muttering something over and over against her and it took her a minute to realize what it was.

I'm home.

**Yeah, dirty smutty smut with heart wrenching angst/fluff at the end. I'm thinking the next chapter is gonna be some more smut, maybe of some of the other couples. Then the angels have to pay for their sins.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ready for some more? I got some Amber/Daryl fluff, some fluffy Merle/Beth smut and then some smutty smutty pissed off DEMON Kaye/Norm smut. Then the next chapter we go to the clubhouse and shit REALLY gets real.**

**Review please!**

Daryl pushed up off Amber's back, fingers ghosting over his mark on her skin. She made a contented noise and turned her head so she could look at him as they lay half on the kitchen table.

"Welcome home, Desperado." she said softly and then laughed softly. "That was awesome."

He smirked and ran his fingers through her hair to get it out of her face. "Fuck yeah it was. S'it hot in here ta you?"

Amber laughed. "Um, you still have your leathers and all your clothes on."

Daryl looked down and chuckled. "Fuck." then he saw her look down and he blushed. The only part of him that was exposed was one that was currently exhausted. He went to tuck himself back in his pants and Amber pushed up on her elbows, shaking her head. "Just go ahead and take everything off. I say we take a naked weekend in celebration of you getting out."

He furrowed his brow. "The fuck is that?"

"We stay naked all weekend, except for when we go to the clubhouse of course."

"I ain't eatin naked, girl."

Amber wiggled her eyebrows. "Actually, I think you do your best eating when naked."

Daryl snorted, "Eatin food, smartass. Not pussy."

Amber grabbed the arm of his leather jacket with her teeth and tugged on it. "Come on. Take it all off."

Daryl stood, pulling Amber up to sit on the edge of the table. He moved between her legs and let her tug off his colors. She carefully smoothed her hand over the patches on the back of the DEMONS club, then the ones on the front, that declared what chapter he was in and his Demon name.

"You'll get another one now."

"For what?"

"The Bound Demon patch. For those who have been to jail for the club."

"Wasn't but twelve days."

"Don't matter." She reverently hung it on the chair next to them.

She undid each of his gloves in turn, slipping them off. Then Amber reached for the zipper of his leather jacket, pulling it slowly down. He let her, standing with his arms hanging by his sides. Then she slipped it off his shoulders to lay it on the table behind her. He lifted his arms and she pulled his shirt free from his body. Amber ran her hands over his chest and Daryl sighed, leaning into her touch, laying his forehead on the top of her head and closing his eyes. She knew he needed this just as much as or more than the release of sex. He needed to be touched, to catch up with it after the loss of the last twelve days. She had a thought of something else he may need too.

"You can go and hunt if you need to." she said quietly.

He shook his head slowly against her. "Naw, girl. Not right now."

She reached over and grabbed his tee shirt, pulling it over her head. Daryl nearly pouted. "What happened ta my nekkid weekend?"

Amber giggled, doing up his jeans despite his protests. "I really don't want to cook naked. And you've lost a few pounds and need some home cookin."

Daryl's eyes grew wide in what could only be called delight. "Then we can get nekkid?"

"Yes."

"Food and fuck. Sounds like a damn good plan ta me, baby girl."

"What you want?"

"Anythin, long as you cook it."

"Narrow that down, baby. Sweet, salty? Mexican, home cooking, Indian."

Daryl thought for a minute. "Can we start with chocolate gravy and biscuits and go from there?"

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

As soon as Merle pulled the Bonneville into the garage, Beth was off the back, pulling her helmet off. He killed the engine, pulling his own helmet off before swinging his leg over. He gave her a growl and then reached out, tugging her over to him and wrapping his arms around her tightly. At first she squealed but then she winced.

"Ow!"

Merle immediately released her, holding her at arms length as he sat on the bike. "What is it, angel? That bastard messed up more than ya face didn't he? God DAMN!" he ran a hand over his face in frustration.

Beth shook her head. "No, silly." she smiled, tugging on his hand to lead him into the door that led to the kitchen from the garage. "I want to show you something."

Merle beamed. "Angel, I was plannin on 'showin ya somethin' too. But then ya was hurtin."

"Not sex, Merle. Well, not yet. This." She pulled off her shirt, throwing it on the counter as he watched with a grin. Then her hands went behind her back, unhooking her bra.

"Angel, I done told ya, ya got the best set ol' Merle ever seen his his life. Now why don't let me play with..."

Beth put her hand up, stopping him from stepping any closer. Then she dropped her bra and turned around as she held her blonde hair up and out of the way.

For the first time in his life, Merle Maynard Dixon was speechless.

She heard him take in a sharp breath and grinned. Merle stepped forward, his big hands at odds with how gentle they were as they trailed down her back. Even through the clear film that had been taped over it and the redness of the skin surrounding it, he could clearly see his mark between her shoulders, her wings from the top of her shoulders nearly to her waist. The balanced scales of the Demon Mastema were in her flesh, along with the name just below.

"Angel..." he whispered, the word now true in every sense.

"You can take that off, uncover it. They said I could around this time."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes, Merle."

He moved his fingers up, more careful than careful as he peeled off the tape at each corner and took off the cling wrap, tossing it in the general direction of the trashcan. Beth pulled a hair band out of her pocket and secured her hair up high.

"Yeah. So I can see it." He murmured. He just stood for a long time, looking at what he now considered the most wonderful thing in the world. Finally he moved in front of her, lifting her chin with one finger.

"You like it?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"Angel, like ain't the word. S'best thing I ever seen. I may die right here of a heart attack." Merle was speaking how he felt, the sudden constriction in his chest was a foreign feeling to him.

"Merle..." Beth hesitated, her eyes filling with tears. "Daddy...daddy said I couldn't come home, if I took it."

Merle sighed and shook his head sadly. Then he kissed her forehead, as he moved his rough hand down her face, wiping away tears that had spilled over before he spoke, voice even rougher than normal.

"Angel...you are home."

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. Then he kissed her mouth, loving her in a way that was still strange to him after six months. At forty four years old Merle had been just as inexperienced in some things as Beth was. They had figured out the art of love making together, as apposed to his experience at just fucking.

His hand slid down to hers, grasping it gently. "I cain't tote ya ta the bedroom like I want ta. Don't want ta hurt ya, angel."

"Come on." she led the way and that was just fine with him. When they got into the bedroom, he pulled her carefully to him, hands only on her sides to kiss her again, slow and languidly. Then Beth tugged at his colors, pulling them off and stepping to hang them in the closet. Then she returned, removing his jacket and shirt. She ducked her head with a grin, running her tongue through his chest hair and over his skin before moving her lips over one nipple. She sucked softly, laving it with her tongue, making him growl deep in his chest, one broad hand coming up in her hair over her scalp.

Beth released him, looking up at him with a mischievous grin. He kissed her again, hands sliding down to the button on her jeans. Merle had never been much for kissing before Beth, just doing it enough to convince a woman to let him get his dick wet. But now he could spend hours tasting her sweet mouth, amazed that he could make such a heavenly thing sigh with pleasure. He undid her button. Before he could undo the zipper her hands somehow found their way around his and was doing the same to his jeans. They got them both undone and off and he looked at the bed, trying to figure out how to go about things without hurting her back. Then he led her over to the bed. She went to sit but he tugged her hand, sitting himself as he led her between his knees. He gave his already rock hard cock a tug with one hand as he pulled what he considered the sweetest little titties in Georgia to his mouth. He licked and sucked, sliding his hands over her firm apple shaped ass to keep her close.

Beth ran her hands over his short hair and then down over his neck and shoulders, pulling at his shoulders as she mewled and moaned his name. Then he slipped one hand back around to the front, sliding through wet blonde curls. Beth automatically brought her knees further apart and pressed her hips forward. Merle murmured around her nipple.

"That's it, angel. Let ol' Merle take care a ya."

He slipped his broad fingers into her folds, grinning against her breast when she jerked as he slid over her clit. He began to circle, her hips taking up the same rhythm. He slid one finger into her wet slowly. Even though it had been six months since he took her that night at the clubhouse he was still so damn careful not to hurt her. Then he slowly added a second finger, Beth now riding his hand as he continued the pattern in her clit with his thumb.

"Merle...please..." she sobbed, digging her nails into his neck.

"Please what, angel?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Please Merle, more. I need more..."

He withdrew his hand and she shook her head. "No...don't stop."

"S'alright. Just a second." Merle pushed back on the bed and turned so he was lying down. Beth went to climb on him to ride him but he stopped her.

"Naw, not yet. Come up here." He patted the bed next to his head. Her eyes widened a bit but he tugged on her arm until she was kneeling next to his head. "Grab the headboard." he directed. Once she did that it was a simple matter of him grasping her hips to lift her up and set her knees on either side of his head, his prize wet and pink only a scant inch from his mouth.

"See, angel. Now I can help ya, without hurtin ya back."

Beth nodded, looking down at him through half lidded eyes. He gripped her hips from behind and pulled until she gasped, his tongue making contact with her wet warmth. She got with it after that. If there was one thing his little farm girl turned biker bitch could do was ride. He guessed it was from all the time she had spent on horses, but the first time he had gotten her to ride his dick, he embarrassed himself by coming faster than a sixteen year old on prom night. She would find a rhythm and then would just be gone, needing no direction as her hips and thighs moved her in ways that had him gritting his teeth to hold his load.

This was no different. Once her clit made contact with his mouth she began to move against him, and Merle worked her with everything he had. He had never been one to eat pussy until Beth but damn, he was starting to think his little bro had the right idea. He saw her toss her head back and moan his name as she moved above him. Merle let his tongue move down for a moment so that he could enter her with it and he groaned as her hips lost their rhythm for a second above him. Damn, he had busted her open five months ago and she was still so fuckin tight. He wasn't arguing.

Merle moved back up, circling her clit again, his own need becoming more urgent now that he'd reminded himself just what lie ahead after twelve days of nothing. He moved one hand up and entered again with the same two fingers he had before, letting her set the pace as his tongue continued it's work. He waited until she began to make those little yelps as she twitched around his fingers a little. Then he latched onto her clit, sucking hard as he twisted his wrist and let his fingers slide down the front of her, seeking out THAT spot. He knew when he found it because Beth screamed his name and exploded above him. Her hips jerked involuntarily as her hands pulled at her own hair. Her sweet little pussy slammed down around his fingers and he fought to take her through without stopping to move on other things like his dick was suddenly screaming for. Wet flooded his mouth and he growled, taking all she'd give him. His Angel's pussy was as sweet as honey, whether on his dick, his hand, or in his mouth.

Only when she was spent did he let go and pick her now shaking hips up, loving the way her little pussy felt as it slid down his chest. He expected her to push down on his dick but she brought her leg up and moved off him.

"Where ya goin, angel?" he asked quickly, trying desperately to keep the whine out of his voice.

"Right here." She came up to her hands and knees next to him. She moved over his face and kissed him, her tongue going to every corner of his mouth. Little by little his innocent farm girl was branching out, figuring out she liked things she thought she wouldn't. Tasting herself in her Demon's mouth was one of those things. Beth finally pulled back.

"I want you to see your scales during, Merle."

He looked at her for a minute before his eyebrows shot up. "Oh...okay angel." Merle had shied away from taking her from behind, sticking to the basics at first. But he had a feeling now that she had his ink, he was going to be moving that position into the rotation.

He took to his knees behind her, pushing hers a little farther apart as he lined himself up. He slid his hand over her ass, avoiding the sore skin of her back, knowing full well exactly what it felt like from not too long ago. He gripped her hips, his head nudging her entrance. She pressed back against him, eager but he stopped himself from just slamming into her, despite that being what every fiber in his body was screaming for.

"Sweet Jesus." he ground out through clenched teeth once he was fully in her, his hips flush against her ass. He waited until Beth began to rock her hips to move. He tried to make his strokes long and slow but it was useless. He leaned forward, making sure to stay off her back while wrapping one arm around her hip and finding her clit again with his fingers. He wanted her to come again and with the way things were going for him that wasn't happening without some help. He didn't tease, just immediately began to assault the tiny bundle of nerves. She jerked beneath him and he growled, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"Come on, angel. I'm about ta go, ya need ta..."

He was cut off abruptly when her pussy slammed down around his cock and she stiffened beneath him as she screamed into a pillow. It immediately dragged Merle over his own cliff and he couldn't help but pound into her one, two, three times before he roared and filled her with his heat. As soon as he was done, she collapsed down on her belly on the bed. He followed her, making sure to land next to her and avoid her temporarily tender skin. He grinned when he saw that her eyes were already drifting shut in sleep. He looked over at the clock, seeing that it wasn't but seven thirty. They had a couple hours until the late party at the clubhouse. Merle pulled her across his chest, carefully pulling her hair band out so her spun gold could spill across his chest. Even though he knew she was almost asleep he kissed the top of her head and whispered with his graveled voice.

"Thank ya, angel. Damn, I love ya. I hope ya remember that later."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU 

Norm and Kaye pulled through the front gate of the junk yard and up to the front porch. They quickly dismounted and removed their helmets. Kaye watched his mood carefully but her husband's face was unreadable. They were halfway from the bike to the front steps when he asked quietly,

"Where's the kids?"

"At friend's houses. School starts back Monday."

He nodded, stopping for a second to light a cigarette. Kaye stopped too, considering him for a moment. This was different than what she'd expected. She had thought he would attack her as soon as they got off the bike for a hard fuck, possibly ON the bike, or he was going to start screaming and ranting about what the Angels had done. This quietness was disconcerting. He stowed his lighter back in his leather and jerked his head toward the house, letting her move ahead of him.

Kaye was two steps from the top when she was jerked from her feet. She flew back against Norm's chest with a yelp. She tried to yell his name in surprise but only the first part came out as he hitched her up on his hip, his arm so tight around her waist she nearly couldn't breathe.

"NO..."

He flung her between him and the front door of the house and grabbed her upper arm, spinning Kaye to face him. His hand came up and over her mouth while his body pinned her to the solid oak behind. The look on his face sent simultaneous fear into the pit of her stomach and wet further south. He brought the cigarette to his mouth slowly and took a long drag, blowing the smoke across her neck and under her hair. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"You DON'T get to tell me no right now Kayla Marie. You understand that?"

She nodded under his hand, eyes wide. He removed his hand from her mouth to slam it loudly against the wood next to her head.

"Get your jacket off, now."

She complied quickly, the ice in his eyes telling her he was in no mood to be denied. The jacket fell at her boots and she leaned forward a bit, her back coming away from the cold door. Norm's free hand left the wood and the forearm came across her shoulders, shoving her back. Norm shook his head lazily as he took another puff.

"No, Kayla Marie." he said, voice scary calm. "You ain't going NO damn where right now."

He leaned forward until she could feel his hot breath on her mouth. "Seems to me, you've forgot who the old man is around here. I think you need reminded. But first you gonna answer me some questions."

Kayla fought the urge to squirm under his body. His rock hard erection was digging into her stomach, but the look in his eyes was far from the hot lust she was accustomed to. The last time she had seen this look was the day he came to see her at the hospital before he tortured Martinez to death.

He studied her face for a minute before going on. "What EXACTLY kind of DNA did you get, Kayla Marie?"

Cold panic gripped her heart, surely he didn't think...

"CIGARETTE BUTTS! His and Wild Boy's. From the ASHTRAY! And a hair off the couch he was sitting on. I SWEAR BABY!" she said, nearly stumbling over her words in haste.

Norm nodded and she saw a moment of relief in his eyes before the ice returned. "Good thing. Or shit would have gotten REALLY bad. How'd you get a meeting with him?"

She knew not to lie, even in part. "I called all daddy's old informants, and all the ones I knew from you. Told them to put out the word I needed to see him."

Norm's hand left her shoulders, running up in her hair to grip tightly and bring her head forward an inch. "YOU called MY guys?! What?! YOU ARE NOT THE SERGEANT KAYLA!"

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered, wishing he would go ahead and do whatever it was. This game he was playing was killing her.

Norm snarled. "I'm calling Mad Dog. Gonna let him know. By the time me and him are done, not one of those men will even answer the phone when they see it's your number."

Kayla nodded as well as she could with him gripping her hair. He released it, satisfied with her agreement but clearly not done.

"You scared me, Kayla Marie. And you know what happens when I get scared you're gonna be took away from me. Shit gets broke, men's bodies turn up." he leaned in to her ear. "PIECES of men's bodies turn up."

"I know."

"Did he lay his hands on you?"

She shook her head.

"Are you LYING?"

"NO! I swear. Debbie and Carol created a diver..."

"SHUT UP! I didn't fuckin ask you about Debbie and Carol!"

He took a drag of his cigarette, returning to his cold demeanor after his outburst. "That's all we're talking about it right now. I got other shit to do."

Norm's free hand moved under her top, jerking down the cup of her bra. His frigid fingers found her nipple and pinched. It and it's twin tightened into pebbles between the cold and the sensation. He rolled it roughly, chuckling evilly. Kaye's back arched and she moaned as her hands came up to wrap around his neck. His hand immediately stilled and her eyes popped open.

"Put your FUCKIN HANDS down, KAYLA. You've DONE ENOUGH."

She dropped them, totally at his whim. His hand resumed it's motion, pulling and pinching and then moving to the other side to do the same. Norm dropped his head down into the crook of her neck, biting and then licking the marks. As soon as he would release her skin the cold January chill would hit the wet and make goose pimples rise on her flesh. Norm would take a drag off his smoke and blow the hot over it, soothing her skin. He would do it all over again, jerking her from the stunning cold to the brain melting hot. She knew the noises she was making were shameful but there was no escaping what he was doing to her body.

Then, after what felt like hours, his hand slid down her belly and popped the button on her jeans and slid down the zipper. She nearly cried out when his hand flattened on her lower belly, sliding down into her panties. Norm's fingers had cooled from their ministrations at her breasts while he had loosened her jeans, so she jerked when cold fingertips slid into her warm wet. Norm snorted into her neck before whispering in her ear.

"That shouldn't bother you. It takes a COLD bitch to do the shit you been doing."

She didn't respond, couldn't. His fingertips were sliding through her folds, every where but her clit or inside her. He was killing her, moving around where she needed him the most. She keened, shaking her head in frustration with her eyes closed. Norm waited until she begged.

"Please...please, baby...TOUCH ME..."

"I am touching you, Kayla Marie. You know, for someone who wants my seat at the table, you suck at giving orders."

He continued on for a moment as she withered between him and the door. The he spoke again. "I think what you mean to say is 'Make me come, Norm.' or maybe 'Fuck me with your fingers, baby.' is that it? Huh, KAYLA MARIE?!"

She nodded. Norm's hand immediately changed track, two middle fingers shoving roughly up into her as his thumb hit her already swollen clit. Kaye screamed, coming up on her toes at the sudden, though very welcome, intrusion into her body. Norm continued to work her calmly, despite the speed and roughness his hand was dealing. He brought his cigarette to his mouth, clenching it in his teeth as he leaned on his hand beside her head. Her body shattered in the frigid night in less than a minute, her screams coming out in puffs of fog in front of her face. Her bucking hips were pounding back on the door so hard that it rattled the hinges. Kaye's knees buckled but he quickly shoved one of his legs between hers, keeping her upright. He waited until she was twisting her hips to get away to withdraw his hand. The second she opened her eyes Norm gave her an order.

"On your knees, bitch. Now."

She dropped as soon as he moved his leg out from between hers.

"Now, see. THAT'S how a sergeant at arms gives a goddamn ORDER, KAYLA. Now, undo my belt, BITCH."

She scrabbled at his belt, jerking it open quickly. Then her fingers reached for the button of his fly. Before she could open it her head was jerked roughly back by her hair.

"Uhuh. Ain't told you to yet. That's part of my JOB too, KAYLA MARIE. When people do SHIT THEY AIN'T BEEN TOLD TO, BAD THINGS HAPPEN. You get me?"

She nodded, swallowing. Since when did the thought of his cock in her throat make her drool?

"As sergeant, I got to PUNISH the ones that disturb the ORDER, KAYLA MARIE. UNDERSTAND?"

She nodded again and he loosened his hand on her hair a bit.

"Now suck me off, and it better be the best damn head you ever gave."

Her hands went back to his fly, slipping the button and pulling down the zipper. His cock jumped out of the fly, constrained only by her boxers. She pulled it free and quickly swallowed him down as far as she could. Norm grunted loudly above her, one hand on the door, the other flicking the ash of his cig away before putting it back in his mouth. Then that hand found her hair again, taking control of her. The only sounds that fell into the icy air were more of his 'orders' and the wet noise of her mouth around his cock.

"Faster."

"Take it deeper, bitch."

"Pull my jeans down a little."

"Now use your hands on my sac."

He hissed with the cold but quickly acclimated, starting to grunt every time her head moved forward.

"Suck harder, Kayla. Tighten your FUCKIN MOUTH UP!"

"Fuck!"

"Faster." His voice was starting to sound rougher and deeper.

"Gonna come hard, bitch."

"Gonna...GODDAMN MOTHERFUCK!" His hand on the door came back and returned as a fist, hard, as she swallowed him down. Kaye didn't stop until his hand pulled her away by her hair. She didn't dare. Norm tossed the butt of his finished cigarette onto the porch and crushed it under his boot before he spoke.

"Put me up and do my belt."

Kaye did as ordered and waited. She found herself hoping this wasn't all of her punishment. If this was how he was going to treat her 'disobedience' of his position, she definitely was going to find new ways to be a bad girl.

"Stand up."

She expected him to kiss her, knowing how he liked to taste himself in her mouth. But the cold look had returned.

"Take my smokes out and light me a new one." He stood with both hands on the door, on either side of her head. She pulled the pack and lighter from his pocket, lighting it in her own mouth like baby girl always did Daryl's, pressing it into Norm's mouth before returning everything to his leather. He brought his hand up, pulling it from his mouth to blow smoke down her cleavage. He leaned into her ear. "You got until I finish this one to get upstairs and naked. You best have those damn 'whore heels' on when I get up there too, or you'll regret it." He dropped his voice into a growl. "NOW GO!"

He took a step back as she hurriedly dug her house keys out of her jeans and ran in the house. He stood there, smoking for a minute before dropping the half finished cig down to the porch to crush it like the other. Norm didn't feel like waiting.

The DEMONS Sergeant at Arms had some more orders to give before they left for the clubhouse.


	19. Chapter 19

**I wasn't planning for the first part to be this detailed and lengthy, but Amber and Daryl had other plans. Sorry! (I bet you're not!)**

**Review me!**

Amber sat in Daryl's lap as he sat on the couch. His third plate of biscuits and chocolate gravy was balanced on her bare legs as he sopped up the last drops of the gravy with the last bite of biscuit and popped it in his mouth with a groan. They had decided that maybe the kitchen table wasn't proper for food until it was cleaned. He held the plate up to her and shifted his eyes back over to the kitchen.

"Uhuh!" she shook her head chuckling. "You eat any more and you'll puke!"

He huffed but set the plate over behind her on the end table. "Can I at least have a smoke then? Ain't had one since right before court."

"I guess." Amber reached picked up a pack of cigarettes off the table behind her, along with his spare lighter. That's where he left them two weeks before and that's where she made sure they had stayed. She lit it for him and saw the look of happiness on his face as he tasted her mouth on it. Then she handed him his beer. Good Lord, chocolate, smokes, and beer. If she didn't watch him Daryl would really be puking his guts up by morning. She couldn't deny him though, after he went through. He would probably be hungover tomorrow anyway, after the welcome home party at the clubhouse.

After a moment Daryl sat up straight and looked around with a frown. "Where's my damn dog?"

Amber's hand went over her mouth as she giggled. "YOUR dog?"

Daryl rolled his eyes at her. "I'm serious. Where is she?"

"I left her with Mamaw and Papaw for the night. I figured with you getting out and us going to the clubhouse tonight she wouldn't get a whole lot of attention."

He nodded, relaxing back on the couch. "She's comin back in the mornin though, right?"

Amber bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing. "Yes, daddy, the baby is coming home in the morning."

He scowled at her, grumbling. "Ain't her damn daddy. S'just worried, s'all."

Amber nodded, even though she didn't believe him, not one bit. Daryl got a familiar glint in his eye, just before the lip of his beer bottle slipped under the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up her side.

"Ya said somethin about food then fuck, or some shit like that." he said slyly.

Amber went ahead and pulled the shirt off despite disagreeing. "Actually, it was you that said that, Desperado." She looked over at the clock. "It's eight thirty. We'll have to get ready for the clubhouse here shortly."

An odd look passed over Daryl's face, like he dreaded going but it was gone just as quickly as it came. "Could always take a shower..."

"And get dirty at the same time?" Amber turned to straddle Daryl's lap.

He chuckled. "Ya keep sittin in m'lap like that, and me w'smokes and beer and we ain't gonna make it ta the shower. Much less the clubhouse."

She leaned forward, making sure her breasts pushed against his chest as her arms wound around his neck. Daryl's grin broadened as her mouth hovered over his. A belly full of chocolate gravy and biscuits, smoke in one hand, beer in the other, and naked Baby Girl all over him, this was as close to heaven as this DEMON figured he was ever going to get.

"How about we start in here, you finish your smoke and drink, and we end up in the shower?" she breathed. Daryl wasn't the only one with needs after the last twelve days. He nodded and her mouth dove down, devouring his. She groaned at the taste. Good Lord, who knew chocolate, beer, and smoke could taste like THAT? She kissed him long and deep, Daryl relaxing into it and letting her lead, which was unusual.

Then she trailed down his jaw, moving her tongue down his scruff and over his neck. Without warning she bit his neck and he jerked under her, growling as he moved his head over to give her better access. Amber chuckled and moved farther down, tongue gliding over the tattoo of his grandfather's name on his chest to find one of his nipples. Daryl's breathing quickened and he took a long drag off his cigarette as she sucked, rolling the other with her finger and thumb. Then she kissed down his stomach, wet open mouthed kisses through the hair that led her lower. By the time she got to his waistband he had already dropped his empty beer bottle on the couch and had his unoccupied hand between them, flipping his belt open. Amber looked up at him and grinned.

"You want something, Desperado?"

He nodded, eyes full of need. Daryl worked his fly quickly and soon his much recovered cock was free, and he ran his hand up in her hair, pushing her head down. Amber slid down between his legs, only dropping a quick kiss on his head much to Daryl's disappointment. Then she tugged on his jeans. He picked his hips up and she pulled them and his underwear down, snagging the heels of his boots to pull it all off together. Then she put her hands behind his knees, pulling for a second. He slid forward enough and then spread his knees a little. Amber might have been his Angel, but she gave head like a damn high priced whore.

She looked up at him as she slid her tongue around his head. Daryl smirked down at her smugly, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Then his hand went to the back of her head pushing down again. This time he got what he wanted, her warm wet mouth sliding around and down his cock, her tongue cupping the bottom of his shaft. He gripped his cig in his teeth as he grunted. He loosened the pressure on her head halfway down, letting her choose how deep to take him. She kept going, agonizingly slow, until surprisingly he felt his head hit the back of her throat. She had been working on taking him all the way the last few months and had been just about there around the time of his arrest. Then she increased the pressure in her mouth and backed off slowly, coming up only halfway before she took him all the way again. Daryl groaned this time when he hit the back, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Amber started a rhythm, letting him go all the way every other time or so. He didn't argue, afraid she would stop all together. Then one of her hands came up to roll his balls and he widened his knees a bit to give her room to work. He had the feeling they weren't going to end up finishing this in the shower. Fuck it. Or, more importantly, fuck HER.

Amber's mouth left his cock and he looked down, almost whining. But then he saw the evil look in her eyes as her head ducked lower and then her tongue was sliding over his balls. Holy shit, that...

"...dirty little bitch." he gasped, hand moving over hers where it had replaced her mouth on his cock. He tightened up her grip and set a slow rhythm, not anywhere near ready for this to be over. She was working him with her mouth, rolling them around one at a time while he basically stroked himself using her hand. Damn, she never ceased to surprise him, always coming up with and up for anything. Well, anything except taking it in the ass, and he still had high hopes for that.

Daryl felt her other hand sliding up his inner thigh and he knew where it was headed, to push up on that spot right behind his balls. He also knew what was bound to happen if she did that. So he stilled his hand and hers that were wrapped around him and nudged his knee in a little to get her attention as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it out in the ashtray to his right.

"Best stop girl. Ya do that and I'll come."

Amber looked up at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"That's the point."

Daryl groaned loudly, leaning forward to grab up under her arms and pull her into his lap. She definitely wasn't going to make this easy.

"Not this time. Ya know I like that shit, but not right now." He hooked an arm around her waist and swapped their positions, ending up kneeling on the floor himself with a grin.

"Oh." Amber said with realization.

"Fucking right, 'Oh'." Daryl nipped the sweet spot on the inside of her left knee and then moved his head over to the other. He kissed all the way down her scar, knowing how much she hated it. He never would have believed he would be the one helping someone else feel better about their marred skin. His tongue made a wet trail up the inside of her thigh and Amber's legs automatically spread wider. He snorted and gave Amber her own question back.

"Ya want somethin, baby girl?"

She nodded but then stopped, an unsure look on her face.

"You don't have to...since we already..."

"Shut up." he said, rolling his eyes. "Ain't no damn different than what you just did. Just you and me t'gether, girl." Damn, the girl had the cleanest damn pussy he'd ever encountered, shaved and everything, and she still worried about stupid shit like that. "So, like I's sayin, ya want somethin?"

"Fuck yes, baby. Eat me up."

Daryl snarled, burying his face between her legs. Now THAT was what he wanted to hear. Instead of hooking her legs over his back he pulled them up and sat her heels on the edge of the couch so her knees fell open. He was going to use one of her damn tricks today and give himself some fucking room to work. He glided his tongue through her wet, sliding his hands over the insides of her thighs, knowing she liked his rough hands on her softest skin. He found her clit and began to work it, firming his tongue up and using the tip to stroke hard like he knew she liked. She shivered beneath him and began to buck her hips under his mouth. Damn, he had missed her pussy on his tongue so bad. He had lain on that prison bunk hard as stone, having to swallow as he thought about it, afraid he'd have a fucking wet dream and not only be loud enough for Norm to hear, but her daddy in the next cell too. Daryl tasted a bit of bitter on his tongue and smirked against her. That was him, with her, just like he had said and that was hot as hell. Before Baby Girl he had never fucked the same woman twice, now the best damn thing he could think of was fucking the same woman every day for the rest of his life. He had a thought then but pushed it back for later. This definitely wasn't the time to think about that, or he'd affect his 'swing' here shortly.

Amber was getting close, her wet increasing to soak his scruff and her thighs coming in so that he had to force them back open. He wedged his shoulder against one knee so he could use that hand, pushing two fingers easily in she was so soaked. He scissored them open a little, the way he's found she liked after they had to wait so long for her to heal, then dragging them out. Amber moaned loudly, her hands pulling his hair. If she kept that shit up he wasn't going to be able to control himself, he'd end up stopping before she came and just fucking her into the floor.

Daryl increased the speed and pressure of his mouth and a second later Amber screamed his name, pussy jerking hard against his fingers, her clit throbbing and swollen against his tongue. He didn't stop, instead latching onto it and sucking hard. She screamed again, hips coming up at the over stimulation and her hands trying to push his head away. Daryl brought the hand that wasn't working her up and captured her wrists in an iron hard grip. Her nails bit into the back of his fist as he forced her into coming again, even harder, right on the tail of the last one. She released a stream of filthy words that impressed even him, and he nearly laughed at how he had made her lose control. Good. Daryl needed her body ready for how he wanted to fuck her. They usually only used that position when she was drunk (which was near impossible considering how she held her liquor) or had been using that little pink mary jane pipe of hers. But damn, he wanted it hard and deep.

He finally released Amber, wiping his face with the back of his hand quickly as he jerked her now loose jointed and completely sated body off the couch. She didn't even open her eyes when he fell back onto his back on the floor, just grabbed his hair and shoved her tongue in his mouth as her hips hitched up, ready to impale herself on his cock. Daryl scrambled to roll them over and push up on his knees, jerking both her ankles up on one of his shoulders. She nodded, realizing what he was doing, giving permission before he could ask. Daryl thrust into her totally, giving a deep loud grunt at the tightness, before falling forward onto his hands on either side of her. This pushed her knees against her chest and Daryl groaned through clenched teeth as he froze despite his now tightly encased cock screaming at him to move.

"Ya good?" he managed to grit out.

Amber nodded, tilting her hips to urge him on. Her nails were already biting into his thighs, the only part of him she could easily touch. She always scratched the fuck out of his legs when they did this, like the first time on the dock but he didn't give a shit. Better than the time she scratched his face and he had a run the next day and had to ride next to her daddy.

As soon as he knew Amber could breathe and her hips weren't hurting he began to fuck her hard, knowing it wouldn't take much to get himself there. The only noises were his grunts and growls as he pounded into her on their living room floor. He felt it begin to build and he started hitting her harder as her nails left tracks from his hips nearly to where his knees were on the floor. Then, surprisingly, he felt her begin to flutter around him. He wasn't expecting her to come again but, hell, he'd take it. This one was softer than the others, those deep pulling waves, but it was enough to jerk him over too. Daryl kept on pounding as long as he could, wanting to prolong the excruciatingly intense spasms as he moaned low above her. Finally, he stiffened for a second before rolling off, using his arm to let her legs down carefully. They both just lay there gasping between the couch and the fire he started in the fireplace as she had cooked, bodies drenched in sweat and the air thick with the smell of sex.

After a while Amber looked up at the clock and gasped. "So...I guess we better go get in the shower."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

They pulled up in front of the clubhouse at ten after ten, parking at the end of the row of bikes. The party looked to already be in full swing inside, Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Gimme Back my Bullets" starting up as Amber pulled her helmet off. She took Daryl's hand over his shoulder like always, just moving back a bit and keeping one hand on the bike as he swung off. She was absolutely fine for a step or two, even in her thigh high boots but knew Daryl would pitch a fit if she started walking without him or her cane. She disagreed deeply not only with Daryl but also Chris the physical therapist on this point. That had been an amusing day, getting simultaneous dressing downs from both the most heterosexual and the most homosexual (except for her ex husband) men she knew. Daryl pulled his helmet off and grinned when he recognized the song.

"Damn straight, gimme back my bullets."

He had been rather pissed that they had to ride the fifteen minutes to the clubhouse with him unarmed, except for his spare buck knife that was now strapped on his belt. Amber had offered him her Glock he had just given her an ugly look after snurling his nose up at the pink grips. He finally made her wear it on the way up there as a compromise. As soon as he got his helmet sitting on the seat he reached around behind her, pulled it out of her waistband and put it in Merle's old saddlebags on his bike directly to their right. His new ones had been ripped apart by the cops but he had put the old ones on before he and Beth left the house.

"I usually wear it in, when I wear it at all." Amber said, a bit confused.

Daryl seemed suddenly intent on the front door. "Don't need ta, t'night. This is a damn party, and I'll get a new Eagle from the war room here in a bit." He tightened his arm around her to whisper in her ear. "Sides, I wanna be able ta grab yore ass without gettin shot."

Amber laughed, pushing at him until the wind blew and she shivered. Daryl sighed, pulling his arm around her tighter as they walked to the door.

"Yore own damn fault, girl, for wearin that outfit."

Daryl had been hard to convince about the outfit her Mama bought her for Christmas. The new corset he approved of. He was used to seeing her in the pink one and the print of the new one was even better in his book. It was woodland camo, trimmed in pink satin and with a pink satin ribbon and bow directly under her breasts. The shoes were her thigh high super high heeled boots. The problem was the jeans. He hadn't noticed when she opened them at her grandparent's that night, (nor had Roxie, good thing) that they laced up the sides, from the hem at the ankle to the waistband. And they were made to fit so that even with the laces drawn as tightly as she could get them, the sides of the fabric were still a good two inches from meeting. So from the tops of her boots to her waist, the only thing covering those two inches on the side were the thin laces. (or, as Daryl chose to overstate it "half yore goddamn ass is hangin out") Then after a second he realized that also meant she could wear no panties, and that everyone there would know she couldn't. At ten till ten Amber finally told him she'd just stay home and plopped her half covered (according to him) ass down on the couch. For some reason that had changed his mind quickly.

They were the last of the Bound Demons group to enter the clubhouse. Her parent's and Norm and Kaye were at the bar, the men apparently doing shots. Merle was sitting in the middle of a crowd on one of the couches, Beth on his knee, her top clearly showing her new ink.

"When'd that happen?" Daryl murmured in Amber's ear with a smirk.

"Last visit was today." she said proudly.

"Looks good."

Amber turned toward him with her eyebrows raised as he plopped onto the couch in the seat that opened up next to his brother and pulled her into his own lap. "How EXACTLY good does it look, Mr. Dixon?"

He smirked. "Not near as good as my rattlesnake and arrow. You think I got a deathwish or somethin? By the way, you happen ta have ya blade on ya?"

"Good answer. And of course I do."

Merle was roaring with laughter at the big screen TV which was showing the live newscast of the courtroom that had been DVR'ed. He shook his hand at the woman holding the remote. "Rewind it! FUCKIN REWIND THAT SHIT, sugar! He's here now!" he jerked his head over at Daryl and Amber cringed. If Merle was laughing, and it had to do with Daryl and the newscast it wasn't gonna be good.

"The fuck is he talkin about?" Daryl asked nervously.

Amber shrugged but had a feeling. And then in seventy glorious HD inches there it was. The verdict was declared and there was a close up of Daryl scooping Amber up, and nearly pulling her over the bannister for the kiss from hell (this is a DEMON we're talking about here). Then a couple of seconds in it was clear his tongue slid into her mouth at the exact same time his hand slid over her ass. Even Amber blushed at that, and she could feel Daryl's face flame hot against the bare inked skin of her back. He was practically sinking into the couch up under and behind her.

"NOW THE WHOLE DAMN STATE A GEORGIA KNOWS MY LITTLE BRO FINALLY GOT A DECENT PIECE A ASS!" Merle yelled over the whole main room. Amber chanced a look over at her father and Norm at the bar. Norm gave her a smirk back but Barry just hurriedly refilled his shot glass and tossed it back while he glared. Amber just shrugged at her mom and Kaye while they laughed, it wasn't like they had done the same thing at the exact same time.

"I didn't know you grabbed my ass too!" Amber hissed over her shoulder.

"Didn't mean ta, almost dropped ya." he hissed back.

Things mellowed a bit after that. A cold beer appeared in Daryl's hand and she lit him a cigarette, which he deeply needed at that point. The crowd increased as the first hour their wore on, until it was impossible to see from the couches to the bar. Amber saw her parent's appear briefly, and then Kaye and Norm but then they disappeared, she assumed to a side room. Old people really did need to quit that shit.

Amber turned a bit in Daryl's lap. Despite the number of good natured slaps on the shoulder he had received from 'brothers' he still seemed tense, almost worsening since he got there. She took his smoke from his mouth as Merle pulled Beth behind him into the crowd. Amber turned and kissed Daryl solidly, but no one noticed they were so busy with their own fun. He hardly kissed her back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, replacing his smoke and running her hand through his hair. "Merle was just playing. You ashamed of me?" she asked playfully.

"Fuck no, ya know that. Ya tha best thing I ever had." he looked at her seriously for a moment. "Ya know that right?"

"Well, yeah."

"And ya know I love ya, that I'd do anything for ya."

Amber bent over him, worried now. "Of course. You HAVE just about done anything for me, remember? And I love you too. What's wrong? You're scaring me."

Daryl winced and shook his head. "Ain't a damn thing ta be scared of, baby girl. Just stressed I reckon."

"Well, come on. I got a feeling I know how to blow off some stress." She stood and pulled him up behind her. She started toward the back hallway but Daryl stopped her and pulled her the opposite way. "C'mon. All the rooms are full."

"How do you know?"

Daryl didn't answer, just tugging her until they were against the meeting room door. Her eyes widened.

"No, baby! I don't care how horny you are. We CANNOT fuck on that table! I don't care WHAT mama says Norm and Kaye got caught doing! We're not even supposed to be in there without an officer invite!"

Daryl shrugged and smirked around his cig, pushing open the door behind her back. The lights were already on in the room as he backed her in. They were fully in before she turned around. Amber's heart nearly stopped.

Around the table stood her mother, Kaye, Beth, and Carol, each backed by a very angry looking DEMON holding her still by her upper arms. Amber heard the bar lock on the door click closed and she spun around as well as she could without her cane. Daryl's hands gripped her waist so tightly his fingers dug into her flesh. His eyes had gone from the blue of faded denim to icy blue steel.

It was time for the Angels to confess their sins.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, folks, gather round me and Mama Kaye for a second. Let's talk about this chapter for a minute before we begin. Everybody got smokes? How about drinks? *Kaye hold up a rum and coke* Okay, good.**

**Most of y'all know she and I are both 'biker daughters' (Kaye more so than myself) and that we strive to keep this fic as close to real MC life as possible. Well, let's talk about MC men. They tend to be...hmmmm...demonstrative? When real 1%er MC men get upset, shit gets broke, people get hit. And sometimes that means their women get hit. (and yes, I know that all aren't like that) But in all probability, in real life, our Angels would have gotten their asses beat or at least backhanded for what they did. That being said, Barry, Norm, Daryl or Merle are NOT going to hit their women. I would shut this fic down before I did that. But shit's gonna happen, some of which some DEMONS will regret and have to make amends for.**

**Review me.**

"What IS this?!" Amber hissed, voice cracking.

Daryl turned her around swiftly, one arm a band of steel around her stomach the other around her shoulders. "THIS is ya tellin us what tha FUCK y'all did!" he growled in her ear.

"Whose idea was it?!" Barry demanded, over Debra's shoulder.

The women were all silent, looking everywhere but Amber. She just stared ahead, mind racing. After a moment Daryl spoke in her ear again. "Bet I know, huh, little girl? That sumbitch come sniffin round our place? Around MY place?"

Amber pushed her chin up higher and set her jaw. She wasn't ashamed of what she had done.

"It was me." she said to her father. "Shane came out to out house."

Daryl stiffened behind her. "He put his hands on ya?"

Barry shook his head at him. "Save it, boy. First things first." He jerked his chair at the head of the table out. "Sit down, Amber."

She shook her head, eyes wide. "No...daddy, that's your... I can't."

Daryl pushed her forward and she dug her boots into the wood below. He just picked her up then and took three long strides to put her down in front of her father's seat. "The PRES said SIT THE FUCK DOWN, little girl!"

Amber twisted in his arms. She didn't know what they had in mind but it was obvious it wasn't going to be good. Daryl just pushed her back into the chair, leaning forward with his hands on the arms to pin her in place. She could see the veins and muscles bulging as he gripped the armrests hard. "Either ya SIT THE FUCK DOWN or I swear I'll TIE yore ass down."

Daryl's hand came forward and grabbed her right wrist a second before her hand started to come up. He leaned forward until his face almost touched hers. "We done had this talk a while back, girl. Ya hit me, SPECIALLY in fronta my brothers, and you'll will wish ya didn't."

Amber's eyes shifted over to her father. Daryl had never talked to her like this in front of him. Barry just glared at her though, there would be no help coming from there. Daryl released her and stepped behind the chair, easily turning it and her to sit at the head of the table. He jammed it enough forward that there was no way she was moving.

The pres looked up and barked, "Next!"

"I got this." Norm spoke up as he pulled out his chair. "My old lady likes given fuckin ORDERS and callin my men." He shoved Kaye into it and moved it forward. She gave Amber a look of confusion and dread.

Debra got Ty's seat, Barry citing that she had been "Amber's right hand".

Merle and Ty looked between themselves before Ty spoke down at Carol."That leaves us with the ENFORCERS, don't it, DEADEYE?!" She just shrugged cooly, a cigarette hanging off her lip.

"Whatever. I hear it pays better than tending bar."

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared before he jerked the chair beside Kaye out and grabbed Carol's arm to roughly pull her down into it. When she was turned she just pulled an ashtray from the middle of the table to in front of her.

Merle grabbed the seat opposite her, next to Debra and pulled it out. He didn't manhandle Beth, just snarling in her face. She sat down, keeping her eyes on the table when he scooted her up.

Barry nodded at the men and slipped off his 'colors' tossing it on the table in front of Debra. Each man followed suit with their own leathers and women.

"Put'em on." the president ordered.

"No." Kaye said low as she looked down.

Norm set his jaw and leaned forward over her shoulder. "I've already told you, KAYLA MARIE. You don't GET to say NO."

"Then I will." Amber said firmly. She looked over at her father. "Daddy, you taught me to respect the leather, and the men that wear it. I WON'T disrespect it like that."

She heard Daryl snort bitterly behind her and then his hand came down, slamming loudly on the table beside his leather, making her jump. He leaned over in her face, Amber shrinking away as best she could in the chair. "Ya are one ta talk about RESPECT! Now put the GODDAMN LEATHER on, or I WILL HELP YOU!"

Amber looked around the table. Carol already was wearing Ty's, looking totally relaxed though she was practically swimming in her huge husbands 'colors'. Beth was slipping on Merle's while tears ran down her face. Her mother and Kaye were just starting to pick their men's up.

Amber ran her fingers over Daryl's patches and then just snatched it up and jerked it on quickly. It felt so foreign to her to wear it, despite having touched her father's so much growing up and then Daryl's. It was heavy against her body, like a reminder of something she should be sorry for.

That made her angry.

"Pick up the gavel and open the meeting Amber." Her father said smugly.

"No."

Daryl leaned down again. "Pick. It. Up."

She smiled up at him and answered sweetly. "If I pick that gavel up, it won't be the table that I hit."

His eyes narrowed, taking her threat as a challenge. His hand closed over hers, jerking it to her right to grab the gavel. She fought against him but it was useless. Daryl had been strong to start with, then had spent the last five months building their house from the ground up. His forearms bulged but he didn't even grunt as she pulled her arm against his and cursed. He got her hand over the gavel, wrapped her fingers around it and then it sounded. He was smart enough to make sure it was out of her reach afterward.

Barry clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Now, Amber, start us off. How did this little job of yours begin?"

She had no problem telling the truth, the lies had been eating away at her for what felt like forever. They all knew they would tell the truth when the men were released. It was just the way the DEMONS were going about this that was the problem. Daryl paced behind her chair as she told about Shane coming to the house the first time. He interrupted her halfway through.

"Where was the damn prospect that was supposed ta be watchin ya?"

"I told him to go hide in the back."

"And he DID?" he asked incredulous.

"I may have told him I would gut him if he opened his mouth."

Her father's nostrils flared as he stomped over to her side, putting a finger in her face. "YOU DON'T GET TO GIVE MY BOYS ORDERS!"

"What kinda prospect TAKES damn orders from a WOMAN anyhow?" Daryl ranted. He looked at Barry. "I'm gonna kill'im." he said calmly. Barry nodded back.

"NO!" Amber yelled, her eyes wide as they went from her father to where Daryl stood behind her left shoulder. "It wasn't his fault!"

"THAT'S what HAPPENS, AMBER! When people besides the officers GIVE ORDERS! People get HURT!" Norm chimed in, his hand tightly on Kaye's shoulder as her eyes never left the table. They prodded her to continue and Amber did, voice starting to waver. She got to the part where Shane asked her out and Daryl started to seethe as he paced.

"Did he put his hands in ya?" he asked again.

"No." That wasn't a lie. She had touched him, smoothing his uniform and touching his face.

She went on, detailing how she called her mother, Kaye, and Carol that night and let Beth know when she got home from work that night.

"So when I called ya that night, ya already knew?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah."

"So ya lied ta me?"

"NO! Dammit Daryl!" She turned in the seat to face him. "They were LISTENING! Even if they weren't WHAT would you have done? You would have TORE THE DAMN JAIL APART just to end up in solitary! And we HAD to get the colors back!"

"Y'ALL DIDN'T HAVE TA DO SHIT BUT STAY THE FUCK HOME!" he roared. "YOU GOT ANY GODDAMN IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE TA BE LOCKED UP, KNOWIN I CAN'T PROTECT YA?! THAT THE ONLY THING KEEPIN ME FUCKIN SANE WAS KNOWIN YOU WAS AT HOME UNDER GUARD?"

Amber turned back around and crossed her arms tightly, biting her lips to keep the tears from falling. Daryl WAS NOT going to win this one. The women had done what they had to.

Barry spoke up. "I think that's enough out of the mastermind for now. Debbie, Kaye, let's hear about the break in."

The two women looked at one another for a minute, until Norm brought his boot back and kicked the leg of Kaye's chair, making her jump and yelp. "THE PRES just ORDERED you to speak, KAYLA MARIE!" he looked up at Barry. "Fuck, man, these new officers suck." he said sarcastically.

"It's not funny." Kaye said under her breath.

"DAMN RIGHT IT AIN'T!" Merle added after his period of uncharacteristic quiet. "WE DIDN'T LAUGH A DAMN TIME WHEN WE SAW THAT NEWSCAST IN JAIL!"

Amber and Debra looked at Norm, knowing he would usually jump a man, even another DEMON, for talking to Kaye like that. But he just calmly lit a smoke while he waited on his wife to speak. Apparently some new parameters for behavior had been set for this 'special meeting'.

Kaye started in on how they broke into Shane's house. When she got to the part where they found the panties she looked between Amber and Daryl.

"Might as well tell it." Amber sighed, knowing shit was about to get broken.

"That was when we checked the gun cabinet. We would have missed it if we didn't see...something pink peeking out of a crack at the bottom."

"Pink?" Barry wondered. "What the.."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Daryl roared, picking up a free chair and throwing it to splinter against a wall. All the women jumped except Carol, who just continued to smoke. Apparently, Daryl hadn't told the other DEMON'S about Amber's underwear.

"He took a pair of Baby Girl's underwear off Daryl's bike. Was being a nasty ass, jerking off with it." Carol explained over the noise of Daryl kicking the rest of the chair into kindling. Barry turned and kicked the door to the main room hard, the wood giving a loud crack but not splintering. The other men cursed under their breath. Finally Daryl and Barry stood with chests heaving. The younger man ran a hand through his hair, sweat breaking through the neckline of his black tee.

Kaye continued on, Debra related some parts as needed. Then the DEMONS attention moved back to the head of the table. "I guess I'm supposed to tell what happened at Jake's?"

"Go ahead." Ty said, leaning against the wall to cross his arms.

Amber told how she and Shane arrived, emphasizing how she was under the eyes of Beth and Carol the whole night.

"Did he..." Daryl began.

"No Daryl! No! I've already TOLD YOU , HE DIDN'T PUT HIS HANDS ON ME!" she yelled, directing it to the man behind her. "Is that THE ONLY THING you worry about?!"

Amber shrieked when her chair was suddenly spun around. Daryl grabbed her up by her arms cruelly, jerking her up to yell in her face. "NO I WORRY ABOUT PLENTY MORE! BUT AFTER HOW YOU WAS HURT BEFORE?! YA DON'T THINK I WORRY ABOUT SOMEBODY ELSE RIPPIN YA APART LIKE THAT?! OR FUCKIN KILLIN YA?!" He punctuated his last sentence by shaking her so hard her teeth rattled. Norm appeared on one side, Barry on the other as the other women gasped. Carol went to get up but Ty pushed her back down. Norm put an arm between them, putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Back off, man. You ain't thinking." he said quietly. Amber was sobbing, twisting to get out of his hands. Daryl's eyes suddenly got wide, as if in realization of what he had done. He released her and dropped her back in her chair, turning to walk to the window a few feet behind them. He put one hand on the window sill to sag forward, the other coming up to motion to the other men to continue the questioning as he composed himself.

Carol picked up the story as Amber cried softly into her hands, telling how Amber headed to the bathroom to check her phone at midnight, knowing the bathrooms and back hallway would most likely be empty. That she was only out of their sight for a few minutes.

"PLENTY of damn time for him to kill her, or WORSE, Carol Ann." Ty said, not liking how his wife was glossing over that part of the story.

She turned to glare at him. "I DAMN WELL KNOW that, Tyreese! You don't think me and Beth were doing our damnedest to get through that crowd and back there?"

"That's when yore face got banged up, wasn't it?" Merle questioned Beth as he scowled. She nodded.

"How? He punch ya?"

She shook her head, the tears already rolling. "When we got there, Shane was choking her. I jumped on his back and he put his elbow in my face. Carol took him down with the..."

She was cut off when Merle pulled over the big cabinet that was in the corner of the room, pictures and glass flying. She cringed, not knowing if she should continue or not.

Norm studied Amber at the other end of the table. "Take your scarf off." he said quietly.

She started to shake her head but Daryl's voice came from the window, low and rough.

"Do it, now."

She looked up and shook her head, unwinding it from around her bruised throat. When it was off, all the men except Daryl stepped closer to look. She felt like she was an exhibit somewhere.

"...with the fuckin CANE?!" Merle muttered in disbelief while the other men barely contained themselves.

"It gets burned." Norm said toward Daryl.

"Done told her that." he answered.

"NO!" she pleaded. "I KILLED him with it!"

Her father stepped away, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What then, Carol? Beth?"

"Once we had him down Amber was going to kill him then. But we didn't have the DNA yet, couldn't pin it on Kip without it. Shane wasn't going anywhere, either he'd out himself as a dirty cop or Kip would kill him." Carol said, knowing Beth was in no shape to talk at the moment. Norm turned back around to Kaye at the mention of DNA.

"Yeah, your and Debbie's turn again, Kayla Marie. Tell everybody how you got the fucking DNA." He urged her.

Kaye repeated what she had told Norm earlier that day, how she called all the informants she was aware of. She left out what she chose to wear for the meeting.

"What did you tell him you wanted to meet for?" he probed, as if already knowing the answer. Kaye looked down, twisting her wedding band. "Kayla Marie." he ground out.

"Told him I wanted to talk about me and him." she said quickly.

"You told him you wanted to FUCK HIM!" he accused.

Kaye's head snapped up, outrage flaming in her eyes. She pushed up out of her chair. "NO! I NEVER SAID THAT!" she stalked to put a finger in his face. "BUT I WOULD HAVE SAID IT, IF IT GOT YOU HOME, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" she swept her arm at the whole room. "Every FUCKING DEMON IN THIS ROOM IS AN UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

Norm pushed her hard by her shoulders until her back hit the wall. She pushed back against his chest but it was futile. He put a finger in her face as he yelled. "YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH, BITCH OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU! You don't TALK like that in this ROOM!"

Merle and Ty slipped around the table to pull him back, Merle telling him, "Calm the fuck down, sarge."

Norm shook them off and stalked to the side of the table opposite his wife. Barry snapped his fingers at Debbie.

"C'mon. We ain't got all night."

She sighed and told how she and Carol created a diversion a block away to get Kip out of the building. Barry groaned.

"So your telling me you went and pulled a damn ATTACK on the Cannibals, when they're already on our asses?!" he yelled.

"Yep!" Carol answered for her, sarcasm dripping, "While Kaye was hanging out with their pres in her best hooker heels."

At the words 'hooker heels' Norm's head snapped up and Kaye gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh shit..." Carol said as Norm stalked around the table. Before Merle or Ty could stop him he was in the floor, wrestling the 'bedroom heels' off Kaye's feet roughly. He had 'ordered' her to wear them to the clubhouse before they left home. She tried to kick him away as she shrieked but he grabbed her ankles one at a time to pull them off. As soon as they were off he stood up and popped the heel off each shoe in front of her face before throwing them across the room with a grunt, barely missing Barry's head. He just stood in front of her, as if daring her to do something.

"Okaaaaaaay, then..." Carol went on, telling the rest of the evening.

"And when y'all killed the fucker?" Merle asked Beth. "You ain't said shit hardly. Your turn!"

She shook her head and he brought his fist down hard in the table in front of her. She yelped, jerking away. He winced, but steeled himself, remembering how he felt when the newscast came on in jail and how she could still be sent to the death chamber. "Talk. Now." he said, trying to inject some calm into his voice.

Beth told about the night they killed Shane, from drugging the prospects to when they started cutting Shane up. Daryl slowly returned from the window to pace behind Amber's chair again. Norm pointed to Kaye's chair and she slid back into it, arms crossed over her chest.

"What'd you do with the pound of flesh, Amber?" Barry asked at that point.

"The fuck you mean, what did she do with it? They didn't just leave it there?" Daryl asked confused.

Barry shook his head. "The Cannibals take it with them. The legend is that they eat it, since their the Cannibals. Truth is they burn it or dissolve it with lye. So where is it, Amber?"

She didn't answer and Daryl ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Please tell me ya didn't do somethin stupid like bury it on our land? God DAMN, Amber..."

"Sugar." she said quietly.

Every man's head tuned toward her at that moment.

"What did you say?!" Daryl asked, the color draining from his face.

"Fed it to Sugar."

"YA DID WHAT?! WHAT THA FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he said, leaning down in her face again, horrified.

"It was the only thing I could think of that would really get rid of it! She eats every damn thing! And dogs bite people and it doesn't hurt them..."

"I SWEAR TA GOD, MY DAMN DOG GETS SICK AND I'M BUSTIN YORE ASS!" Nobody realized the hilarity of his statement, that his main concern was the dog, not the cop she had been fed.

"She's FINE!" Amber huffed.

"YOU'RE NUTS! You know that?!"

"Did you know she did that?!" Merle asked Beth, wide eyed. She nodded back calmly. As far as she was concerned, that was the easiest part of the plan.

"We brushed her teeth like four times afterward." she said, as if that made it okay.

Merle put his hand over his eyes, his skin now a bit green. "Hurry and finish this shit up. I need ta go the hell home." he waved his hand at the women. Amber spoke up, telling how she finally killed Shane with the cane he choked her with, so she WAS keeping it, thank you very much. And how they deposited the cigarette butts and hair. Norm, Barry, and Ty questioned them regarding details, such as if they wore gloves (they did) and how they sent the letters to the news stations. Once satisfied (for the moment) they took their colors back from the women. Merle followed suit and Barry unlocked the door.

"I'll have some prospects clean up this mess tomorrow. I'm fuckin tired, I'm going home." he said, his hand on Debra's arm. She walked with her head down. Kaye and Norm followed, she going to grab the extra pair of shoes she had brought (thankfully) and left behind the bar in case the other ones began hurting her feet before the night was over. Carol eyed Amber and Daryl carefully but Ty just shook his head and walked behind her to the door. Merle tapped on Beth's shoulder once he had his leather back on.

"C'mon. We're headed home."

She nodded and walked to the door. They both stood there for a minute and looked back at the two left, Amber sitting at the table with her head in her hands, still wearing Daryl's colors. He leaned against his ass on the table edge a couple feet to her right, with crossed arms after lighting a smoke.

"Bro?" Merle asked quietly

Daryl just shook his head as he looked at the floor. Merle nodded to Beth and they left, her giving Amber one last sorrowful look.

And then the silence in that room was deafening.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow! I had NO idea folks were so emotionally invested in my characters! I am so flattered! I think the answer lies about halfway between the two schools of thought that have emerged in our reviews. Yes, Daryl stepped way out of line shaking her like that. But Amber also stepped way out of line with what she did. She and the other Angels have brought the Cannibals down on the whole club. Of course, they had no choice, no way could they could leave their men in jail to be killed or get out to be beaten or killed for losing their colors. She even said to herself during the planning, that she knew their would be repercussions and that she would deal with them when they came. That being said, Daryl has some repercussions to deal with to. As usual, the answer lies in a compromise.**

Daryl finished his cigarette and chained another off the butt before either of them said anything.

"I don't care if you hate me, I'd do it again." Amber said as she turned her chair to face him, voice hoarse from crying.

Daryl dropped his head from where is was staring into the black outside the window. He turned to Amber, shaking his head. "Me hate ya? Ya shittin me? Right?" he said, voice near a whisper. He dropped his cig into the ashtray at his right hand right before his knees hit the floor at her feet. He dropped his head into her lap, eyes closed as if he expected her to push him away. Amber's hands came up through his hair as his arms looped around her waist.

"I'm SO fuckin SORRY." he finally groaned against her legs.

"I know...I know..." she said, shushing him, though still not making it clear if he was forgiven.

"I ain't...ain't never been s'damn scared, baby girl, as I am over ya."

Amber smoothed her hands over his shoulders as they shuddered, not knowing what to say to that. He shook his head against her lap. "YA should hate ME, girl. Make me leave."

"That wouldn't make much sense, considering I just got you back." He picked at the laces on the side of her hip, still too ashamed to meet her eyes. "You want to continue this discussion at home? Or maybe a side room, Desperado?"

Daryl sighed. "Don't wanna spend my first night out here. Ya still feel like ridin behind me?"

"I think I'm good for the fifteen minutes it'll take. I want to go home too."

He nodded, face flushed as he stood, helping Amber up carefully. She shrugged out of his 'colors' and he pulled them on as she wound her scarf around her neck. He walked her to the door of the now empty main room to grab their coats and put them on.

The January night was frigid as they rode. She knew Daryl was riding faster than he usually did with her because of the cold. They pulled up to the house at almost two am. He parked right at the front door instead of his usual spot around back. As soon as he had the kickstand down he was helping Amber off, pulling her helmet off along with his and carrying them by the straps with one hand while he held her waist with the other. He hurriedly helped her into the house.

"Dammit." he said under his breath as he shut the door behind him. "Fuckin cold in here too. My damn fault, shoulda banked a fire 'fore we left."

"It's alright. Better than outside by far. Just start one in the fireplace in our bedroom, we're just going to bed anyway."

He nodded, laying down the helmets in the recliner to grab an armload of wood and follow her as she shivered her way to the bedroom. Amber busied herself pulling out a set of pink sweats and socks for her and then started rummaging in his drawers.

"Dang it, Desperado. Do you even own a long sleeve shirt?"

"I don't reckon, girl. Ya know how I run hot." Daryl said, obviously not running too hot at the moment because his teeth were chattering. He finally got the fire started and fed it enough for it to last while he shucked his leather and jeans, leaving his socks, underwear and black tee and adding the black sleep pants covered in Harley's her mama gave him as part of his Christmas. He hadn't been too pleased with the bike brand when he opened them, though still being thankful for the gift. It didn't matter currently, though. He was just concerned with covering his freezing ass. He stoked the fire one last time and made sure the bedroom door was tightly shut as was the one to their bathroom. Amber was already wrapped up in the quilts up to her nose when he slipped under them, trying to disturb as little of the heat she had built up as possible. She immediately burrowed into his chest in her 'little squirrel' imitation, their legs tangling up as they sought warmth. Amber tucked her freezing nose into his neck and he hissed and jumped.

"Good Lord, baby girl! Yer freezin! We shoulda stayed at the club."

"No, I wanted to come home. It'll get warm in a minute. You think the pipes will bust?"

"Damn, I hope not. Don't feel like pullin my ass under the house with it this cold plus wet. How low's it gonna get?"

"Supposed to be twenties."

"Maybe it'll be alright. Prob'ly need ta leave the faucets drippin..."

"DO NOT get up! We'll lose all the heat."

He chuckled, pulling her closer. "You was the one that had ta have wood heat instead a central, girl."

"I know, I don't mind it. Just get warm, your hands are cold and they're NEVER that way."

Their shivering abated over the next few minutes as body heat warmed the air under the covers and the fire warmed that in the room. As the urgency of the cold faded, Daryl seemed to remember the mood they were in before leaving the clubhouse. He ran his hand repeatedly over Amber's upper arm that she wasn't laying on, so light she could hardly feel it. After a minute she brought her hand up from his chest to grip his wrist and still it.

"Stop, Daryl." she said evenly.

"S'rry. Was I hurtin ya?" he stammered, looking up from under his hair.

"No. You're hurting yourself."

He shook his head, pulling away from her to lay on his back now that the room was warm. He scrubbed his hand over his face. "Ya cain't just forgive me, baby girl. I hurt ya, ain't got no right...specially me."

"You were scared, Daryl. I said and did things I shouldn't have. And I never said I've forgiven you."

He let go of a long breath. "Ya shouldn't. But why ya actin like ya still want me in our bed? In the house?"

"Daryl, I wish you would learn that just because I get mad doesn't mean I've stopped loving you." She moved to lay on his chest, her chin propped over his heart. "You know how you're on probation with the great state of Georgia's judicial system?"

"Yeah, don't remind me. I gotta piss in a cup ever week for the next year."

"Well, you're also now on probation with me. Don't you dare lose your shit with me anytime in the near future, Daryl. I'm fucking serious. And I don't just mean putting your hands on me. You cuss me, scream at me, throw shit, ANYTHING.."

"I ain't, girl. I fuckin SWEAR." he said quickly, almost relieved but still wary.

"I believe you, but still, it won't be pretty, trust me. I won't kick you out, you'll be the next one that I feed to the damn dog."

Daryl's nuts drew up back to where they were when he was freezing a few minutes ago. He nodded, knowing she wasn't joking. That was fine, he wouldn't give her the opportunity to follow through. He'd cut his own throat before he hurt her like that again.

"And I know you've never been one to do the guessing game." Amber continued. "Probation also means it would be a good idea to find some way to make it up to me. Not necessarily buying me something, or any big thing. Just a sign that you're trying."

"Like what?"

"Up to you. And good sex doesn't cut it, we have that all the time. It needs to be something that doesn't include your fists OR your dick, as much as I enjoy the latter."

Daryl sighed, knowing he was screwed, and not in the fun way. Amber knew he wasn't good at this shit.

"I understand why you did it, just not the how."Amber looked him in the eye when she said that.

Daryl pulled his arms around her. "Baby Girl...ya know it's premeditated murder of a cop? Ya can get the needle. Y'all shoulda just let us do the time."

Amber shook her head. "Even if you didn't go insane, Daryl, Kip was going to have y'all killed while you were in. Shane said so."

"I still ain't worth you, girl."

"Maybe not to you."

"I ain't fightin again. I'm on probation remember? And besides the law, the Cannibals are after us ALL now."

"They sure looked like they were already after us all that night after the Lolli. And I thought we were a package deal now."

"Damn, girl, ya know we are. Ain't nobody for me but you. S'long as you'll have me anyways."

"Good."

He looked at her for a minute as if he wanted to say something. Finally he sighed and ran his arm up her back under the sweatshirt.

"Ya daddy said we can't leave y'all alone, one a us has ta be with ya all the time."

Amber narrowed her eyes. "Like a babysitter, like we can't be trusted?"

"He was the one that gave the order, baby girl. Not me."

Amber gave her best 'Daryl growl'.

Daryl shook his head. "Don't. Yeah, I fucked up. But YOU did TOO. You can't just do shit like that without being told to. Me or Merle would have gotten the shit beat out of us, maybe shot if we did that."

"We did what we had..."

He groaned. "Yeah, I fuckin get that. But ya didn't look at the whole damn picture. That's ya daddy's job and now the WHOLE DAMN CLUB is fucked. Kip is comin for all of us, here soon once he gets the law off his ass."

Amber sighed. "So what the hell should we have done? If y'all's colors were still gone when you got out, the other chapters would have found out. How long until y'all got jumped and beat or WORSE?"

"I don't KNOW!" Daryl took a deep breath to calm himself. "But sure as hell the Cannibals are comin."

Amber climbed up on his chest and kissed him, surprising Daryl.

"What was that for?" he asked warily.

"I'm done talking for now."

"You never stop talkin, baby girl." he said with a smirk.

Amber kissed him again and he let her, offering himself up for whatever she wanted. She straddled him and then reached to take her shirt off. Daryl stilled her, his hands on hers.

"What're ya doin?"

"If you can't figure that out..."

"Girl...we ain't got ta..."

"Daryl, I want it."

He released her hands and she pulled her sweatshirt off in the now warm room. Daryl trailed his hands up her sides softly. Their first two times after he got out had been hard fucks, but this one was going to be different. He was going to make sure of it. Amber pulled at his tee shirt and he came up on one elbow to pull it over his head. Then she leaned back up and kissed him while lifting her hips to get rid of her pants. She tugged at Daryl's and he lifted his ass off the bed, helping her pull them down and off. Then she moved to push onto him. He held her hips as she moved slowly down his shaft, she was making small noises in her throat. After a minute she was sitting on him fully, his cock thick and heavy inside her.

"Thought ya said I couldn't fix shit with my dick?" he said, voice dropping as she sat up on him.

"You're not. This is me getting what I need."

"Look at me, girl."

Amber opened her eyes, looking at Daryl as the shadows and flickering light from the fireplace played over their bodies. The quilts were now unneeded and pushed down to the foot of the bed with their clothes.

"I love ya, baby girl. And I'm fuckin sorry." his hand rubbed up and over her thigh and then her hip.

Amber nodded. "I know. I love you too. I'm not sorry for what we did. But I am sorry I scared you, for what's gonna happen because of it."

Daryl's hands came up, moving over her breasts, her nipples pebbling under his rough palms. Then he cupped them, thumbs rolling the pink buds. Amber sighed and began to move her hips against him, slowly and smoothly.

"There ya go, baby girl." he said softly. She came almost all the way off him, just to slide back down, moaning as she did. Daryl grunted, making himself concentrate on her. He moved his hands all over her body, stomach, hips, and thighs, not just her breasts. Amber rode him, moving her body in the firelight above him. After a bit he felt her get wetter and warmer around him and he slipped one hand down where they were joined. He put his thumb over her clit and began to circle over it, his fingers tented over her lower belly.

"Oh God..." Amber moaned, beginning to ride him harder. She tossed her head back, one of her hands going to the nipple he had abandoned to roll it. Daryl groaned low in his throat. He was sure he had never seen anything as beautiful in his life. Then she came and he changed his mind, THAT was the most beautiful thing. Her hips hitched and jerked over his and he sped up his thumb, wanting to give her everything she could take. Her mouth fell open, his name coming long and low as her heat pulsed around him.

When Amber was done she fell forward on his chest. After a moment she began moving again, now with her breasts pressing against his chest and her mouth kissing and licking his collarbone. Daryl brought his arms up her back and hooked his hands over her shoulders so he could pull her down on him harder. He bent his knees a bit and dug his heels into the bed to lift his hips under her. She rode and he thrust up, each matching the other's rhythm, their rhythm.

"Ah...fuck...baby girl..." he gasped, pulling her down harder. Then one hand slipped down to her lower back, just above her ass to push down while the other pulled her hard against his chest as his hips bucked up, filling her with his warmth. Daryl pressed his face in the top of her head, grimacing and shuddering at the waves that were rolling over him.

Finally he lay his head back and relaxed under her. Amber went to move off him but he shook his head.

"Stay."

"You can't breathe."

"S'fine. Just for a while."

Amber lay back down on his chest, her thighs still on either side of his hips even though his spent member had left her. Daryl twisted a strand of her hair in his fingers as his other hand traced over his ink on her back. He knew he had some making up to do, it was a fucking stupid move to shake her like that. But he was also damn well sure he was gonna make Amber behave her ass too. The Angels had upset the order, and the ripples they caused were going to rock the whole damn boat.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Daryl rolled over and groaned, noting that the bed was suspiciously empty of one Baby Girl. It was a week since the 'Angels meeting' and they had spent it around the house, just going out once or twice to pick up groceries and some takeout. Twice reporters had shown up at the farm but they didn't make it past the big house, Roxie running them off with some well placed Bible verses regarding busybodies. It didn't hurt that Silas was standing behind her with his shotgun either.

Daryl rubbed his eyes and tried to make out the clock. It said eight thirty and he groaned. He used to get up at the ass crack of dawn every morning, but now that he rode as a DEMON late nights and the late mornings that came with them were becoming the usual. Suddenly the bed lurched and a cold and wet ball of ecstatic huge puppy landed on his bare chest, trying to kiss him right on the mouth. Daryl roared, pushing Sugar away.

"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT! GODDAMN DOG!"

She ignored his protests, trying to find a way to get past his hands. Daryl heard Amber chuckle at the door and he glared over at her.

"GET HER! Why is she WET?!"

Amber just grinned. "She's been outside. It's SNOWING!"

Daryl sat up and turned around, one arm still trying to hold off the dog while he peeked through the curtains that hung over the window at the head of their bed.

"Well, damned if it ain't..." he said with a bit of wonder. It was laying an inch already with it still coming down hard.

"What are they sayin? How much?" he asked, still looking out. He felt the side of the bed dip down as Amber sat to throw a towel over Sugar and wrestle her a bit dryer than she was.

"Said six inches on the internet. Its been over a decade since it snowed that much here."

"What about the news?"

"Not a clue. Power's out."

Daryl's head swiveled around and he dropped the blinds back into place. "How long?" He looked over at where the clock plugged into the wall.

"About an hour."

He groaned. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"Damn, girl. Ya makin me a lazy ass!" Daryl griped. He must not have been too upset about it though because he scooted back down in the bed as he handed Amber his cigarettes and lighter off the nightstand. Sugar jumped off the bed to investigate her food bowl (now cop free for over a week). Amber lit the smoke, Daryl lipping it out of her fingers before he tossed the pack back on the nightstand. He tried to pull her down on top of him but Amber just pulled on his arm until he sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm not making you lazy. I didn't make you stay up until almost three am either."

"Actually, girl..." he started, pointing his cig at her.

"Oh, NO! Don't even!" she laughed, hitting his arm. "The second time was all you!"

"Yeah. Reckon that was me yellin 'Harder, baby!' I do that shit ALL the time." he said rolling his eyes.

Amber shook her head and stood, not having anymore of the conversation. She was halfway down the hall, swaying her hips an extra bit as she trailed a hand down the wall to help her balance when Daryl called after her.

"Where's ya damn cane?"

"In the kitchen."

"Lotta damn good it does there."

"Shut up."

He pulled on his jeans and padded into the kitchen behind her. He stopped to check the fire in the wood heater and Amber rolled her eyes behind his back. Just because he was Mr. Woodsman he thought he was the only one who could lay a fire. It must have been passable because he closed the door and continued into the kitchen. He stepped behind Amber where she stood at the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist. As usual for mornings, she was wearing his shirt from the night before and it fell to the middle of her hips. He leaned down, nuzzling aside her hair to kiss the crook of her neck. Amber leaned against him.

"Already trying hard this morning, I see." she said wryly.

"Yup. Got a late start." he muttered against her neck, before reaching a hand out to snatch a piece of bacon from the plate next to the stove. She didn't smack at his hand, it was futile and she knew it. Besides, she was trying to get the weight he lost in jail back on him.

"What about you?" he asked as he chewed thoughtfully behind her, one hand still on her waist. "Plannin any jobs t'day, pres?"

"That hasn't been funny since you said it a week ago, Desperado." she said, despite the smirk that threatened at the corner of her mouth as she fixed his plate. She set it at the head of the table and he slid in behind it. He reached to pull her on his knee but she moved just out of reach to grab her coffee cup and start her own plate.

"I wouda shared." he grumbled, disappointed.

"No, you need to eat."

She sat in the seat to his left, digging into her own food as she put her toes on top of Daryl's warm feet. He looked up and grunted disapprovingly at the cold intrusion but didn't say anything.

"So you have any plans for the day?" she asked casually, looking over the rim of her cup.

"My probation officer gonna approve'em for me?" he asked sarcastically before taking a bite of biscuit and jelly.

"I might not."

He chewed thoughtfully for a minute. "Was 'sposed ta head somewhere w'Sarge for a few. But considerin that it's blizzardin out there, I reckon not. That a'ight w'you, Officer Dixon?"

Amber's jaw fell open as Daryl continued eating, unaware of what he'd said. She quickly composed herself before he looked up. But when his eyes met hers she couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" he asked with a scowl.

Amber shook her head. "If you don't know, I'm not telling you." She started in on her food again, not wanting to upset him.

"Now, dammit, baby girl." he huffed. "Ya said yaself I don't go for this guessin shit. What's s'damn funny?"

Amber got a little choked on her eggs and grabbed her coffee for a long drink. "Daryl, it's no big thing."

"Then why can't ya tell me? I'm already on thin ice here with ya, girl, with this probation shit."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't yell when you flame on in one big blush. What did you just call me a minute ago?"

"Pres?"

"After that."

He thought for a minute and then shrugged. "Only other thing was Officer Dix...goddamn motherfuckin..." Daryl was well into 'flaming on' by the time his hand reached up to cover his face. Amber just looked back with a smirk. After a minute he removed his hand and picked at his plate, not brave enough to look up. She decided to cut him some slack.

Maybe that thin ice he had been skating on just got a little thicker. After all, it was a blizzard outside.


	22. Chapter 22

The road fell away under Daryl's Scrambler as he rode to the left of Norm's Harley. It had taken the roads five days to be cleared enough for them to ride, the snow piled on either side two foot deep. It was the biggest snow that part of Georgia had seen in fifteen years. They parked the bikes two blocks from the defunct denim mill Barry had gotten word was being used for the Cannibals new hideout. It was in a small community called Lindale a few miles outside of their town. The word also was that the Cannibals had moved on as soon as the snow cleared but it still needed to be cleared to find out if they had left any clues to where they had gone or what thy were planning. Merle was elected to stay at the house on the pond with Amber and Beth while Barry stayed with Debra and Kaye. The women bristled at the "babysitters" but didn't have a choice. Daryl reminded Amber that she said she was willing to pay the price for what she did. She wanted to put him on probation, fine, he earned it. But she could lie in the bed she'd made too. They didn't even dare leave them with prospects after they drugged the last ones. Those, and the one Amber threatened to gut, had lost their chances for the year and were given either the choice of leaving the club all together or prospecting for another year before coming up for vote. They didn't complain, their punishment could have been much worse.

Daryl shook his head as he and Norm trudged through the snow, his jeans already soaked to the knees.

"We're a coupla sittin ducks out here." he grumbled. Against the white, even in the dim light of the half moon, they were highly visible in their black.

"Yeah, well, I'll see if I can call the snow off ahead of time, pussy." Norm said back.

"Fuck you. I ain't no pussy."

"Fuck you back, boy. Besides, there ain't a damn thing we can do about it."

At least the with the snow the area was deserted. Without the snow it was pretty deserted too. When the mill shut down years before the whole community nearly went with it. Leaving one solid brick multi room building for Kip and his crew to hole up in while they hid from the law and plotted how to get back at the DEMONS. Barry's source said they caught wind of another place and moved on the day before. They were moving every week or so, to stay ahead of the law and the DEMONS. Kip might have been a pervert, but he was a smart one.

Daryl pulled the bow off his back and loaded a bolt, Norm motioning him to the front. Just in case, it would give them the advantage if the first kill was silent. Odds were the place was empty but they were going to take all the precautions they could. Daryl flattened himself against the brick wall outside the door and nudged it open with the toe of his boot. After a moment of silence he nodded at Norm and slipped into the building. They quickly cleared the first floor, which gave them nothing of real interest. Then they slowly ascended the steps up to the foreman's office that hung above the main floor. Daryl had the sudden sense he had done this before and his stomach clenched. It was reminding him of the night Amber was taken, the double cross. He took a deep breath and focused on the steps and door before him. Amber was at their home with Merle, not at the clubhouse with her lying snake of a brother.

He smelled it even before he opened the door. He turned to Norm with a disgusted look on his face.

"Smells like a damn whorehouse." he hissed under his breath.

Norm nodded at him to go in as he answered. "Probably has been for the last week. I told you, the bastard is a perverted nasty ass fucker."

Daryl tried hard not to raise his eyebrows as he turned and went through the door. Norm Black was the club's resident freak, despite Daryl and Amber's indiscretion at the Lollipop. If Norm called you a perverted nasty ass fucker, YOU WERE A PERVERTED NASTY ASS FUCKER.

When Daryl stepped through the door the smell intensified and he winced, regretting his finely tuned hunter's nose for the first time in his life. The office held two couches and two sheet covered mattresses on the floor. He could see the stains on all of it from where he stood and honestly didn't want to get any closer.

"Welcome to the damn playroom of Kip Kragen." Norm said behind him.

"Welcome my ass." Daryl growled. He needed to get this shit done and out of here as fast as possible. He knew he and Baby Girl did crazy shit, but he had a feeling it paled in comparison to the things that had been done in that room over the last week. He started scanning the room and he moved over the perimeter. A familiar shaped smudge on the floor caught his eye and he crouched down, fingers tracing the out line in the now solid mud of the track.

"The fuck..." Daryl said in confusion. THAT did not belong here.

"What is it?" Norm asked, not looking up from where he was searching for any leads himself on the other side of the room.

"Don't make damn sense..." Daryl said, still talking to himself.

"You gonna tell me boy, or just keep it to yourself?" Norm now was looking across the room, knowing it was probably something useful if it was affecting Daryl like that.

Daryl's head came up, brows furrowed. "It shouldn't be here."

"WHAT?!"

"A damn cougar track, that's WHAT."

Norm shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. "Like I said, a nasty ass pervert. You sure that's what it is?"

Daryl missed the implications of the first part of his sergeant's statement. He just eyed him cooly. "Did ya just ask ME if I was sure about a track? It's a big wild cat, I can tell ya that much for sure. And a cougar would be the only thing 'round here."

"Could it be an exotic, like a tiger or leopard or something?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "This ain't the fuckin plains of Africa, dumbass."

"Kip probably brought it with him."

Daryl just looked at him for a minute. "Why?"

Norm looked around the room pointedly. "Listen, boy. You really don't want me to go into what people say about that bastard. He ain't called an animal lover because he wants to save the whales."

It took Daryl a second to get what he meant. He jerked his hand away from the print and stood up quickly. "You're just fuckin with me right?" he asked hopefully.

Norm shook his head slowly as he lit a smoke and Daryl's stomach lurched. He needed to get out of that room, NOW. And he really hoped Baby Girl wasn't in the mood when he got home, because for the first time in over six months, he just wasn't going to be up to it.

He continued on around the border of the room, making his way to meet Norm on the opposite side. All he found was two more big cat tracks and a matchbook from the Lollipop. He and Norm were close enough to touch one another when he picked up another smell, up under the ones of sex and filth. It was familiar, a mix of almonds and motor oil. He couldn't place it immediately, though it made his nuts draw up two notches in fear. Something about that smell made him nervous and he wracked his brain in that second to match it with the right picture. Norm took another step toward him and Daryl heard the snap of the wire just as he recognized the smell.

Sarge had taken just one step too far.

Daryl reached out and grabbed Norm's leather and jerked him down hard into the floor with him. There wasn't time to explain, or say anything. Before they even contacted the dusty linoleum under them, their world exploded in an ear piercing boom and the zip of shrapnel through the air. Pieces of sheetrock and splintered wood rained down.

Daryl felt the stab of metal in his neck and his one thought was that if he had to die, this wasn't the place he wanted to do it.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

'Wild Boy' Bowers sat astride his Harley in the back parking lot of the denim mill, on the opposite side of where Norm and Daryl entered. He smirked when he heard the explosion and saw the office window blow out to start billowing dust into the night air. He pulled his phone out and made the call.

"It's done. Blew'em all the fuckin way to hell."

Kip ran his fingers through the thick fur of his 'toy' who sat beside him on the couch purring. Another 'toy', this one of the the blonde human variety, was riding his lap. He nodded, his free hand holding his phone to his ear. "Good. Two down, three left. The DEMONS will be without leadership and their new enforcers. And then Georgia will be Cannibal country again."

"You want me to go make sure?"

Kip smiled up at the whore that was on him, his hand leaving the animal at his side to run over her body. "No. We've had enough problems with DNA left at murder scenes. I think you put enough nails and other fun stuff in there to do it. Just head here."

"On my way."

'Wild Boy' cranked his bike and headed out of the parking lot into the night. Maybe if he was lucky the boss would let him have a turn with one of his toys.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Merle sat on the end of the couch, a third beer in one hand and a donut in the other. If he was going to have to be the one left with the girls then his brother was gonna feed him. He groaned and when Beth turned the TV to an episode of some makeover show. Amber sat in the recliner, nose stuck in her laptop.

"Shit, Angel." he complained,"Cain't we watch a western or somethin? Much more of this foo foo shit and my dicks gonna fall off!"

Beth ignored him as she lay with her head on his legs. Amber chuckled. "I think you'll live. You wanna come shop with me?"

He killed the beer and finished off the donut before answering. "Depends on what ya shoppin for, Lil' Sugar. Guns? Bike? How bought some drawers to replace the one that cop took?"

Beth slapped his chest and he laughed, pushing her hand away. "Damn, Angel. Ya know I'm kiddin. 'sides, the only drawers I'm interested in is the one's I'm planning on rippin off ya later."

Amber groaned. "Okay. That's enough. I don't know who's worse, you or Daryl."

"Me!" he said without a seconds hesitation and then pushed Beth up so he could stand and stretch. Amber saw him glance at the clock.

"They were supposed to be back by now, weren't they?" she asked, her mood suddenly serious.

Merle walked past her to the kitchen door. "We don't know how long ever jobs gonna take. They're a'ight. Now buy some shit so I can watch my bro freak out when it gets delivered."

Merle had his arm stuck down in a box of snack cakes when he heard Amber and Beth both get up. Beth stuck her head in the kitchen door. "They're back. The bikes just pulled up."

He nodded, pulling his chocolate prize from the box. He chuckled, it was the last one. Daryl would be pissed.

A second later Merle dropped it on the counter and took off running when he heard Amber scream and then the sound of a body hitting the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

"OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD"

Amber kept repeating herself as she ran her hands over Daryl's neck. As soon as Norm helped him in the door he had slid down the wall of the entryway, the bandage his sergeant had improvised out of their bandannas moving to allow the wound on his neck to begin bleeding again. Amber had tears running down her face as she looked him over in near panic. Beth grabbed Sugar, who was concerned over the whole situation and trying to climb all over the group in the floor. She shut her in the hall bathroom for the moment.

"What happened?!" Amber shrieked up at Norm.

"Bomb. I think he's got something in his neck, baby girl." Norm said, crouching down beside her.

"Then he needs to go to the hospital!"

Merle got down on her other side. "Bro, ya with us?" he said, looking at Daryl's half lidded eyes. Daryl nodded slightly and then winced. He reached his hand up to Amber's and her head snapped back around to him.

"I'm a'ight..." he gasped.

"No you're NOT!" she answered, moving to press the cloth back on the wound. It was difficult to judge from the blood around it.

"How'd ya gett'im home? And the bikes?" Merle asked Norm over their heads.

"He drove."

Amber looked back up. "You let him DRIVE like this?!"

"He said he was fine. He was alright until he got off and moved the bandage. We couldn't leave the bike. Baby Girl, think. He's on probation. If he goes to the hospital to have a damn piece of shrapnel pulled from his neck how long you think it's gonna take cops to come around?"

Amber shook her head. "NO Norm! He needs a DOCTOR! I was a medic for three years, that's IT!"

"And how many of our men did you sew up before you moved away?! This is the same as a bullet."

"NO! Those men weren't my...dammit Norm, they weren't DARYL!"

Daryl squeezed her hand and Amber looked back at his face.

"Girl, if I go..." he winced and grunted. "They'll send me away again. Ya gotta do it."

She looked pleadingly at Merle beside her and then at Beth where she stood behind him.

"Ya ain't got no choice, Lil' Sugar." the elder brother said low.

Amber shut her eyes for a moment, tightening her hand in Daryl's as she put pressure on the wound with the other.

"Fine. Get him on the couch. Beth, go get the big duffle bag out from under the sink in the bathroom. I gotta wash my hands."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Amber sat beside Daryl where he lay on the couch. He was turned on his right side, a pillow crammed under the unaffected side of his neck to keep it straight. She had pushed his hair out of the way and cleaned the wound as well as she could. It wasn't that big, about a half inch across, two inches down from his earlobe. He was lucky and she kept that to herself for the moment. Two inches farther forward and it would have pierced his carotid artery, causing him to bleed out before Norm could have done anything. Two inches back and it would have hit his spine. Where it ended up, whatever was in there was buried in the muscle.

She was sure there was something in there too. Some careful prodding around the wound revealed something under there that was too hard to be a natural occurrence in that area of his neck. Merle sat on the arm of the couch right above his brother's head and Norm was pacing the length of the living room as he twisted his fidget band. Beth sat in a kitchen chair beside Amber, ready to hand her what she needed from what had been laid out on the coffee table from the duffel bag.

"How did it happen?" Amber asked quietly, pushing Daryl's hair out of his face as he faced the back of the couch, eyes closed.

"I hit some kinda trip wire." Norm answered from behind her. "He must have heard it, pulled me into the floor. Soon as the dust cleared I looked up and he was bleeding all over the fucking place."

"Smelled it..." Daryl said in a whisper.

Amber leaned over him. "What, baby?"

"Smelled it, the C4. 'membered it from the Macon runs." he explained, voice strained.

"Kid's a damn bloodhound." Merle agreed proudly.

Amber shook her head. "Did y'all see any of the shrapnel? What did they use?"

"Nails." Norm answered grimly. "The walls were full of nails from about waist high on up afterwards."

She started to run her hand over her face and then stopped herself, remembering her hands had just been scrubbed and then had alcohol poured over them. "What kind of nails, Norm? Like nails?" she held her thumb and forefinger up an inch apart, "or NAILS?" she widened the gap as far as it would go.

"Paneling nails." came the answer from up under her, Daryl shifting a bit on the couch.

Amber nodded. "That's a relief, I guess. Now, you're either gonna have to smoke some weed or take some of my leftover pain pills or something before I get it out."

Daryl went to shake his head and flinched before groaning loudly. "Fuck!"he cursed before stilling himself. "Cain't, girl. Gotta check in with probation in two days. It'll show up in m'piss test."

"Daryl, you can't..."

His hand shot up to grab her wrist where it now hovered over his side. "Just DO IT, girl, a'ight? S'fine. It's gotta feel better once it's out than it does. Feels like my whole damn necks bein ripped apart ever time I move."

Amber looked up at the ceiling for a minute, blinking back tears. "Please tell me you've had a tetanus shot in the last couple years."

"I know he has." Merle offered. "I had ta drive his ass to the hospital about a year and a half ago. Dumbass fell down ravine onta one a his own bolts."

"Shut up." Daryl grunted.

"Okay then." Amber said, as if to calm her own nerves. She grabbed the bottle of betadine off the table and dribbled it over his neck, covering the wound and a couple inches around it in every direction. Daryl hissed when the brown liquid hit the hole in his neck.

Amber reached for the forceps and bent over the wound. It was as if everyone in the room held their breath. She certainly knew she was. A piece of gauze in her other hand dabbed the excess blood away as she looked carefully. Blindly digging wasn't something she was hoping to do. But there was no glint of metal that she could see in the torn flesh. Finally she resorted to feeling around the wound again. When the foreign object found it's way under her fingertips Daryl groaned loudly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." she sobbed. This was too much, she couldn't do this. Then there was a warm rough hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Merle.

"Lil' Sugar, ya can't lose ya shit, a'ight? Trust me, he's had a lot worse than this."

Amber nodded and then looked back down at Daryl. He opened his eyes a little and they shifted over to her. "S'alright, baby girl." he said, voice a rough rasp. "Jus get it OUT. If I start moving or shit Merle and Sarge'll help. Jus ignore me and DO IT. I trust ya, girl."

I trust ya, girl.

Those last four words steeled her resolve. He was depending in her to make this better, to fix it. Even if it hurt him while she did it, Daryl trusted her.

Amber nodded and bent back over his neck. She checked the placement of the nail again and then inserted the tip of the forceps into the wound in that direction. Daryl closed his eyes and his hands clenched into fists as sweat popped out on his brow. She delved deeper, one hand holding the forceps carefully while the other held the nail in place. Daryl groaned loudly through clenched teeth, making the muscle she was working in tighten up. It nearly made the forceps jerk out of her hand though they were only inserted less than an inch. She froze.

"Baby, you can't do that. DON'T grit your teeth."

"Fuck!" he spat, loosening his jaw a bit.

"Okay, better. Almost there." Amber wasn't sure if that was the truth or not, but she hoped so. Finally, she sensed a hard object under the forceps. She gripped it and started to slowly pull it out. The second it moved Daryl started making noise again, his fists digging into the back of the couch. She stopped, unsure of how to proceed. But there was no other choice really. She pulled again and it moved slowly toward the surface. Daryl's hands jerked up and he narrowly stopped himself from knocking hers away from his flesh. Amber stopped again for a second. She wasn't scared of him, just frightened of what SHE was doing. The next time the nail shifted he groaned, Merle's name coming out as a half plea half command. It confused Amber for a second until she saw Merle reach over where she was working and grab Daryl's forearms and lean over, pinning them down with his weight. Daryl was asking his brother to hold him down. Merle looked over at Amber and mouthed three words.

Pull. It. Out.

She put her head back down and made herself count.

One, two, three, four, five.

Pull.

Daryl roared and jerked on the couch, held down only by Merle. Amber held the two inch ridged paneling nail up triumphantly before dropping it on the table and grabbing some more gauze. She pressed to the wound, Daryl breathing fast and sweating heavily.

"Ya got it?" he gasped after a moment.

"Yeah." she sobbed, her heart broken. "It's out."

He grit his teeth while she poured more betadine over the wound. Then she began to bandage it.

"Ya ain't gonna sew it up?" Merle asked, now sitting back up, Daryl still.

Amber shook her head, gaining a bit of her composure as she concentrated on her work. "Puncture wounds need to heal from the inside out. If I sew it up that means any bad stuff thats in there can't come out and it'll get infected. I'll just have to keep the bandage changed and watch it."

"He need some antibiotics? I can get some." Norm offered, not offering HOW he would get them.

"You allergic to anything?" Amber asked Daryl.

"Naw."

She turned back to Norm. "Something in the penicillin family if you can. If not then Levaquin."

He nodded.

Amber finished up bandaging Daryl's neck and then Merle helped him sit up on the couch. He let his head fall back and ran a hand over his face before he looked at Amber where she sat next to him, making sure the bandage was secure.

"So Doc, can I have a smoke and a drink?" he asked, voice still a bit strained.

Amber shook her head and rolled her eyes as they filled with tears. "You can have WHATEVER the hell you want, Desperado. I don't care that it's almost two in the morning, I'll even make chocolate gravy if you want."

Daryl snorted and then winced before bringing his arm up to pull her into his chest carefully. Amber was sobbing and shaking before she even hit his blood stained tee. Merle gave Daryl a nod and then he and Beth left quietly. Norm stood from where he ended up sitting in the recliner.

"I'll send a prospect with the meds." he said, giving Daryl a nod. Then he looked at him for a long minute. "Thanks, brother. You saved my ass."

"Weren't nothin. We still on for that trip tomorrow?"

Before Norm could answer Amber's head popped up, her face a wet flushed mess. "No! Absolutely not! You can't..."

"S'alright. Ain't nothin dangerous, just some business." he soothed, his hand pushing her hair out of her face. "We ain't even got ta take the bikes. I promise."

Norm shrugged. "You sure you'll feel like it?"

Daryl looked down at Amber on his chest and smirked. "Yep."

"Alright. I'll be here round four. Go get some damn rest."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Daryl had his smoke and drink and then moved carefully to bed. He sat on the side of the bed and Amber climbed up behind him, helping him to get his shirt off without tearing off the bandage. She saw the blood that had soaked through and dried on his shoulder, chest and back and she quickly got a bowl of warm water and a washcloth to begin washing it off. Daryl smirked at her while she worked.

"Damn, ain't never had no sponge bath before."

"Don't even." she said, kneeling behind him to sweep the cloth over his shoulder and back.

"Maybe insteada a doc ya could be one of them naughty nurses?"

"Daryl..." her voice broke and he felt her head drop to his shoulder.

"Shit, girl." He tugged on her arm where it was wrapped around his side. "C'mere."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I said C'MERE, dammit."

Amber dropped the cloth into the bowl on the nightstand and crawled carefully into his lap. She sat sideways, Daryl's arms around her and her head on his chest. He put his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him.

"Thank ya, Baby Girl. Ya did real good." He dropped a sweet kiss on her mouth. "I'm proud of ya." he murmured against her lips.

She sighed and wiped her face. "I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"Wasn't nothin else ta do, girl. Ya patched me up. I 'spect it won't be the last time neither."

"Better be the last time for a while."

"I love ya. Ya know that?"

"Yes. I love you too."

He kissed her forehead.

"Why do you have to go out tomorrow?" she asked, hoping to get him to stay home until his neck was better.

"Got business, like I said."

"Club business?"

"Girl, everthin we do has ta do with the club, now. Don't it?"

Amber nodded.

"A'ight then. I promise, ain't nothin ta get me hurt. We can take my truck even."

"Fine. But you better not get hurt. The doc is off duty."

"I think I like ya better as the naughty nurse." His fingers dug into her ticklish spot on her side and she squirmed and chuckled.

"Sorry. No lovin tonight. We can't risk your neck starting to bleed again."

"What's my dick got ta do.."

"No, Daryl. I'm serious."

He huffed but they crawled under the covers. His mind went back to the warehouse and he pulled Amber closer, his neck throbbing under the bandage. With a man as sick as Kip Kragen, there was no telling what his next move would be. Daryl knew he and the other DEMONS weren't going to rest. They weren't ones to wait for trouble to come to them. The DEMONS were trouble, and Kip was going to find it on his doorstep wherever the sick bastard was hiding.

Daryl was hoping to get some business finished at home before the war began in full.


	24. Chapter 24

**I LOVE this chapter. I hope you guys do too! I want to thank the person who gave me the idea for how to do this. I tweaked it a bit because I wanted Sugar to get into the fun, but it still has all the goodness.**

**Review me!**

"What's wrong, Desperado?"

Daryl looked up at Amber from where he smoked on the couch. She was standing propped in the kitchen door, drying her hands after washing their breakfast dishes.

"Not a damn thing, baby girl."

She shook her head and walked over to stand between his knees. Her limp was evident and Daryl ran a hand carefully over her bad knee.

"Ya hurtin, ain't ya?"

Amber ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at her with his cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "No, not really. It's just stiff, I think it's just the weather."

He nodded, fingertips still ghosting over her scar. She was only wearing a pair of panties and one of her big sleep shirts.

Amber frowned down at him. "Quit trying to change the subject. What's wrong with you? You've been smoking ever since you got up. What happened on that trip with Norm the other day, the second one?"

Daryl pulled the cig out of his mouth and buried his face in her stomach. "Nothin. S'fine." he murmured against her.

Amber sighed, tugging on his hair to make him look at her. "You've been a nervous wreck ever since y'all got back three days ago. You were a gripe gut at the probation office yesterday."

He shrugged, "Pissin in a cup ain't my idea of a good time, baby girl."

"I'm just glad they didn't ask about your neck." Her fingers moved lightly over the spot, now just covered by a big band-aid.

He nodded in agreement and stubbed out his smoke in the ashtray on the end table before pulling Amber down to straddle his lap. She kissed him, loving the taste of smoke in his mouth, as his hands slid up her thighs and up under the strings on her hips from her panties. She expected him to pop them, or at least pull at them but he pushed her back from him a bit to break the kiss.

"Ya knee good 'nuff for ya ta go out?" he asked.

Amber smirked. They had hardly went anywhere since the snow came. She knew a big part of it was Daryl being afraid she would fall. "Where we going? I'm dying to get out."

"Out. As in outside. Not goin somewhere."

Amber's brow furrowed. "As in out in the snow? Why?"

Daryl blushed. "Well, ya told me th'other day ya hadn't never..."

Amber grinned. "Desperado, are you asking me to go make a snowman with you?"

Daryl blushed harder and Amber dropped her forehead to his. He looked like a little boy when he was like this and she greatly enjoyed it.

"Ya ain't got ta, they just sayin it's sposed ta melt off by tomorrow night. Prob'ly won't get another chance for a long while."

Amber shifted to stand back up.

"Where ya goin?" he asked, disappointed.

"I'm going to get some warm clothes on, goofy. Frosty's waiting."

Daryl rolled his eyes and rose to follow her and get dressed himself, muttering about "Fuckin Frosty."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

"What the hell is wrong with your damn dog?"

Daryl stood out in the front yard with Amber, his arm looped around her stomach from behind. It was icier than he expected and he feared she would slip. They were watching Sugar who had exploded out into the yard as soon as they opened the door. She was still jumping into piles of snow and rolling in the white fluff energetically. Every once in a while they would lose her totally, her fur the same color as the background, until a snow drift would burst outward and then her black nose and eyes would appear, her tail wagging so fast it was a blur.

"She's an arctic dog, she's bred for this. It's heaven for her . And why is she suddenly MY dog again? Because she's acting crazy?"

Daryl snorted. "I ain't stupid enough to answer that, girl." His fingers crept up under the sweater and heavy coat she had put on. He was wearing his fingerless gloves and when his frigid fingers touched her belly Amber jerked and squealed.

"DAMMIT DARYL!"

He just chuckled and pulled her tighter to him as she squirmed.

"Why can't you wear some that have fingers in them?" she nearly shrieked as his hands slowly warmed against her belly. Her own were covered in pink knitted gloves that were now soaked after their little building project.

"Don't like'em. Cain't feel nothin."

"Whatever. We need to finish this snowman, I'm freezing."

"Hold on a minute. Watch this, I'm 'bout ta piss YORE dog off."

Amber rolled her eyes. She knew 'Watch this' were famous redneck last words. Daryl moved a now warmed hand off her stomach up to her hair over her scalp, using it to guide her head over so he could lean down. She gasped when his cold nose nudged up under her scarf. Daryl looked up at Sugar who was playing with her back to them about thirty feet away and growled loudly. The puppy whirled around and as soon as her eyes locked on him Daryl sunk his teeth into Amber's neck, growling again. Sugar took off, snow flying up behind her as she barked franticly. Within seconds she had the leg of Daryl's jeans in her teeth as she pulled back with everything she had, trying her best to beat his growls. He released Amber's neck chuckled, shaking his leg to get the dog to let him go. Amber slapped at Daryl's hand that now rested on the outside of her coat.

"Stop that! You're gonna make her mean!" she said, trying to sound serious. She knew Daryl was, in reality, proud of Sugar's protectiveness of her.

"I ain't makin her mean. She was fuckin mean when I got'er. Just like'er damn mama."

Amber stomped her foot and turned around in his arms. "Mean? I AM NOT MEAN!"

He snorted again. "Girl, do I need ta go over some a the shit ya done since we been t'gether? S'either mean or batshit crazy, take ya pick." He smirked, knowing it pissed her off when he called her 'batshit crazy'. But then he had the sobering thought that right now might not be the best time to piss her off.

"That's called being tough, Desperado, not mean. Besides, I think it TAKES a mean and crazy woman to handle you."

"Ya right on that, Amber. I love ya." He bent over to kiss her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, the warmth of him a contrast to the cold around them. After he pulled away she looked up at him carefully, studying his expression. Daryl almost never called her by her name, definitely not when he was in a good mood.

"I love you too, Desperado." she said warily.

"C'mon." he said quickly, jerking his head at the nearly completed snowman behind them. They turned, Daryl keeping one hand on her waist as she studied it carefully. It was as tall as Amber herself, though a bit lopsided. Daryl admitted as they worked that he had never built one either, his childhood nowhere near ideal. It had a couple branches as arms and some rocks out of the driveway for eyes and a nose.

"What else does it need?" Amber asked, tilting her head.

"A hat." Daryl said quickly. She looked up at him but he just kept gnawing at the thumbnail of his free hand as he looked at the snowman.

"A hat?"

He shrugged, his body now tense against hers. "All the ones I ever seen had hats. Ain't ya got one a them boggins in there?"

"Yeah. I'll get it." Amber headed toward the porch with Daryl's help, ascending the steps carefully as he watched from the bottom. As soon as the front door closed behind her he whirled around and growled at Sugar. The dog leapt to Daryl's feet, thinking he was wanting to play. He quickly knelt down, pinning her squirming body between his knees as he pulled what he needed out of his jeans pocket. He muttered under his breath to her as he tried to tie the most secure knot ever in his life.

"Ya keep ya ass RIGHT HERE! Ya hear me? Ya run off with it and I'll whip ya! And don't pull at it! Damn, ya lose it in tha snow and I'm FUCKED! STAY RIGHT HERE!"

She ignored him, trying her best to wiggle out of his grip to play. He tugged on the knot to make sure it was secure and then released the puppy just as he heard the front door shut. He stood up and leaned back on the bannister awkwardly as Amber came down the steps. Every muscle in his body was tensed to the maximum and his heart was pounding so hard he was sure she could hear it. She held up the knit hat with a smirk.

"It's pink. You gonna gripe?"

"Naw." He ran a hand through his hair as he walked with her to the snowman, keeping one eye on Sugar as she played a few feet away. The black ribbon around her neck stood out clearly against her fur, Amber just wasn't looking at the moment.

She carefully placed the hat on the snowman and stepped back, admiring their handiwork. Then she looked up at Daryl and grinned.

"Thank you, Desperado."

He looked back and nodded nervously, thumbnail entrenched firmly between his front teeth. Amber narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Daryl shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "Not a thing, girl. Jus...jus love ya, s'all." He kissed her and Amber could feel how hard he was shaking. She pulled back in his arms.

"My god, are you that cold? We need to get in!"

Daryl took a deep breath, ignoring her question as he looked over her head and growled. Sugar came bounding up, worming her way between their legs like always. Amber still looked at Daryl and he swallowed, finally deciding to just grab his nuts and DO IT.

"Ya dog wants ya." he said, voice nearly cracking with strain.

Amber looked down between them, her brow furrowing in confusion. She bent over, unwinding her arms from around his waist to reach down.

"Sugar, honey, what have you got into...oh." She became stock still. Sugar had her paws on her knees and Amber's fingers had traced around the black ribbon around the puppies neck to the ring that dangled on the underside. Daryl felt his breath whistle out of his chest as he forced himself to speak.

"The knot'll come loose if ya pull on tha short end."

Amber's hand came up, now shaking itself, and tugged clumsily on the short end of the ribbon that fed out of the knot. It slipped easily and the ring and ribbon fell into the hand she held so carefully below it. It seemed to take days (to both of them) for her to stand back up, hands cradling the diamond and white gold treasure. Amber didn't look up at him when she finally gathered the wherewithal to speak.

"Daryl...what is this?"

"What ya think it is, girl?" he asked back, thumb tracing over his lower lip now that he had succeeded in chewing it raw. Daryl wasn't being a smart ass, just honestly curious as to what else she COULD think it was.

Amber looked up at him and shook her head, instantly making his stomach drop into his boots. "Daryl, baby. When I said you needed to do something to show me you were trying this isn't what..."

His eyebrow shot up. Did she think that he was doing this just because he felt bad?

"Baby Girl..."

"...I meant. When and IF you ever do this, it needs to be..."

"BABY GIRL..."

"...because you WANT to. Not just..."

"DAMMIT AMBER WILL YA JUST FUCKIN SHUT UP FOR ONCE!"

She did shut up for once then, looking up at him wide eyed. Daryl groaned. Good damn proposal, he just yelled at and cussed her.

"Baby Girl...damn. Just listen. It ain't got a thing ta do with tha other. I knew fore then, made up my mind 'for then."

"While you were in jail?" she whispered.

"Yeah...no. Aw hell. I mean, that had some ta do with it. Ya already wear m'ink, and that's forever. An...an dammit, I was goin away for years and it was like ya didn't care, ya was gonna wait for me. An' we both've killed for tha other, which is fucked up, but it MEANS SOMETHIN. An' then I came home and while we was...ya know...it come to me that I don't NEVER want ta do that with nobody else. Jus' the thought a YOU doin THAT with somebody 'sides me makes me wanna go kill shit."

"So you decided you wanted to propose while we were fucking?"

"Damn...I guess, but...I thought 'bout it before. DOES IT MATTER? Cause ya know it's more than that, even when I didn't KNOW it was more than that, it WAS. An I know we ain't been t'gether but eight months, but so MUCH shit has happened, like we was almost on fast forward or somethin. I almost LOST YA, and if ya go, the grave digger better dig two, cause I'm just gonna follow ya there too. I ain't one ta get on one knee, ya know that, girl. But if that's what it takes I will. If you'll even fuckin have me. An they're real diamonds. Didn't even know they came in those colors but they're some new shit they come out with. Didn't none a the ones me and Sarge looked at seem right like that one did. FUCK! Ain't none a this shit comin out right..."

For the first time in his almost thirty five years, Daryl Dixon was babbling.

"Yes, Daryl."

He stopped talking halfway through a word, eyes snapping up to Amber from where they had been locked on the ring she held up in her fingers.

"Do what?"

Amber smirked up at him. "If you're proposing just because you want to, because you want ME...then my answer's yes. And I don't want you to get down on one knee. You're right, that's not you."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit." His voice was strained to the point of almost breaking. Amber giggled, this proposal couldn't have been more perfect, more them. Daryl had fumbled and cursed his way through it, fidgety and honest. Even the ring was perfect. White gold, the center stone a beautiful pink, surrounded with black enhanced diamonds that also ran down the band. She held it up in front of him.

"I think you're supposed to put this on me now, Desperado."

He nodded slowly, eyes never leaving hers as his hand came up to enclose the ring in his leather covered palm. Amber held her left hand up and he had to close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath to stop shaking enough to actually get it on her finger. He had a moment of panic but then it slipped past her knuckle to lie at the base of her ring finger like it had always been there. Daryl just looked at it for a moment, his mind racing.

A second later Amber's boots left the slush underneath them as she squealed. Daryl had bent over to hook his right forearm under her ass, standing to bring her up off the ground and against him. His other hand was on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss that nearly melted the snow around them. Sugar whined, not quite understanding why she wasn't the center of attention anymore. After the kiss ended, Daryl pulled Amber's head into his shoulder as he pressed his against her neck. Her hands, now including one redneck biker engagement ring, were holding onto his strong broad shoulders.

"Jus go ahead and start bawlin, Baby Girl. Might as well get it over with." he said against her pink scarf.

Truth was, he was hoping that if Amber's eyes were filled with tears, she wouldn't see the ones threatening in his own.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so glad everybody enjoyed the last chapter! It must have come out like I'd hoped! I've had a lot of questions about the ring. Yes, it's real! I found it online and I will be glad to send you a picture if you pm me your email. Spell out the dot or the spam blockers will delete it.**

**Just so y'all know, Sugar was a real dog who was a beloved member of our family for seven years until she died an untimely death. She was a total princess, despite being huge and she was loved and is missed greatly.**

**This chapter gives us some fluff and action. I hope you like, let me know**!

"Damn, baby girl. If I knew givin ya a ring would make ya fuck me like that I woulda done it a long time ago."

Daryl lay on his back in their bed with his hands behind his head, smirking as he smoked his required 'after fuck' cigarette. Amber slapped at him with one hand and he pushed it away, chuckling as he reached over to stub the butt out in his ashtray on the nightstand. The door rattled, Sugar pawing at it and whining to be let in. Amber shifted to crawl over him but he stopped her.

"I got it."

Daryl sat up on the side of the bed, pulling on his boxers before stepping to the door. As soon as it was wide enough the puppy forced herself in, jumping onto the bed to snuggle down next to Amber in the spot Daryl had just vacated.

"Aw HELL no." He reached over and picked Sugar up to dump her on the other side between Amber and the wall. Sugar gave him a disgruntled look. "Ya didn't get ta be a fuckin cockblock that time, did ya? Now lay over there, she was mine first."

He pulled Amber closer to him, disturbing her work as she lay on her stomach. She was pushed up on her elbows, taking a picture of her ring with her phone.

"Who all ya sendin that to?" He asked, laying on his side to press his face into her arm. His hand was traveling over her back, tracing out his ink. Amber shrugged, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't want me to?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Ya know I wouldn't give ya nothin I wanted ya to hide. Jus wonderin, s'all."

"Well, everybody I guess. Mama, Kaye, Carol, Beth..."

At the last name Daryl snorted. "Merle's gonna shit. His angel's gonna be wantin a ring now too." Amber nodded and chuckled in agreement. She sent the picture and handed her phone to Daryl for him to lay it on the nightstand. That put him on his back so she crawled over to prop her chin on his chest. One of Daryl's hands went behind his head, the other dragging his fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"So when do you want to?" she asked, now serious.

"When do I want to...oh." he started to ask, then understanding. He thought for a minute and then shrugged. "Wouldn't have give it to ya if I wasn't willin whenever. Courthouse is open five days a week."

Amber's eyebrow cocked and her lips pursed. "Courthouse?" she asked in disbelief. Daryl fought the urge to groan.

He knew he was fucked.

"You got somethin else in mind?" he asked carefully.

"Daryl, my first marriage happened at the courthouse. This will be my last one, I intend for it to be different."

He nodded slowly, treading lightly. He was in unknown territory for a Dixon. "So where? I ain't the type for church girl."

Amber smirked. "Daryl, the whole club will be there. If all the North Georgia Demons walked into a church, they would probably burst into flames, your fornicative self included."

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows naughtily in agreement. A part of his mind was shocked that he was actually having THIS discussion and not running for the hills. "The clubhouse?" he offered.

Amber tilted her head. "I thought about it, but Mamaw and Papaw won't do that. I was thinking we could wait until it warms up and then do it here, on the dock. I figured you'd like to have it outside."

He gave her a half smile. "Sounds good, baby girl. I ain't wearin no fancy shit, though."

Amber huffed, climbing to straddle him and sit up. "Well, ACTUALLY, I was thinking you and all the men could wear some really nice grey dress pants. And some PINK LONG SLEEVE dress shirts, with dark PINK ties, tied nice and tight!" She grinned down at him mischievously. "Maybe even TUXEDOS with pink vests and matching BOW TIES!"

Daryl knew she was being a smart ass but he still growled up at her warningly. "Girl..." Amber laughed and then yelped when Daryl reached up to grab her arms to flip them, barely missing squashing Sugar as they rolled over. He grabbed Amber's wrists with his hands, his body pinning her to the bed as he dug his scruff into her neck. Amber shrieked and squirmed under him.

"Ya best think better a that, girl. A DEMON don't wear no fuckin tux. Or no tie neither."

"Sugar help!" Amber yelled for their dog, who was investigating the scene. The puppy growled at Daryl, snapping half heartedly at his ear. He scowled at her, moving Amber's wrists to one of his broad fists so he could put a hand on the dog's face and push her away.

"Go ON, damn dog. I ain't hurtin'er!"

Sugar sat down, tilting her head as if trying to figure out the confusing scene. Daryl turned his attention back to the woman under him. "Ya changed ya mind yet?"

Amber paused from her struggles as if in deep thought. "Maybe pink socks too?"

Daryl dove back into her neck, tickling her with his scruff unmercifully. Amber finally relented. "Okay! OKAY!"

He pulled back, "And?"

She sighed. "You big dummie. You know the only thing I would ever want you to wear would be your black and leather."

"That's what I fuckin thought." He rolled them back, Amber across his chest.

"I'm not wearing white." she said firmly. Daryl frowned.

"Girl, I don't give a shit what people say and that ya been married b'fore. Or that we live t'gether. You wanna wear white, ya gonna wear white."

She shook her head, smiling at him. "I know. But I don't WANT to. This is about us, so it's gonna be all our favorite things. And we can have the reception at the clubhouse."

"Reception? As in cake and shit?" Daryl tensed a little, he hadn't thought about all this. Just that he wanted them to be together forever. But he didn't dare say anything otherwise, seeing how happy it was making her just to talk about it.

Amber chuckled. "Look at it this way. Just a regular clubhouse party, with some really good food. You can get hammered with Merle and Norm and all the other guys."

Daryl nodded, he could handle that. Just the folks from the club and her grandparents. Amber knew him well enough to not do anything that would make him too uncomfortable. If he could trust her to pull a paneling nail out of his neck he could trust her to handle this.

He had much more important shit to worry about between now and then anyway.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

'Wild Boy' sat up from where he had been watching the house through binoculars. He was in some thick tree cover two hills over from the pond, having been dropped off outside one of the far field fences a couple hours before. He lit a cigarette and pulled out his phone.

The boss wasn't going to be happy.

"You BETTER tell me all you see is a fucking grieving widow, Wild Boy." Kip growled as soon as he answered.

"Sorry, boss. They both been outside, playing with the goddamn dog." He said quickly, might as well just rip the band aid off. Kip snarled in the other end of the line before he composed himself.

"I thought you said you blew them to hell, you worthless piece of shit! Are you retarded?"

"No! I THOUGHT I DID! I put a shit load of nails in that! The charge was plenty big, it nearly blew the fuckin wall down!"

"Well, they wouldn't be playing in the snow if they were in hell now would they? And Joe said their damn limp dick Sergeant just left his house with his...old lady on the back of his ride."

Wild Boy checked his gun. "You want me to go take care of this one now? They went into the house about an hour ago."

"NO! We are having NO MORE fuck ups! I'm leading this MYSELF! And we take care of them together, all at once. Then I take care of my 'strawberry' and the little one. Word is the monster of New Orleans did a job on her but she's...interesting. Then they die too for calling law down on me."

"I can have the tall blonde? And the young one?" Wild Boy asked hopefully.

Kip hesitated, knowing how best to encourage his underling. "Sure. Whatever. As soon as their men stop breathing. Get back here. We'll send someone else out to watch them."

Wild Boy started packing up his binoculars and weapon for the walk back across the snowy field to the pick up site. He hated being in the woods, it gave him the creeps.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

"Ya sure ya don't care?" Daryl asked for the third time as he shouldered his bow and quiver.

"Oh my GOD, will you just go?" Amber said from the sink. "I'm fine. I promise, I won't sneak out and commit murder while you're gone. I'd like to have some game for supper."

"I'll stay close and keep my phone on."

"I know. Baby, Papaw is keeping the front gate locked to keep the reporters out. It's okay." She looked down at Sugar who sat by the door, knowing already that Daryl picking up the bow meant he was headed out. "Take her with you, if she's gonna be your dog she needs to know how to behave while you hunt."

Daryl eyeballed the wiggly mountain of white fur. She didn't look to be the picture of stealth at all. "C'mon then." he finally said, growling low in what had been established as his way of calling her. The puppy leapt to her feet, ready to go.

"Be back shortly." Daryl called over his shoulder as he stepped through the front door, closing it behind him. He grumbled to the dog as they crossed the yard.

"Ya best stay quiet, ya hear? Ya scare the game off and I'll send ya ass home! And quit pissin on everthin! They can smell that shit and it runs'em off! No barkin neither, ya yappy just like ya mama."

The puppy trotted next to him, investigating everything. When she would trot ahead too far Daryl would growl and she would bound back to his side. He smirked down at her. He really did like the dog, she was turning out better than he had hoped. He knew she would turn out huge, probably topping out at around a hundred and twenty five pounds. While gentle giants with their families, Great Pyrenees were vicious protectors. And this one was smart, having already learned to come when he growled at her and when Amber called her name. He was going break her of how she tried to protect Amber from HIM though. In a few months Sugar would be big and Daryl wasn't going to risk her taking a chunk out of his ass while he was trying to get laid.

They topped the wooded hill just south of the house when Sugar stopped short and began to growl. Daryl stood and studied the dog. She only ever growled before when she thought Amber was in trouble. If it had been summer he would have suspected a snake in the vicinity, but that was out considering the snow. He shrugged and headed forward. She was young, maybe she had just smelled something unfamiliar to her. He advanced halfway down the hill, heading out to a spot he hadn't hunted in a while. Sugar stopped following, running sideways along the slope to begin snarling to the west, looking back at Daryl every so often.

"Come ON!" he hissed. "Quit fuckin around!"

She ignored his commands, moving ahead in her chosen direction. He groaned frustratedly as he turned off his path to follow her as he muttered. "Shoulda left yore ass at home."

Sugar kept advancing forward, looking back to make sure he was following. They came around the curve of the hill, headed up the side of the one next to it. Daryl was intending to scoop her up and carry her back to the house but she stayed just out of his reach, making him curse furiously under his breath. Finally they reached the thicket that topped that hill and she froze on the edge of the wooded area, barking furiously as her hackles raised and she crouched as if to spring. The hair on Daryl's own neck raised and he slung the bow around instinctively and had it loaded within seconds. Puppy or not, the dog had instincts and his own fine honed ones told him something was up, of either the animal or human variety. He squatted down next to her, speaking low and calm.

"Hush. Ya told me, good girl. But now ya gotta shut up." Daryl said clamping a hand firmly but gently over her muzzle. After a moment she got the point and resorted to growling low in her thick chest. He studied the stand of woods. Nothing seemed amiss but it was so thick that the interior was cast in deep shadow. Daryl advanced slowly, keeping tree cover between him and whatever it was that he couldn't see. He saw it once his eyes adjusted from the blinding white of the sun drenched snow to the shadows of the woods. It was looked like some kind of wallow. At first he thought (actually more hoped) that it was caused by a large animal like the buck he had been tracking for the last few months. Sugar was walking the perimeter, whining and he growled, calling her to his side before she could cover any tracks in the snow with her own. But then he saw more.

A handprint in the snow, next to the edge of the wallow. It looked like someone had slipped as they tried to stand and put a hand out to catch them self. "FUCK!" Daryl hissed under his breathe, standing quickly, bringing the bow back up as he scanned the area. He didn't sense anyone there but he was still wary. Sugar moved on around the depression, finally stopping on the opposite side to bark into the back field. Daryl stalked over carefully and knelt, his heart going colder than the surrounding snow.

They came to his fucking HOME!

Now that he knelt over them the boot prints were evident. He knew they weren't Merle's. His brother would have let him know if he was hunting this close to his house, and they weren't big enough. He also had more sense than to leave a clumsy wallow like that. The person who did this was no hunter. Daryl assessed the tracks within seconds. It was a midsize man, wearing biker boots, not hikers appropriate for the weather. The tracks led in, and then out into the back pasture. Daryl walked to the edge of the thicket, looking out across the cleared land now a plain of snow covered white. The center was broken with the two tracks, one in one out. Daryl shook his head. The dumbass didn't even know enough to stay out of the clearing and keep to the tree cover.

The bastard would end up regretting that.

He began to follow the tracks but then he heard the distant sound of a car door shutting drift across the field, followed by the squeal of tires. Daryl turned and kicked the tree next to him. Fifteen fucking minutes earlier and the son of a bitch that dared come to HIS HOME would be bleeding out into the snow.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, mind racing. Amber was fine. They couldn't have doubled back to the house. That was one good thing about the snow, he would have seen any tracks that weren't his as he came from there. Whoever had been here was gone, getting farther away by the second on the back road that bordered the pasture. Daryl knelt back down at the wallow, fingers ghosting over the edges. He wasn't as good in the snow, having had less experience in it, but he was good ENOUGH. The edges of the wallow were icing over. Whoever had been here had been there at least a couple hours. Daryl lifted his head up looking around. Then he reached around, grabbing the small binoculars that hung from his quiver. He brought them up, scanning the snowline that peeked between the trees around him. A familiar pink knitted hat came into view a few seconds later, sitting jauntily on the head of the snowman.

The son of a bitch had watched them. And if could see them, that meant he could have shot them, shot HER if he had a powerful enough rifle with a scope like Merle's. Daryl jerked his phone out of his vest, and a second later it was ringing his brother. He finally answered after a couple rings, sounding breathless.

"It better be good, you little fuck. I'm busy." It was obvious what kind of busy he was. Beth was giggling in the background.

"Get your fuckin dick back in your britches and get down to the back pasture. We've had company." Daryl said, voice barely under control. He hung up, not wanting to elaborate before his brother saw for himself. Sugar squatted and peed on the edge of the wallow. Daryl knew what she was doing. Her territory had been compromised by a strange predator and she was marking it as hers again. He totally understood the feeling.

Except Daryl planned on re-marking his territory with the blood of the enemy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the delay, but here's a long ass chapter as a reward for waiting! I REALLY wanted Daryl and Amber to have a decent night out before shit started happening. They deserve for the day to end on a good note. And since some people felt a little cheated since I skipped the sex they had right after the proposal I give you two smuts in this chapter! I hope the date doesn't bore anybody, I just wanted them to go have some fluffy time. And I like how this chapter ended, whose thoughts we get to see a bit of. Oh, and yes, I did reference another Reedus character, just for the smuttiness of it! **

**The restaurant mentioned in this chapter is real, and yes, it is that good!**

**Let me know what you think!**

Beth was sitting on the couch with Amber, admiring her ring when the men came back in, Sugar right on Daryl's heels. He stalked directly into the kitchen, jerking open the fridge.

"Baby Girl," he yelled into the living room.

"Yeah?" she answered, walking to the kitchen door curious.

"What's ya dog's favorite thing ta eat?"

"Actually..."

He didn't even bring his head over the door to look at her. "Don't ya dare say cop, smartass. This ain't the time."

"Hot dogs, bottom drawer."

Daryl jerked out a pack and slit it open quickly with his knife before dumping the contents in Sugar's bowl a few steps away. He went to growl but she was already on her way, skidding to a stop in front of her bowl as he spoke.

"Good girl. Eat, ya earned it."

She didn't wait for his permission, being muzzle deep in processed meat before he finished his sentence. He threw the empty pack in the trash as Amber eyed him carefully.

"What's this about?"

Merle and Beth joined them before Daryl answered. Merle opened the fridge, Amber noting that he pulled out a coke instead of a beer. The situation must be bad.

"Somebody was here. Watchin me an you while we was out." Daryl said, voice a level above what he usually reserved for death threats. It wasn't directed at her, just the situation in general.

"And Sugar?"

"Wouldn't have known if it wasn't for her. I was headed somewhere else, she flipped out and headed ta the back pasture. They was holed up in the woods right above."

"You SAW them?" Amber stepped to Daryl. He shook his head.

"Naw, just missed'em. Found where they was at. They took off to the back pasture, heard'em get in a car and peel off the road back there." he ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he hooked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Call Daddy."

"Already did, on the way back down here." Merle chimed in, taking a long swig of his coke before pulling his smokes out of his leather to light one. "He said Sarge thought him and his old lady was bein tailed in town. Figured Ol' Kip was tryin to find out if his bomb did what it was sposed to. Reckon he'll be pissed now he knows Sarge and m'bro are still in one piece."

Amber laid her head in the middle of Daryl's chest. He put the hand that wasn't around her shoulders on her hip and she could feel the tension vibrating through his body. Why today? Couldn't they just have one day of joy? Of just being happy?

"S'alright, Baby Girl. I'm gonna take care of it." he said against her hair. She nodded against him, them now being past the arguing about the danger of their lives. It just was, and they just had to deal with it. He nudged her chin up. "Hey, ya show Beth ya ring?" he asked, trying to give her a smirk.

"Yeah."

"I LOVE it!" the younger woman crowed, gladly latching on to a bit of happy. She looked up at Merle, who was glaring at his brother. Daryl just held up Amber's hand for Merle. He stepped over as if to get a closer look but really was just getting closer so he could whisper to his brother.

"Ya coulda TOLD me! Gonna kick yore ass!"

Daryl shrugged. "My old lady, I'll do what I want."

Merle looked down at the ring and then at Amber. "S'pretty, Lil'Sugar, all fuckin pink like ya like. But ya gettin hitched ta a dumbass."

She gave him a smirk, pushing at his chest. He joined Beth at the island again, grabbing and opening a bag of chips off the counter.

"Do ya NOT have food at yore house?" Daryl asked.

"Yup. I eat wherever I'm at. Gotta keep up my figure." he replied. Beth rolled her eyes. "He's always eating. So what do we do now?"

"Y'all don't go nowhere without one of us, the same as b'fore. We're gonna find'em and handle it." The women knew 'handle it' meant 'kill the fuckers, probably nice and slow'.

"Mama texted me." Amber said hesitantly as she looked up at Daryl. "She's crazy excited about us. She wants us all to go eat together to celebrate this weekend."

"Who's 'all of us'?"

"The four of us, her and daddy, Norm and Kaye, and Ty and Carol. I think she thinks it'll be good for everyone to do after...the last time we were in the meeting room. Kind of like a do over."

"What'd yore daddy say?"

"He said if things lay low until then, no problems, then it's fine. But anything happens then it's off. We're safer all together anyway."

Daryl nodded.

"Where we goin? Jake's?" asked Merle curiously. Anytime food was involved he was interested. Beth groaned.

"NO! I get tired of eating where I work!"

"We're going somewhere in Atlanta. Mama hasn't made up her mind yet."

"With a bar?"

"Would daddy and Norm eat somewhere that didn't?"

Merle nodded. "Sounds like a party." he smirked at his brother. "Lil' Darylena's engagement party. We gonna get'im a little veil or somethin?"

"Fuck off dumbass." Daryl growled, not in the mood for his brothers teasing.

Merle grunted, knowing not to push him when he was this tense. He grabbed Beth's hand and tugged her toward the door. "C'mon Angel. We got business to finish up at our place."

It was quiet in that kitchen for a long while, the only sound Sugar licking her bowl clean. Finally Amber looked up at Daryl.

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight, to celebrate? I want to go out, just me and you."

"Girl, we need ta stay home."

"Daryl, we WERE home. And they came here. I'll be with you."

He sighed, and relented, wanting to set at least some of the day to rights. "Where ya wanna go?"

"NOT JAKE'S. How about the Appalachian Grille, in Cartersville? Nobody will be expecting us there, it's a nicer restaurant. Not a club hangout."

"Be almost an hour drive. It's warmed up some but not much. You wanna take the truck?"

Amber shook her head. "No. I want to ride behind you on the bike. I just can't wear my new jeans, you know, the ones my ass hangs out of."

Daryl smirked. "Yeah, cain't have that sweet ass a yores freezing off." He gripped her hips and turned, sitting Amber on the counter. Then his still gloved hands came up, one cradling her jaw and the other going to the back of her neck. He kissed her long and slow, trying to bring himself back to where he was before he found that wallow in the woods. Baby Girl deserved for the rest of this day to be good. He drew back just enough to talk, his breath warm on her lips.

"Ya gonna wear somethin pretty for me?"

"Like what?"

"Ya know what I like."

"Like club clothes? You know that's going to have people staring at me if we go somewhere that's not a club hangout."

"Let'em stare. I wanna show ya off if we goin somewhere."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You sure have changed a lot since we first got together."

"Shut up. Ya wearing my ring now. Shows everbody ya belong ta me, just like ya ink."

"Promise you won't fight?"

"Yeah. Long as I get laid when I get home."

Amber laughed, glad to see him relaxing a little. "The camo corset?"

"Fuck yeah, Baby Girl. Go do all that fancy gettin ready shit ya do. I'll jump in the shower."

"Just to wash? No funny business?"

Daryl blushed deeply, looking down. He was still embarrassed of his 'shower time' during Amber's recovery. "Ya ain't as funny as ya think, girl." he growled.

Amber grinned, looping her arms around his neck and kissing his now hot forehead. "I wasn't being funny. Just wondered if you'd like some help."

He looked up from under his hair. "Depends on whose doin the helpin." He pulled Amber to the edge of the counter so she could feel the growing bulge in his jeans.

"I think I can work you into my schedule. To the shower!" Amber had purposely edged the conversation toward sex. She believed Daryl needed a good ending to this day too. Shower sex wouldn't solve their problems but it would help him take the edge off before they went out. He jerked her up and over his shoulder, Amber not even yelling. Instead she took advantage of the position, sliding her hand between Daryl's waistband and his skin. She continued on under his boxers as he stalked through their bedroom on his way to their bathroom. Her hand slid down over the curve of his right ass cheek, relishing the taut rolling muscle as he walked with that half stomp half swagger of his. Daryl was about to sit Amber on her feet when she squeezed hard, digging her nails into the firm flesh. He jerked and then snarled before biting her ass through her jeans like he did the first night they were together. Amber just hummed as he brought her roughly back down to sit on the bathroom counter. Daryl's hands slammed down on either side of her hips.

"Fuckin HELL, girl! Ya start THAT shit and we won't make it no where t'night!"

She smirked up at him. She wanted him to release his tension onto her body. They both knew that if the Cannibals meant to kill them that day they would have while they were there. She wanted them to have just one good night before he started worrying again.

"Desperado, I think we are supposed to be getting in the shower." she purred, hands sliding under his unzipped leather to move over the planes of muscle on his chest over his tee. He looked over at the big tub and then back at her as his hands glided up her hips to begin lifting up her top.

"How 'bout a bath instead?"

Amber frowned as she tugged on the hair that hung down over his collar now. "I know you're just doing that so you can hear. Baby, if they were going to do something today, it would be done by now. And you'll be able to hear Sugar bark even over the shower."

Daryl looked at her for a minute before nodding and stepping back to pull off his leather and shirt. Amber followed suit, removing her top and bra, Daryl's eyes on her the whole time. Before he pulled his jeans off he grabbed two towels out of the closet, throwing them in the floor next to the tub. Amber didn't say anything when he tucked the Desert Eagle between them. If keeping his weapon close allowed him to loosen up enough to be happy for a little bit then she was fine with it.

By the time Daryl toed off his boots and got rid of his underwear and boxers Amber was naked, bending over the tub to start the water. He stepped behind her, sliding his rough palms up her sides to pull her up against him. Because of their height difference that put his cock digging against the top of her ass. Amber pushed back against it as his hands gripped her breasts. He grunted and bucked back against her as he kneaded her flesh.

"I think we're wasting water here." she said after a minute. Daryl released her reluctantly but kept a hand on her arm as she stepped into the big tub and under the steaming spray. He followed her, standing behind her again. Amber groaned knowing it drove him crazy. He jerked her back against him, her hands coming up behind his neck and into his hair again. Daryl positioned her body under the spray, letting the wet allow his hands to slide over her more easily. He cupped her breasts in his palms, rolling her nipples in his fingers making her come up on the balls of her feet and pull his hair. His chest rumbled behind her as he warned.

"Watch it, girl. Ya know pullin hair gets ya in trouble."

Amber grinned to herself as she pulled again. Daryl Dixon was the last person who needed to be telling people how to stay out of trouble.

His right hand shot down and smacked her ass hard, the water increasing the sting. Amber's back arched as she moaned. Daryl's other hand came up to grip her hair and jerk her head back. He leaned down to growl in her ear. "Ya just cain't fuckin B'HAVE, can ya?"

"Nope, not when my old man needs a good fuck." she agreed heartily. Daryl spun her around abruptly, his hands digging into her hips as he lifted her. She automatically hooked her knees up as he moved her high enough to align himself. Then Daryl dropped her onto his cock, groaning loudly as she cried out. His hands dug into her ass now as her shoulders moved back against the cool tile behind her. One of her arms was hooked around his neck while the other was sliding down Daryl's shoulder and upper arm on that side before returning back up. Him picking her up had been a big turn on ever since that first night at Jake's.

His now soaked hair was hanging in his face and she pushed it back. He growled and nipped at her hand as it passed his mouth before leaning in to lick the water droplets off the shell of her ear before he bit her.

"Old man? Girl, just cause ya got a ring don't mean I ain't still gonna fuck ya blind all the time."

Amber nodded. "Good. Now how about you fuck me now?"

He stopped stock still and grinned down at her. The look in his eyes made her shiver despite the hot water coursing over them.

"Dunno bout that. Ya been bad."

Amber groaned in frustration. She had been in charge of this just a few short moments ago. How did that change? She tried to tilt her hips against his to gain some friction but his hands held her fast. She was desperate, suddenly so sensitive that she could feel his heart beat pulsing in his member inside her.

"Daryl, please..."

He withdrew suddenly as much as the position would allow and came back hard with a grunt. Amber whined in her throat, her nails digging into his shoulders. She waited for him to withdraw again but it didn't come.

"Ya gonna b'have?" She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was barely holding on to his own control. She shook her head.

"Nope."

Daryl thrust again, so hard that it shifted her up a bit on the wet tile. Amber shrieked in pleasure but he froze again. His voice, now deeper as he spoke in her ear.

"Fine. Be a dirty little bitch. Touch yaself, ya know I like that shit."

Amber snaked a hand down between their wet bodies, sliding down to where he was in her to move her fingertip over her clit. Daryl groaned and began to thrust, moving her hips back against the tile behind. He was hitting her hard, releasing his tension and worry into her body. Amber took it gladly, feeling herself held up and controlled by slick hard muscle and the rock hardness that filled her again and again. She worked her clit in time with his thrusts and quickly became close. Daryl nudged her face with his until their mouths met, his hungry tongue demanding entry. It matched the method of his cock, fast and deep. After a minute he pulled back.

"Baby Girl..." he groaned out, long and low behind clenched teeth. He was warning her that he was close.

"I'm there. Just GO..." she urged him, the beginning bloom of her orgasm already upon her, low in her belly. Daryl actually went first, driving into her hard and pinning her to the wall with his body as his head dropped so he could bite her neck. She jerked when he did and came hard as he filled her. Her voice rebounded on the tile and filled the bathroom.

Afterward Daryl just let her slide down the wall as he went down to his knees in the big tub. He sat back on his heels, keeping her against him with an arm around her waist. When she came back to herself he had her jaw in his hand, tilting her head so he could kiss her deep and slow, the hot water raining over both their bodies. Finally she pulled back and grinned at him.

"We better wash, Desperado, before the water gets cold."

She went to move off him but Daryl held her fast. "Hey" he said tenderly, a rare occurrence even when he was being gentle with her. Amber stopped and looked up. Daryl rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone. "Thank ya."

She nodded, kissing his soaked scruff softly. She knew that he meant to thank her for helping him refocus and regain some happiness. "Anytime, Desperado."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Amber slipped in her earrings as Daryl snapped on his fidget band and put on his leather.

"You know we did it backwards." she said, looking at him through the bedroom mirror.

"What?" he asked absentmindedly as he checked his smokes in his inside pocket.

"We had sex before going on a date. I think I'm supposed to make you at least buy me dinner before I let you in my panties."

"Pfffft." he scoffed, giving her a smirk as he slid behind her. "Ya don't even wear panties half the time. 'sides, I am gonna buy ya dinner, just so I can get laid after. Already told ya, just cause we gettin married don't mean I'm gonna slow down any on fuckin." As if to prove himself, Daryl brought a hand up to grip her breast through her camo corset while dropping his head to suck on his bite mark on her neck.

"Well, you did get a late start. I guess you have time to make up for." Amber said smartly as she adjusted her pendant. Daryl glanced up at her, red creeping into his cheeks. She knew the fact that he didn't lose his virginity until he was twenty five was an issue he tried to forget.

"Girl, ya about ta let ya mouth overload ya ass again." he warned before returning his mouth to her skin.

"Besides, after a year or two I'm sure you'll slack off. I'll probably have to go back to letting Mac help me out."

Daryl raised up and met her eyes in the mirror, his interest piqued. "Who the fuck is Mac? Some DEMON in another chapter I need ta go gut?"

"I'll give you a hint. He's pink and takes double A batteries."

A wicked grin of realization spread across Daryl's face. "Hell, yeah, girl. Ya shoulda told me about Mac long time ago. Can he come over and play? I wanna watch."

Amber chuckled and slipped out of Daryl's arms to grab her cane and leather jacket from the bed. "I'll think about it, you nasty fucker."

He called after her as she made her way down the hall to the front door. "You gonna at least tell me why ya named it Mac?"

Amber shook her head. "Desperado, you can't handle the truth. Come on, I'm hungry."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

They pulled into a parking place in front of The Appalachian Grill at a quarter till six. They were able to snag one close to the door since it was a Monday night. Daryl tied down the helmets as Amber pulled her cane out of the new saddlebags.

"You wanna smoke before we go in?" she offered, breath coming out in white puffs in the cold. Considering that this was an actual restaurant and not technically a bar like Jake's, it fell under Georgia's no-smoking laws. Daryl shook his head, guiding her towards the door with a hand on her back.

"Nah. Too cold for ya ta stand out here. I'll wait till after we eat."

"You ever eat here?"

"This look like a place me an' Merle woulda hung out?"

Amber shook her head as they walked in the front. "Daryl, it's not fancy. Just because it has tablecloths and the waitresses have all their teeth doesn't make it a country club."

The lobby was done in stone, a bar to one side and the restaurant to the other. Amber took off her jacket as soon as they got in and Daryl did the same, slipping his colors back on over his tee. The hostess's eyes widened. This may not have been a club hangout but most people in the area knew who the DEMONS were. Also, a woman wearing a revealing corset, thigh high boots, with a full back angel wings tattoo was an attention getter, not to mention the bite mark on her neck. Daryl just slipped his arm around Amber's back and looked back. He might have gotten embarrassed over himself, but when it came to her he dared somebody to say something.

They were seated quickly, in a booth at Amber's request. Daryl went to sit across from her but she tugged on his hand until he slid into the seat beside her. He ordered a beer and then raised his eyebrow when Amber ordered a white wine with a long ass name he couldn't even begin to pronounce.

"Since when do you drink that shit?" he asked low, after the waitress left for the bar.

Amber put her hand on his thigh and pulled his hand over her head to put his arm around her. "Since about ten years ago. You don't know everything about me yet, Desperado. Plus, me kicking back straight Jack in places like this makes me look like a drunk."

Daryl scowled. "I don't..."

"I know, you don't give a fuck what people think. I honestly like the wine with good food. You might too, it you tried it."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. That's girly shit."

The waitress came back with their drinks, giving them both a long look before she left.

"I think I'm gonna tell her to take a picture, it'll last longer." Amber said drily as she took a sip of her wine.

"Calm yore ass down. Yer the one that said no fightin. 'sides," Daryl cast a long look of his own down Amber's corset. "She's just jealous she ain't got yore titties."

"Whatever. I think she wants my man."

"Bullshit. I ain't nothin."

Amber looked up at Daryl with her eyes narrowed. "You know I've got my blade in my boot, right?"

"Girl, I'm still gettin useta ya wantin ta be seen with me, much less wearin m'ring." He snagged her left hand with his free one, taking the opening to change the subject. He still found it odd at times how much he talked with Amber, more than he ever had even with Merle. It was like they just fell into a cadence and he could respond with his thoughts comfortably for the first time in his life. He held her hand up a little to look at the ring. "Ya really like it?"

Amber nodded as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I love it, it's perfect. What did Norm think when you picked it out?"

Daryl took a drink of his beer before he answered. "Said it was different, like you. That it fit ya, fit us."

She looked up at him suspiciously. "I'm different? Like, riding the short bus, different?"

Daryl snorted. "Hell no, smart ass. Ya all soft and shit, with ya pink and cookin all the time. But then ya handle a blade like fuckin Rambo. He said ya was a tough little piss ant." He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before ducking his head to murmur in it. "Plus ya ain't big as a minute but ya bought break my ass ever time we fuck. That enough reasons?"

Amber snickered and nodded. The waitress came to take their order and they realized they hadn't even opened their menus yet. Amber sent her away for a few more minutes as they made their decisions. When she returned Daryl ordered a steak (his go to choice when they went out) and Amber ordered a salad and the shrimp bisque.

"Oh, and we'll need extra EXTRA bread please." she added.

The waitress nodded and left. Daryl turned back to Amber with an amused look. "Ya like bread t'night or somethin?"

Amber nodded. "Oh my god, wait until you try it. It's cornbread and it's shaped like little fish, with cranberries and pecans in it. It's almost better than sex."

Daryl shook his head. "Girl, cornbread ain't sposed ta have berries and nuts in it. And it sure as hell ain't sposed ta be shaped like little fish." he dropped his voice. "AND ain't NOTHIN almost better than sex."

The topic of their conversation arrived then, the basket piled high as Amber requested. She immediately snatched one, slathered it with butter and popped it in her mouth with a groan. Daryl still looked at them suspiciously so she fixed him one and dangled it in front of him. He took it, eyeing it carefully before putting it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully as she looked on expectantly.

"Soooo? Good huh?"

He shook his head, washing it down with a drink before answering. "Nope."

Amber's jaw dropped open but then Daryl reached out to quickly butter another one and start in on it. She slapped his arm and he just playfully pushed her hand away as he ate. Then their real food came and the next half hour was quieter. Daryl ended up nursing his second beer as the waitress brought Amber a cappuccino and a slice of cheesecake.

"You and yer pussy coffee." he said shaking his head.

"Shut up." Amber took a bite of the cheesecake, then offering him some.

"Fuck no. I don't see how you got any room left."

"Because I didn't eat half a cow and a loaded baked potato the size of a football like you did." she countered.

He shrugged. "It was fuckin good."

She leaned into his shoulder. "This is nice."

"What?"

"Just being by ourselves, on a normal date. Not at Jake's, not at the clubhouse. Just us with no drama."

He nodded in agreement. The waitress brought the check and he paid in cash, telling her to keep the change. Amber grinned.

"You must be having a good time."

"Why?"

"Because you just gave her a twenty dollar tip."

"So? Maybe I am. 'sides, I might not get laid if m'girl thinks I'm cheap."

"You think you'll still be up to it? I mean, we did this morning and then in the shower before we left." Her hand traced his thigh and he gave her a warning look.

"Don't ya dare, girl. I gotta stand up here in a minute. And fuck yes, I'll be able to. Three is still less than our record."

Amber nodded. "True. That's what, four plus an oral only?"

Daryl blushed and shook his head as he looked around. "Ya just don't fuckin care what ya say in public, do ya?" His thumbnail went to his mouth and Amber picked up on his sign of nicotine withdrawal.

"Go on. I'll finish my cheesecake and 'pussy coffee'."

He stood and slipped on his jacket. "Ya sure? I'll be back in a minute ta get ya."

Amber shook her head, setting down her cup. "No. I'm almost done. I can walk from here to the door. I've got my cane."

Daryl nodded reluctantly and headed out to lean against one of the stone pillars that supported the roof of the entranceway as he lit up. At first he just watched the cars passing by on the highway as he thought about the day in total. Baby Girl was right, tonight was good, very good. And that morning, hell that might have been the best moment of his whole sorry life, so far. Only the middle marred it. But he knew how to handle that now. He wasn't the same man he was the previous summer, walking uneasily in the world of killers, kidnappers and rapists. He was a DEMON now and would protect his own, not only his woman but the whole family he acquired through her and the club. Then his eyes caught sight of a motorcycle and rider sitting at the far end of the lot. The rider was wearing all black, no colors evident but Daryl didn't recognize the bike. He didn't really think nothing of it at first. There were plenty of people who just rode in the area for pleasure with no MC affiliation. But he almost could remember that same bike and rider coming past them as they walked in. That didn't make sense, they had been in the restaurant an hour and it was fucking cold. No body would sit out in that for an hour unless they needed to. Daryl quickly pulled his gloves out of his pocket and slipped them on as he watched, careful to make it look like he was looking elsewhere casually. He was pretty sure he saw the guy turn his head in his direction every once in a while as if confirming he was still standing there. He was just about to go in and get Amber when he heard the door open behind him. As always, he could tell it was her by the slight unevenness of her footsteps and the addition of the click of the cane.

"Bike. Now." he said commanding yet quiet, turning to put his arm around her waist. She fell in step beside him instantly, understanding something was up by his tone.

"Where?" she asked, not daring to look around.

"Far end of the lot." He answered, making himself not hurry as he flicked ash to the sidewalk and took another long drag off his smoke. He would rather them think they hadn't been spotted.

"How many?"

"Jus saw one."

"You sure?"

"Got a feelin, s'all."

She nodded. Daryl waited until an SUV blocked them from the man's sight for a moment and let his step falter long enough to pull the Eagle from his waistband and slide it under Amber's coat and into hers.

"Ya good?"

"Yeah. Guess it'd be easier for me to shoot if you're driving, huh?"

"Yep." He flicked the butt of his smoke away as the came out the other side of the SUV and to the Scrambler. He swung his leg over, grabbing his helmet and handing Amber her's like always. "Prob'ly fine. Even if it is them, w'just one it's likely just a tail like they put on Sarge and Kaye today."

"okay."

He gave her a look. "Gonna cut off the highway onto Abrams, try to lose'em on the backroads around your folk's place. He's ridin a cruiser so I'm sure we can."

"I'm fine. Let's go." Amber said firmly, taking his hand to swing on behind him, stowing her cane and pulling on her helmet. Luckily the parking spot in front of them was open so they could just pull out. Amber kept a watch but didn't notice anyone pulling out behind them. They were a couple miles outside of Cartersville, headed toward home on the highway when she glanced back and saw a single headlight a good ways back. She tapped on Daryl's stomach and he looked down in the mirrors, gave her a single nod and then moved to the left lane. The tension in his body instantly went up about two notches, and it was pretty high to start with.

They got to the turn off for Abrams road a minute or so later, Daryl taking the turn a bit faster than he usually would. He looked back over his shoulder after about a mile on the winding road and Amber looked back to see that single headlight still behind them, though further back. She nodded her helmet against Daryl's shoulders and scooted around him even closer. He opened up the throttle, pushing the bike. It wasn't as fast as he rode the night of the kidnapping, he didn't dare ride like that with Amber with him. But it was still fast, the bike leaning deep during turns. As usual, she rode with him like she was born to and even in that tense moment he was proud of that. He brought them through some of the real backwoods roads, knowing someone not from the area would quickly become lost. Plus, with the curves their tail probably wouldn't be able to follow when and where they turned off. It wasn't like they were trying to keep them from knowing where they lived. That day's events proved they already knew that. He just was keeping from them getting close enough to shoot or corner them somewhere. They saw the last of the other rider halfway between Debra and Barry's and the farm. When they pulled into the main driveway, the gate was slightly open, Silas knowing when he went to shut it that evening that they were gone on the bike. Daryl drove through the opening and Amber jumped off as soon as he stopped on the other side. He put his hand out for her keys, preparing to get off too but she shook her head. She took the two steps behind the Scrambler to shut the gate fully and pull the heavy padlock through the chain. Now if someone came onto the farm it had to be on foot, unless they happened to carry a welding torch with them.

A couple of minutes later they pulled in front of their porch, Sugar barking at their arrival like usual. When Amber unlocked the front door Daryl pushed ahead of her, pulling the Eagle from her waistband, and put a finger on her chest, telling her silently to let him clear the house first. Sugar rocketed out, heading immediately to pee, which Amber took as a good sign that no one was there that shouldn't be. A minute later Daryl came back, flipping the living room lights on. She walked in, heading straight to the bedroom as he stoked the fire in the wood stove back up. By the time he did that, let Sugar back in and locked the front door Amber was already naked and in the bed. Sugar jumped up on the bed as he came through the doorway of their bedroom.

"You gonna kick her out to the living room for a while?" Amber asked, making sure that he saw she was topless. Daryl shook his head.

"Need ta leave the doors open so I can hear and she has the run of the house."

Amber waited until he got rid of his pants and boots, laying his gun on the nightstand as he grabbed his pack of smokes that sat there. She crawled up behind him, pressing her bare body to his inked back. Daryl sighed and leaned back as he handed his smokes and lighter to her over his shoulder. Amber lit his cigarette and then wound her arms around his neck to stroke his chest as he smoked. He was halfway done when she spoke.

"Please baby, I need you."

Daryl sighed, reaching out to flick his ash to the ashtray as his other hand came up to take her left one from his chest. He brought it to his mouth, pressing his lips to the knuckle right below where her ring rested. Then he nodded in the dimness.

"Yeah. Me too."

He finished his smoke and stubbed it out, rising to scoop Sugar off the foot of the bed and set her outside the door and shut it quickly. She only scratched at it for a minute before laying down against it, having already figured out they would let her back in after the funny noises stopped.

Daryl returned to the bed, getting rid of his boxers before he slid in next to her. He immediately pulled her body flush with his, moving her up so that their heads were level.

"I love ya, pretty girl. Ya know that?" he asked quietly as he traced the back of his knuckles down her jaw. Amber nodded, her hands smoothing over the planes of his chest as her legs tangled with his.

"Yeah. I love you too."

Daryl pushed up on one elbow, pushing the sheet off her body so he could run his hand down it, over the curve of her ass and back up. Amber shivered and goose flesh rose up. Daryl smirked down at her as he did it again.

"Ya sure ya wanna marry me? I ain't nothin, Baby Girl."

Amber frowned. "Why? Are you trying to back out?"

He shook his head. "Fuck no. Just wonderin."

Amber looked at him seriously. "Daryl, I wish you could understand. To me you're EVERYTHING."

"Ya batshit crazy, ya know it?"

Amber grinned up at him, glad the conversation was growing lighter even as something else grew heavier against her. "You knew that when you asked me."

"Don't remember ever gettin around ta askin."

Amber nodded. "Well, you kinda just told me why we SHOULD. You gonna ask me now? Kind of a cop out, though, since you already know my answer."

"I ain't above cheatin on the test, girl." He grew serious again. "Ya wanna marry my redneck ass?"

Amber looked up as if considering the question before she replied. "Yeah. We're already living in sin, might as well let you make me an honest woman."

Daryl snorted, muttering about "living in sin".

"What do you think about April fifth?" she asked.

"For what? THAT?"

"Daryl, can you actually say the word wedding?"

He dismissed her question with a roll of his eyes. "S'fine by me. That's what, little over two months? It's almost February."

"Good. Me and Beth looked at it while y'all were out. It'll be warm enough without being hot."

Daryl nodded in agreement, leaning over to put his face over hers. "So I reckon I best do all the sinnin I can 'fore then, huh?"

He didn't wait for an answer, getting directly to the sinning. He dropped his head to hers, kissing her warmly his tongue gliding against hers in their dance of hot against cool, smoke mixing with water. The hand Daryl wasn't supporting himself with cupped her breast, rolling the nipple with his thumb until it was rock hard and she was mewling into his mouth. He just smirked against her, moving to give the other one the same treatment. By the time he moved lower Amber already had her knee hooked up over his hip, opening herself for him. He groaned when his fingers slipped into her wet heat. He jerked when her hand encased his cock, being so intent on his own work he missed where she was headed. She began to stroke him and Daryl dismissed any thoughts of teasing, immediately slipping his two middle fingers into her and beginning to work her clit with his thumb. Then it was her turn to shudder and he grinned against her mouth. He brought her to edge quickly, his own need growing. Thankfully, she released him when she got close, or the whole thing would have been over quickly. She clutched at his shoulders, her body stiffening against his as he worked her. Daryl murmured against her mouth as she keened.

"That's it. That's m'girl. Come for me, Baby Girl."

When she came she buried her teeth in his shoulder and he groaned in pleasure. That was the kind of pain that helped center him, reminding him what was important, what was real. As soon as her body relaxed he withdrew his fingers, Amber grinning lazily with her eyes still closed when she heard him sucking her off them. Then he brought his hand back down to hook under her knee, bringing it higher so he could move his top leg between hers. He angled his hips over and then up, sliding into her easily. This way didn't allow for the deepness or hard thrusting that her legs on his shoulders did, but it did allow him to hold her close, which was what he was wanting. Amber nodded in approval against his shoulder, moving her arms up and around his neck as Daryl wrapped his top one around her waist and began moving against her. They were pressed together, from where her head rested on his shoulder to her pink tipped toes curling against his muscled legs. Daryl reached his end quickly, Amber urging him on by rolling her hips in time with his and murmuring things in his ear that she knew drove him on. He ended up gripping her hip so tightly that she would find bruises the next day as he gasped and moaned low against her hair. He bucked against her until he just fell back a little with a contented sigh.

They nearly fell asleep that way, still entangled with one another, but Sugar began to scratch at the door again. Amber chuckled quietly as Daryl cursed, rising to pull on his boxers and let her in. He left the door open, checking the clip in the gun before laying it back on the nightstand. He rejoined Amber, pulling her back into his chest, the puppy wedging herself against her lady's back, knowing the man would not let her try to get between them.

They all three slept well, Daryl and Amber content, for that night, even though danger lurked. Sugar sensed their happiness, despite that bad thing she had smelled in the snow earlier that day, so she slept. She knew the man wanted to kill that bad thing just like she did. She could tell by how his smell had changed and his body tensed out in the snow, his growls sounding like hers. That was good.

The bad thing had come to their home, close to the lady, and Sugar knew the man would not tolerate that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Whew! Sorry for the delay! This chapter is detailed and it took a while. Our last bit of fluffy happiness before we have some other...stuff for a while. I find food very sensual, and the thought of Daryl Dixon sucking food off my fingers makes me happy, so I hope you enjoy too! I'm giving a warning. I had a reader not enjoy the semi-public fuckery we had in one chapter. This one has that, though it's not Amber and Daryl, and it's just alluded to. So read at your own risk. I respect everyone's viewpoints with warnings, whether or not I agree. You all are kind enough to read so it's the least I can do!**

**This chapter is for Mama Kaye who has had a rough day and needed some "dirty Norm time".**

**Review me!**

"And what the fuck kinda place is this again, Lil' Sugar?"

Merle was standing outside the doors of the restaurant, he and Daryl smoking with their free arms around their Angel's shoulders. They had pulled ahead of the other couple's on the way to the restaurant in the Buckhead section of Atlanta. It had been five days since Daryl's proposal in the snow and there were no other signs of the Cannibals after the wallow and tracks. Even all of Barry's sources had gone cold, suggesting maybe Kip and his men headed back to their home base in Florida to avoid the law. The DEMONS didn't relax though, not even close. Getting self assured and trusting informants had nearly gotten their loved ones taken away once before. Merle and Daryl walked the farm property twice a day, morning and night, with Sugar, making sure there were no more signs of surveillance. The others kept on looking for signs of the perverted MC leader their women had framed as a cop killer. The weather let up, breaking into the characteristic warmer, yet still cold and rainy late Georgia winter. The snow on the farm had melted into a sticky red clay mud that nearly made the dam impassable and had Amber meeting Daryl at the door when he came in from his "rounds" to remind him to take his filthy boots off before he messed up her floors AGAIN. But true to his word, Barry let the engagement dinner happen, in fact paying for it at a certain tall platinum blondes insistence.

Amber shook her head, gesturing to the restaurant sign and the fake palm trees out front of the middle eastern style tiled entrance that was making the two redneck bikers look strangely out of place. "It MOROCCAN, Merle. As in North Africa. Kind of Middle Eastern. This place serves more than that though. They do Ethiopian and Arab food too."

"So like them rag heads I usta haveta shoot at when I was over there?" He asked. Beth slapped him on the chest as she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Be nice."

"Technically, yes, Merle." Amber went on, used to his uncouthness. "But it's really good and really fun."

Daryl spoke up then, flicking his ash down on the sidewalk as he turned his head to blow smoke away from Amber's face. "What kinda fun? Last time you said shit like that I almost got killed by yore daddy at the Lolli."

Amber looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows. "Belly dancers."

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "Yer fuckin nuts, Baby Girl."

Merle nodded approvingly. "Fuck yeah, belly dancers. Like all I Dream a Jeannie and shit."

The other bikes pulled up then, cutting short the conversation. The Dixons finished their smokes as the others dismounted, each Angel pulling a bag out of the saddlebags just like Amber and Beth had.

"Ya gonna tell us what y'all got in the bags, NOW?" Daryl asked as he crushed the butt of his cig under the heel of his boot.

"PLEASE tell me ya gonna put on one a them belly dancin outfits, Angel." Merle asked Beth, practically drooling. She just rolled her eyes.

"No, silly. We all wanted to dress up but we wanted to take the bikes too. You didn't think we were gonna eat here in our jeans did you?"

The brothers looked their women up and down as the others approached from across the parking lot. "Don't fuckin matter ta me." Daryl muttered as Merle shrugged.

Barry and Debra stepped up, Norm and Kaye right behind. The DEMONS sergeant had his arm looped firmly around his old lady's waist. Carol and Ty brought up the rear, holding hands which was uncharacteristic for "Deadeye". Amber smirked, apparently everyone, DEMONS and Angels, had found ways to make up, at least in part. That was good, she wanted tonight to be fun for everybody.

"So Sarge," Merle said with a grin. "Bout damn time y'all got here. Me and my bro blew y'all's asses outta the water with our rides. Told ya them Harley's ain't no match for ours."

Norm flipped him off with his free hand. "Fuck you. I wouldn't ride that English rattletrap of yours if you fuckin paid me."

Amber shook her head as she chuckled, taking Daryl's hand to lead the group in. She had been to this restaurant before and loved it. That's why her mother had chosen it. It was fun to see how the rough tough DEMONS looked amongst the beautiful richly colored mosaic walls and tapestries. Amber loved introducing Daryl to things like this, no matter how much he balked at first. It was like the Indian food. He would gripe and snurl his nose up, but end up loving it as much as she did. The group of ten was quickly led to a private party room in the back. Amber heard Daryl take in a sharp breath when the curtain that served as a door was pulled to the side by the host and she pulled him in by his hand.

"Damn, Baby Girl. Ya don't do shit halfway, do ya?"

The walls were hung with rich dark red pleated fabric, the same billowed down from the ceiling, giving the large room the look of an Arab tent. The floor was covered in a thick Persian style carpet. Three sides of the room were lined with low burgundy upholstered couches, scattered with jewel colored pillows. Larger overstuffed pillows, obviously meant to serve as stools, were scattered in front of the couches as were several low tables. Amber led Daryl over to one of the couches, pushing him down to sit. He tugged on her hand to get her to sit next to him but she shook her head.

"I gotta go change first. Order you a beer and I'll be right back."

Daryl nodded, still a bit speechless at the situation as the other women followed Amber's lead, seating their men more or less evenly around the room. They were all close enough to carry on a common conversation if they wished with out being crowded. The men all ordered their drinks as the women disappeared.

"Ya know bro." Merle said, nodding his head at the waitress as she set down his beer before serving Daryl's. "Lil' Sugar ain't never led us wrong. I'm thinkin t'night IS gonna be fun."

"It sure as hell BETTER BE." Barry said from their right. "This place is fuckin EXPENSIVE. Pooshie has high taste, boy. That's one good thing about her marrying your sorry ass. You can pay for her shit now."

Daryl just smirked as he took a drink of his beer. He knew Amber liked to shop. But she had never done anything that endangered them paying their bills and he usually got to enjoy what she bought in one way or another. He might bitch when the UPS truck dropped off the boxes but that was mainly to keep up his image.

The curtain to the room pulled to the side again and Daryl nearly choked on his drink a couple seconds later. Beth, Kaye, and Debra came in first, each wearing the same outfits they had worn to the Lolli. A murmur of appreciation came up from their men. Carol was next, surprising them by wearing a rather feminine short blue dress that showed off her legs. Ty let loose a wolf whistle as she walked over in her heels and she just rolled her eyes and flipped him off. Even Merle gave her a "Damn, Deadeye, where ya been hidin them legs?" Amber came in last, wearing something new.

The color was definitely a surprise. Daryl would have bet money it would have been pink. But instead the dress was jet black, a single shade darker than her hair which hung down her back unbound in loose waves. The dress definitely wasn't one of the belly dancer costumes Merle had been hoping for but it was done in that style, the neckline a halter that dipped way down between her breasts. Daryl was pretty sure there was no way she could be wearing a bra. The skirt was long, covering that damn scar over her knee that she was so self conscious about. But it was split above her left leg, way up on her thigh. When she walked he saw ALOT of leg, including those shoes from the Lolli with the straps that went all the way up. The front had some kind of design in clear stones and silver sequins, a meandering curving shape that went from her breasts all the way to the hem at her feet. After a moment Daryl smirked, realizing what it was. It was a snake curving around her body. The best part though was the cut out between her breasts and hips, showing her upper belly and about an inch below her navel. The skin there was white and he knew EXACTLY how soft it was under his hands and mouth. She was able to pull it off without looking slutty, just so fucking PRETTY that it made his eyes hurt. Daryl met Amber's eyes and he saw the question there, she was wondering if he approved. He gave her a smirk and a nod, making her grin in turn. He held his finger up and twirled it, much like she did to Nikki at the Lolli, asking her to turn. He knew the dress would be backless, from the halter straps at her neck to the top of her ass but he wanted to be sure anyway. Amber swept her hair to lay over her shoulder as she turned, knowing he would want to see his mark. Daryl wasn't disappointed, his arrow and rattlesnake on display for the whole room. As soon as she turned back he jerked his head back. Amber walked to him slowly with the help of her cane. He noted the silver shoulder duster earrings that moved when she walked. It was only when she stood between his knees did he notice what was different about her face. He cocked an eyebrow at her while he frowned. Amber grinned wider, knowing he had finally saw it and so she put her cane down to lay her hands on his shoulders and lean forward so that her face was only inches from his. He looked closely at the tiny silver hoop that was on one side of her nose before he spoke.

"I KNOW ya didn't just get that done in the back. S'fake, ain't it?"

"Well yeah." she eyed him carefully. "But I've always wanted to get my nose pierced. You don't like it?"

Daryl brought his hand up, barely touching the hoop with a fingertip before running his knuckles down the side of her face. Then he blushed and looked down for a second, suddenly aware of doing such a tender act in front of the others.

"Like it fine. But don't really like the idea of ya puttin holes in ya face. That's you though."

Amber nodded, standing back up in front of him. "What about the outfit?"

"S'pretty." was all he dared say that way, with the others listening. He took her hand to tug her down on the couch beside him but Amber pushed one of the low cushions over between his boots, letting him hold to her hand and help her sit down on it between him and the table. The small table was low too and once Amber was seated it put her at the perfect height. Daryl frowned a bit, wanting her close but then she leaned back, propping one arm on his thigh and reclining in his lap. He leaned over a bit, moving her hair so he could murmur in her ear.

"Ya a damn sight more than jus pretty, Baby Girl. Ya look like one a them goddamn princesses from over there."

Amber turned over her shoulder to smile at him and Daryl kissed her. His tongue had just darted out against hers when he heard the cat calls from the other DEMONS (minus the president). He looked up long enough to just grab his beer and take a long pull as he sat back.

"Damn, boy. You do know you'll have to kiss her in front of everybody at the wedding, right?!" Norm called as he laughed to their left. "When you gonna stop all that blushing shit and just stick your fucking tongue down her throat whenever you want?!"

That did absolutely nothing to help Daryl's red face. Then his brother decided to get in on the game. "Probably around the same time her daddy stops walking around with a loaded gun." He grinned at Kaye. "Or when our old Sarge quits fuckin his old lady all around the damn clubhouse."

Kaye was used to the good natured ribbing of the DEMONS so she just shrugged her shoulders and gave Merle a coy look as she leaned back in Norm's lap. Norm gave Merle a scowl. "Old? OLD? I'll show you fucking old!" He grabbed Kaye by the top of one arm, turning her quickly around onto her knees to face him. He put his other hand in her hair and pulled her to him for a kiss as he leaned forward. Amber would swear later that she saw the woman's toes curl in her shoes. Norm made sure the whole room saw he was still well able to handle his woman despite his age. When he finally let her go she sat back down on the pillow bonelessly, eyes nearly crossed. Norm just leaned back on his couch and lifted his beer bottle to the younger men in the room in a smug toast. Ty and even Barry laughed at that, while Merle and Daryl just groaned in mock disgust.

Amber looked back over her shoulder at Daryl and was glad to see he was mostly recovered from his embarrassment. It was probably due to the fact it was a relatively small group of people that he had become reasonably comfortable with in the confines of the clubhouse over the past few months. He just shook his head at his Sergeant as he let the hand that wasn't holding his drink slip down his left thigh to where Amber's hand rested above his knee, taking it to toy with her ring with his thumb as he listened to the conversation around them. Amber just smiled as she talked with Beth and the other women below the men's bawdy banter.

Barry pulled out his cigarettes. "Smoke'em if ya gottem, boys. I paid extra so we could." All the DEMONS immediately went for their smokes. Carol pulled her own out of her purse.

Amber didn't even turn around, just putting her free hand out over her shoulder. A pack of Parliaments and Daryl's worn Zippo were pressed into her palm and she lit one, dropping the pack and lighter in the center of the table instead of giving it back. Then she just leaned back in his lap and proceeded to smoke the cigarette he had intended for himself. She didn't make it but halfway through the first drag before his hand slid down her shoulder toward her hand as he spoke in her ear.

"Uhuh. Don't fuckin think so."

She laughed and held out her hand just out of his reach over the table. Daryl brought his other arm around Amber, pulling her to him as he chuckled.

"Give it here, ya little bitch."

She squirmed against him, making sure her arm brushed against the fly of his jeans as much as she could. After a moment he froze and hissed in her ear.

"Stop. Now."

She did, grinning at him as she held up the cigarette. Pushing and flirting was one thing. But this wasn't as loud or as private as the booths at the Lolli. She had become skilled at just how far she could take Daryl without pissing him off. He lipped the smoke from her fingers, taking a drag before taking it out of his mouth just long enough to drop a kiss under her ear. He then took advantage of the fact he was hidden by her hair and that the others were distracted by the trays of food that were being brought in the door. Daryl caught Amber's earlobe in his teeth, carefully avoiding her earring, and growled. She bit her lip to contain a yelp, just looking back at him with wide eyes as he set back. Daryl gave her a smirk, letting her know he was still in the "game". Merle brought their attention back to the food.

"Aw, hell, Lil' Sugar. Ya ordered for us?" he said, looking over the plates of food being set down to cover his and Beth's table.

Amber rolled her eyes. "It's a tasting menu. A little bit of everything they serve."

The host, a dark skinned man in a striped robe and fez (gaining odd looks from the DEMONS) stepped to the center of the room, explaining that the dishes were the most popular ones the restaurant served. Samples of Moroccan, Ethiopian, and Middle Eastern Dishes were set on each table. He also explained that if the dish didn't come with silver wear it was meant to be eaten with their hands. The Angels took it in stride with excitement while the DEMONS looked like they wished they were at the nearest barbecue shack.

Then the music started, followed by belly dancers coming in, each wearing a different brightly colored outfit. The host asked who the 'couple of honor' was and eight hands pointed to Amber and Daryl. So the dancers started there, Amber practically feeling the heat baking off Daryl's face behind her. He leaned forward, propping an elbow on his knee beside her, as the shimmying dancers made their way past so she could hear him.

"Ya better be fuckin glad I love ya, Baby Girl. Wouldn't let nobody else drag me out for this."

Amber laughed quietly as she watched the dancers, bringing a hand up to stroke his scruff. "You not having fun, Desperado?" She nodded her head toward Merle, who had pulled Beth into his lap as he ate with one hand and watched the show. "Your brother is."

"He would." Daryl shrugged. "I'd be just as happy at home with yer cookin and you in m'bed."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be a kill joy. This party's for us." She gestured to the dancers. "They're good."

"They're a'ight. You move better than that when ya ride me though."

Amber laughed then, Daryl digging his scruff in just below her ear for a moment. Then she motioned toward the table. "Everybody else is already eating. What do you want first?"

"You pick. Ya know all this shit better than me."

Amber chose a piece of the seared beef in the middle of the table, figuring with Daryl it would be best to stick with something resembling steak to start with. She offered it up over her shoulder but jerked it back when he went to take it with his hand. She shook her head as he warned her.

"Girl..."

"You're not really going to let an old man, " she looked over at Norm, who had slid down to a cushion next to wife and was now eating off her fingers, "or your brother" Merle was doing the same, though Beth was in his lap "outdo you, are you?" Amber gave Daryl a raised eyebrow as she held up the food again.

"Swear ta god, I'm whippin yore ass as soon as we get home." he promised firmly, then taking the food gingerly with his mouth.

Amber grinned triumphantly, reaching out for a morsel for herself. "I certainly hope so, Desperado."

The next few minutes progressed much the same, each couple seemingly more intent on each other than the group as a whole. The dancers swirled amongst the tables, adding to the sensuality of the whole scene. Gradually the men relaxed, Merle beaming at one point and announcing that the DEMONS were "like a bunch a goddamn A-rab sheikhs, or some shit." Daryl got braver, eventually sucking on Amber's fingers as she fed him.

"You better be careful, Desperado." she said below the music. "Daddy'll get you."

Daryl killed his beer and signaled the waitress for another before he answered. "I hate ta tell ya, girl, but ya Daddy's got his head so far up ya Mama's ass that he cain't see daylight, much less us."

She looked over to see Debra sitting in Barry's lap, feeding him while her free hand drew designs on his shaved head, him having lost his black do-rag sometime in the last few minutes. It didn't help that a few feet away Ty had slid back on his couch, pulling Carol to sit between his legs, his hand definitely high on her thigh. Amber made a 'gag face' at Daryl before groaning.

"Nope, Baby Girl. Don't ya start bitchin. Ya wanted everbody gettin along, well ya got it." He said, shaking his head. Then they heard Merle yell over the music.

"Sarge! SARGE!"

They followed his line of sight to their other side where Norm sat, his back toward the group as he was intent on Kaye who was tucked under his arm. "What, DUMBASS?!" he called, not moving from where they sat up against the table. Kaye had her face hidden against the leather of Norm's colors.

"Hands ABOVE THE FUCKIN TABLE SARGE!" Merle yelled as he laughed. Amber noticed then that Norm's free hand definitely was NOT above the table. She looked up at Daryl who was actually laughing too.

"These old people are gonna make me barf." she said, turning her back to the fuckery behind her. Merle and Daryl groaned at something. "Please tell me he didn't just suck on his fingers." she asked pleadingly. Daryl just shook his head.

"Sarge is a nasty fucker." he said apologetically. She saw Norm stand, adjusting himself before giving Kaye a hand up.

"Where you headed, you freak?" Barry called playfully.

"Goin to walk my old lady to the bathroom, show these BOYS how it's done." he called back.

When they were gone, Ty offered a proposition to the room. "I'll bet my pay off the next run that he fucks her out back in the alley."

Merle shook his head. "You're on. I say she gives him head in the coat closet."

Amber put a finger up at Daryl. "Don't you dare." He grinned back before offering his own scenario.

"Sarge gets his head up'er skirt in the empty room next door."

Amber went to stand before her father could get in on it. "Come on, Beth. We're done eating. Let's go change back. WITHOUT any help." The girl hopped off Merle's lap, jumping when he popped her ass as she stepped away. Daryl handed Amber her cane and then caught her behind the neck to pull her in for a kiss that was much hotter than the one previous. When he pulled back she gave him a surprised look.

"Well."

"Go change." he said, obviously looking down her cleavage as she still bent over him. "I gotta get ya home so I can whip that sweet ass."

Amber and Beth walked to the bathroom on the other side of the restaurant, taking their time as they looked at the beautiful hangings on the walls. The door was locked to the small women's bathroom so they waited outside in the hall. After a moment the door rattled on it's hinges as it was hit abruptly on the other side, followed by a decidedly male voice.

"FUCK! KAYLA!"

Beth's jaw fell open but Amber just ran her hand over her face. After a few seconds she brought the head of her cane up to bang on the door.

"Get OUT! NOW!" she ordered, feeling like the adult with a couple of horny teenagers. Kaye giggled from the other side of the door as there was the rustle of a DEMONS jeans being set to rights. Then the door opened, revealing a rather satisfied looking Norm leading his wife out by the hand. She wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb as she passed.

"Slut!" Amber said under her breath.

"For me she is." Norm agreed. Amber punched him in the arm as he snickered.

"Go back and tell Ty and your 'boys' they all lost the bet!" She said, pointing toward the party room.

Beth pouted as she and Amber entered the bathroom. "That run next week was supposed to pay good! I'm gonna kill Merle, I wanted to go shopping!"

"No joke." she agreed. "If Daryl knew what I paid for this dress he'd shit. And I don't want mama and daddy to pay for everything for the wedding."

They changed back into their jeans and boots, putting the dresses and heels away in the bags they brought them in. They ran their fingers through their hair and quickly just threw it up into messy buns, knowing they were about to put on their helmets. Beth opened the door and they were met by a solid wall of smirking Dixon, one leaning on each side of the door. Merle circled the blonde's wrist with his huge hand, pulling her out the door and behind him down the hallway as she giggled. Amber stepped back into the bathroom but Daryl shook his head. He took her fingers and gently tugged her out into the hall and into a small shadowed niche made by the corner and a potted plant. She set the bag down at their feet as he moved her between him and the tiled wall. He leaned on one hand next to her head as she put her hands on her hips.

"Daryl, we can't do anything out here." she warned. "This is way too open, even for me."

He frowned and shook his head as he slid his free hand around the back of her neck. "Damn, Baby Girl. Cain't I just kiss ya without fuckin around?" He did kiss her then, the heat tempered with a bit of tenderness. Amber's hands came up to his chest after she let her cane fall to the side. His normal flavor of smoke and alcohol had the addition of the exotic spices the food had been flavored with and the difference made Amber's head swim. He kissed her slow and deep, then moving his lips and tongue over the skin just under her ear before pulling back.

"Aren't you sweet." Amber rubbed her hands across his chest before putting them on his shoulders under his leather. "You know you lost your pay for the next run, right? I guess Norm gets it since you all were wrong."

He nodded, wincing. "Yeah."

"I told you." She looked up at him, tilting her head. "You have fun tonight?"

"Yeah." he said reluctantly, "But not as much as I'm gonna have when I get home."

Amber laughed softly. "Oh really? What do you have planned?"

Daryl stepped forward a bit and slid his hand down and over her ass to grip it tightly. "Was kinda hopin my old lady would give me somethin I been askin for the last couple months. Since this was our engagement party and all."

Amber glowered up at him. "Did you really just ask to get in my ass for an engagement present?"

He blushed a little and shrugged. "Just wonderin. Ya ain't got ta. Ya know that."

"I tell you what. You do something I've been wanting and I might let you OCCASIONALLY play around in that area, and we work up to it sometime in the future. Deal?"

Daryl looked at her suspiciously. "What're ya wantin? Ya sure as HELL ain't gettin near mine."

Amber snorted and shook her head. "No! Actually, that's pretty unfair. But that's not what I want. I'll tell you when we get home."

"Tell me now." he said expectantly, now intrigued.

Amber shook her head firmly. "Nope. When we get home, because I'll have to explain it."

"Explain? What tha fuck? Is it that complicated? Damn, girl, I know how ta fuck."

Amber nodded, picking up her bag. "Yes, Desperado, you most certainly do. But you'll just have to wait."

Daryl put his hand on the small of her back, his mind working overtime as they made their way back to the bikes. Everyone else was already mounted up or getting that way and a few minutes later they were pulling onto I-75. The traffic was bad considering it was a Saturday night, stop and start until they were clear of the city. Even then, the men rode lazily, everyone still in the celebratory mood. The men traded off point, even Merle who moved from sweep only rarely. Amber figured Daryl would pull ahead but he stayed with the group. She just enjoyed the hour long ride behind him, totally happy to be behind her man and headed home to spend the night in his arms. The group was about ten minutes from the crossroads, Amber and Daryl next to last ahead of Merle and Beth, when something told her to look back.

What looked like a sea of single headlights flew out of the dark of a dirt side road and started quickly gaining on them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Whew! This was one of those action chapters that drug me along for the ride, like the shootout at the Lolli. Let me know how it works for ya!**

Amber let go of Daryl's waist on the side Merle and Beth were riding on . She waved her hand behind her, Merle sensing the franticness of the movement. He glanced behind himself and checked his mirrors. Amber then tapped quickly on Daryl's stomach. By the time he checked his mirrors she had scooted up, ready for the jolt of him opening up the throttle. She looked back again, trying to get the count of the bikes following them. Merle and Beth were already pulling up next to them as she counted sixteen to their five. Daryl pulled ahead next to Ty and Norm, Amber motioning back behind them. She and Daryl were the only ones who wore helmets with face shields so she saw both mens faces as they realized they were being followed, followed quickly by some profanity. Ty pulled up to warn her father but he nodded before he got to him, apparently seeing what was going on behind him. In the space of twenty seconds the group went from a loose eighty or so feet to riding so tight that the women could have nearly reached out and touched fingertips. Amber saw Kaye slip a hand underneath Norms leather in the back and she followed her lead, pulling Daryl's Eagle from his waistband. He tensed when he felt her but nodded his head, knowing the urgency of the situation. Norm and Kaye were riding to their right, Merle and Beth just behind. Amber saw two headlights slip out from the group behind them and advance fast, apparently speed bikes like the one Beth took out with the SUV the last time. Kaye caught Amber's eye as she and Norm yelled some words back and forth. Then he traded one of his telling looks with Daryl. He shook his head, bumping the throttle to pull up some but Norm shook his head back, sliding to the outside, almost to the shoulder.

They had to take out the riders on the speed bikes and the best people to do that were Amber and Kaye, whether or not Daryl agreed.

Amber tightened her hand on Daryl's stomach, trying to get the point across that she was ready. He finally looked over at Norm, giving him a terse nod and then pulling sharp left, riding the center line. Amber kept her eyes on Kaye as she steadied herself. They were banking on the Cannibals underestimating them like they had after the Lollipop, figuring that the DEMONS would try to outrun them instead of fighting since the women were with them.

There was some sort of unspoken communication between Daryl and Norm, their bikes suddenly slowing down, allowing Merle and Beth to ride ahead between them. Amber knew the girl had to be panicking and they needed her out from between them and the riders. Then they were close enough to do damage. They didn't wait until the others went for their guns, their colors were plain in the headlights as was their intent. Kaye turned first, one arm clamped around Norm's waist, the other flung around as she turned at the waist to fire. Amber turned a millisecond later, knowing they were still going so fast that Daryl had to concentrate on the road. Kaye took her target first, hitting him in the neck with her second shot. He tumbled back off his bike, gore splattering and lost in the Georgia night. His bike fell and skidded, throwing sparks and metal that surprised the second rider. He wasn't surprised long because Amber hit him in the face with her third shot, sending him the same way as the other. She heard tires squeal and what she could only hope were some more bikes being taken out by the wreckage. That put some space between them and the nearest Cannibals but it was still too close. Daryl and Norm sped up as soon as the women turned back. Kaye leaned forward, shoving the Eagle in her own waistband as she listened to some instructions from her husband. As SAA getting everyone out of impossible situations was one of his specialties. Amber watched Kaye as the bikes sped up, still keeping an eye on the threat that was gaining again. There were twelve now, less than sixteen but still out numbering the DEMONS, even if the Angels abilities to handle a weapon were included. Amber felt Daryl fighting the urge to pull ahead of the others, the Scrambler easily able to do it. He would be doing to save her, she knew he would stay with his brothers to the death if he was alone on the bike. The only thing that was helping them at this point was the DEMONS much more extensive knowledge of the area and the back roads they were on.

Kaye reached into Norm's pocket with one hand, digging out a set of keys. Amber recognized it even in the bobbing light and shadows from the headlights behind them. It was his clubhouse keys, the remote to the iron gate at the foot of the club driveway hanging down. Amber looked around, realizing they had blown through the crossroads where they would have split up, sometime during the shooting. Her father was leading them to the safest place, where there was plenty of weapons and cover.

Kaye held out the keys, arm straight out to her left. She screamed over the wind and the roar of the engines.

"GO ON AHEAD. OPEN IT UP."

Daryl's head snapped over for a second, Norm nodding his agreement. The younger Dixon brought his bike back over from the center line, close enough so Amber could take the keys. It was a dangerous move, at the speed they were going if either bike wobbled enough to hit the other they would both spin out of control. Amber held her own arm out, the fingers of her other hand with a death grip on Daryl's leather. Her arm being out like that and her reaching affected the center of balance and she found herself having to use her weaker right leg to fight the pull. Finally her fingers brushed the remote on the keyring and she forced herself to tighten them around it securely before jerking her arm back. She was holding the keys so tightly that the metal cut into her palm. Norm gave Daryl one word.

"GO!"

Then she dug her helmet in between Daryl's shoulders, the bike roaring and alive under them. She had the thought to hold up the keys so her father could see what they were doing as they passed but then she tucked herself in behind and around Daryl, willing her body to be one with his as they rode faster than he ever had with her behind him. She didn't look up, knowing that anticipating the curves could throw off their balance. She just tried to clear her mind, let her body react to the changing road beneath them. The bike leaned deep on the curves, her thigh muscles pulling to keep her tight behind him. They quickly pulled away from the group. As they usually drove they were only five minutes from the clubhouse. They made it in much less than than that, gravel flying as Daryl turned sharply into the bottom of the driveway, nearly fishtailing. The Scrambler roared up the hill, Amber already trying to separate out the key to the front door behind Daryl's back one handed. He brought the bike around, sliding in front of the door. She went to jump off before it stopped moving, Daryl putting a hand in her back, pushing her toward the door. She stumbled but he was already behind her, having just laid the bike down as he jumped off himself. Now was not the time to worry about scratched paint. Daryl caught Amber's arm just before she would have hit the concrete of the entryway, jerking her up in front of the door as he pulled his gun to cover her as she opened it. They hadn't thought about an ambush possibly lying in wait there and she saw his eyes dart around, quickly checking for any possible threats waiting for them on the outside.

She had to take a second to steady her hand, the key shaking so badly she couldn't get it in the hole. But then it went in and turned, the door opening. Daryl grabbed her and pushed her in, kicking the door shut behind them. He turned his back to the window that was to the side of the door, using his leather clad elbow to shatter the glass outward. He then turned, sighting the Eagle out the spot he made, ready to give the others cover if needed as they came up the drive. She could hear the thin sound of the bikes approaching and knew they were only going to have a minute or so to do whatever they were going to do. Daryl looked quickly over his shoulder.

"Open the war room! Make sure I got a bow ready!"

Amber moved from her momentary indecision, making her way as fast as she could to the meeting room. She had a moment of panic, having never actually opened the false wall herself. She knew she wasted precious seconds looking for the spot you had to pull to move the paneling. After what seemed like hours, but in reality less than fifteen seconds, her fingers found purchase in a crack in the wall. It shifted slowly, so DAMN SLOW, made for a DEMON to open, not an Angel who was barely five feet tall. She threw her weight behind it and the false wall finally gave to the side, revealing the metal door to the war room. The key to that was easy, painted with flames for easy identification in times like these. Norm was not a stupid man.

She hit the lights as she lunged in, giving a glance around before spotting where Daryl had hung the two extra bows her father had brought in after he took his ink. He had already set them to his liking since he was the only one that used them. She slung one over her shoulder along with the full quiver that sat under. The bow itself had five bolts attached but she knew he would probably use them quickly. Then she grabbed one of Merle's sniper rifles and a box of ammo before making her way back to the meeting room. Daryl didn't look back when he heard her, just yelling.

"Get DOWN! They're almost here!"

Amber fell to her knees, crawling the rest of the way over to set his bow next to where he knelt. The rifle she put a few feet away. She heard bikes coming up the driveway and prayed they were the right ones. But then she heard the firecracker pop of gunfire too, sounding like it was coming from the road down below.

"Whose here?" she asked quickly, pulling the keys out of her pocket again.

Daryl took a second to make out the shape of the riders that were skidding into the lot sideways. "Ya daddy...Sarge...Ty...godDAMMIT where's Merle?!"

Amber popped up into the window and Daryl immediately went to push her back down. She fought against him.

"STOP! I've got to close the GATE!"

He relented, letting her up just enough to peek over the edge. He pressed to her back, keeping the gun trained outward as her parents, Norm, Kaye, Ty, and Carol blew into the clubhouse. They all ran, the men to the war room as the women scrambled to close the shutters over the windows and lock and bar all the entrances. Amber hadn't seen them do that since the last time they were in lockdown, years ago.

"Where's my BROTHER?!" Daryl yelled over his shoulder.

"He was RIGHT THERE!" Norm yelled from the door of the meeting room. "Amber! I think Beth was hit!"

She didn't have time to respond, turning to look out the window. The front driveway was lit by motion sensor flood lights and Amber saw the Bonneville, the low slung body evident from the distance. The Cannibals were close behind, only stopped from firing because of the sharp turn in at the bottom of the drive. She went ahead and hit the button to close the gate, even though Merle and Beth were still a hundred feet on the wrong side of it.

"No!" Daryl choked out, grabbing her wrist below where she held the remote.

Amber looked up at him franticly. "It takes a minute to close! They can MAKE IT!"

His head snapped back over to the window, Amber praying for the first time in a long time. Merle was coming up the drive as the gate closed ahead of them, throttle on the Bonneville all open. Amber could hardly see Beth behind his large form, only her hands around his waist as she literally held on for dear life. Norm made it to the other side of the door, knocking out that window like Daryl had and taking position.

"Baby Girl..." he choked out, seeing the situation.

"THEY CAN MAKE IT!" she reiterated, sick that maybe she had been wrong. But there was no other choice. The Cannibals were so close to Merle and Beth that they would have caught up with them before they made the top of the driveway and the relative safety of the clubhouse. If they didn't have the gate behind them they were dead. But if it closed before they got there they would either crash, or be stuck on the wrong side of it.

She had either killed them or saved them. It was going to be close, the open space between the iron gates growing smaller by the second. She would swear she could see Merle's eyes squeeze shut in anticipation as they neared it.

Then there was the screech of metal on metal and a shower of sparks. Amber squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch anymore.


	29. Chapter 29

**Whew, more action and some angst. Review me!**

"Open the door! OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR!"

Daryl scrambled over Amber's lap, diving for the door as he yelled at Norm. Bullets were pinging off the front cinderblock wall, the Cannibals firing on Merle and Beth as the Bonneville skidded in sideways, next to the Scrambler in front of the entryway. The iron 'sissy bar' behind Beth's back had caught the gate as they came through, ripping it off the bike. Then they had fishtailed from the blow, only able to stay upright due to how low that particular bike's center of gravity was.

Norm and Daryl lifted the heavy bar from the door a second before Merle burst through it, dragging Beth by his arm around her waist. Everyone hit the floor, a bullet coming through the open door to shatter the mirror behind the bar. Norm kicked the door shut and he and Daryl replaced the heavy bar across it.

Merle came up onto his knees from where he had been shielding Beth and yelled over at Amber.

"HELP HER!"

She crawled over, taking a quick look at Beth's shoulder, her torn shirt revealing blood. Amber tore it further, getting a good look at the wound. Merle was frantic, alternately telling Beth she was going to be okay and panicking a bit himself. The girl was wide eyed, looking up at Amber as she worked.

"Am I gonna..." she began.

"You're FINE!" Amber stated firmly. "Just a graze." She turned to Merle. "Get me the first aid kit from behind the bar."

A few moments later he returned with it and she pushed him toward the windows. "Go! I've got her, she's alright! You're rifle's already over there!"

Merle took one last look at Beth as she waved him to where his brother and the others were firing. He joined the fray himself, grabbing his sniper rifle as Barry and Norm made room for him at their window.

"What the FUCK are they doin?" Daryl asked loudly as they fired on the Cannibals. The distance and the shadows thrown by the lights were making it difficult to hit their targets.

"Trying to rewire the box to the gate." Norm answered as he slipped down the wall a bit as he slammed another clip.

"They ain't just gonna climb it?"

"Ya ain't paid attention, bro." Merle chimed in. "That sum'bitch is topped with razor wire."

"And he won't leave the bikes in the road." Barry added.

"How long till they get it to move?" Daryl asked as he pulled a clip from his leather. Before anyone could answer Merle's sniper rifle went off, a distant clang of metal sounding. A second later they heard Kip roar all the way up at the clubhouse.

"Rewire THAT, motherfucker!" Merle spat.

"Ya hit'im?" Daryl asked.

"Fuck naw. I blew the damn box off the post. He won't get in that way."

"Good DEAL!" Ty praised before turning to his wife who was on the floor behind one of the couches on her phone. "You get any body?"

"Nobody close has answered. Got Viper and Jim on the way but they live farthest out. Gonna be at least a half hour."

"God DAMMIT!" he kicked the wall in front of him. "We ain't

GOT a fucking half hour!"

"SHIT!" Daryl popped up in the window, getting a closer look out the window. "They're pullin out tools. Gonna take it off the track."

"That gives us five minutes at the least, maybe a little more." Norm said grimly. He and Barry began to whisper behind Merle's back as he continued to pin down the Cannibals as best he could, slowing their work on the gate. Amber was wrapping Beth's shoulder, helping the girl to sit up. She tried to listen in on what the president and SAA were saying but it was lost under the gunfire. Norm looked toward the back.

"Kayla! You got me some fuckin bullets?!"

The woman appeared from the meeting room a second later, staying low as she brought in a double armload of ammo from the war room. She pushed it to each man in turn, knowing what went with who. Then Debra came in from the back, sweat beading her brow.

"Back door's barred. All the windows are shuttered."

Barry gave her a nod as he slunk his way over to Ty at the other window. Norm was murmuring to Merle who shook his head, looking back at Beth for a second before he laid his forehead on the windowsill. He finally looked back up at Norm and nodded. Barry whispered quickly with Ty, who agreed immediately. Then he slid over to Daryl. What ever he said upset him, causing Daryl to give him a loud "NO! Goddammit!" while pointing at Amber. When their eyes met he immediately looked away, running his hand through his hair in frustration before finally nodding at her father. She didn't know what the president's plan was, but it was scaring her already.

Barry looked up, flipping the metal shutter shut on the window they had been firing through. Norm followed suit on the other side, the other men backing away from their positions.

"War room, NOW!" Norm called, grabbing Kaye by the arm and pushing her ahead of them. A second later Daryl had a similar hold on Amber, Merle just picking Beth up around the waist and planting her on his hip. Carol jumped up out of the floor, running ahead of Ty. They assembled in the war room, all the women except Beth grabbing weapons of their choosing and beginning to load them. Amber grabbed a Glock that was a match for hers, rifling through the ammo below. Her back was turned to the room when he heard a dull thud and then a body hitting the floor.

"No!" Kaye screamed, now struggling in Norm's arms. "Let us HELP!" Barry stood over Debra's unconscious form where he had laid her carefully after hitting her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

"Not this time, baby. I love you." Norm said quietly, before knocking his wife out. Carol went a second later, nearly getting away from Ty before she went down. Amber turned to Daryl, her eyes wild. The look he gave her back could only be described as sorrowful.

"Don't you dare." she said, voice wavering, now knowing what the plan was. The DEMONS were going to lock the Angels in the war room, hiding them behind the false wall. The men believed that the clubhouse was doomed to fall and were sacrificing themselves.

Before Daryl could answer, Beth screamed, Merle grasping her back to his chest in a bear hug as she struggled. He dropped his head to her ear, murmuring low before he brought his weapon up. Her body slumped, unconscious. He looked over at Daryl as he moved her to the floor. "Do it, bro. We ain't got no choice. Time's up."

Daryl's hand flashed out, spinning Amber around, holding her to him. He hesitated, looking at the other men as she cried and twisted in his grip, begging him to let her go, to let her help.

"NOW!" Barry yelled, "You know none of them has a chance if they find them! And what they'll do before they kill them!"

"Bro! Either you do it or I WILL!" Merle threatened desperately, grabbing more ammo.

Daryl dropped his head to Amber's ear, whispering as his voice cracked. "I love ya so MUCH, girl. Remember that. I'm SO fuckin sorry."

Then her world went black.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Exactly ninety seconds after Daryl laid Amber's limp body on the floor carefully, he and Norm pushed the false wall back in place. The DEMONS Sergeant took a step back, making sure the wall was flush with the surrounding wood. It was, now undetectable to someone who didn't know it was there. The women were now hidden from the Cannibals the best way they had. Norm put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"It's the only way we got, boy." he said quietly.

Daryl just looked away, walking out of the room to grab his bow, taking up a position behind the bar. Barry and Ty flanked the door, Merle joining Daryl behind the bar as he traded out his long range weapon to a forty five auto that would be better for close range. Norm crouched behind one of the couches, laying out an extra magazine for his weapon. It was only the space of a few breaths before the sound of the Cannibals bikes drifted up the driveway, growing louder as they climbed the hill to the clubhouse. Then they stopped, obviously now in the lot out front. The silence was suddenly heavy, only broken by heaving breaths as the men tried futilely to calm their nerves for what they knew would be their last moments on earth.

Then the door rattled on it's hinges between Barry and Ty, making all the men jump. Wild Boy cursed in the other side of it.

"SHIT! They got it fucking blocked, boss!"

"Of COURSE they do!" Kip raged back. "Get that damn swat battering ram off my ride."

A minute later the door rattled again, harder. The wood cracked and the men inside tensed. Two more hits and the beam crossbar was splintering. Barry and Ty angled their guns up, ready to take out as many as they could before going down. Daryl and Merle moved up into crouches, planning to pop up over the bar as soon as the door fell. Norm had one knee on the couch, sweat falling off his face onto the faux leather below.

Then the door fell and hell came home to the DEMONS.


	30. Chapter 30

**Yeah, I love me some cliffhangers! Y'all should be used to that by now. And the song at the beginning is an odd choice, but I felt that the lyrics fit.**

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name..._

_-"Remember The Name" by Fort Minor_

The first minute after the door fell would remain etched into the minds of those five DEMONS for the rest of their lives. Barry and Ty took out the first two men through the door, their bodies falling on top of the DEMONS. Before they could get out from under them enough to shoot, one of the Cannibals had a gun to Barry's head. He didn't have time to pull the trigger, an arrow blasting into his right eye socket. He fell back but then was jerked out the door and out of the way. Barry and Ty found themselves disarmed and jerked up into sleeper holds, guns pointed at their temples. They were dragged into the middle of the room as human shields between the remaining three DEMONS and the Cannibals. Daryl and Merle were frozen behind the bar, weapons trained on the Cannibals through their officers. Norm took a step around the couch, eyes scanning for one Cannibal in particular. He wasn't disappointed, Kip stepping up but still careful to remain behind Barry and Ty.

"I suggest you drop the weapons, boys. Or your dear leaders pay the price." Kip said, sounding almost bored as Wild Boy sweated and moved his gun from one target to another beside him.

The DEMONS didn't move, knowing better. Norm gave Barry a look.

"Kill them, brother. Even if you have to shoot through me. It's an order." the president commanded, before the arm around his neck tightened.

Ty looked at the Dixons. "Same here, brothers."

Kip brought his gun down. "Guys, REALLY? Come ON!" he pulled the trigger, putting a bullet into Ty's thigh. He yelled and stiffened, blood beginning to seep into his jeans. He fell dead weight and being a huge man, the Cannibal holding him faltered. Norm took his chance, pulling his gun a bit to the left and hitting the Cannibal holding their now wounded vice president. An arrow hit the shoulder of the man holding Barry as Merle vaulted the bar towards Ty. The Cannibals dispersed, one putting a bullet into Norm's bicep. He reeled back, roaring, which distracted Daryl who was taken down by the shoulder of a Cannibal jumping the bar. Daryl flipped the bow around as he fell, crushing the man's jaw with the butt of it but then there were more coming over on top of him. He found himself pinned as he bucked and cursed, trying in vain to reach his knife. He vaguely registered what sounded like Merle calling his name before being abruptly cut off by a sickening thud.

"UP! Get them UP! Front and FUCKING CENTER!" Kip commanded, gesturing wildly in the middle of the meeting room.

Daryl found himself being drug to the center of the room with the other five men. They jerked their colors off, Kip announcing they were supposed to be his anyway. Then a boot was planted in Daryl's back and he thrashed to throw it off. That earned him a kick to the ribs and he gasped, stilled long enough for them to zip tie his hands behind his back. He had a sense that he had done this before, the night of the arrest. Laying face down with the others, now the only difference was Ty had joined them. It made him even angrier, his arms straining at his bonds. Then each of the men were jerked to their knees, Kip pacing in front of them as Wild Boy stood behind him. Five more men leaned against the backs of the couches. Even bound and weaponless, Daryl's mind quickly did the math. They were still outnumbered by two. It might as well have been two hundred.

Daryl was to the far left, then Merle, a knot swelling rapidly above his right eye. Then Norm, Ty, and Barry to the far right. Kip had them lined up by rank. He finally stopped pacing to stand in front of Barry.

"Where are they?" he asked, his face a mask of calm.

"Who?" he asked back, feigning innocence.

That earned him a punch to the face, his head rocking back. Kip turned to his men. "Toss the place. Every room, every closet, every godDAMN cabinet. The women are here somewhere."

"They're gone." Norm said as the men made their way to every corner of the clubhouse. Daryl had to mentally will himself not to tense or look fully that way when he saw one step into the meeting room. Kip stepped over in front of their SAA.

"Gone? I think not, you impotent son of a bitch."

"Yep, out the back. Soon as we got here." Merle spoke up.

Kip took a step back, eyeballing the men before addressing their leader again. He carefully stepped over the pool of blood that was widening around Ty's knees.

"You know, Barry, I'm not a nutcase like that Philip Blake was. By the way, " he addressed the whole group for a second, "from what I hear that was a magnificent take down. They're still finding pieces of that crazy fucker and his little helper." He turned back to Barry, who looked at him cooly. "I'm RATIONAL, man. Work with me. Give me the women, just a little playtime."

Barry snorted. "And what? You'll let us all go." he asked bitterly.

Kip shook his head. "You know better. You'll still die. The other two officers too. But MAYBE I might see fit to let the enforcers go."

"Fuck you, you lying perv...oof." He was on the ground now, gasping from a boot to the stomach.

"Get him up." Kip said, making his way down the line. Before he could walk to the end his men began to make their way back to the main room.

"They're not here." one of them reported, the others nodding in agreement.

"Don't fucking GIVE ME THAT!" Kip roared. "If they left we would have SEEN THEM, HEARD THEM, SOMETHING. THEY. ARE. HERE!"

He looked at his men who were practically cowering in fear and swept his arm back towards the DEMONS.

"Beat them. Until they talk."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

"Come on, Baby Girl. Wake up."

Amber shook her head, trying to clear the fog from her mind and her blurred eyes. After a moment, the two images of Kaye merged to one. She sat up slowly with her help, looking over at where here mother sat next to Beth, checking her shoulder as the girl scrubbed her hand over her face. Carol paced franticly on the other side of the table. Everything hit Amber's brain at once, her racing mind coming to screeching halt at Daryl's last words to her.

_I love ya so MUCH, Baby Girl. And I'm so fuckin sorry._

That sounded a whole lot like goodbye.

She sat up straighter then, scrambling to her feet with Kaye's help after a second. Her heart dropped, not hearing any gunshots outside.

"How long?" she asked Carol, who had her phone out.

"Less than ten minutes. Shooting stopped right before you woke up." the woman answered. "No signal in here either."

Amber turned back to Kaye. "We've got to do something!"

Kaye nodded. "We're thinking! You got anything?"

Amber shook her head, wracking her mind as she looked around. Here they were surrounded by every weapon they could imagine, plenty of ammo, and no way to get out. Her mother went to help Beth get up and the girl waved her off, standing to her feet.

"Mama, think of SOMETHING!" Amber pled with Debra, sounding like a frightened little girl. The woman shrugged, throwing her hands up.

"We're LOCKED in here Amber! You know this room is like fucking Fort Knox."

Amber spun around, desperately seeking Carol's cool demeanor. She found her aunt eyeing the wall just above the metal door. She followed her line of sight, nodding emphatically when she saw the woman's object of intent. The other women did too.

"C'mere sweetie." Carol said, waving Beth over. She stood her next to Amber, eyeing both the women's bodies. She finally looked up at Beth. "How's the shoulder? Can you use it?"

"Yes. Whatever. We've got to get out there."

Carol looked at Amber. "Your ass is probably gonna make it a tight fit. But you still weigh less than any of us."

Amber rolled her eyes. "I'll make it work. But what do we do once we get out? We can't just come out guns blazing, they've probably already got them ready to be executed." She tried hard not to think about the words that had just rolled out of her mouth, like she was planning a trip to the grocery store.

Kaye and Debra had been murmuring behind them. Kaye spoke up at Amber's question. "I got an idea, if the stuff's still here and I can remember how to do it. Just get up there."

They all five sprang into action, Angels on the road to war. Carol, Amber, and Beth worked on pushing the heavy metal table over in front of the door while Deb and Kaye began knocking on the gun cabinets, looking for a secret compartment.

Coke wasn't the only thing the DEMONS kept hidden away for emergencies.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Daryl tried to push up on his knees, not going to give Wild Boy the satisfaction of keeping him down. He had been working him over the last several minutes, spending special attention to his ribs. From the searing pain that made him see spots every time he took a deep breath, Daryl was guessing at least a couple were broken. Not to mention that he now couldn't get his left eye to open and he had already spit out two mouthfuls of blood. He narrowed his working eye at Wild Boy once he got back on his knees.

"That all ya got? M'daddy useta hit me harder than that before I was outta diapers." That got him a boot to the gut, but it was worth it in that moment. If he was gonna die, they were at least going to exhaust themselves doing it. Daryl tried to ignore what was going on around him. He could hear the other men getting the same treatment he was but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Baby Girl was safely behind a locked solid steel door, the keys to which were in her own pocket. The only other person with a key was Jim who was at least twenty minutes away still.

"Bring'em up." Kip ordered, his own knuckles now bloody from him alternating between Barry and Norm. He had spent the last few moments with his index finger two knuckles deep in Norm's bullet wound. The DEMONS SAA had persevered, only telling Kip to fuck himself and exactly how to do it when prodded for the women's whereabouts.

The men were drug back to their knees, now battered and bloody. Ty wavered precariously, near losing consciousness from blood loss. Merle spat out a mouthful of blood as Barry's nose dripped on the floor.

"Where. Are. They.?" Kip growled.

He got back only silence. He decided to change tactics, using the men against each other. He held his gun to Ty's head, looking at the president to his right.

"You've rode with him almost thirty years, Barry. You want to be responsible for telling his old lady you got him killed?"

"This is me and you Kip. Taking my men is weak. Be a man and bring that over here." Barry said, his eyes sliding over to Ty.

Kip shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, whatever." He pulled the trigger, blowing the back of Ty's skull out. His body rocked back, hitting the floor with a sickening wet sound. Barry made a choked noise, nearly falling forward on his face. Norm roared, launching himself at Kip's legs. The man behind him pulled him back, Norm still kicking out at Kip.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HE'S GOT KIDS!"

Kip rolled his eyes, moving over to Daryl. "Your old lady is Barry's kid, right?"

Daryl just looked back, readying himself.

"Yeah, he was the one making fucking snowmen the other day." Wild Boy snickered. Daryl growled, now knowing who exactly had dared step foot on his place. Kip looked back over his shoulder at the DEMONS president while keeping his gun on Daryl. "You sure would hate to tell your little girl why she has to plan a funeral instead of a wedding, wouldn't you daddy?"

"Leave the boy out of this, dammit! I'm the one you want!"

"No, what I WANT is a little play time before I got to start killing people again. It's not even about the fuck anymore, you've pissed me off." He turned back to Daryl. "Come on. I know the monster of New Orleans got her good, but she still has to be decent if you stayed with her. All I'm asking is an hour with her, she'd do it gladly, I bet, if she knew it saved your sorry ass."

Daryl shook his head. "She'd gut ya before ya got ya dick out."

Kip brought the butt of his gun down across Daryl's face. He felt the bone just below his eye crunch as blood began to drip. He fell to his side, groaning. Just as he closed his eyes he saw something and he knew he was hallucinating. There was no way he had really seen that, for just a brief half second, behind the vent cover high up on the wall. It was just a flash of color, but enough to jolt his system back from semiconsciousness. He must have taken one too many hits to the head. That was the only explanation.

Kip drug Daryl up by his collar. "How about we make you scream for a while, boy? Make Barry listen to his son-in-law beg for his life, for me to stop cutting him?"

Daryl spat blood on his boots. "I'm waitin."

Kip stepped around behind Daryl, pulling his knife to cut his shirt open. He stepped back, taking in the ink.

"Leraje? Huh, that's a new one."

"'Member that name. Ya gonna meet'im soon." Daryl growled. He was so DONE as Baby Girl would say. The son of a bitch had killed one of theirs as he played a fucking mind game. Daryl didn't care if he carved him like a Thanksgiving turkey, he was gonna make it as hard on him as he could.

Daryl kept his eyes straight ahead, waiting silently for the cut. His daddy had cut on him plenty and he knew he could take a lot more than most without making a sound. Then he saw her again. He shut his eyes then, what he had seen worse than any cut. This was no hallucination from one too many hits to the head. He forced his eyes back open, making his face remain placid so he didn't give her away.

_Baby Girl, please, no..._

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Amber stood on the table, helping Carol pry the vent cover off. Beth was below, holding the table steady. Kaye banged on one last gun cabinet and the panel gave way.

"Deb! Over here!" she yelled triumphantly. Her friend ran over as she pulled a brick shaped grey object out, wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Don't you need something else?" Debra asked, hesitant to get close.

"Yeah. The detonators, charges, and wire. They'll be in the opposite side of the room, as far away from this as possible. That's how daddy taught Barry. I was there."

Carol and Amber got the vent cover off, setting it to the side.

"We're ready. What do we do?"

Amber and Beth sat on the table as Kaye worked the putty like substance. She explained as she talked, to the best of her ability. Kayla Elder Black's father, Ernie "Mad Dog" Elder (AKA the best president the DEMONS had ever had) had a life before being a DEMON. He spent the Vietnam era as a demolitions expert in the army. Mad Dog had been the one to negotiate the original contract for the DEMONS to escort C4 through Georgia, since he knew just how stable the explosive was. He had also taught his little girl everything he knew. It had been a long time though and Kaye struggled, her hands shaking as she pinched off approximate amounts of the plastic explosive. All they needed was a distraction, not bring the whole damn clubhouse down on everyone's heads.

Finally Amber boosted Beth up into the vent, handing her the black duffle they had filled with the explosives. She pulled it in behind her. Amber and Carol set the timers on their phones to match, thankful for modern science making this at least a little easier. Then Carol boosted Amber up.

"Remember, that wire HAS to stay connected the WHOLE WAY!" Kaye reiterated, as Amber looked out from the vent. She nodded back, feeding the end of the wire out and down to where Kaye was working with the detonator as she kept an eye on Carol's timer. "Hurry! You've only got a couple minutes."

Amber crawled back into the vent with Beth, moving in what they hoped was the general direction of the main room as she fed the wire behind them. The walls were tight around them and she had to force herself to breath normally. She had never liked tight spaces and this was about as tight as you could get and still move forward. They made it to the first vent cover, Beth crawling past it and then turning around so that she could turn and they could both peek over each side. Kip had the men on their knees, pacing back and forth in front of them. After a head count, and doing a quick look over of Daryl, confirming that he didn't look to have any serious injuries she poked Beth, mouthing "Go." The girl went back to moving after ripping her eyes away from Merle.

They crawled to the far end of the meeting room first, setting lumps of grey putty with a black charge in the middle in each corner, as far away from their men as possible. Then they worked backwards, making sure the wire stayed connected with each. Amber was passing the vent above the bar when she found herself directly across and up from where Daryl knelt. She had to put a hand to her mouth to keep from crying out. His eye was swollen shut, a cut below weeping blood. He had blood running out of his mouth and looked like he could only take tiny hitching breaths as he knelt in front of Kip. Amber couldn't hear what was being said but she could guess. Then she caught sight of the mess a few feet away and her heart dropped. Ty was gone. There wasn't much doubt in her mind, even at that distance. Amber forced herself to breath, closing her eyes to the scene for a moment.

_One, two, three, four, five. Think._

When she opened her eyes, she forced herself to look at Daryl. She was surprised to see his blue looking right back at her. He saw her, he had to. Daryl of all people would be the one to catch sight of her in that vent. He never missed anything. His face was like stone, unmoving as Kip cut his shirt open but Amber saw recognition in his eye.

She crooked her hand into a curve, and then held up four fingers.

_C4_

_Dear God, please let him understand._

Then she pulled out her phone checking the timer before she began flashing numbers like her father did during "combat". Beth came up behind her but didn't interrupt, realizing she was communicating with one of the men. Amber hoped Daryl would realize she was giving him a countdown.

_123, 122, 121, 120..._

_Please God, let him understand_.

Amber saw, she HOPED she saw, his eye slide over to the clock on the clubhouse wall. She could only hope. The plan hadn't included one of the DEMONS knowing what was going on, but it would certainly help. Then time was up, she and Beth had to hurry back, setting two more charges on the way. Kaye had made them small, just to distract the Cannibals for a minute. They made it back above the meeting room. Beth was the one who crawled out of the vent in there, Amber not trusting her knee after crawling for so long. She held Beth's arms, lowering her as carefully as she could. The girl still hit her butt instead of her feet. They both froze, looking over to the door to the main room. It was open by about a foot and if one of the Cannibals took a step or two over they would see movement in the meeting room. But no one came and Amber hissed at Beth.

"Go on! Get it open!" She verbally guided her over to where the crack in the wall was, Beth struggling to pull it open just as she had. Amber was starting to sweat as she checked her phone. They were almost down to a minute now. Finally Beth got the panel slid back enough to reveal the door. Amber tossed her the keys, breathing a sigh of relief when the door swung open to reveal the others. Kaye stood poised over the detonator. Debra and Carol rushed out silently to help Amber down from the vent. Amber forced herself to not look at Carol. She wasn't a hundred percent positive Ty was dead. There wasn't a point in saying anything now. If she was wrong and Carol lost it, they all would be lost.

"They beat them." she whispered, grabbing the Glock off the table. Her knee was aching and she knew her limp was awful.

"I figured." Carol answered grimly, pausing to light a smoke as she racked the slide on the automatic she had just loaded. Beth took a huge knife off the wall. Since she was the only one not used to close quarters firing of handguns she would be the one to cut the men free during the confusion and get some weapons in their hands. She picked up the small bag that contained a gun for each DEMON and slung it over her shoulder. Kaye looked over her shoulder.

"Thirty seconds." she whispered.

Amber nodded, looking up at her mother. She was checking her knife in her boot before double checking her gun. She nodded back at her daughter.

"We got this, girl."

"Fuck yeah we do." Carol said, taking her place right inside the meeting room. Amber and Debra joined her, Beth right behind with the men's guns and the buck knife to saw through the zip ties. Kaye remained inside the door to the war room, hand hovering over the detonator as she gave them the last warning.

"Ten seconds."

**I am SO sorry I killed Ty. But the DEMONS hadn't lost anybody since Dogg and Gary the night of the kidnapping and I'm trying to keep this real. It was either kill Ty or Barry and Amber needs her daddy on her wedding day. Please don't hate me.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here it is! I had a bit of a writers block so it took me a while! I hope y'all like! It's kinda short, but I wanted it to stand alone.**

Ten...

Barry's eyes darted between Kip and the other Cannibals. Even now, he was trying every angle that might work. But they were lost, he had led his men to their deaths. A brother he had ridden with for twenty nine years was dead at his side and the others soon would be. His only consolation was that his wife and daughter were safely locked away. As for everything else, it amounted to the sign that hung over the clubhouse door, one fashioned after what supposedly was hung over the gates of hell.

Abandon all hope ye who enter here.

Nine...

Debra tried to keep her mind on her task, trying to bring on the cold exterior she had seen her husband take on before a job countless times. What ever they saw once the explosives went off and they entered that main room would have to wait until every Cannibal was on the ground dead. No matter injuries or deaths even. Debra saw the haunted look in her daughter's eyes when she came back out of that vent and she knew there was something she wasn't telling.

Eight...

Carol cracked her neck and crushed her cigarette under her boot. They had this. That was the only way to look at it. Either they did, and the men were safe, or they didn't and they all were lost. Either way, they were together. She wasn't leaving that building without her husband. Ty had saved her from Ed all those years ago, and allowed her the space and freedom she craved, letting her become the woman she was now. And now he was just on the other side of that wall, needing her.

Seven...

Ty's last thought was of Carol, Tommy and Sophia. The club would take care of them, he knew that. He had died how he lived, by his brothers, making sure what was important was safe. His body now lay cooling between Barry and Norm. That didn't matter though.

He had found the light.

Six...

Norm raged on inside, despite being restrained outwardly. His brain was a red soaked haze of blood lust and hate as his breath heaved out of his chest. This wasn't happening, this WAS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING. Ty was GONE and now the boy, the one that he had taken under his wing, seeing himself in him, was next. Something snapped in Norm's brain and Arioch reigned. Even if by some miracle the Sergeant lived, it would be a long time before he was truly sane again.

Five...

Kaye's hands shook and she brought Norm's face front and center to steady them. Even as strained as their relationship had been, balanced precariously between lust and jealousy, he was her life and her heart. He brought her back from the dark she fell into after her week in hell with Martinez. No matter what he ever did, Norman Black was her DEMON. She held the two wires a hairs breadth apart, ready to touch them together when the timer hit zero.

Then she and Kip were going to have a little talk.

Four...

Merle closed his eyes, unable to watch the blood running down his brother's back anymore. That was Dixon blood, his blood and this was just like when they were kids. His Angel was safe though, locked away tight from this hell. He knew he and Daryl were going to die and he was ashamed of his body's reaction.

For the first time in eight months, he craved the numbing power of the needle and the spoon.

Three...

Beth hitched the bag of weapons up higher on her shoulder, bracing herself for the blast. Merle needed her to be strong. He was always trying to protect her, keep her safe. Now she had to do the same for him. He handled her like she would break but she knew better. She was going to do this, follow Amber into that room and free the DEMONS even as the bullets flew. Beth prayed, knowing God was listening. Her daddy thought she had turned her back on God but Beth knew that she was right where the Creator wanted her.

Like Esther in the Old Testament, God prepared her for such a time as this.

Two...

Daryl silently swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. His shoulder was on fire, Kip's knife slicing through his flesh. His mind was trying to pull him back to decades ago, when Merle was gone and Daddy kept him in a constant state of terror and agony. He refused to go, keeping himself in the now, knowing it was almost time.

The DEMON Leraje was rising from hell, bloody, torn, and ready.

One...

Amber dropped her eyes to the floor, readying for the blast. She refused to lose Daryl, not today not ever. He was her soldier and now she would fight for him. She tired of their joy being tempered by drama and pain. Shane's death had started this war, Kip's would end it.

Kaye touched the two wires together, breathing a plea, not to God but to a DEMON.

"Fight, Arioch. We're coming."

The blast rocked the mainroom, coming from all four corners of the ceiling. Daryl sensed the shock wave, knocking him down, before his ears were filled with the roar. He had prepared, at least making sure his body fell into Merle's as Kip fell back. He was still dazed for moment, his senses clouded by the dust filled air, the ringing in his ears, and the smell of almonds and motor oil. But then his brother shifted beneath him and he pulled himself up enough to look at him. Before he could say anything he heard the first gunshot over the ringing. He shifted his head over as Merle tried to roll up onto his knees. Debra was standing over one of the Cannibals that had been at the couches and been knocked down by the blast. She put a second bullet into his head before proceeding to the other.

"BETH!" Merle sounded relieved and terrified at the same time. Daryl's head snapped over, seeing Beth somehow now at Barry, sawing through his zip ties. As soon as she had him loose he brought his hands around and clumsily pressed a gun into them. Then she stepped over, hesitating with a look of panic at Ty's body.

"MOVE!" Norm roared, already turned around so she could cut him loose. She jerked and began moving again. Daryl sensed a movement behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Wild Boy half sitting, pulling his gun. Daryl spun around on his knees and landed on his ass, putting the heel of one of his boots in his face. He was running on pure adrenalin now, the pain in his side distant. Norm was free now, he and Barry trying to rise from the floor despite their injuries. Daryl looked past them and saw her.

Baby Girl.

Only this wasn't her. This was something else in her body. He had seen Amber mad before, pissed as hell. This was nothing close to that fire. In that second he saw something colder than he had ever been during a job. She was with her mother now, executing the Cannibals as they went. He dimly registered who sounded like Carol screaming but it was lost to him. Amber's face was set, eyes narrowed as she walked over to where a man twice her size lay, scrambling for his gun. Daryl pulled at his bonds even as she put her boot on the sniveling man's throat to hold him still. Daryl couldn't hear what the Cannibal was saying over the other tumult but from his face he knew he was begging for his life. Amber's face didn't change, his Angel would give no mercy that night. The Glock went off, blood splattering across her. Then she went to the next, doing the same.

Beth had just freed Merle, who grabbed the knife, knowing he could handle it quicker. A second later Daryl's hands were free, his shoulders and ribs screaming with the movement. A weapon was pressed into his hands and he pushed up out of the floor, his free arm around his chest as he sighted the gun on Wild Boy. The man was hunched over on the floor, hands over his nose that Daryl had broken, gagging on his own blood.

"Let me do it."

He didn't jump when Amber said it, now standing next to him. He had felt her next to him like always. She stood at his shoulder, her gun now sighted beside his.

"G'head." he answered, keeping his weapon up just in case. Amber fired, hitting Wild Boy in the shoulder. It knocked him back, now screaming on the floor as he clutched at his shoulder. Then she knelt, pulling her blade from her boot to unzip his stomach from waistband to sternum. Ralph 'Wild Boy' Bowers died in a puddle of his own guts and piss.

Daryl pulled off his split shirt as Amber scrambled up. She grabbed it from his hands, pressing it to his bleeding shoulder as he sat down. In the space of two minutes, it was almost over. The five Cannibals had been executed first. Amber had taken care of their Sergeant. Kaye stood over Kip, Norm crouching behind her. Debra was helping Barry up as Beth knelt next to Merle. Carol was laid over Ty's chest, fingers gripping his shirt so tightly that they were white as she keened and moaned, sounding more animal than human in her sorrow.

Kaye leaned over Kip who was just coming around from where his head hit the bar when he fell.

"Hey, sweetie. Ready to wake up?" she cooed.

Kip moaned, then his eyes widened as he realized the extent of the situation. He grabbed for his gun but she had already taken it.

"You don't want to do this, doll." he said pleadingly. "You came to me, remember?"

Kaye shook her head, crouching down beside him. "I lied, dumbass. And just so you know, my old man has NO trouble getting it up. Just a couple hours ago he had his rock hard cock so far down my throat that I couldn't breathe." She leaned in, putting the muzzle of her gun against the crotch of Kip's jeans. "And I fucking LOVED it."

Even Daryl flinched when she pulled the trigger, blowing off Kip Kragen's most prized possession. He screamed, body bouncing all over the now deeply bloodstained hardwood of the main room. Kaye stood, helping Norm to up.

"He's yours, baby." she said quietly.

"Let him bleed out. I ain't putting him out of his misery." he answered.

"CAROL NO!"

Daryl's vision, now hampered again by those black spots whenever he breathed, found Debra, struggling with Carol over Ty's body. The silver haired woman had put her gun to her own head, planning to join her husband. Kaye joined them, pulling Carol to the floor as Debra pried the weapon from her grip. She finally stopped struggling when Debra began to remind her of Tommy and Sophia, that they couldn't lose both her and Ty. She curled up next to her husbands body, her hand holding his cold one as she sobbed. That and Kip's low dying moans were the only sounds then, as the dust settled.

And then all they could do was pick up the pieces and bury their dead.


	32. Chapter 32

**The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated! LOL**

**I am so sorry for the break! Bad internet connection and real life (YUCK) have been interfering! Some of you know that I am going through a divorce right now and I'm returning to work (as of 11 pm tonight!) and I have been having to deal with all that.**

**Onto the story. This is kind of a connector, the night of the wake. Not all chapters of all clubs use the traditions we are using in this chapter and the next but my technical advisor and myself have chosen the best of the best for our boy Ty. Trust me, if you don't cry over this chapter, you WILL over the next.**

**For those of you who also follow Queen Kaye's work, her SOA story "American Honey" is set in the "Amber/Daryl" universe. We aren't going to cross the stories over but we do give winks And nudges. Barry did do a cameo appearance during a club meeting in that story but that's it. The Amber Leigh (Bug) in that story is our Amber Lynn's cousin.**

**Thank you to all my readers for your patience, especially to my "Dirty Little Whores" club.**

_Three Days Later, The Night of Ty's Wake_

"Daryl, baby, Daddy said you didn't have to."

Amber handed him his towel as he slowly pushed back the shower curtain with the arm that wasn't wrapped around his chest. He shook his head as he took it.

"You know better, girl. I gotta do this."

Daryl's words were slightly slurred, the seven stitches he took on the inside of his right cheek hurting as his mouth moved. He had two teeth on that side that Wild Boy had loosened. The doctor had said he was lucky he didn't lose them, that if he was careful they might tighten back up in their sockets once the swelling went down.

He slowly dried his upper body and hair and then hesitated, gasping as he bent over to dry his legs. Amber just reached out, taking the towel and crouching down at his feet. Daryl shook his head as she began to dry his lower body.

"Feel like a fuckin baby..." He murmured.

"You've helped me plenty, now hush." she answered evenly as she worked her way up quickly. When she was standing fully she pressed a feather light kiss to the center of his chest and looked up.

"Turn around, I got to make sure your stitches are dry."

He turned, revealing his back to her. This put the damage Kip did to Daryl's right shoulder at eye level. The blade had traced the letter "S" of the DEMONS rocker, cutting deep enough to require two layers of stitches, one in the muscle that would be absorbed and another external layer that would be removed in a week or two. Amber pressed her lips in a thin line as she carefully patted it dry. Kip had died a horrible death, but nothing would ever repay him for what he had done to the DEMONS. Daryl's right shoulder had been his weak spot to start with, this would only make it worse.

Once she finished her work they clumsily got Daryl into his boxers and she followed him into their bedroom. Sugar sat on the bed, watching them warily. She acted as if she somehow knew her master just wasn't up to play lately.

"How do you want to do this?" Amber asked quietly as she picked up the roll of wide fabric medical tape.

"Like last time, worked better." he answered, turning to put his hands on the wall beside the bed. He winced but got them up a little higher than his head, leaving a foot or two between him and the wall. Amber stepped over, pulling out a length of tape to secure it on the the good side of his chest. Good was a relative term in this case. His whole torso was a motley collection of bruises, colors ranging from green to a purple so dark it was nearly black. But the the three broken ribs were on the right side. It seemed that side of Daryl's body was the one that took the majority of all his injuries.

Amber pulled hard on the tape, bringing it around his back. She stopped when she got to the section of fractured ribs.

"Deep breath." she said evenly, willing herself into 'medic mode'. The first time she had done this, the day after the clubhouse ordeal, she had fumbled, cried, and apologized her way through it. It had only made it harder on Daryl, physically and otherwise.

He breathed in as deep as he could and Amber pulled the tape over the broken bones hard, fixing them in place as best as they could be as she slipped between Daryl and the wall. She focused on the work her hands were doing, knowing if she looked up at his face she would hesitate. Still, her heart lurched at the momentary groan that escaped his throat. It was then replaced by the sound of him gritting his teeth. She worked fast, having him wrapped from armpits to just below the bottom of his ribs in less than a minute. Then she smoothed the end of the tape down on his back and took a step away.

"Done."

He let out his breath with a whoosh and let his head hang down between his arms for a moment. Amber blinked back tears, seeing him like this killed her. Daryl was so damn strong and him being in pain like this was horrible. He needed to be in bed, but his dedication to his fallen brother superseded any physical pain. He turned to sit on the bed as she grabbed her medical kit, bringing it with her as she carefully crawled behind him. She sat with her legs on either side of his hips as she worked to dress the stitches on his shoulder. His hands immediately went to her legs, fingertips tracing over her skin. That was another level of pain to this picture. Amber couldn't hardly touch Daryl without hurting him. He had been released from the hospital late on the day after Ty's death. That night he had fell asleep on the couch, the pain pills knocking him out. Amber had planned to try to sleep in their bed, leaving the door open so she could hear if he needed her. That had failed miserably. Just as she dozed off she heard him moan. By the time she got in the living room, Daryl was reaching out in his sleep as if to push someone away. She knelt down beside the couch, murmuring to him as she pressed her lips to the uninjured side of his face. His eye had still been swollen shut then but finally the other opened and his body relaxed as he realized where he was. He drifted back to sleep immediately, waking up the next morning to find her sitting in the floor next to the couch, her head on the pillow next to his and their fingers intertwined. He had been upset, a mix of anger and shame, demanding that she was NOT sleeping in the floor like that again. The next night they figured out how to sleep in the bed together, Amber switching to lay next to his left side, a pillow between them to remind her not to roll over on top of him. He had held her hand all night, one of the few signs of affection that didn't tear at his broken body.

She placed the last piece of tape over the gauze and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the top of the arrow and rattlesnake that peeked over the wrapping. Her fingers ghosted over the broken ribs.

"Feel better?"

Daryl nodded. "How's ya head?"

Amber sighed. "Fine, same as the last time you asked." He had worried over the hit he gave her to knock her out in the war room. She knew he hesitated that night because of how Philip pistol whipped her, leading to her coma. She had a headache the rest of that night, but considering the extent of what happened in the clubhouse and the aftermath, the hit probably had nothing to do with it. They had yet to talk about it in detail, but she knew it was coming once they got Ty in his grave. She wasn't angry, Daryl had been following her father's order and doing what he thought would save her. But they still needed to get everything out in the open. Amber pulled her legs back to sit on her knees behind him. She carefully put her head on his good shoulder lightly and kissed his scruff.

"I love you, Desperado."

Daryl's hand found her left one, his thumb playing over her ring. "I love ya too, baby girl." He sighed, turning his head to rub his face against hers.

"C'mon. We need ta get ready, gotta be at the clubhouse when the hearse gets there."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU 

An hour later Amber pulled the truck into the clubhouse parking lot. Daryl had balked at letting her drive but she had put her foot down. Their bikes were where they had left them, lined up in front of the door. None of the men had been in good enough shape to drive them home that awful night. Prospects had been put to work sitting up the ones that had been laid down and washing them. Ty's was moved to the concrete porch. It now sat to the right of the door, spotless, a red wreath with a black ribbon on the handlebars. A framed picture of him sat on the seat.

The parking lot was horribly crowded already, bikes everywhere. The prospect that was directing traffic recognized the truck and motioned them to a spot that had been roped off, along with a couple others, along the front wall of the clubhouse. Amber pulled the truck between Kaye's suburban and Beth's beetle. Barry and Merle already stood with the group of men at the door that was waiting on the hearse. Amber knew Norm was inside with Carol. He was the patched officer who was nominated to stay with Carol throughout the whole wake and funeral proceedings, as tradition dictated. His children had also been pressed into service. Ella was helping with the smaller children and Mitch was one of the "gofers" that would be trailing Norm and Carol, making sure they had everything they needed during the proceedings.

Amber slid out of the truck, meaning to head to Daryl's side. The air was cold and wet, a standard February night in Georgia. The forecast was for rain and sleet starting late that night and continuing into the next day. Before she could get around the truck Merle was at Daryl's door.

"I got it." the younger brother said low, as he slipped out of the truck. He reached in, pulling out his leather from the dash to sip it on. Merle just stood off to the side, watching, knowing his brothers pride demanded he do this himself. He turned to Amber, just giving her a nod as she walked up. Daryl squared his shoulders and hardened his face. She knew just standing up straight hurt him, much less what they were going to do when the hearse arrived. But this was DEMON Daryl, he would do this his way.

"They already got all the food ya sent set up, Lil' Sugar." Merle said as they walked behind Daryl to the clubhouse door. Since they were in the car, he and Beth had stopped at the house on the lake as they left, picking up the crockpots and platters of food Amber had worked on for the last day and a half for the wake. Roxie sent two cakes and a huge roasting pan full of fried chicken.

She nodded as Daryl took a spot against the wall next to the door with her father. Merle stood beside him and she moved to the front door but before she could get there all the men straightened up. She turned to see the hearse pulling up the front drive and moved back to stand with the small group of people that stood back behind the men. They shifted back to let her stand in the front, either because of her cane or because they recognized her as the daughter of the president of the mother chapter. She thought she recognized some as members of the south Georgia chapters. Amber hoped that meant one of her 'uncles', president of the Savannah chapter, and her favorite cousin, whose father was a patched member of the same club, was inside.

The hearse crunched up the gravel to the front door. Barry gave a nod inside the open clubhouse door, signaling Norm to bring Carol to stand just inside the door to see her husbands casket brought in. The back doors of the vehicle were opened up and the men took their places. The left side was Jim at the head, with Digger, Troy, and Viper following. The right side began with Barry, then Oscar, Daryl, with Merle in the back like usual. Amber kept an eye on Daryl until the casket was wheeled completely out on the stand. She closed her eyes for a moment as she nodded. Daryl had told her when Norm dropped him off from their trip to the funeral home the night before that Jim had done a good job with the casket. As was normal for Daryl, good was an understatement.

Ty's demon, the Leviathan that symbolized the Demon Behemoth was airbrushed on the lid of the black casket in red. It was the Demon of all great and huge monsters. The club rockers were in their places above and below. Ty's Demon name was airbrushed along the sides. It was beautiful, fitting for such a man.

She turned her attention back to Daryl as the men readied to shoulder the casket. To the right of the three men who had been injured stood another patched member, ready to take their places if they faltered. Amber knew that would only happen if they actually lost consciousness. From where she stood she saw the set of Daryl's mouth, and then the sweat pop out on his brow as they lifted Ty. His right arm hesitated for only a split second, just enough so she could notice, then he brought it over like the others to join his left on the chrome bar. Silence descended on the crowd as their brother was carried into the clubhouse for the last time. Amber steeled her expression as Daryl passed, not wanting to shame him by expressing concern in front of the others. When he passed his eyes were locked on the back of Oscars head and she knew he was forcing himself to keep moving despite the pain in his side and shoulder. The muscle in his jaw flexed, he was grinding his teeth.

A choked sob broke her from her thoughts and her eyes moved to just inside the door. Carol was holding on to Norm's vest, shaking as her man's body passed by. He had an arm around her protectively. Amber's eyes met his for a second and she was reminded of how she had been worried about him since Ty's death. Something about Norm hadn't been quite right since then. She couldn't put her finger on it, he acted and spoke appropriately for the situation but his eyes seemed empty.

Tommy stood behind Norm, his arm around Ella's shoulders as the coffin passed. His eyes were red but the seventeen year old wouldn't cry, not at the clubhouse. He would probably be prospecting soon, carrying on in his fathers footsteps. Sophia stood to Ella's other side with Kaye right behind. The woman had her arms around the twelve year old's shoulders, hugging her to her as the girl wiped at the tears that coursed down her face. She had been her daddy's light and joy.

After the casket passed Amber moved into the clubhouse with the rest of the outside group. She quickly took a place behind the bar with her mother and Beth. They had respectfully stopped their work with the food until the casket was arranged against the far wall. Daryl and the others set it down on the riser gently. The lid would remain closed during the wake. The funeral home had done the best they could but the extent of Ty's injuries had prevented an open casket. It would only be opened for a short time before the funeral for Carol, their children, and those who had been there when he died.

Norm, Carol, and the others who had been at the door moved to the couches that had been arranged against the wall opposite Ty's body. The pall bearers moved behind them, Amber noting how pale Daryl was. She turned to catch Mitch's eye where he walked at his fathers elbow and jerked her head at him. He trotted over, knowing obedience was of utmost importance during the proceedings, not just to his father but to any adult noted to be 'in charge'. She pulled a beer out of the ice behind the bar and then one of Daryl's pain pills that she had stashed in the pocket of her black dress pants.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"Here." she pressed the beer into one of his hands, the pain pill in the other. "Take these to Daryl. Don't let anyone see you give him the pill. Then you and Zeke come back here to start taking everyone their plates."

"Yes'm."

She watched as he completed his task. Daryl palmed the pain medicine, giving the boy a nod as he took the beer. Then he looked over at Amber with a raised eyebrow, his question clear to her.

_Ain't time yet and ain't supposed ta drink with'em neither._

She nodded back her answer.

_It's fine. Take it._

He swallowed the pill quickly, chasing it with a long pull of the beer. Once she knew he was settled as well as could be on the couches, she busied herself fixing plates for those who sat against the far wall. Those who came to pay their respects lined up at the bar, Debra and Beth beginning to help serve. A couple seconds later Zeke, Oscar's son, and Mitch stood at Amber's elbow, carrying plates to their owners as she directed. Kaye came over, taking Debra's spot so she could take her place with Barry as the president's wife.

The next two hours passed in a blur of food and occasional glances in Daryl's direction. He seemed to be holding his own, sitting beside Merle, shaking hands with the people that filed through as Barry introduced them. She saw several look up and her direction when they shook hands with Daryl as he ducked his head embarrassedly. She smirked, knowing someone must have identified him as her fiancé.

Just when Amber felt like she had prepared her one millionth plate of fried chicken, potato salad, and greens Ella came to stand beside her.

"Here, let me. Your turn to go sit."

Amber shook her head. "No, sweetie. I got it. You go sit with Tommy."

Kaye spoke, not looking up from the pan of banana pudding she was dishing up. "Go, baby girl. She needs to get used to this part of it anyway."

Amber sighed and handed her serving spoon over to Ella. Kaye was right. If Ella was going to stay with Tommy, she needed to learn the unglamorous parts of being an Angel, such as working funerals. She grabbed her cane from where it was propped behind the bar and made her way through the crowd. She was waylaid by a few acquaintances on the way, who must have already been introduced to Daryl because they asked to see her ring (in hushed tones in respect to the situation). Finally she got to the couch he was sitting at. She stood behind him, moving her left hand to lay over his left shoulder. He didn't jump, just somehow knowing she was there like always, instead just moving his left hand up to cover hers and fiddle with her ring as he listened to the conversation around them. Carol had recovered from her earlier emotional outburst and now sat opposite, next to Norm, picking at her plate. Amber's father was leading the conversation, followed closely by Merle as members of other chapters filed through to talk with Carol and express their sympathies. She was stoic, thanking everyone for coming and sometimes smiling when someone would relate a funny story about Ty.

After a few minutes Daryl looked up at Amber and tugged on her hand. When she looked down he patted his left knee and tried to pull her to walk around the arm of the couch. She shook her head back. Her knee was aching, and there were no seats free but there was no way she was going to sit in his lap as banged up as he was.

"Yeah." he said up at her, his brow furrowed. "I saw how you was limpin on the way over here. Won't hurt me long as ya stay on that side and put ya back against the arm of the couch."

She hesitated and he huffed. "Either ya sit ya ass down or I'll stand up and make ya take m'seat."

Amber caught Carol looking at them with a small smile and she smiled back as she walked around and gingerly sat on Daryl's knee. She watched his face for any signs of pain but he just relaxed at her closeness, propping his left elbow on the arm of the couch to trace his fingertips over her ink. Even through the black cardigan she wore and the fact he was only doing it absentmindedly his fingers moved perfectly over his mark between her shoulder blades. He caught her eye and glanced down at his vest. She recognized his request for what it was and pulled his smokes and lighter out of the inside pocket. The doctor who sewed up his mouth had cautioned him to stop smoking at least until it healed. He might have well have been telling the wind not to blow. Daryl had done well, considering the stress they had been under. Without the mouth injury he most probably would have been chaining his smokes for most of the day.

Amber lit the smoke and handed it over, making sure he at least put it in the corner of his mouth away from his wound. Then she hesitated, pulling another out of the pack. She hadn't had a cigarette in months, but considering the last few days she felt like she could use one. She looked up at Daryl who frowned but then nodded before he spoke.

"One. That's it."

She lit her smoke and then put the pack and lighter back in their place. The next few minutes were passed exchanging pleasantries with people she barely recognized, having met them before at rallies or other club gatherings. Then the president of the Savannah chapter came through and Amber looked around him to see who had accompanied him. He shook his head at her.

"Sorry, baby girl. Raven and Bug couldn't come."

Amber frowned. "Everything okay?"

"They...they're fine."

She raised an eyebrow. "Bug in trouble?"

"Not anymore. She's fine."

Amber took his answer as it was. Bug was worse than she was about getting into trouble. She had heard through the grapevine that her look alike cousin had a boyfriend from a club out west and had some problems but it was obvious Raven's grandfather wasn't going to give up the specifics in this crowd.

He quickly changed the subject. "Carol here tells me you and this new patch are getting hitched in a few months."

"Actually..." Amber began but Daryl stopped her with a squeeze to her hand.

"Done told Carol we was gonna postpone the wedding or just do it at the courthouse and she said no." He explained.

"Really, I said I would kick both your asses." Carol interjected with the most liveliness she had shown all night. "Ty was so excited for y'all. We never had a real wedding, he would be upset if you waited or didn't do one because of him."

Amber nodded, giving Carol a smile. "You sure?"

"Yes, baby girl. I'll be there with bells on. Somebody has to tend the bar." she half joked.

Amber looked back up at the man in front of her. "I guess we are then. April fifth. You all are invited. Make sure you tell Raven and Bug I said so. I want to meet these new boyfriends of theirs."

He rolled his eyes. "You might take that back. But I'll tell them."

He made his way over to the bar, leaving the group with the rest of the receiving line. It continued for what seemed like forever until Amber looked up at the clock, seeing that it was getting well into the wee hours of the morning. Daryl's hand had ceased it's movement on her back, now just a warm weight. His eyes were still open but looked heavy lidded. She knew from the number of beer bottles on the table behind her and the extra pain pill he was wavering on the edge of sleep.

"Baby Girl." Norm said under the noise of the crowd, getting her attention. "Get him home before he falls over."

"I'm a'ight." Daryl protested, sitting up a bit straighter and wincing with the movement.

"I'm your sergeant, boy. And I said go home. You want to be able to carry him out tomorrow, and do the ride. Go."

Daryl sighed at Norm pulling rank but then patted Amber's back for her to stand. She got up and he followed slowly. She wanted to help him up but a move like that would embarrass him in front of his brothers. They said their final goodbyes and confirmed the times for the funeral before going out to the truck.

Twenty five minutes later they walked in their front door, Sugar rocketing out for her requisite home coming bathroom break. By the time Amber let her back in a few minutes later Daryl was stripped down to his boxers and in the bed snoring softly. She checked the fire in the wood stove and made her way to join him, climbing into bed wearing just the shirt he had just taken off and a pair of panties. Sugar stretched across their feet as Daryl's hand reached across the pillow between them seeking hers.

"Baby Girl..." he mumbled in his sleep.

"I'm right here, Desperado." she answered quietly, moving their joined hands over his heart.

"Ya 'kay?"

"Yeah, baby. Sleep."

At her answer Daryl did just that, the alcohol and narcotics giving him a brief reprieve from the pain. Amber took a little longer to go, mulling over the next day in her head. Tonight had been hard but tomorrow would be harder.


	33. Chapter 33

**Just so y'all know, the author is such a big dork that she had to take a break in the middle of writing this chapter because she was crying so hard. Thanks to Queen Kaye for helping me suss out all the details and to all my readers for bearing with my short absence.**

**I don't own "Wheels in the Sky" by Journey.**

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turning,_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow..._

_-"Wheel in the Sky" by Journey_

Amber turned from the counter, sliding the fat white envelope into an inner pocket of Daryl's vest as he walked into the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair that was still damp from his shower as looked at her questioningly.

"What's that?"

Amber sighed, running her hand through his scruff. "After the funeral, all the patches will follow behind Carol's car back to the clubhouse."

"Yeah, sarge told us. Shows we got her back now that Ty's gone."

"After we all get in, y'all line up, every man giving her tribute as much as his family can afford. To help support her and the kids."

Daryl nodded. "Good. Seems right."

She looked up at him expectantly, as if Daryl would ask her how much was in the envelope. He shook his head slowly.

"Ya know I trust ya. You're the one that's been around, knows how much is right."

Amber gave him a sad smile back. She had been to many of these affairs, far too many. He pressed her cane into her hand and she dropped a kiss against his chest, knowing how badly bending down would hurt him. They walked down the front porch steps, his hand a feather light weight against the small of her back. It was the middle of the day but you couldn't tell it. The sky was a deep grey overcast, the freezing drizzle fitting for a funeral. As soon as they slid into the truck Amber put out her hand for Daryl's smokes. She lit it and cranked the engine without a word. Before they were even out of the driveway of the main house he scooted over a little so his fingers could find her hair, twisting a jet strand between the first two fingers of his left hand. She purposely left her hair down that morning, wanting to give him an extra fidget. They rode to the clubhouse in silence. It wasn't tense between them, there just wasn't anything to say. They both knew their roles this day, what parts they were to play.

The club parking lot was even more crowded than the day before. They had to wait a minute for the way to clear to the roped off parking spaces up front and Amber observed her mother as she made her way down the sea of bikes. As the presidents wife it was her duty to organize the order of the ride according to Barry's wishes. She was wearing a simple short black dress and hose, her five inch black patent heels her only concession to 'club attire' on that somber day. She held aloft a black umbrella with one hand, the other resting lightly in the crook of Mitch's arm as he escorted her up and down the sea of bikes. He had been assigned to make sure she didn't fall in the sleet slick parking lot and he was taking his job seriously. He was a smaller version of his father, dressed in all black with a leather jacket. Even the expression on his face and the way he held himself was a practiced copy of Norm.

Amber sighed as her mother directed tons of American made iron and chrome with simple nods of her head, a wave of her hand, and a few words.

"I wish I could be more like her." she said wistfully, half to herself. Daryl turned his head from where he was looking the other direction at the crowd at the front doors.

"Ya mama? Why?" he frowned.

Amber shrugged, finally pulling the truck forward into the parking place. "She's so cool during stuff like this. She was made to be a presidents wife."

Daryl tugged on the strand of hair he still had in his hand to get her attention as she cut off the truck. "Hey, c'mere." he said softly. She obeyed, sliding over under his left arm carefully, digging her face into his good shoulder for a moment, inhaling his smoke and leather. Daryl's right hand came up slowly, his knuckles nudging her face up towards his.

"Ya perfect the way ya are, full a fire. What the fuck would I do with cool?" he asked, smirking.

"Merle says I'm full of piss and vinegar."

Daryl snorted a little. "Yeah. That too." He dropped his head, rubbing his cheek against hers. She jerked a little, his scruff raising gooseflesh on her. He grunted in frustration.

"It's killin me not bein able ta love ya right, baby girl. Not the fuckin, jus bein able ta touch ya, kiss ya even." he said almost sounding ashamed.

"You're loving me just fine. I wish I could do something to help you during the ride. I couldn't up the dose of your pain meds because of you riding the bike."

"Ya are helpin. I'll know ya right behind me, in Kaye's car with ya mama the whole way. Girl, I wouldn't be breathin right now if it wasn't for you." he rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone.

Amber nodded, taking a deep breathe and steeling her nerves for Daryl's sake. "All right, Demon. We best get inside. You have a brother to pay tribute to."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Amber leaned against the window of the back driverside seat of Kaye's Suburban, trying to catch a glimpse of Daryl on the Scrambler. It was futile, the Angel's were riding behind what seemed like miles of motorcycles and DEMONS, while Daryl rode alongside Merle, just behind Barry and Jim as they led the ride. Beth reached over and took her hand.

"He's alright. Merle's keeping an eye on him." she said quietly.

"Merle's hurt too."

"They are all fine, baby girl." Kaye said evenly, moving a hand off the steering wheel to fiddle with the edge of the black scarf she had on around her neck. She had kept it on the whole time in the clubhouse, but Amber decided not to question it. This wasn't the time.

Twenty minutes after leaving the clubhouse, the Suburban wound it's way up the hill of the cemetery. Since it carried the presidents wife it was given priority parking like at the clubhouse, just behind the bikes. As soon as the doors opened, Mitch appeared at Debra's door from where he had been riding in the family car to assist his father. Ella rode with them too, at Carol's request. Debra took Mitch's arm, and he offered the other to his mother as she stepped around the front of the vehicle opening her umbrella. She smiled, smoothing down his hair before hooking her hand in his elbow. A prospect led Amber and Beth up the hill behind them. The small tent over the gravesite was full, then surrounded by a sea of black leather. Hundreds of DEMONS had come out to lay their brother to rest. Kaye released Mitch's arm, whispering some directions in his ear. He nodded, leading Debra through the crowd to her seat on the front row next to Barry. Amber released the prospects arm, expecting him to take Beth to the front. She would be singing during the service. Before she got more than ten feet away Mitch slid back through the crowd, tugging on the sleeve of Amber's sweater. She gave him a confused look.

"Unc...The president sent me for you." he said, correcting himself to the more formal term.

Amber let him lead her through the crowd, not questioning. She was led to the single chair that was open under the tent. As soon as she sat her eyes went through the crowd. Daryl was about twenty feet forward and to her right, standing next to Merle. His eyes caught hers and she tried to read any pain there but he had closed off his features. She let her eyes drift over all the other men. It was always so awe inspiring to see all these strong men like this, hundreds from all over the south standing shoulder to shoulder as they laid a brother to rest. She wished all the people who thought motorcycle clubs were just full of drunks, criminals and wife beaters could see this. This was as close as the modern world came to knights as far as she was concerned.

Her father stood and a hush fell over the crowd. Once there was total silence he stepped in front of the men, facing Ty's casket. He went down on one knee and that sea of leather followed suit directly behind, a ripple falling from front to back as every DEMON showed reverence in a moment of silence. Amber choked back a sob as Daryl went down. This moment was powerful, she knew, for him. He had never imagined he would be part of something this honorable, this immense and selfless. His eyes were cast on the ground in front of him like all the others, but Amber had never felt closer to him than that moment.

Barry and his men rose, signaling Beth to begin to sing. It was a song familiar to MC funerals, a slowed down version of a Journey song. It spoke directly to the heart of the lives they all lived.

_Winter is here again oh Lord,_

_Haven't been home in a year or more_

_I hope she holds on a little longer_

_Sent a letter on a long summer day_

_Made of silver, not of clay_

_I've been runnin' down this dusty road_

The line about being made of silver, not of clay had always been Amber's favorite. These men weren't made of the same substance as others. Despite tattoos, long hair, facial hair, piercings, even prison records and bloody hands these men were made of something finer, something stronger than what the outside world offered. She had heard it said a hundred times, if one of them was cut, they all bled.

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

Beth's song was soon over, she did a wonderful job. Amber didn't miss the proud look Merle gave her as she stepped back from the podium. Amber let her mind wander as the minister spoke. The scriptures were almost always the same.

People on the outside often thought they were crazy to live this life willingly, the women in particular. Less than a year ago Amber had begged Daryl not to take part in the DEMON life. She was ashamed of those words now. He could no more not be a DEMON than he could not be a Dixon. You could deny the name, but what flowed in your veins and was inked in your skin stayed the same.

_I've been trying to make it home_

_Got to make it before too long_

_I can't take this very much longer_

_I'm stranded in the sleet and rain_

_Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again_

_The mornin' sun is risin'_

_It's kissing the day_

Her father took the podium, his face a mask that belied his emotion underneath. He talked about Ty's selfless service to his family and the club. He also talked about how it could have been any one of them, not just the DEMONS that had been with him. Anytime a DEMON left his home for the clubhouse, a run, sometimes even for non-club business they could be waylaid. Tears began to run down Amber's face. She always did this when her father spoke at funerals. She wiped at them with the back of her hand, having forgotten to bring a tissue. A minute later Mitch slipped over, pressing a black bandana into her hand. She just cried harder, recognizing it instantly. She ought to, having washed it enough times. Amber looked up at Daryl but he was standing in the same position, eyes on his president, as the last time she looked at him a few minutes before. She missed him signaling Mitch over and directing him to bring it to her.

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

Then it was time for every brother to walk by Ty one last time. It went quicker than usual since the casket was closed, each man stopping for just a moment or brushing a hand over the Leviathan airbrushed on top as if it were some kind of talisman to keep him from becoming the next one. Daryl hesitated for a second when it was his turn, then just ducked his head and scrubbed a hand over his face. He passed by Amber on his way to stand by his bike with all the others as they waited as long as it took for Carol and the children to say goodbye. As he walked by she pressed the bandana back into his hand. Her fingers caught his palm and he tightened his own over hers for less than a second. The simple touch was a moment of shared strength and will. All he had left was the ride back. Ty was at peace, maybe now the others could begin to find a way toward their version of it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Whew! We made it through all that angst and sadness. I'm ready for some happiness, fluff, and smut! Aren't y'all? We got a wedding to plan and attend!**

**If you aren't reading the spin off story to this one, Home Sweet Home, by SOA loving mom, you need to get your ass over there. She has added some great chapters, filling in what is happening on Norm and Kaye's side of the story, along with all the other characters.**

**Now that we know who survived the night at the clubhouse and who didn't I am proud to announce to all my loyal readers that YES this fic will be followed by ANOTHER sequel. The name is...(Silver motions to Kaye and Shelly who put down their drinks and do a drumroll on the bar)**

**Angel Unchained**

**We have a shit ton of plot worked out and will be unveiling a new FANTASTIC (it made Shelly scream so loud I heard her from three states away when I told her) character in it. As usual it will be chock full of smut, fluff, angst, and action. Some of our DEMONS (and no, not just the one you are expecting) go to some real dark places. Heights of unparalleled joy will also be reached.**

**C'mon, let's check in on Daryl and Amber. Some negotiation, some humor, some smut, I believe it's past time. Don't you?**

_Four weeks after Ty's funeral, one month until the wedding_

Daryl leaned in their bedroom door lazily, wearing nothing but his jeans, the button, zipper, and belt undone. He started to light a smoke but then decided to wait until Baby Girl got off the phone so she could do it. She was propped on the counter, wearing nothing but the black tee shirt he wore to the clubhouse the night before and a pair of white cotton string bikinis. The way she was leaning over gave him a perfect view of how her sweet round ass was not even close to being covered by the scrap of fabric. He adjusted himself a second later, suddenly glad he hadn't taken the time to fasten his jeans when he pulled them on after waking up a few minutes before. If he had he would be very uncomfortable right now.

A whole goddamn month since he and Baby Girl had a decent fuck. They had managed a couple of blow jobs, him getting her off with his hands, and one slow and easy time of girl on top the night before. But as far as the stuff they usually did, that well had run dry temporarily due to Amber's fear of aggravating his injuries. Not to say he didn't enjoy the head or any of the other, he wasn't stupid. But he needed more. Daryl stretched, only wincing a little at the pain in his side. The ribs weren't one hundred percent yet but they were good enough for him to get what he wanted. The stitches in his mouth dissolved over a week ago, the exterior ones in his shoulder being removed a couple days later. At least he had been able to kiss her but he sure as fuck wanted to do more than kiss right now.

Daryl quietly made his way to her, the weather outside helping cover his approach. It was the first week of March and had lived up to the saying, coming in like a lion. The rains came the morning before and still battered the house, thunder and lightning rolling and flashing in the grey morning. That only added to Daryl's mood. He caught sight of Sugar on the porch through the front window. Good, she was out of the way out there, watching the rain drizzle off the roof as she sat with her muzzle against the screen door.

Amber only tensed for a second when Daryl's hips connected with hers from behind, his hands grabbing her around the waist to grind his cock against the top of her ass. Then she pressed back against him a little, giggling into the phone.

"Sorry, Mama Kaye. Gotta go, it appears I have some 'pressing' matters at hand."

Daryl snorted and she continued a moment later after Kaye's response.

"Yeah, exactly. I think he's trying to catch up with his Sergeant. I'll talk to you later."

She pressed the button to disconnect the call, laid the phone down on the counter and went to straighten up. Daryl pushed her back down on the counter gently but firmly with a hand between her shoulder blades.

"Well, good morning to you too." she giggled, propped on her elbows as Daryl continued his ministrations.

"Mornin." he answered, voice still half sleep graveled, now dropping a little for different reasons. "An I ain't gotta catch up with Sarge, I can fuck better'n him with one nut tied b'hind my back."

Amber laughed down at the pine countertop under her. "I was just about to come ask what you wanted for breakfast."

"Guess." he shot back, hand pushing the shirt up her back so he could see his mark.

"Daryl, your ribs. Just let me..."

"Don't want a damn blow job." he interrupted. Amber stood up abruptly and turned to flop back against the counter, hand over her heart in mock horror and shock.

"You mean Daryl 'suck my dick and lap my sac' Dixon DOESN'T WANT A BLOW JOB?! Alert the DEMONS, cause hell just froze over!"

Daryl rolled his eyes and growled, "Smart ass." But then his choice of words reminded him of something else that had been forgotten in all the tumult the night of their engagement dinner.

"'member what we talked about at that belly dancin place, the deal we made?" he asked warily, afraid she would renege. She smirked up at him.

"Yeeeeeeeees. And?"

Daryl grinned at her, his still sleep rumpled hair entirely too attractive for the early hour. He started to pick her up and put her on the counter but thought better of the move considering his injuries. Instead he pulled her by her hands, moving back to sit on the living room couch and tugging her to straddle his lap. Amber automatically reached for his smokes on the table, knowing he was already a few minutes late on his first one of the day. He took the one she lit, nodding his thanks, before he spoke any further.

"And I'm callin ya out on it. Ya promised me ass time."

Amber sighed and shook her head slowly. "What is it with men and asses?"

Daryl blushed a little. "Damn, it ain't no big thang. Ya ain't gotta." He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at her. "Hold on a damn minute. I don't like tha way ya said that. Ya let somebody back there before me?"

Amber chuckled, slipping her hands over his bare chest. "Absolutely not. I'm still a little nervous about you being back there."

Daryl smirked mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows. "It's cause my dick's so fuckin big, ain't it?" That earned him a swat, but he avoided it easily, catching Amber's wrists while he chuckled. He looked at her after a minute. "M'serious, girl. Ya ain't gotta."

"I know. Just because I'm nervous about it doesn't mean I don't want to. Besides, I said you could start playing around back there and work up to it after a LONG WHILE."

He shrugged, pulling his smoke from his mouth for a moment to lean over and flick his ash in the ashtray to his right. "From what I understand, that's the way ta do it if ya ain't never before anyway, ta keep me from hurtin ya."

Amber nodded. "Plus, I think I was supposed to get something I wanted in return."

"Yeah, somethin that was so complicated ya had ta explain it. So now get ta explainin."

Amber eyed him warily, knowing she had to approach the subject carefully or he would flat out refuse. Use the technical term and he wouldn't get it, use the common term and he would associate it with a seriously bad thing that had happened to her recently. So she decided to do it it the way Daryl would, showing instead of telling. Amber snagged his right hand from where it sat on her hip, bringing it up to circle her neck from the front, thumb over her pulse on one side, his fingers over the other. Then she tightened her own small hand over his, pressing his calloused fingertips into the soft flesh.

Daryl's eyes grew wide a half second later and he jerked his hand back as if she had burned him. He shook his head vehemently, his expression halfway between shock and a scowl.

"NO! No WAY No HOW! Chokin ya? While we FUCK? Yer goddamn NUTS AMBER!" Daryl threw his hands up in exasperation.

Amber winced when he used her given name, that wasn't a good sign. "Actually, it's called erotic asphyx..."

"I don't give a FUCK what long ass name ya give it, it's me chokin ya! An somebody did that to ya not long ago, nearly KILLED YA! I fuckin get it that you and me are a matched set a dirty perverts, that we'll do just bout anythin long as it feels good. But NOT THIS. Don't care if I NEVER get in your ass!"

"If you would just let me explain..."

"Oh, explain AWAY. Teach the whole fuckin class on it! But I ain't doin it!"

"Look, you just do it when I'm close to coming. Then as soon as I go you let go. And you don't cut off my breathing, just press on the arteries," she brought his hand back up to it's earlier position so he could feel her heartbeat thrumming against his fingertips. "It's supposed to make me come so hard that I almost pass out. Just one time, baby. If you don't like it we don't have to do it again. I trust you." Amber saw Daryl's eyes flick down and then hesitate on his hand. Was that his cock, which had died down a bit during his rant, stirring back to life under her or was she just imagining it?

She wasn't, Daryl was having his own internal monologue with his traitorous dick. Something about seeing his own rough hand wrapped around her tiny throat made his member begin to stir. He mentally cursed it. She was crazy. His dick was crazy.

Daryl withdrew his hand, trying to get another body part to cease and desist. This was fucking nuts.

"Just where did ya get this shit? Tha fuckin internet?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. He had seen this shit in Merle's pornos before, but it never appealed to him. A tiny voice in the back of his head reminded him neither had biting and tying women up with belts until Amber.

She cast her eyes away from his face and mumbled something.

"Do what?" Daryl asked, an eyebrow raised. If he heard her correctly, that explained a whole hell of a lot.

"Kaye, alright?!" she huffed, sticking out her bottom lip a little. "Kaye said Norm has done it to her for years and that it feels fantastic!"

"Well, why don't that fuckin surprise me?!" Daryl said sarcastically "Sarge the original dirty fucker chokes his old lady while he lays it to her!"

"Not every time, asshole! Just another thing to move into the batting rotation. Like you getting in my ass." Amber leaned down. "Why is that such a big deal to you anyway? How many women you done that to before me?"

Daryl knew what she was doing, trying to put the two things on the same level. Now it was his turn to look away and mumble, red rising into his cheeks.

"Say again?" Amber said expectantly with a grin.

"One, a'ight? ONE."

"Let me guess, a drunk screw in the cab of the truck?"

He nodded, finding sudden interest in the pattern of a couch cushion under them.

"And how did that go? It must have been good, right? I mean, to have you ask for it off and on for the last eight months."

He stayed silent, picking at a fraying hem on the bottom of his tee that she wore.

"Daryl?"

He gave a half sigh, half growl. "Fuck yeah, it felt good." He lowered his voice so that she had to lean in more to hear him. "Was s'damn tight I came before I got it halfway in. Ya happy now?" His face flamed beet red and Amber bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Baby," she nuzzled the side of his now hot face with hers until he lifted it "I was happy before. I didn't mean for this to get serious. Like you said, we trust each other so much that we can do anything that feels good." She kissed him warmly, her hands sliding up to his shoulders, his smoky tongue responding a moment later to glide across her own before she pulled away. "Besides, you know you're the only man who has been able to give me what I need. Just thought you would be open to trying this too."

Yeah, she was unashamedly stroking his ego. It wasn't a lie, Daryl was the only man who was able to satisfy her. Amber was a woman, but also an Angel. Angel's know how to deal with their DEMONS. These particular men, even more so than regular ones, take great store in their sexual prowess. And their women knew how to use that to an advantage.

Daryl eyed her carefully. "I ain't gotta do it but one time?"

She nodded.

"And I still get my ass time?"

"I'll sweeten the pot. You do this and not only will you get ass, I'll also promise to see if I can dig Mac out if storage and get him some new batteries. He can come over and play sometime soon while you watch."

Daryl's eyebrows shot up. Now that was a fucking deal, ass time and toy time. His fingers crept under the hem of the shirt she wore, lifting it over her head. He moved his hands under her ass as if to pick her up but then turned to deposit her on the couch as he stood.

"What?" Amber asked as if hurt, thinking he was dismissing her request.

"C'mon." he answered gruffly, holding out his hand until she took it. "Cain't pick ya up, you'll start bitchin about my ribs."

Amber grinned widely, taking his hand to be pulled along back behind him toward the bedroom.

"This mean we have a deal, Desperado?"

"Shut up." he glowered as he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them and pushed Amber roughly onto the bed on her back. "This means I'm about ta fuck ya, HARD."

Amber pulled her panties off as Daryl quickly shucked his jeans and boxers. As he stood she slingshotted them against his chest. He caught them deftly, bringing them up to his nose to smell her. A growl escaped his chest as his hand encircled his now fully erect cock to tug and stroke. She pushed her knees farther apart so he could see better and brought her hand down to her clit.

"I can touch myself too, Desperado." she said, practically daring him to do something about it. He just watched her for a minute, eyes dark as the skies outside while they both worked their own bodies. But then Amber moaned and that broke whatever trance Daryl was in. He crawled up her body fast, his mouth crashing into hers, one hand gripping a breast the other slapping her hand away from her pussy to replace it. He groaned into her mouth, feeling how wet she already was. Then Amber found herself jerked roughly to the edge of the bed, Daryl hitting his knees on the floor in front of her. Her back arched as she began to shake, anticipating what was coming. It had been more than a month since he had last ate her out and her pussy was weeping with want.

Daryl didn't disappoint, hitching her legs up to seat her heels on the edge of the bed, knees falling wide to spread her open. He gave her one long lick, from her opening up to her clit and Amber jerked under him. He chuckled cruelly and then played his tongue just around the edges of her clit. She whimpered, hips twisting to get what she wanted. He took pity on her since she was giving him what he wanted and began to slide the tip of his tongue over the bud firmly in the rhythm that she liked.

"Fuck YES, baby. That's IT!" she keened, spreading her knees wider and tangling a hand in his hair while her other one twisted a nipple. He took her to the edge and then moved down, driving his tongue into her, loving how she was jerking around it. After she backed down a bit he moved back up, taking her there again. When he stopped right before she came that time she slammed her head back on the bed in frustration.

"Goddammit DARYL! Let me come!"

He snickered. "Ya can come when I say ya can. Now shut up or I'll stop." She didn't argue, afraid he WOULD stop. Daryl moved his tongue down from her clit by about a half inch to that spot that always seemed to make her so wet. There didn't even seem to be anything there, but he had found out months ago that when he touched it she would get fuckin slippery. He pushed his first two fingers into her roughly, making her push up on her elbows. His trick worked, wet flooding around his fingers. He fucked her with his hand and mouth for a while, not letting her go over. He had a plan, had to play this right. He wanted Baby Girl to enjoy the ass time as much as he did. He wanted her begging for it by the time he had her worked out enough to take his cock. When his fingers were sufficiently soaked he pulled them from her, beginning to slowly slide down. He moved his tongue back up at the same time, returning to her clit. Amber began to tilt her hips but then froze, tensing when she realized where he was headed. Daryl stopped, moving to place open mouth kisses along her inner thigh as he murmured.

"Relax, Baby Girl. Ain't gonna work if ya don't. Ya know I won't hurt ya."

Her belly began to shake and Daryl's head snapped up, scared that she was crying. He was about to jerk his hand away from her when he saw her face. Amber was laughing, trying to choke back giggles.

"What the hell is s'fuckin funny?" he asked incredulous. Dammit, he was trying to work here.

"Think about what you just said." she said as she chuckled.

He thought about it for a second and then snorted himself. He and Amber hurt each other during sex all the time, it was just what they did. But she knew the difference between hurting and HURTING just like he did.

"Ya know what I fuckin mean." he tried to sound serious. "Now shut up and relax."

"Ah, there it is, the romance." she giggled. Daryl nipped the inside of her thigh and she yelped. "Yes sir. Shutting up and relaxing."

Daryl shook his head, returning his mouth to between her legs. He wasn't expecting the humor to pop up, but if it got her to chill the fuck out then whatever. He started over, working her up and gathering up her wet with his fingers. They would have to get some lube before they went much further than what he was doing today, but what she made would be good enough for this. His fingers traveled again, heading south. She tensed a little bit as he got close but then he heard her take a deep breath, willing herself to loosen up.

"That's a good girl." he praised, his voice deep and graveled. "Let Daddy take care a ya."

Amber moaned at his words and Daryl smirked against her. He knew what to do to play her. He was a dumbass to only have one night stands before. Fucking the same woman over and over was SO much better. Finally he reached his target, the tip of one slick middle finger circling the tighter of her two holes. He increased the efforts of his tongue on her clit, making her begin to shake again as he distributed her wet on the out side, just rubbing and pressing for the moment to get her used to being touched there. Amber was moaning, one hand tugging on his hair. Then he got the surprise of his life when she began begging.

"Oh GOD YES! Daryl, baby...please...just put it in..."

Holy fuck, the little slut liked it.

A new rush of blood filled Daryl's cock that was already dripping down below and he snarled, clamping his lips around her clit to suck hard on it. He needed her to come, NOW. A few seconds later she began to jerk under him and he pressed harder with his finger, finally broaching the tight ring of muscle. The second he got in up to the first knuckle, he tugged just a tiny bit toward her pussy, wanting to work her out a little from what was almost painfully tight around his fingertip. Amber went off like a rocket, screaming and bucking so hard she nearly threw his mouth off her. Her ass slammed down around his finger.

She was so tight he nearly came in the floor right there next to the bed.

Daryl stayed in her the whole time, twisting and teasing. He only withdrew when she lay on the bed, boneless and jerking. He had had enough, pushing up onto the bed and urging her to scoot back so he could lay on top of her. Her knees were already open and he slammed into her soaking wetness hard. His dick was screaming at him to flip her over and fuck that tight as hell ass but that would have to wait. It shut up when it found itself in fantastically familiar territory anyway. Daryl wasted no time, fucking her so hard that the bed began to slam against the wall. Amber shrieked, her nails digging into his ass as she threw her head back. The sight of her soft white throat reminded him that he had a side of the bargain to hold up. A part of him didn't want to admit it, but he wanted this part too, now. Amber began to roll her hips down in the way that made her clit grind against his pubic bone and Daryl knew she was close again. Fuckin hell, HE was close.

He dropped down on his left elbow next to her head, moving his right hand up to circle her throat. Amber nodded approvingly, her eyes closed. The sight of his hand around her throat did something to him. He could feel Leraje bubbling up inside. It was the side of his mind that allowed him to kill men without mercy or remorse. It was also the side of Daryl that took pleasure in dominating Amber in bed like this. She trusted him, knowing he could easily injure her or worse. Baby Girl gave herself to him, allowing him to do things to her he had never even dreamed of until last summer.

She began to tighten up around him and Daryl started to squeeze, dropping his head to allow "Leraje" to murmur in her ear.

"Ya fuckin like it when Daddy chokes ya, don't ya? Ya liked it when I was in ya ass too, ya little slut."

He tightened his fingers a little more, the feeling of her soft flesh and pulse driving him to his own end. Amber jittered under him, the motions of her hips now erratic as he continued driving into her steadily. Her face had just begun to turn a little red when her pussy clamped down around him. Daryl grunted loudly, fighting off his own orgasm for just a few moments more. Then he let go of her neck, not knowing what to expect.

A second after he let her go Amber's eyes popped open wide, her mouth opening in a soundless scream as she arched off the bed. She alternately slammed into Daryl's chest and the bed, ratcheting between them violently as she convulsed. He was having his own moment. When her eyes popped open, it had felt like every drop of blood in her body rushed to surround his cock, making her so hot, wet, and tight that she very nearly pushed him out. Yeah, that wasn't happening. Daryl drove himself into her, roaring wordlessly as he came so hard he saw blinding white behind his eyelids.

It was several long minutes until either of them moved. Daryl raised up on one elbow with a groan, realizing that he was laying on Amber and probably smothering her. She didn't react when he flipped off her. After a few seconds of some deep breathes and his heart rate returning to near normal, Daryl nudged her, turning on his side so he could slip his hand over her hip and kiss her neck.

"Ya a'ight?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a single nod.

They lay there in the quiet for a few more minutes as she came back to earth, Daryl just smoothing his hand over her body and occasionally kissing her shoulder. Amber then turned to lay on her side to face him, nuzzling her face into his chest as their legs tangled.

"That was fucking incredible." she sighed against his skin.

"Ya acted like ya saw Jesus or somethin."

Amber laughed. "Oh no, Jesus had nothing to do with that. It was a DEMON all the way."

He brought his hand down to caress the round cheek of her ass. "Ya liked tha other too. G'head, admit it." Amber noted that he sounded pretty smug.

"Yeah, yeah. Your little slut likes it in the ass." she rolled her eyes up at him. He grinned.

"Just wait till ya can take m'dick. Yer gonna go crazy."

She pushed at his chest playfully but Daryl circled her shoulders with his arm and pulled her in tighter, kissing her forehead.

"What was ya on the phone with Kaye about?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Just wedding stuff. We don't have a lot of time."

"Ya got ya dress yesterday, didn't ya?"

"Yes. But there's a lot more to do."

"Where is it? Ya didn't bring it home with ya."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh no. Don't go snooping, it's hidden away somewhere."

"Ya know I don't give a fuck about all that superstition shit."

"Me neither. But your not seeing my dress until I walk down the aisle. Did they tell you about the plans for the bachelor party?"

Now it was Daryl's turn to roll his eyes. "Fuck yeah. They rented out the whole damn Lollipop for the night. Got a shit ton of DEMONS I don't know coming from other chapters. That's what I get for marrying the fucking princess of the mother chapter. Ever body that wants to kiss yer daddy's ass will be there."

Amber nodded, it was the truth. "Don't be such a kill joy." she grinned widely. "Guess who I made sure is working that night."

Daryl scrubbed a hand over his face. "Lemme guess, Nikki?"

"Yep. And I made sure she's gonna give you a good show."

"I'm gonna whip yer ass." he threatened half heartedly. Then he gave her a curious look. "Heard there was gonna be a girl's party that night too."

"Yes, baby. We're going to the Pink Palace."

His brow furrowed. "What the fuck is that?"

Amber snickered. "A strip club."

"Why the fuck would y'all..." he stopped mid sentence, realizing there had to be opposite versions of the Lollipop. That had men. Naked men. That would be giving lap dances. In the sweet soft lap he currently had pressed up against him. "Girl..." he growled warningly.

"Don't even, Desperado. What's good for the goose is good for the gander. Do you not trust me?"

"Fuck yeah I trust ya. Don't mean I gotta like it when some fucker swings his dick in your face."

Amber laughed. "You mean like when Nikki was bent over with her pussy all up in YOUR face? I almost let you fuck me while she was grinding on you."

Daryl huffed. Baby Girl was right, it was time to change the subject.

"How was Sarge when he went with y'all yesterday?"

Amber looked down, her expression clouding as she began to trace designs on Daryl's chest with her fingertip. "He was alright. Better. But still not himself. I tried to talk him into letting his hair grow back for the wedding. He wouldn't, said he had to keep it shaved. It scares me when he's like that."

"Why?"

"The last time he kept it shaved was when he and daddy went to jail when I was little. It's like he's someone else when all his head tats are showing."

"He needs to get his shit together. He's gonna fuck up if he don't."

"I know."

Daryl sighed. "Work at the club's about ta pick up. The Irish are wanting us to double the gun shipments. Soon as we get back from wherever ya pick for us ta go after the wedding I'm gonna be workin my ass off."

"Yeah. And it's planting time here. All of us are going to be working."

"I can handle it. Here during the day, on runs a couple times a week. We could put a lot of money back."

Amber shook her head. "For what? We have everything we need."

"For a rainy day I reckon." he said, motioning toward the window where rain sheeted down. Amber nodded, knowing it was futile to argue. Daryl was a worker, there was no getting around it. Now that she was better he needed to be out sweating and getting dirty.

"We need to get up."

Daryl just pulled her into his warm broad chest, setting his head on top of hers as the sound of the thunderstorm surrounded them.

"Wait a bit. Just lay with me."


	35. Chapter 35

**Yay! Party! I am so unashamed of this chapter that it's shameful.**

_And they turn me on_

_When they take it off..._

_-"Take It Off" by Ke$ha_

_One week until the wedding_

Daryl rolled his eyes when Amber came out of the bathroom.

"Really?"

She grinned back at him. "You like it?"

" Fuck yeah I like it. What I DON'T like is ya wearin it out a the house."

"Daryl..."

"Yeah, goose, gander, dick, pussy. I get it, girl." he huffed walking over. He twisted his fidget band, his eyes glancing down to her corset. "That new?"

"Yes. I ordered it just for tonight."

Daryl shook his head. The corset was pale pink satin, edged in ruffles over her breasts. Well, the portion of her breasts it actually contained. It had metal boning, drawn tight so that Amber's waist was so tiny that he was sure he could span it with his hands. The way the corset was it made her look sweet and virginal. Which made Daryl want to do terrible dirty things to the body inside. She wore her jeans that laced up the sides, which meant there were no panties on board. He stepped around Amber, her hair was up and he wanted to make sure his ink was obvious. He groaned when he saw that the back, instead of hooks like usual, was laced up with matching pale pink satin ribbon. His knife screamed up from his waistband, begging to be pressed into service. He ignored it, looking down to see if she was wearing the heels that laced up her thighs. She wasn't, what she was wearing was worse (or better, depending on how you looked at it). The pink six inch stiletto heels with platforms under the toes practically had the words "stripper" glowing in neon across them. Daryl had the sudden thought that he wanted to feel those stilettos bite into the cheeks of his ass while he fucked her senseless. He scrubbed a hand over his face and adjusted himself through his black jeans. He had hung around Norm too long, getting hard over a pair of fucking shoes.

"Baby?" Amber asked over her shoulder. "You okay?"

Daryl looked up at her, noting her smirk. He smirked back. She wasn't getting the upper hand tonight. "Yeah, m'fine." He nodded toward the small tiara that was nestled in her hair.

"It was either that or a pink veil." she shrugged.

"Good pick. How ya plannin on walkin in them shoes?"

She demonstrated, walking the length of the room and back with her cane. Her limp was hardly noticeable unlike the sway of her hips brought on by the shoes. When she got to Daryl she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. That was one good point of the heels, besides their fuckability. It evened out their height at least a little. Daryl kissed her hard, one hand on the back of her neck the other reaching down to squeeze her ass. Amber jumped and groaned and he just grinned against her mouth.

"Lil sore, Baby Girl? Daddy spanked that ass good, didn't he?"

Amber nodded, sighing as Daryl kneaded the still tender flesh. "Yes, you did."

"Figured I best make sure ya didn't forget who owns that ass." He made his way down her jaw and then to her neck, suddenly biting down on where it met her shoulder. She jumped and squealed. Daryl pulled his head back, making sure he was satisfied the mark would stay for the duration of the night. Then Amber's hand slid over his fly and he jumped a little himself.

"You better keep in mind whose cock this is too." she warned.

"Ya know it, girl. Ain't no pussy I want cept the one I fucked a few minutes ago. Sides, bet there ain't a stripper there that would let me do to her what I get ta do ta you." He kissed her again but then caught sight of the clock on the living room wall. He groaned in frustration before breaking away.

"C'mon. If I don't stop we're gonna be later than we are already. Everbody's waitin on us at the clubhouse now."

Amber huffed, grabbing her purse off the counter and taking her cane in her other hand. Daryl looped an arm around her waist as they walked out to the truck. Barry had rented two black SUVs for the night, like before, considering the fact that all members of both parties planned on getting hammered. Two prospects had been pressed into service as designated drivers. Daryl was right everyone except Carol, who the women were picking up on the way, was already at the clubhouse. Deb,Beth, Merle, Barry and the prospects stood between the SUVs, all but Beth smoking. Merle threw his hands up at Daryl in a "nice of y'all to join us" motion. Daryl just gave him a raised middle finger back as he parked the truck a couple spots over.

"Asshole." he grumbled.

Amber put a hand on his arm. "Be sweet, baby. Tonight's for you."

Daryl shook his head, reaching over to grab Amber around the waist and pull her over to his side. "It's about embarrassin the fuck outta me while everbody gets drunk."

She nodded and chuckled before kissing him, moving her hand up to tug on the scruff on his chin as they broke apart. "Then don't let them. Tell them to fuck off, then get drunk and get a face full of Nikki."

He snorted. "Ya kill me, girl."

"No, I won't. Long as you keep your hands to yourself." She wiggled her eyebrows and scooted away to climb out of the truck. Daryl got out on his side, looking around.

"Where the fuck's Sarge?" he asked, looking around. Kaye's Suburban was there but the SAA was no where to be seen.

"Inside triple checkin the war room. Like he does every Saturday now." Merle shook his head. Norm had been scary focused since Ty's death.

Daryl shook his head as Amber and Beth climbed in the middle seat of one of the Escalades. "Shit, we're already late. I'll gettim."

"No, I wouldn't..." Debra called out but he was already gone in. She smirked at Barry. "I think the boy is about to get an eyeful."

"Yep." her husband agreed. He motioned to Merle. "C'mon. Let's go see the show." They walked into the clubhouse, though going no further than the main room. Amber and Beth watched from the vehicle.

"What's wrong?" the younger woman asked, moving to open her door. "We need to go in?"

Amber put a hand on her arm. "Nope. I really don't want to see what Daryl is seeing right now." Beth looked back blankly and Amber rolled her eyes. "Norm and Kaye were in there alone."

"Oh." Beth said quietly then wrinkling up her nose in disgust. "EEEEEEEWWWWWW!"

Then the clubhouse door slammed shut and Amber's head swiveled around, seeing Daryl stomping across the lot, his face tomato red. She had her window lowered and was propped in it on her elbows by the time he got there.

"Problem, Desperado?" she said facetiously.

He growled. "Shut up. It ain't funny. Somebody coulda stopped me." He jerked his smokes out of his vest, pushing them into her hands. She lit it before answering.

"They tried. Besides, we've walked in on them before."

"Us too." Beth agree with a giggle.

"Not like this we ain't." Daryl muttered, face glowing a shade brighter as he took his smoke.

Amber looked at him curiously. "What, a blow job? That should be less embarrassing. At least you didn't see her naked."

"I wish it was just the old fucker gettin some head. I might not be lookin to dig my eyes outta my head like I am now."

Amber grinned. "Then what?"

His eyes slid over to Beth. "Tell ya later."

The girl huffed. "Daryl, I'm a grown woman! Don't treat me like a kid. I've been having sex with Merle for months now!"

"Not like this ya ain't, I bet." he shot back.

Amber shrieked. "Oh shit! Anal?! And you walked in on them?!"

The color that had begun fading from his cheeks returned. "Shut UP!" he hissed, looking behind him where the others were coming out of the clubhouse, Barry locking the doors behind them.

"GROSS!" Beth covered her face. "I've already told Merle no, no, and double no. Why can't everybody have regular sex like y'all two?"

Daryl suddenly began choking on the smoke of his cig, Amber biting her lips to keep from laughing as she was suddenly glad her back was to Beth. Dirty talking, choking, ass play, and bondage hardly qualified as 'regular' sex.

"I dunno." Amber said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I guess it's just dirty old folks." She wiggled her eyebrows at Daryl and he glared at her as he recovered.

"COME ON YA LITTLE FUCK!" Merle called from the middle seat of the men's ride. Daryl took his chance, leaning in women's vehicle to kiss Amber quickly and give her a nervous smirk before joining the other DEMONS. Kaye and Deb climbed into the women's car, the prospect sliding nervously behind the wheel. The Angels exploits over the last few months had become common knowledge in the chapter. Debra climbed into the rear seat, Kaye sitting in the front passenger until after they got to Carol's.

"Dirty slut." Amber said up to her aunt as she got settled in her seat.

She shrugged, giving back a grin. "Just making sure your uncle doesn't enjoy himself too much at the Lollipop tonight."

"Yeah, I had the same idea." Amber agreed. "Ended up getting my ass spanked. I can hardly sit down."

Beth shrieked. "OH MY GOD!"

Debra just laughed at her daughter. "And I bet you loved every minute of it. Or you did if you take after me."

Now it was Amber's turn to be horrified. She spun around, pointing at her. "Don't you DARE! It's bad enough we know all about Norm and Kaye. Leave you and Daddy out of it!"

Kaye leaned over to speak to the prospect. She let her tone drop, sounding scarily serious. "Son, now you know that whatever goes on in this car goes no further right?"

His eyes widened. "The pre..."

"I don't care what our men said. We want to have fun and that means we need privacy. You get me?" she looked to the back of the vehicle that had fallen silent and he followed her gaze. Amber and Debra simultaneously pulled their switchblades out of their purses, opening them with grim clicks. Beth just looked back at him with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He swallowed nervously and looked back at Kaye.

"Y-yes ma'am."

The poor guy was gonna have a long night.

They picked up Carol ten minutes later and Amber studied her for a minute. She now sat in the front seat, Kaye moving to the back with Deb. The silver haired woman had obviously lost weight since her husbands death, seeming having aged years in weeks. But she smiled warmly at everyone when she got in and seemed excited for the night. It was the first time she had really been out since the Moroccan restaurant that fateful night. She gave the prospect directions to the male strip club owned by her younger sister in Marietta. Then she turned around to address Amber. "You bring it?"

She patted her purse with a wicked smile. "Sure did."

"Then what are you waiting on? Pull it out and light it up!"

Amber chuckled, opening the silk handbag to pull out her pink blown glass pipe and a dime bag of marijuana.

"Amber!" Beth hissed.

"Oh chill out." Amber dismissed her, as the older women hung over the back of the seat to watch her pack the pipe with interest. "Weed is no worse than drinking. In fact, weed won't have you hung over the next day. You don't have to do it if you don't want. What do you think our men are escorting on those runs? Rainbows and unicorns?"

Amber saw the young man driving glance up in his mirror, his eyes going wide when he saw what she was doing.

"Prospect..." she growled warningly, sounding eerily like her father.

"Didn't see nothing, ma'am. Eyes on the road." he said quickly as Amber lit the bowl. She took the first toke, being the guest of honor. Then it made the circuit through the back seat before Kaye leaned up and offered it to Beth. The younger woman gave it a sniff.

"Smells good...like when daddy burns leaves in the fall."

"Makes you feel good too." Carol laughed from the front, eagerly waiting her turn.

Beth took the pipe gingerly, then grinned over at Amber.

"Tell me how."

She made it through her first hit of mary jane ever without even coughing.

Merle would have been proud.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU TWDAU

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

Thirty minutes later the women walked through the double doors of the Pink Palace, Amber making sure to keep a tight hold on Beth's arm. They had limited her to only a couple hits, afraid she would hold her bud like she did her alcohol, basically not at all. Still, she was grinning a bit too widely. The bouncer, an older man built like a brick wall pointed them in the direction of the private party room and Amber had to tug on Beth's arm hard to get her attention off the man and on walking without stumbling.

The other women were buzzed, but still entirely functionable. The prospect had been told to stay in the car, much to his relief. The party room was done like the rest of the place, dripping with Amber's favorite color. She settled Beth on a velvet couch and sank down beside her. The other women made theirselves comfortable, Carol's younger sister, Veronica, laying out the night. Each woman could pick a dancer that would be hers all night. Plenty of props were available and pictures were encouraged. Endless drinks were included and any other activities (such as the one they partook of on the way there) would be kept hush hush. As she left Amber called out to her.

"The bartender doesn't happen to strip too, does he?" she asked hopefully. The man's arms from hell caught her eye on the way in, reminding her of another set.

Veronica laughed, holding up her left hand with the wedding band evident. "Only for me darlin!"

"What about the bouncer?" Beth piped up.

"Sorry sweetie. Married to my daughter."

"Damn." the girl cursed uncharacteristically.

They all burst out laughing, going to gather at the door to the main room to look over the dancers. This night was going to go down in the Angel Hall of Fame.

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time,_

_That the animal comes alive._

_Looking for_

_Something wild._

Daryl followed Barry and Norm into the Lollipop, Merle already hooting and hollering at his side. The parking lot was full, looking like every bike Harley Davidson had put out in the last ten years was there. Norm informed everyone that DEMONS from as far away as West Virginia had come in for the party. Daryl knew that as an enforcer, he was particularly expected to man up and act totally comfortable in the club.

As soon as they stepped in every head turned to the door and a cheer went up, then a spotlight hit him. A voice identified Daryl as the man of the hour and this being his last night on the town before being tied to his ball and chain. Daryl just shoved his hands in his pockets, his ears suddenly so hot they felt like they were smoking. He only stood there wishing the floor would swallow him up for a few seconds before Norm grabbed him by the back of his vest and half dragged him to a table front and center at the stage. As soon as he sat a tray of shots appeared in front of them. He tossed back one and then grabbed another before the others even sat down.

There wasn't enough liquor in Georgia to get him through tonight.

_And now we lookin' like pimps_

_In my gold Trans-Am._

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_

_In my handbag._

_Got my drunk text on_

_I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_But tonight_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a..._

"FUCK!" Amber yelled out, laughing hysterically as the dancer she had settled on began to grind on her to the Ke$ha song she picked. The man was wearing the set of leather chaps and vest she had picked and nothing else. He had extensive ink, shoulder length dark hair, and broad shoulders, though not quite as impressive as the bartenders. But what was really setting her off was the fact that he had pierced nipples. She tried to imagine Daryl with pierced anything and it would have caused a problem with her panties had she been wearing any. Her mother passed her the pipe that had been relit and Amber took her toke, the dancers sex inches from her face as he gyrated.

"Say dick!" Beth called out, snapping a picture of the moment with her phone. She had to lean over to get her own dancer out of the picture. She had found the one dancer with a bit of grey in his military short haircut. He had entered the room wearing a wife beater and some worn jeans but those had been discarded a couple songs ago.

"Send it to Merle!" Kaye urged the girl, who started typing, though slower than normal. Then the elder angel reached over to the table beside her, picking up a palmful of glitter from the bowl that sat there. She blew on it, sending it flying to stick to the sweat soaked abs and adjacent areas of the bald and inked man dancing between her knees. She looked over at Deb with a grin.

"Damn, I always loved arts and crafts!"

Her friend laughed hysterically, tossing back a shot. She picked up the bottle then to take a swig. She had simply picked the dancer with the biggest dick. Hell, she was the presidents wife, she could do whatever she pleased.

Carol was to her right, a giant man with mahogany colored skin moving against her thighs. She had grown quieter as the night wore on, hitting the bottle and the pipe a bit hard. They left her to it, just her being there was a step in the right direction.

Amber looked up at the other women, passing the pipe to Kaye while purposely avoiding Beth's outstretched hands.

"Hey, I got an idea!" she said, voice beginning to slur. She looked over the table of props, a wicked grin sliding over her face.

She was such a bad girl. Daddy was NOT going to be pleased.

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

Nikki stepped out onto the main stage as Billy Idol's "White Wedding" began to play. The second Daryl saw what she had on he knew Baby Girl was going to get her ass beat. His belt was talking to him already. Nikki was wearing a corset and shoes identical to Amber's. Even her hair was put up the same with the tiara perched atop. The only difference was the pink satin g-string instead of the jeans. He tried to keep his face nonchalant as she wiggled across the stage but he knew it was futile. Half way to him Nikki dropped to her knees, causing the crowd of DEMONS to roar and drown out the music. She did "the" crawl the rest of the way over, ending up with her ass practically hanging off the stage as she looked at him over her shoulder. Merle was draped over the table he was laughing so hard while Norm looked like he was a starving man at an all you can eat buffet. One of the bouncers handed her the mike and motioned for the crowd to quiet down. When they finally did, Nikki looked right at Daryl and wiggled her ass as she spoke, voice perfect for a phone sex job.

"I been a bad girl Daddy. I need you to take your belt off and teach me a lesson."

The crowd erupted, several men punching Daryl in the back or shoulder. If a man could die of embarrassment this was his night to go. The music cranked up again and Nikki climbed off the stage to straddle Daryl's lap and begin grinding. He saw Merle pull his phone out of his vest and check it. A second later his brother was shoving it in his face.

"Holy FUCK bro! Lil' Sugar found her somethin!" he roared.

Daryl looked down and his eyes widened. It was a picture of Amber getting her own lap dance. There was some good looking fucker dressed like a porn biker with his dick only inches from HER GODDAMN MOUTH! Then he took a closer look, seeing how said mouth was occupied. It was wrapped around the stem of her pipe, happily toking away. This was bad. Baby Girl liked to do all kinds of crazy shit when she was stoned. Daryl looked up at Merle, seconds away from tossing Nikki (who was currently rubbing her now naked pussy all over his leg) into the floor and heading out to Marietta to kill a male stripper.

"Aw no," Merle said, shaking his head and pushing his brother back down. "Sit your ass down boy." He motioned to Nikki, giving her a nod before he turned back to Daryl. "Ain't no fuckin different than what your gettin. She ain't touchin him."

Daryl growled, feeling his body begin to go up in flames. He forced himself to sit back and watch Nikki, for the benefit of those around him. A second later his own phone went off, vibrating in his vest pocket. He pulled it out roughly, not wanting to see what it was but wanting to at the same time. When he flipped it open his heart stopped. It was Amber again, this time kneeling on a damn pink couch, her lips wrapped around a blow pop instead of her pipe. His cock jumped and he prayed Nikki couldn't tell. Amber's mouth looked around that blow pop just like it did when it was wrapped around his dick. The rest of the picture only went downhill from there. That fucking asshole stripper was standing behind her and to the side, his face put of the frame. He knew Amber did that so he couldn't go beat the fucker. But his dick sure as hell was in the frame, still too fucking close to Daryl's property. He squinted, holding the phone up a little. What the fuck was...OH HELL NO! That was the last GODDAMN STRAW! Amber had a damn leather BELT around her neck and the dead meat guy standing next to her was holding the end of it like it was a GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING LEASH! Every inch of Daryl's body went simultaneously freezing cold and hot as the fires of hell itself. The caption read "Daddy has to keep me on a short leash cause I'm a bad girl." He shoved his phone into his pocket, eyes going from the color of faded denim to midnight blue.

Whether she knew it or not, Baby Girl had just invited Leraje to the party.

Merle looked at Daryl. "Bro?"

Daryl dismissed him with an icy look, then turning his eyes toward the stage. There were several girls up there now working the poles and he picked one that had her hair up in pigtails. He caught her eye and then motioned her toward him. A minute later she and Nikki were grinding on each other AND Daryl. Merle pounded his fist on the table.

"Goddammit bro, I knew ya had it in ya!" he roared.

Daryl pulled his smoke from his mouth, yelling to Merle over the music. "Get your damn phone back out!"

Merle eagerly obliged, Norm now looking on with glee. Merle waited until Nikki's tits were in Daryl's face and the other dancer was rubbing her ass on his crotch to take the picture.

"What ya want me to say with it?" The elder brother asked.

Daryl grinned, now not even close to embarrassed. He was in FUCKING CHARGE OF THIS SHIT.

"Tell her Daddy's busy right now. He's got his hands full."

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

It was three a.m. when the Angel's stumbled to their vehicle with the help of the bouncer and the bartender. They were all a little worse for wear, hair and clothes askew, makeup smeared, smelling strongly of whiskey and Columbian Gold. Amber kept giggling over her mother and Kaye doing body shots off Kaye's "glitter man". They could have easily been mistaken for hookers after a hard weekend night's work. The prospect woke up quickly from where he had dozed off, making sure to keep eyes front since Kaye and Deb didn't keep their legs down as they climbed over the middle seat into the back. Somehow, while getting rubbed on during her lap dances one of Amber's breasts had come up out of the corset enough for the edge of one pink areola to peek out. The poor boy knew that if the DEMONS even suspected he had sneaked a half second peek at any of them he would end up scattered all over the state.

He got them home quickly, trying to ignore them as they outlined their favorite sex positions and that of their old men. Their was also a debate of spitting versus swallowing which was decided firmly in favor of swallowing. Finally, after what seemed like days he was babying the SUV over the dam at the farm to park in Amber and Daryl's front yard. Kaye, Deb, and Beth piled out, afraid that Amber would fall given her intoxicated state and the heels coupled with her limp. Problem was they were drunk and stoned too so it was the blind leading the blind as they half walked half lurched across the yard. They were halfway to the porch steps when Kaye happened to look up and see the cherry of a cigarette glowing in the shadows next to where Daryl parked his bike. She chuckled knowingly, getting Deb's attention with a nudge and then jerking her head over at what she had seen. They both let go of Amber, leaving her wavering on her heels, Beth still holding onto her arm.

"Hey..." the girl began but Kaye just took her arm and pulled her back to the car.

"Come on, she's alright."

Debra shook her head, murmuring about her kid being a "lucky little bitch."

Daryl waited until the taillights of the SUV were wobbling over the dam before he stepped out of the shadows. A second later he was standing in front of her, looking down coldly as she smirked up at him. She looked the part of the "little slut" that he often called her.

That was just fine.

Daddy was about to treat her like one.

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time,_

_That the animal comes alive._

_Looking for_

_Something wild._


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm so glad you guys are looking for ward to this chapter, lol! A little warning, y'all know that when Leraje comes out we play hard and nasty right? I'm pretty sure that's what y'all are lloking forward to, but I just thought a reminder would be good.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are so sweet to hang with my stories and become so invested in my characters!**

Daryl slowly walked around Amber, not touching her but close enough that she could feel the heat that was rolling off his body. When he stood behind her right shoulder he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and leaned down, nostrils flaring. He had smelled whiskey and weed on her before, even though now she reeked of them. He caught something else, musky and somehow deeply familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. His brow furrowed for a second before realization dawned.

It was a combination of her own arousal and another man.

Amber felt her head jerked back quickly, Daryl's fist wrapped in her now tangled and half down hair. He silently shifted back in front of her before she could even gasp. His cigarette had been flicked away into the dark, so he could grasp her jaw roughly with his free hand.

"Ya let him touch ya?" he snarled, "Touch what's mine?"

Amber grinned widely. "Not with his hands. Lap dance, same as yours."

Sweet. Baby. Jesus. She was asking for it.

The animalistic side of Daryl was pitching a hell of a temper tantrum in his head, ripping apart every piece of rational thought it could find. His woman, his fucking PROPERTY, had come home smelling of another man, like his fucking DICK for all Daryl knew. That shit would not FLY! It had to be fixed, fucking RECTIFIED IMMEDIATELY. Daryl had to fuck Baby Girl until she smelled like him again, had to mark her, had to fuckin roll all over her if that's what it took. He had to...

Oh hell, he hadn't done that since she had been recovering and she deemed it necessary considering the circumstance. The tiny rational part of his brain spoke up, telling Daryl that if he did it Amber would be pissed, apt to slap him. Leraje just shoved that rational little pussy into a closet, kicked the door shut and threw the deadbolt on it. A DEMON was in charge now, and they did whatever was necessary to get the job done, consequences be damned. Besides, his money was on the little slut liking it.

Daryl leaned down until his face was only inches from Amber's own, his hot whiskey and smoke breath ghosting over her lips as he tightened his hand's hold on her hair and face a little more.

"Ya gonna act like a damn tramp? Then I'm gonna fuck ya like one."

Daryl suddenly released her face and used his other hand to shove her to her knees. She went loosely, weed and alcohol making her pliant. He knew she would have went even without them. His free hand went to his belt but found Amber's already there, like the good little slut she was. He suddenly wished he hadn't thrown his cigarette away, loving to smoke while she gave him head. That thought and every other one suddenly disappeared when he felt her mouth engulf him, sliding down him quickly. He jerked when his head hit the back of Amber's throat but bit back the moan, not willing to give her the satisfaction. He knew Baby Girl figured she could take control of the situation like that, factoring in his love of blow jobs and her serious skills in that department. Nope, not tonight.

His free hand joined the other and he tightened his grip so that she had to stop moving and then began to roll his hips, fucking her mouth. He looked down and she was already looking up at him, eyes narrowed even as she hollowed her cheeks and used her tongue on the back of his shaft. He'd pissed her off a little.

Good.

Then he felt her hands on his balls and he fought to maintain the eye contact. They were cool and soft like always as they began to roll and tug. When Amber sucked his dick, there was always so much more to it than the title implied. It was a damn whole body experience with her. Then her nails ghosted lightly down both sides of his sac and he couldn't help but shudder as gooseflesh rose on his thighs. He felt a vibration around his cock and saw her eyes crinkle. The little bitch had actually laughed while his cock was in her mouth.

Daryl pressed his lips into a thin line, pulling his cock back slowly until his head was just barely inside her lips. Her tongue swirled around it wantonly and he began to move forward again before she could do much more of that. Daryl gave it to her inch by agonizing inch, sliding through that warm wetness as he held her eyes. He was going to win this one, sure as hell. He reached the back of her throat and felt her loosen it as she breathed deeply and evenly, trying to fight the very thing that he was trying to cause. He only stopped when he was in up to the hilt, her eyes rolled up to look up at his over his flat stomach. He held it, counting mentally to take his mind off the way her throat felt around his head.

_One, two, three, fo..._

There it was, her throat spasmed around him as she gagged. He pulled his hips back even as his dick begged to be thrust forward. He was looking to prove a point, not ruin the moment. He chuckled, as she have him a death glare.

"Damn, bitch. That ain't like you. Ya must be outta practice."

Daryl was being a smart ass, Amber had held out more than most. Or at least he was pretty sure she did, he had no point of reference other than the one his dick was currently buried in. He started moving again as did her hands. She pulled his jeans down to the middle of his thighs for more room and he spread his boots a little automatically. That glorious sweet roll and pressure on his nuts resumed and Daryl began to thrust a little harder and faster though not deep enough to cause her to gag again.

"Little slut likes suckin my cock, don't ya?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm." she moaned around him and Daryl felt a new rush of blood go south at the vibration. He bit his lip, keeping in his groan. Then he pulled her off him, not wanting it to end this way. Amber looked up at him, mouth open as she panted, looking so wet and fuckable as the moonlight reflected off her wet lips and the tongue just behind them.

"Please...I want it..."

Daryl just about lost his load at that. Here she was, eye makeup smeared, hair all crazy, tits hanging out all over the damn place, while she knelt in front of him begging for him to come down her throat. He took a deep breath and shook his head slowly before pushing her head down a little and then pulling her back in. She took the hint, mouth open when it contacted his sac. She began to lap and then draw them into her mouth one at a time, rolling them around and pulling them away from his body a little before starting all over with the other. Her hand encircled his cock, now so hard that it was jerking in time with his pulse and began to stroke. Daryl quickly untangled his right hand from her hair, and covered hers that was working him before she could finish the first stroke. He smirked when she twisted at the tip, running her thumb over the head before proceeding down to start over. It had been months since she had given him a hand job but still Amber remembered exactly how he liked it. He stroked himself with her hand, though letting her do most the work. Daryl just made sure she remained slow enough to keep him going without pushing him over the edge as she was often want to do. He let his head lol back, eyes closing as he just took from her, her mouth and hand pleasing him like no others ever had.

"Fuck yeah, slut. That's it. That's just how..."

Holy hell, he'd forgot about her other hand. His head snapped forward and he gave a choked cry as stars that had nothing to do with the sky above them erupted in front of his eyes. She had slipped her hand that wasn't jerking him just past where her mouth was working and pushed up firmly with her thumb, then keeping the upward pressure while she rubbed in tiny circles. Amber had never been afraid to work the whole prostate angle. A pleasure that was so exquisite it was near pain ripped to his dick (and his ass, even though he wasn't in a place yet to admit that, even to himself) and he pulled her roughly away from him.

"Fuck Fuck FUCK!" he cursed as she looked up at him triumphantly. His cock was throbbing between them, pre-cum dripping onto the ground as it mourned the orgasm that had been denied momentarily.

"UP BITCH! NOW!" Daryl commanded as he jerked Amber up by her hair and her upper arm. She came up unsteadily and he pushed her roughly toward the porch. The hand left her arm to grip the back waistband of her jeans. Even in the state his mind was in now, he was careful to avoid her falling. They made it to the foot of the steps, him striding and her stumbling, only staying upright with his help. She lifted one of the pink stilettos to climb the first step and he jerked her back to his chest, his lips next to her ear.

"Aw no, bitch. Old ladies get fucked in the bed, tramps get fucked on the ground."

They both went down this time, Amber's knees in the grass at the base of the steps, her hands supporting herself on the second one up. Daryl hit his knees behind her, giving her clothes only a second long glance before jerking his knife out of his belt. The ribbon that laced up the back of the corset went with a couple of satisfying pops and it fell from her body to rest on the steps. Her pants went next, the laces parting easily under the razor sharp edge of his blade. He jerked them from around her to throw them over his shoulder and then she was finally bare for him. Amber snickered drunkly and Daryl realized he had been played. He might be dominating Baby Girl now, but she had planned in advance, wearing clothes that she knew he wouldn't be able to resist cutting off of her. He dropped his knife and brought his hand up, then dropping it to backhand her ass hard.

"Ya think ya fuckin smart. Let's see how smart ya are when ya walk funny tomorrow."

Her hand came down to undo the buckle on the ankle strap of one shoe and Daryl slapped it away.

"Nope. Ya keepin'em on."

He put his hand on her shoulder, firmly dragging it down her back. When he got to the bottom he smacked her hard again. She arched and moaned beneath him, spreading her knees and pushing her pussy back to him.

"Not yet." he denied her.

Daryl needed something harder, rougher. He looked down, seeing the belt that dangled on either side of his engorged cock. He slid it out of the loops hurriedly and then doubled it over. It only took him snapping it loudly once and Amber moaned.

"God YES!" she begged. "Do it."

"Fuckin slut." he spat before bringing the belt down across her ass. It was just enough to sting, the momentary jiggle of her flesh making his cock plead for action. Amber gave a ragged cry before bracing on her elbows so she could push her ass up more.

"Please..."

He obliged, this time from the other side. Amber screamed, body jittering as her wet dripped down the inside of her thighs. Daryl drug the index finger of his free hand through it and then popped it in his mouth, growling as he tasted her. She might have gotten wet at that damn strip club, but he was the only one who could make her like this. Quivering, whimpering, ass red and tender but begging for more as her slick covered her thighs. He owned her.

It was time he erased any sign of anyone else. He hung the belt around the back of his neck for safekeeping, the ends dangling over the front of his leather. His hands gripped her ass and he teased her with the tip of his cock. He knew she expected him to ram into her. So instead he dropped a hand to hold himself, sliding it up and down her wet, not hesitating over her clit, just sliding over it despite her body jerking beneath his. He slipped over her entrance but continued back, his now slick head moving over her tight puckered hole. Daryl had only played around back there one other time since the first so far. He knew that if he started tonight, even with just his fingers, he would go too far and Amber would probably let him considering how high she was. So he just rubbed over it enough to make her gasp and then headed back down to her pussy. He entered her slowly, forcing himself not to thrust. He wanted her to feel it all.

She took it eagerly, trying to thrust back on him and being forced still by his hands on her hips. He didn't just move forward, but rotated his hips in a circle, stretching and pulling as he went. He wanted her sore tomorrow and not just where he had spanked her.

"Oh my GOD!" she exclaimed underneath him at the sensations he was causing.

"Hurt?" he asked casually as his hips finally contacted hers.

"Fuck yes." she said, her tone so that she meant it in a totally positive way.

"Good. Maybe ya will learn ya lesson this time." Daryl knew that probably wasn't the case, but he wasn't against a review every so often.

He took the belt out from around his neck and she clenched around him a little when she heard the buckle jingle. But instead of hitting her with it he leaned forward to drop it over her head and around her neck. She made a low sound in her throat when the leather contacted her skin. Daryl drew the length through the buckle but didn't fasten it. As far as he was concerned that was too dangerous. He just pulled it through until he held the buckle in his hand, his four fingers between it and the back of her neck. This gave him control with no chance of the buckle slipping to strangle her. He tugged her back against his clothed chest, head dropping onto her shoulder as she turned her face to the side and against his. He rubbed his scruff into her softness, the oddly tender moment in all the lust conveying a whole conversation without a word being said.

_Ya good? Can I? I'll stop right now, undo it, if ya want._

She turned her head a little more so that their mouths could meet, kissing him full on, her tongue diving into his mouth. She brought his free hand up from her hip to over her full breast as the nipple tightened even more under his palm. Baby Girl had answered in the affirmative.

_I'm fine. Yes, I want you to. I don't want you to stop. I trust you._

Daryl knew that people who did what they did had rules and safeguards built in. But as far as HE was concerned, "safe words" and "hard" and "soft" limits were bullshit. If others needed them, that was fine. But if they would just listen and fucking PAY ATTENTION to each other like he and Baby Girl did, things were apparent.

She dropped back down to her hands on the steps, his arm now outstretched to hold onto the belt. He began to fuck her, hard, long, deep strokes that had him hitting the end of her every time. After a few seconds he leaned over a bit, dropping his hand from where it had pulled from her breast to her hip. It snaked around, easily finding her clit and sliding over it. She was so wet that the front of his jeans was soaked. He wasted no time, two fingers flicking, rubbing and pinching the nub as he stroked into that crazy slick heat. She began to rut back against him erratically, pussy twitching. Daryl twisted his hand that held the belt, enough to tighten it around her neck. He wanted her to come so hard she lost her mind and there were two things guaranteed to do that. He jerked her back up against him, hips still fucking her hard, the belt biting into her pretty soft neck just enough to slow the blood flow.

"Fuckin slut. Bet ya won't let nobody rub up on my shit no more, will ya? I'll show your ass, whip it if I have ta. Your mine, next man to touch ya will DIE, ya understand?" he growled into her ear. "Gonna fuck this pussy till ya can't sit down..."

And there it was. Amber slammed down around him and he untwisted the belt and pulled it through the buckle in one smooth motion to drop it on the steps below them. She began to thrash and he wrapped his arm around her chest to hold her against him as the other hand continued to work her clit. Daryl bit her neck, not in his own orgasm but in the effort to hold it back, desperately needing one more thing. He made it most of the way through hers until his balls began to draw up.

Daryl worked quickly, using one hand to push Amber's chest down on the steps and pin her there with it between her shoulder blades. His other hand dropped between them and he popped his hips back to pull himself from her. He stroked himself only once and he was gone, his seed jetting out onto her ass and lower back. Even though he knew he would probably get in trouble, he needed to mark her like this. Just seeing it extended the orgasm, him growling and cursing through it.

As soon as it stopped he sagged back on the heels of his boots, eyeing his work as he panted. After a few seconds Amber looked back over her shoulder and he braced himself.

"You made the mess. You can clean it up." she said evenly.

Daryl nodded, jerking his bandana from his vest. That was much better than what he had expected. He cleaned her up quickly, just dropping the bandana into the yard. After tucking himself back in his pants and doing them up he ended up sitting on the bottom step and pulling her into his lap. He nuzzled his face into Amber's neck, practically rooting around as he reveled in the scents he found there. Cool water, sweat, leather, smoke, and their fluids mixing in a smell that was simply filed away in his brain as "Baby Girl, freshly fucked".

"Better?" she giggled, knowing what he was doing.

"Damn straight." he murmured before licking at her neck. She wiggled her ass against the wet front of his pants.

"I bet your jeans don't smell like Nikki's pussy anymore either."

He chuckled but then lifted his head to look at her seriously, one thumb rubbing lightly over her cheekbone as his fingers cradled her jaw.

"Didn't lay my hands on her or any of'em. One holding m'smoke, the other on a shot glass all night."

She nodded, already trusting that was the case. "Same for me, Desperado. One on the pipe, the other on my whiskey."

Daryl ran his hand down her leg, encountering the leather strap of her shoe around her slim ankle. He looked down and his spent cock actually twitched at the sight of her wearing those and nothing else. He snickered, shaking his head at himself.

"Yeah, I figured you would like them." Amber grinned.

Daryl's head was spinning, the shots he had done at the Lollipop hitting him full force now that the excitement and adrenalin of the fuck was over. He turned to look at the steps behind them. They looked a mile long but they couldn't sleep out here, especially with her clothes cut off. He patted her bottom gently, careful since he knew she was sore, as he dropped a gentle kiss on her temple.

"C'mon. I wanna go ta bed with m'old lady."


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the reviews and the concern! I have been working a whole hell of a lot. And my love life has taken an unexpected turn. I wasn't looking to date until a long time after the divorce but sometimes things just happen! Plus I had my front teeth reconstructed yesterday! I've been doped up and sore but I actually feel like I can smile now!**

Daryl's head was going to explode. He was absolutely sure of it, even before he opened his eyes. It felt like somebody had lit a welding torch behind his eyelids and Amber's chickens had spent the night roosting in his mouth. He rolled over with a muffled groan, noting that he was alone and naked in their bed.

"Fuck." he croaked out, lifting a hand to run it through his hair. Barely cracking an eyelid resulted in a laser like beam of sunlight burning itself into his retina. It had been years since he had been this hung over. Rolling up to a sit on the side of the bed, he scrubbed his hands over his face before slowly snagging his boxers off the floor to pull them on. The second he stood to pull them up it hit him like a ton of bricks. His stomach turned a double flip and he took off, half stumbling into their master bathroom.

That was how Amber found him a few minutes later, Daryl on his knees in front of the toilet, dry heaving after losing everything he had left in his stomach from the day before. He felt a cold wet washcloth pressed into his hand and sat back with his back against the tub, head laid back on the rim. The cloth was laid shakily across his throbbing eyes as he sensed Baby Girl sitting in the floor between his spread knees.

"You alright?" she asked, sounding much louder than she really was.

"Fuck no. M'dyin." he answered, sure of his fate.

She snickered and Daryl lifted the cloth enough to glare at her with one bloodshot eye. Baby Girl was looking much too good after last nights activities. Speaking of activities, what the hell had happened after they fucked on the steps?

Amber reached up, grabbing a cup from the bathroom counter. She held it up and Daryl took it, sipping hesitantly until he realized what it was. Ginger Ale, so cold that it had shards of ice floating in it. It felt like heaven sliding through his parched mouth and throat. Damn, his girl was a fuckin genius. He would ask her to marry him if he hadn't already.

Daryl forced himself to stop after a couple drinks, knowing it would come back up if he chugged it like he wanted. Amber took the cup back, setting it back on the counter before turning back to eye Daryl carefully. She slipped a hand over his chest as he willed himself back to the world of the living.

"Better?"

He nodded, closing his eyes for a second.

"Feel like eating? I made your remedy, eggs, bacon, toast and coffee."

Daryl groaned, his stomach threatening a revolt at the mere words. "Damn, girl. I just stopped pukin."

Amber shook her head. "Just can't hold your liquor, can you Demon?"

Daryl gave her the best growl he could muster. "Fuck you."

"You did. Twice."

He gave her a curios look and she rolled her eyes. "You don't remember the second time, do you?

He started to shake his head but then stopped, some images bubbling up through an alcohol haze. Some damn good images that he wished he could remember more of. "I eat ya out while ya was on all fours?"

She grinned widely. "Yup. And you owe me a pair of shoes."

"Why the hell I owe ya shoes?" he asked indignantly. Amber jumped up, walking into their bedroom to return a minute later with one of her pink stilettos. She tossed it into his lap as she sat back in front of him. Daryl picked the patent leather shoe up, examining it through bleary eyes. The ankle strap was mangled, broken into two pieces. He shook his head, scowling at her.

"I didn't do that. Yer damn dog chewed it ta hell and ya just want me ta buy ya some more."

Amber laughed, bringing one leg up to set her toes on the side of the tub next to his head. That put her ankle directly in line with his eyes. "That look like a dog bite to you, Desperado?"

The bite mark on her ankle was obviously human. It was also obviously his, Daryl had left enough of them on her body in the last ten months to recognize it easily. He ran his hand up her leg, grasping her ankle to kiss the mark even as he blushed. He had chewed through the damn strap like a fucking animal. "Fuck, at least tell me ya liked it."

"I came so many times I lost count." she assured him. Daryl pulled her leg down, moving her deeper into the v of his legs so her back was against his chest. She moved her head up to kiss his scruff.

"Sorry, I ain't kissing your mouth until you brush."

Daryl chuckled. "Wouldn't want ya to."

"Less than a week now."

Daryl nodded. "Reckon so. Ya say it like ya 'spect me ta run or somethin."

Amber shrugged against him. "You're taking it better than I thought you would."

Daryl dug his face into her shoulder, letting her cool water smell soothe his rolling stomach and throbbing head. "Done told ya, wouldn't have asked ya if I didn't intend ta do it. Sides, what's it gonna change? Ya wear my ink, we live t'gether. I ain't goin no where."

"You better not." she huffed, and then snorted as he dug his fingers into her sides. But then Daryl sighed, remembering a conversation he had the night before in the SUV on the way to the Lollipop.

"I got a run this week with Sarge."

Amber nodded, interlacing her fingers with his where they lay on her thighs. "What day?"

She felt his body tense against hers and she asked again. "What DAY Daryl?"

"We leave early Wednesday. Before light. Get back after dark on Friday." he said in a rush.

"THREE DAYS?" she asked incredulously, looking back over her shoulder. "Friday's the day before the wedding! NO, DAMMIT! Just NO! I'll call Norm and tell him MYSELF!"

She went to stand and Daryl pulled her back against him. "No girl. He done said he tried ta get out of it. Ain't nothin else ta do. We're already gonna ride like our asses are on fire to get back early as we are."

She buried her head in her hands, the broken action making Daryl's heart lurch. "Where to?" she asked, voice quiet.

"Canada. Gotta meet with that patriot group that uses most of the C4. Just a meetin', that's all."

"Why you?" she raised her head to stare at the far wall.

"Cause I'm an enforcer. Ever body else is tied up with other shit. Merle has to be here on the farm."

"This is GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT!" she growled. Daryl tried his best not to laugh. Amber usually didn't curse quite that badly and it was so at odds with how she looked.

After a minute she went on. "Guess I can make you mad now. I been thinking..."

"Yeah?" he asked, a little afraid of what she was gonna say. Amber knew nothing made him angry like her putting herself in danger. Surely she wouldn't try something stupid to keep him from going on that run.

"Well, I know we live together and everything. And we've been sleeping together since a week after we met, except when I got hurt. But I thought we could take the next week off sex. To make our wedding night special."

Daryl dropped his head onto her shoulder. "Ever damn time we fuck is special, girl. Hell, ya THAT pissed about the run?"

She shook her head. "No, I thought about this a couple weeks ago." She turned her head so she could look at him over her shoulder. "Please, baby? I want our wedding night to be spectacular."

Daryl sighed. "No fuckin mean 'no everything'?"

Amber thought for a minute and then smirked. "You are going to be gone half the week. I think I can maybe help you out a time or two before and after."

"A'ight then. No pussy 'till yer my wife. Ya better be fuckin glad I love ya."

Amber grew serious, turning around to press her back fully against his chest. "What about the nightmares while you're gone?"

Daryl shrugged. "Merle and Beth are gonna come stay up here while I'm gone. She helped ya through the one or two ya had while I was in jail."

"I'm not talking about me and you know it."

He pressed his face into her hair before speaking. "I'll be with Sarge. He was with me before in prison, knows how to handle it."

"How? By punching you in the face so hard it knocks you out?" she scoffed bitterly.

"Whatever it takes. Dammit, girl. I'm a grown ass man. I cain't let some fuckin nightmares run my damn life! You taught me that much!"

Amber nodded, scrambling to her feet. Daryl thought he had made her mad enough to leave him alone in the bathroom but then she held out her hand.

"Come on, you hungover pussy. You need to eat before you puke again."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU TWDAU

_Wednesday Morning, 4:06 am_

"Jesus, Daryl!"

He had Amber sitting up on the island in the kitchen, his head between her legs as they dangled over his back. He was fully clothed, down to his leather, and could feel her toes digging into his patch as he ate her. 'Jesus' was right. Daryl wanted to give her a full on religious experience before he left.

He sucked on her clit one last time as he drug the tips of two middle fingers down the front wall of her and Baby Girl exploded, screaming his name and bucking. He kept her going as long as he could, until her hands pushed his head away. He stood up fully and looked at his work. Here, in the middle of the damn kitchen, lay his girl, leaning back on her elbows as she panted. She was naked except for one of his tees which was pushed up to her collarbone, exposing her fantastic tits. Her knees were still spread, her soaking wet still jerking pussy on display. All he wanted to do right now was unbuckle his belt and shove his dick (now fully recovered from the head she woke him with) deep as he could into her. But they had an agreement so Daryl just pulled her up and kissed her hard, making sure she tasted herself in his mouth. Then he pulled away just enough to speak while he smirked at her.

"That'll learn ya ta tell me ta hurry up and eat m'damn breakfast."

Amber giggled and slapped at his chest. Daryl released her, grabbing her panties and shorts from the floor. She held her feet out and he slipped the shorts onto her legs, making sure she saw him tuck the panties into an inner pocket of his vest.

"Dirty bastard." she said, shaking her head as he helped her down off the counter.

"Just a little somethin ta remember ya by while I'm gone." he said while snagging his tenderloin biscuit and coffee off the counter.

"Last time I checked you had pictures of me in your wallet and on your phone. The panties are to jerk off by."

Daryl blushed. "Last time I checked, jerkin off counted as rememberin."

Amber gave his ass a swat as she passed and he jumped, cursing as he struggled to not spill his coffee. "Bitch."

"Yeah, well, you better remember that you belong to this bitch while you're gone. There'll be plenty of free pussy floating around where you're going."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Really?" He took the last bite of his biscuit and washed it down with the last from his cup before grabbing Amber around the waist from behind and leaning his head down to her ear. "REALLY? Free pussy tends ta be nasty pussy. And ya know I like mine clean, shaved, and..." he paused, snickering "pretty close ta the floor."

Amber stomped her foot indignantly, turning around to glare at him. "You saying I'm short?"

Daryl pulled away with a grin to toss her his smokes and lighter from the counter. "Would it be a lie if I was? Light me up."

She did, holding it up so he could lip it from her fingers. After taking the first drag he went to the door, letting Sugar in from her potty break. She bounded straight for her bowl and Amber filled it from the fifty pound bag of dog food that sat in the corner. Daryl shook his head as he leaned against the counter smoking.

"Damn dog eats like a horse."

"Leave her alone." Amber glowered. "She's a growing baby."

"Baby my ass." he grew serious. "Keep her with ya all the time while I'm gone."

"I will while I'm here. I've got to do some things."

"Like what? Ya know I don't like ya goin out without me."

"GIRL stuff Daryl. For the wedding, I'll be with Mama and Kaye. I've got an appointment to get my nails and feet done and my hair cut."

Daryl's eyes snapped up to meet hers. His brain vaguely registered the sound of Norm's bike pulling over the dam but he was focused on something else.

"Hair cut? The fuck ya mean a hair cut?"

"Uh, I know YOU haven't had one in a while, Desperado, but it's where someone takes scissors and cuts off part of your hair."

"Smart ass. How much ya havin cut?" he tried to ask casually.

Amber padded over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed against him. One of Daryl's hands went to her hair to twist a strand as she answered.

"Oh, I dunno, I was thinking up to my shoulders, maybe a little shorter."

Daryl's heart dropped into his boots but then he saw the smirk that threatened at the corner of her mouth. He tugged on the hair he had in his fingers as he leaned down almost nose to nose with her upturned face.

"Ya do that, and I swear ta God I'll shave ever bit of m'scruff off. And I'll take ya over my knee and whip your ass red. Not the way ya like, neither."

She giggled, rubbing her nose against his. "Deal. I'm not getting but about an inch took off."

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief, tugging her against his chest with one arm while returning his smoke to his mouth with the other. "Sarge is here. I gotta go."

"I know." she didn't go to move from him.

"Keep Sugar with ya. Wear ya blade when ya go off the farm. Wouldn't hurt ta wear ya Glock too."

"Yes, sir. Want me to grab some hand grenades while I'm at it? The girls at the nail salon will just love that."

"Shut up. I'm fuckin serious."

"Me too. I know you've got your knife and the Eagle. The bow is clipped on the bike. I put extra magazines for the Eagle in your quiver where you tied it to your saddlebags."

Daryl chuckled as he stubbed out his smoke. "Girl, what kind of crazy life are we livin?"

Amber dug her nose into his chest as he hugged her tight. "One we choose for ourselves. Now you better go."

He ran over a few more things as they stood in the doorway, the headlight of Norm's Harley the only thing lighting the yard in the pre-dawn darkness. Then with a last kiss and a hug Daryl was gone, pulling his helmet on as he threw his leg over the Scrambler.

"You better bring him back WHOLE!" Amber yelled to her uncle. He nodded back, knowing she was dead serious.

After the last of the taillights was gone, Amber walked back to their bedroom, Sugar underfoot as she began to dig boxes out of their closet. There would be no more sleep that morning so she might as well get out what she needed for that little surprise she was going to send Desperado before bedtime that night.

**Guys, no worries. This little trip to Canada isn't going to end badly. Just setting up something for way later.**


	38. Chapter 38

Daryl had a new appreciation for being born and bred in the south. This Yankee shit was getting on his nerves long before they reached the Canada border. It was fucking April second and he had to pull his leather jacket out of his saddlebags and throw it on sometime around lunch. Then when he and Sarge stopped for supper at some run down diner in Pennsylvania Daryl had ordered sweet tea. The waitress had given him a confused look until Daryl told her to bring him a damn coke. Norm just stifled a laugh and told him not to expect grits or a decent biscuit with his breakfast either.

Now they were at the Toronto DEMONS clubhouse, the meeting with the Patriot group the next morning. Well, technically it was this morning. It was a little after one a.m. when Daryl slowly slung his leg over the Scrambler he stifled a groan. His ass was numb and it felt like his nuts were stove up into his stomach after over seventeen hours on the road, with only a couple stops to piss and eat. But it was the only way to get him back in time to marry his girl.

Norm chuckled as he and Daryl both walked a little funny as they entered the clubhouse. "They'll drop back down in a little bit."

Daryl just rolled his eyes, pulling his phone out of his best to text Baby Girl that they had arrived.

_We're here._

Only a couple of DEMONS sat at the bar at this late hour on a week day, one throwing his hand up at Norm. He then motioned toward the back, yelling a room number. Norm nodded back. They walked to the back, the SAA stopping at the door and giving Daryl a look.

"We gotta share, sweetcheeks, so keep your fucking boxers on."

"Fuck you." Daryl sighed, not even having the energy to argue. Thankfully the dorm room had two twin beds. Daryl's phone vibrated as soon as he flopped down on one, Norm taking the other. He pulled it out, knowing it was her.

_Good. You're gonna get a video message in a minute. For your eyes and ears only. I love you._

Daryl dropped his head down on his arms. Jesus, she was killing him. He was exhausted, everything in the general area of his dick hurt and he wasn't stupid, he knew the video would be something sexy. Damn, but he did miss her already though.

His phone vibrated again and he looked over at Norm, who was sitting against the head of his bed smoking. He just raised his eyebrows knowingly and Daryl felt the blush creep up his cheeks. He snatched up his phone and went quickly to the attached bathroom. Leaning his ass back against the counter, he opened the message. The text message that accompanied it popped up first.

_Miss you so much already that I had to invite someone over to play. I hope you don't mind._

Daryl knew, he fuckin KNEW who (actually what) had been invited over before he ever touched the play icon on the screen. He was rewarded with a view of Amber's body from her nipples to just below her sweet little pussy. It looked like she had set her phone up on the chest next to the bed and zoomed in on herself.

God bless modern technology.

Her hands slipped into the frame cupping her own breasts and thumbing the nipples. Her back arched and her moan floated up from his phone. Daryl's eyes flicked over to the door to the bedroom but it sounded like Norm was having a phone conversation of his own. Then he looked back down and Amber's right hand slipped down her stomach. Before it went any further Daryl stopped the video, spinning around to set the phone on the counter. He hurriedly undid his belt buckle and jeans with one hand, the other digging Baby Girl's panties out of his vest. Fuck it, maybe a little play time would help him feel and sleep better. He hesitated for a second, pondering what to do with the underwear. He could wrap them around his dick but that wasn't really what he wanted. Daryl decided to clench them between his front teeth, her scent and taste being an important factor. Yeah, he was a dirty fucker, he had come to terms with it. Still, his head didn't come up so he could see himself in the mirror. Pervert or not, Daryl wasn't prepared for the visual.

He took himself in hand, using the other to restart the video. Baby Girl's hand reached it's target, burying her first two fingers into her pussy. Daryl groaned in unison with her, his own hand working his member. She tilted her hips and spread herself a little, making sure her phone (and thereby Daryl) had a great view of what she was doing. Her fingers were working her clit hard, and Daryl could see how wet she already was.

Little slut. Damn, he loved her.

Her other hand left the frame and Daryl heard the buzz as soon as she flicked it on. The second that Mac came into view in all his pink plastic glory Daryl's balls twitched in anticipation. God, what was that woman doing to him? Mac joined the party between her legs, Amber sliding him (it?) into her slowly. Daryl could feel every centimeter of her pussy as the vibrator slipped home. It had been five days since he last had it after the bachelor party. She began to work it in and out of her as her other hand worked her clit. Daryl matched her rhythm with his hand on his cock, his tongue playing over the satin in his teeth. He could tell her wet was starting to soak the sheet under her and he wanted to be there so fucking bad.

His nuts were definitely starting to feel better. He watched with baited breath as Amber pulled Mac out. He expected him to head north to her clit but instead he dropped lower. Daryl stopped breathing for a second.

_Don't ya fuckin dare, slut. That's mine._

Amber tilted her hips up so Daryl could see her play the head of the vibrator over her asshole. She moaned, increasing the speed on her clit as the wet plastic teased the tightest of her holes. Daryl sped his hand up to match, despite what he was thinking. If she let Mac have her ass before his dick did she was dead meat. Besides, she was nowhere ready for that. Mac was much smaller than Daryl himself, but all she had up to that point was one finger. That fact still wouldn't stop him from coming like a freight train if she slipped Mac into her ass, even a little.

To Daryl's relief Amber brought Mac up to her clit, holding herself open with one hand as she began to work her clit directly with the vibrator. Her body jerked and Daryl could hear the wet sounds of her masturbation.

"Come on, Desperado. Come with me."

Daryl closed his eyes for a second when her words floated up from his phone. Her voice was a pleading gasp that he had heard a hundred times before as he drove himself deep inside her.

_Ya better hurry up then, little girl. 'cause Daddy's bout ta blow._

Daryl made it until Amber's hips bucked up, Mac sitting firmly on her clit as she screamed in their bedroom hundreds of miles away. He bit the inside of his lip, forcing his roar back into a load groan as he jerked his cock up so his shirt would take the mess. He came for what seemed like forever, his eyes open the whole time, focused on her body as it bucked in living color on the screen. Finally he sagged onto his free hand, letting her panties drop from his mouth onto the counter. Amber flicked the vibe off with a sigh and crawled across the bed to put her face into the frame. She didn't say a word, just gave a smug grin and then blew Daryl a kiss before reaching up and stopping the video.

He shucked his vest, which thankfully had avoided the mess, and then carefully peeled off his shirt. He tossed it into the trash after thinking about it for a minute. That left him in his wife beater from the waist up. He hitched himself up on the counter, speed dialing Baby Girl. It only rang once before she answered.

"Did Daddy come good and hard?"

Daryl chuckled, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled his smokes from his vest to light one up.

"Fuck yeah I did. Looked like little girl did too."

"Well of course. I had to put on a good show."

"Ya sposed ta use Mac when I was there though."

"You were supposed to be home the week before our wedding."

"A'ight, I get it. That was ya gettin back at me."

"You ruin those panties?" she asked coyly.

Daryl looked down at the scrap of satin next to his hip. "Fuck naw."

"You didn't use them?"

Daryl felt the blush even though she was a whole country away. "Yeah, I used'em." he said low.

"Then how did...oh hell, Desperado, you had them in your mouth, didn't you?" Amber burst into giggles and Daryl knew she had flopped back on the bed as she laughed.

"Shut up." he tried to sound stern but it failed. He knew Baby Girl wasn't judging him, she was just as dirty as he was. "I wasn't the one makin fuckin porn with a piece a plastic."

Their conversation drifted to more domestic subjects, Daryl telling her about the trip up there and Amber assuring him everything was fine at home. Merle and Beth had bedded down in the spare bedroom and now that her "show" was over she had opened her bedroom door so that they could hear if she needed them.

"You gonna be alright?" she asked, knowing he would know what she meant.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sarge's got it."

"I put a couple of sleeping pills in your saddlebags if you think..."

"Naw. I gotta be sharp in the mornin. 'sides, what ya just did'll probably help more than anythin."

They said their goodbyes reluctantly. But it was almost two a.m. and the meet was in eight hours. Finally Daryl shut off his phone and walked out of the bathroom. Norm had his hands behind his head, watching Daryl as he hung his leather on the bedpost and pulled off his boots.

"What happened to your shirt?" he asked smugly.

Daryl didn't even miss a beat as he got rid of his jeans and climbed under the covers of his bed in his boxers and wife beater. "Same thing that happened to that shirt that's in the floor next ta yer bed."

Norm snorted as he reached over to turn off the light.

"Sleep smartass. We got that meet at ten."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

_"Stupid little idiot, always fuckin things up."_

_The ground rose up to meet Daryl, his chin exploding in pain as it contacted the dry red clay front yard of the shack. He was shirtless in the muggy Georgia summer. Daddy's belt bit into his flesh, the whipping noise preceding every sting. He curled into a ball, even at the age of seven, he knew how to best protect his tender belly. But then he felt the buckle, and it sliced into his skin. Daryl cried out, unable to stop himself despite knowing it would only make things worse._

_"Little pussy! Always fuckin cryin for ya mama!"_

_Agony ripped through his scalp as he was dragged up by his hair. The smell of cheap whiskey wound it's way to his nose and Daryl instinctively looked around for Merle. Sometimes Merle would distract Daddy long enough for Daryl to go hide. But then he remembered, Merle had left for the army the week before. Daddy half drug, half pushed Daryl into the house, and then toward his bedroom. He couldn't help the tears that began to roll down his face. Daddy was drunk and was taking him to his room. That meant he was going to hurt him worse than the belt or his hand ever did._

_Daryl was flung into his room but the jolt of hitting the floor never came. He was standing, still shirtless but now in his jeans. He was no longer a boy, the wounds on his back long since scarred over. Daddy was still there though. He stood there, hair long, grey, and greasy like always as he slouched drunkenly in his wife beater._

_"Ya jus like me, boy."_

_Daryl shook his head vehemently._

_"Yore dead, old man."_

_Daddy shrugged. "Maybe. But you ain't. And you'll do the same to her as I did to ya worthless whore of a mama."_

_His Daddy held up the belt in his hand so that Daryl could see that the buckle hung on the striking end. Then he turned to the figure that was before him on the floor that Daryl didn't notice until that moment._

_God no, Baby Girl._

_She was slumped, her back held up in a defensive move that Daryl knew all too well. Already her wings, his FUCKIN MARK, were a crisscross of whelps. But Daryl knew the buckle would do much worse, his own twisted and puckered skin attested to that. _

_NO!_

_Daryl willed his body to move but it didn't. Daddy brought the belt back and Daryl screamed inside his own head. A shadowy figure in the corner appeared and even through the charred flesh he recognized the monster he had burned away last summer while she lay in the hospital._

_"You thought you protected her from me? But whose going to protect her from YOU, archer?"_

_Then the weight of the belt filled his hand and it was his own arm bringing it down on her..._

"DARYL!"

He moved instinctively toward the voice, deathly fast even in half sleep. The body in front of him was pinned to the wall a second later, his hand around their throat. But then they were roughly flipped and he was shaken roughly.

"WAKE UP BOY!"

The voice wasn't Daddy's and that's what drug him back to the real world.

"Oh shit...shit..." Daryl gasped, shame and revulsion coming into his brain even as the particulars of the dream left him.

But more than anything, he just wanted to go home.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

Good Lord, there was nothing sweeter than pulling that bike into the front yard. It was eleven p.m. on Friday, the day before their wedding. Daryl could hear Sugar barking and he mentally told her to shut up. He had wanted to surprise Baby Girl but that was out now.

Daryl opened the front door and scowled when he found it unlocked. They would have a talk about that later. He lay his gun and leather on the kitchen counter. By the time he was at the side of their bed he was stripped down to just his boxers. Amber had fallen asleep nude, her laptop still open to the shopping website. In the weak light from the computer Daryl saw her wings and his mark and it caused a lump to grow in his throat for a reason that he couldn't quite distinguish. He slipped under the covers, arms going around the only thing that really mattered. She pressed back against him with a sigh.

"I know ya ain't asleep, Baby Girl. Ya damn dog barks loud 'nuff ta wake tha dead." he murmured against her hair.

Amber giggled, wiggling back against him. "How'd it go?"

"Fine." That wasn't the entire truth. Daryl had woken two times the first night, three times the second. And Sarge had nearly fucked up the meet after getting a phone call from home, something about Ella. But that didn't matter right now.

Amber reached back behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder and he kissed her long and slow even as he intercepted that hand with his own to lay them over her stomach. After he pulled away to catch his breath he spoke against her lips.

"Naw, Baby Girl. All I want ta do right now is hold ya."

And that's what he did, sleeping deep and dreamless.

**Next chapter starts the wedding! YAY!**


	39. Chapter 39

Daryl found himself floating up through the last light layers of sleep with a familiar welcome weight straddling his stomach and her taste in his mouth. His tongue joined in with Baby Girl's as his hands came to slide up her naked hips. He went to open his eyes but found them blocked.

"The fuck..." he groaned, trying to shake her hands away from his head.

"No Desperado." she countered. "You can't see me on our wedding day."

"Fuck that shit." he huffed, but stopped his motions, afraid she would leave if he resisted. Their kiss resumed, quickly becoming heated in what Daryl assumed was the early morning. Amber's heat ground down on his morning wood, separated only by the thin cotton of his boxers. Her wet quickly made it's way through the fabric, causing Daryl to reach down to free himself. Amber pushed his hand back to her hips.

"Sorry, baby. Save it for tonight."

Daryl growled. "Then quit bein a fuckin tease. It's been a damn week. Ya killin me here."

Amber sat back a minute and he thought he had hurt her feelings. Plus he just missed how she felt against him after being gone the last three days so Daryl reached up, sliding his hands up to her waist.

"C'mere girl." he said low, dutifully keeping his eyes closed. "This is the last time I get ta kiss ya before my wife finds out."

Amber twisted in his grip. "Oh NO! I'd hate to be a 'fuckin tease'!" she answered playfully as she tried to get away. She didn't try to hard though and Daryl soon had her crushed against his chest, their lips moving together, tongues sliding over each others. His hands had just cupped her breasts, squeezing just hard enough to make her writhe against him when a knock sounded on their bedroom door.

"You decent Daryl?" Deb asked. "It's time for Baby Girl to start getting ready. It's only three hours until time."

"No I ain't decent!" Daryl yelled back, jerking the covers over his now raging erection that strained against his boxers. Amber climbed off of him, calling to her mother as soon as her feet hit the floor.

"You can come in now Mama."

Deb stepped in and Daryl just threw his arm over his eyes, the sheet to his midchest. "Good Morning DEMON. Best tell Baby Girl bye. As soon as I get her in the shower you can take your stuff to the other bathroom and get dressed. Then you have to stay up at the big house until time."

"Fuck..." Daryl grumbled. "Can she at least light m'smoke?"

Daryl heard Amber sigh and then make her way to their nightstand. He was almost positive she was still naked and that was kind of weird with her mom standing there. But then he heard the click of the lighter and then his cig was pressed to his mouth. He took a drag and then removed it with his free hand.

"Kiss me 'fore ya leave..." he said, nearly whispering as he blushed, knowing Deb was right there.

"I'll wait in the bathroom, girl." his future mother in law said quietly. Then the bed dipped down at his hip and Amber's sweet mouth was on his. She kissed him chastely and then he felt her hand smooth over his scruff.

"Ya want me ta shave it for today?" he asked with a smirk, knowing her answer.

"HELL no!"

He snorted and her hand smoothed over his chest. "I gotta go. I love you, Desperado."

Daryl took his arm off his eyes, still keeping them closed to cover her hand in his as they lay over his heart. "I love ya too girl. An...an..." He scrubbed his hand over his face, taking a shuddering breath. "Ya best go. We got shit ta get done. I got a girl ta marry."

Then he felt her lean over, her lips pressing right next to their hands. And just like ten months before during that thunderstorm, it still burned hot over his heart even after she slipped from the room.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

"Jesus, ya fidgety little fuck, be STILL!"

Merle hissed to Daryl from the side of his mouth as they stood on the dock. The day was sunny and clear, the midday spring sun bouncing off the water making everything seem so bright it was almost surreal. Daryl was more nervous than he had been in his whole life. It seemed like every DEMON in the state, plus their old ladies, were sitting in their yard right now, along with others like Amber's grandparents and the nurse Leigh that had been so instrumental in her care. Her physical therapist Jason and his partner were somewhere in the middle of the crowd too. Daryl had seen him as he walked up to the front with Merle and Norm to stand on the dock. The pylons had somehow (with help from plenty of Angels) bloomed with pink and white daisies. Jim stood right behind Daryl, ready to officiate the ceremony. He had gotten a license from some internet church several years back so he could do the club weddings.

Daryl, Merle, and Norm all three were wearing their black, the only difference being their tees had been replaced with short sleeve button up shirts. Suddenly Ella cut off the recorded music that had been playing and Beth took her place to the right of the dock where a microphone had been set up.

"Show time, boy." Norm whispered and Merle snorted. Daryl just twisted the fidget band that was around his wrist for the millionth time, willing his stomach back down his throat. He had to concentrate. This was just him and Baby Girl...he had to just stay focused on that or he was going to lose it. Beth began to sing and Kaye stepped out of the porch door, descending the steps and making her way down the aisle made by the chairs to the dock.

_I told you on the day we wed_

_I was gonna love you 'til I's dead_

_Made you wait 'til our wedding night_

_That's the first and the last time I'll wear white_

Daryl had already told Merle he'd kill his ass if he even breathed funny when Beth sang the line about waiting until the wedding night. To his brother's credit, he kept a straight face. Kaye's dress was pink, of course, a deep shade that complimented her skin tone. It was short, just above her knees and satin, the back open and her hair up to show Norm's mark across her back. Baby Girl had been determined to keep this wedding as personalized as possible, and that meant embracing the club imagery that permeated their daily life.

_So if the ties that bind ever do come loose_

_Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose_

_Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell_

_Before I'll see you with someone else_

God, didn't Daryl know that was the truth. Baby Girl had proved more than once that she was totally devoted to Daryl and that she expected the same from him. He knew he'd cut his own throat before he'd ever touch another woman. To do so was unthinkable.

Debra was making her way down the aisle now, her dress matching Kaye's. She gave Daryl a warm smile before wiping her eyes. He gave her a nervous smirk back. After today, she would be the closest thing he had to a mama. He found himself not minding one bit. She had been quick to welcome him onto the farm, sitting on the porch with him on his first day to work there as they smoked. That day seemed so long ago now, even though it was less than a year behind them. It seemed like they all had lived a whole lifetime since then.

_Put me in the ground_

_Put me six foot down_

_And let the stone say:_

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_

_Was loving one man just a little too much"_

_If you go before I do_

_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

Since Deb was Amber's matron of honor, sharing the duties with Kaye, Roxie was the one who rose on the front row, signaling to everyone else it was time to stand for the brides entrance. Daryl took a deep breath, praying he could hold his shit together.

It didn't work. The next verse started, Mitch pulling open the door to the porch to hold it open for Amber and her father to step through. And Daryl Dixon felt his heart burst in his chest, evidenced by the two tears, one coursing down each cheek to be lost in his scruff. He knew that everyone in attendance now knew that the crossbow carrying enforcer of the DEMONS mother chapter was a complete and utter pussy when it came to his Angel.

And he gave exactly zero fucks.

_It won't be whiskey, won't be meth_

_It'll be your name on my last breath_

_If divorce or death ever do us part_

_The coroner will call it a broken heart_

She was SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL that it made Daryl's chest ache. Then he felt Merle nudge him with his elbow.

"Damn, bro. Breathe."

Daryl took in a deep breath, realizing he had been holding it. But then he met Baby Girl's eyes and he was struggling all over again. She looked down for just a second as she navigated the steps with her daddy's help but the was focused on Daryl again. Her dress was a soft baby pink, the sleeveless bodice a deep cut sweet heart neckline. It was covered in chiffon gathers, going down into a tiny waistline. Then the skirt flared out, not glaringly so but just enough to make her look like some kind of princess. And Daryl felt unworthy to even be there, he was definitely no prince charming.

_So put me in the ground_

_Put me six foot down_

_And let the stone say:_

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_

_Was loving one man just a little too much"_

_If you go before I do_

_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two._

She seemed to float down the aisle, her limp unnoticeable with her father's support. Or maybe it had become such a part of her that Daryl didn't register it, just the same way his scars had become part of what she loved about him. They had SURVIVED, and in the end seemed to be made for one another, each a perfect match. Scarred bodies, tortured memories of past pain, that could only be soothed by the presence of the other.

Daryl knew for certain in that one moment that he would never be able to love another the way he loved Baby Girl. Like the song said, he would follow her into death itself if he had to.

_I took your name when I took those vows_

_I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now,_

_Oh, right now_

_If the ties that bind ever do come loose_

_If "forever" ever ends for you_

_If that ring gets a little too tight_

_You might as well read me my last rites_

She was just in front of him then, looking like the Angel she was on her father's arm. He saw then that she had left her hair down like he had asked her too. Scattered through it were tiny pink wildflowers. She glanced down and Daryl naturally followed her gaze. He broke into a wide grin when he saw that she was barefoot, pink tipped toes peeking out from under the hem of her dress. She was Daryl's farm girl even as she was his biker bitch and he would have her no other way.

Daryl knew he was just standing there grinning at her like a fool but he really wasn't concerned with it right now. He vaguely registered Jim asking "Who gives this woman?" Barry answered for himself and his own Angel, putting the bride's hand in Daryl's after Amber handed her huge bouquet of pink and white daisies to her mother. Daryl's attention was pulled from Amber for a second when Barry met his eyes. He gave the younger man a nod, which Daryl returned as Amber's tiny hand moved from her father's to Daryl's strong yet gentle grasp. Those nods carried more weight in the world they walked in than what they normally would. Daryl was promising to keep her safe, to take the bullet, the knife to protect her. To wield them and his bow, killing any that would harm her.

_Heavy stone right next to mine,_

_We'll be together 'til the end of time_

_Don't you go before I do,_

_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

It was the wrong time but Daryl couldn't help it. He was so far gone that there wasn't anyone else there besides him and Amber. As soon as her hand was in his he tugged her toward him, one hand sliding to the back of her soft neck as he bent to kiss her. She laughed against his mouth but kissed him back. Only when he registered the bawdy laughter that came from the crowd, Merle in particular, did he pull back, looking down and blushing so deeply that Amber put her hand to his hot face.

"Hey, Desperado, it's just me. And you can kiss me any damn time you want to." she said up to him.

Daryl snorted then and nodded. This crowd wasn't laughing at him. They were laughing in joy. This was his family now, just as solidly as if he had been born into it. Brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles. He would even be gaining a mother and father today.

The ceremony itself was short, Amber knowing Daryl wouldn't want to recite long vows in front of a crowd. His eyes never left her face the whole time. When she said "I do" her voice broke and he thumbed tears off her cheeks. When asked if he took this woman Daryl answered with a "Fuck yeah." and Jim continued on without skipping a beat despite the titter that went through the onlookers. It was an honest answer to the affirmative, and that was all that was needed.

And finally he got to kiss her again, everyone rising from their chairs with a roar and applause that echoed over the pond. Jim announced when it quieted down a bit that this was "Mr. And Mrs. Daryl Joseph Dixon, and if anyone has a damn problem with it, they'll answer to the Georgia DEMONS!"

Amber looked up at Daryl with a grin, her bare feet dangling near the level of his knees, having been picked up as usual for the second kiss.

"Let's go to the clubhouse, Desperado. I think I promised you some cake."

"Damn straight, Mrs. Dixon."


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own "I'm Yours" by The Script.**

"Merle and Sarge are BOTH gettin' an arrow in their ass, that's for damn sure."

Amber giggled as Daryl slid into the truck beside her and slammed the door.

"It was either decorate the truck now or the bike when we leave for Florida in the morning. I warned them that the truck was a better idea."

As soon as Daryl and Amber had stepped to the end of the aisle made by the chairs at the end of the ceremony, they had been besieged by well wishers. He had kept a death grip around her waist, not willing for them to be separated for even a second as brothers clapped him on the shoulder and Angels kissed and hugged the bride. After a few minutes Merle loudly announced that the real party was starting at the clubhouse immediately. The crowd dispersed to the back of the house where most of the huge number of bikes and few other vehicles had been parked. The second Daryl rounded the corner to where he had left the truck (the Scrambler being taken to the clubhouse by Merle earlier that morning) he stopped short, Amber running into his back where he had been tugging her along behind him.

The pickup was covered in shaving cream, paint markers used to write on the windows. Sentiments from the sweet "Just Married" to the obscene were written in pink and black on every available surface. Even the antennae hadn't escaped attention, opened and unfurled condoms hanging from top to bottom. Beer cans were hung from the bumper.

Daryl immediately sought out his brother and Norm who just gave him back smug looks of self satisfaction. He rolled his eyes and pushed Amber in and onto the bench seat, struggling for a moment to make sure all her skirt avoided the mess before he climbed in behind her. She was right though, choosing the truck over the bike had surely saved his "best men" a couple of ass beatings.

They had been told to let everyone else lead them to the clubhouse so Daryl turned to Baby Girl, pulling her firmly against his side with a right arm around her shoulders as his left held her jaw to turn her face up toward his. She closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her but then opened back up after a second. Daryl was just looking at her seriously, his nose only inches from her.

"Fuckin hell, yer the most beautiful thing I ever seen."

Amber smiled softly, willing back the tears knowing she had destroyed some of her carefully applied makeup already.

"You look pretty good yourself, Demon."

Daryl shook his head slowly. "Not like you, Baby Girl. I just...just...Jesus..."

"Shut up and kiss me before I ruin my mascara."

He did, loving her gentle and slow as bikes roared around and past the truck. Daryl gentled the hand from her jaw, skimming down her neck and chest to smooth carefully down the dress to her thigh. She pulled back from his mouth with a grin.

"You like my dress?"

"S'perfect."

"It's not white."

"Fuck white, MY girl likes pink."

Amber laughed and their lips met again. After a minute it began to get heated, her teeth worrying Daryl's lower lip in that way that always made him groan. He responded by sliding his hand into her hair (careful to not disturb even a single pink blossom) and tilting her head to deeply plunder her mouth. A moment later they both jumped at a loud bang on Daryl's door.

"Can ya not wait to fuck until I've had a piece a damn cake?!" Merle yelled, his bike idling just outside Daryl's window.

"Asshole." Daryl grumbled, cranking the truck as Amber giggled. They followed the throng of bikes to the clubhouse, Amber tucked securely under Daryl's arm with her head on his shoulder and a hand on his thigh. A few minutes into the ride she turned her face up toward his.

"You happy?"

He snorted. "Happy ain't the word, Baby Girl. You ain't?"

She smacked at his leg. "Of course I am. You just seem way more at ease than what I expected."

He shrugged. "Wasn't beforehand."

"Yeah, I heard. Merle said Mamaw's gonna kill you when she finds all those cigarette butts in her flower bed in front of her porch."

"It was either that or gnaw my thumb off. Sarge finally gave me his band since I left mine at our house."

"And now?"

Daryl slid the truck into the parking place in front of the font door of the clubhouse, looking down at her as he killed the engine. "Ya mine now. I've ran from everythin my whole life. No more, I'm done." He ran a thumb over her cheekbone as he spoke again.

"The only place I'm runnin from now on is straight home t'you."

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU

The next several hours were filled with the usual wedding reception traditions, each with it's own DEMONS twist. Cakes were cut, Amber's the froth of pink and daisies that was to be expected. Daryl's grooms cake was red velvet, made in the shape of the Scrambler. Their first toast, instead of champagne was their usual bottle of Bud and glass of Tennessee Honey. Everyone took particular glee in the deep shade of red Daryl's face turned when he had to remove Amber's garter with his teeth while ducking his head under her dress in front of the whole crowd. But when he stood with it he had a wicked grin on his face. He looked over at Baby Girl, who sat with her small "throwing" bouquet at the ready to determine who would be the next to marry. After a couple of shared whispers they walked straight to Beth and Merle. Daryl got his brother back for the truck by tucking the garter into the breast pocket of his vest while Amber handed Beth the flowers. Merle just sputtered and scowled while slapping at the back of Daryl's head as he dodged gleefully away, the crowd hooting and laughing.

After a while, Amber sat on the bar where Daryl placed her so she could see over the crowd to watch the couples on the dance floor. He stood between her knees, awash in pink chiffon as he nursed a beer and listened half heartedly to the conversations around them. His eyes were mostly intent on her face, knowing she was longing to be out there on the floor too.

Merle, who stood to their right, noticed and nudged Daryl as he picked up the remote to the sound system.

"Now, bro?"

Daryl sat his beer down and nodded. His brother killed the sound system, which made the crowd murmur and look toward the bar. Somehow, Merle had ended up the casual master of ceremonies for the whole affair, probably due to his loudness.

"A'ight, everbody. Clear the damn dance floor!" he announced. "It's time for the bride and her shit for brains husband to have their first dance."

Master of ceremonies or not, Merle was still Merle.

Daryl looked up at Amber, who regarded him with an expression that was part hurt and part panic. He gave her a small smirk while placing a hand on her stomach.

"Ya trust me?" he asked, low so that only she could hear him.

Her eyes flitted over to the crowd that was moving to the edges of the dance floor and then franticly back over to Daryl.

"Baby Girl." he said firmly. "I asked ya if ya trust me."

Amber let out a breath and bit her lip, finally nodding. Daryl slid her from the bar, setting her gently on her still bare feet. He led her out onto the dance floor, Kaye, Norm, and her parents looking on knowingly. They were in on what was happening. The beginning strains of the song caused Amber's brow to furrow. It was rare she didn't know a piece of music but this was a band that she didn't usually listen to. Kaye and Ella had helped Daryl choose the song a week before, everyone immediately knowing it was perfect once they heard the lyrics.

Amber reached her hands around Daryl's waist (like she had the first time they danced due to their height difference) but he shook his head, moving them up to his shoulders before bending at the waist. He hooked his forearm under her bottom, then standing so that her feet were now off the floor. She had done all the work that first time, dancing to 'Desperado' during a thunderstorm last summer. Now it was Daryl's turn.

"This is kinda how all this got started." he murmured, blushing deeply. "Didn't seem right ta not do it t'day."

Amber's chin quivered and she touched the side of his face softly. "Desperado, I love you." she choked out.

"I love ya too, Baby Girl. And ya know I ain't good at this shit, so get ready ta be disappointed."

Amber snorted and buried her face in his shoulder as she wound her arms around his neck. Disappointed? There was nothing further from the truth. She knew what it took for Daryl to do something like this, much less do it in front of a crowd.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

Daryl was right in part, he wasn't a good dancer. The most he accomplished was a slow sway. But he had practiced with Ella so he could at least get the rhythm part halfway right. Amber sobbed into his shoulder, overcome with emotion at all the sacrifices her DEMON gladly made for her.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

The words were perfect, at least from Daryl's point of view. They said everything that he knew he would have never been able to get out during the ceremony. He dug his bandana out of his back pocket one handed to press it into her hand.

"Hey, ya gonna quit bawlin for a minute so I can see my wife while I dance with'er?" He said gently, nudging her face with his chin. She nodded, slowing herself down to just snubs and hurriedly mopping her face before pulling back to look at him.

_You healed these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul_

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life..._

_My knees went weak and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

Daryl shifted her a little in his arms and he saw the look of concern that moved over her features. He shook his head.

"Naw girl, ya ain't never gonna be too heavy for me ta hold."

She kissed him then. It was either that or start crying again. Daryl had pushed himself far beyond his limits for Baby Girl that day, bringing her to extremely rare moments of speechlessness. It was like he had determined that she would have no regrets about their wedding day, no wishing for anything else. Both their lives had been filled with enough regret already.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

The song wound down and Daryl set her down just long enough to move his arms so he could pick her up bridal style. Kaye and Norm nodded toward the hallway to the siderooms as the crowd clapped their approval of the dance. Daryl made his way across the dance floor with her, red creeping up his cheeks. The whole damn clubhouse knew they were headed to spend the night in one of the rooms that had been prepared as a honeymoon suite since they weren't leaving for the beach until morning. Amber just buried her face in his leather as the crowd parted, good natured jokes and ribbing coming from all directions. After what seemed like miles they stepped through the pink and black ribboned door to the mirror room, Norm holding it open so Daryl didn't have to put her down. He closed it softly behind them, waiting a second to make sure he heard Daryl click the lock before heading to go dance with his own Angel.

Then, finally, Baby Girl and Desperado could be alone as man and wife.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_


	41. Chapter 41

**We made it! Last chapter of Better Dig Two! As hot and dirty as the last chapter of 'Country' was, this is pure love and fluff. I want to thank you all for your love and support of this story and it's predecessor! I hope to have the first chapter of the third installment "Angel Unchained" up by late tomorrow.**

**Please keep a close eye on the spin off "Home Sweet Home" by SOA loving mom (AKA Queen Kaye). It will continue to augment my story line and tell parts of the story that I am unable to. I am still flattered beyond words to have such an accomplished fanfiction writer to share my universe. She is also my best friend and without her, this story would not exist. Only two more days until the best show on TV returns guys! I'm so excited!**

**A special thanks to littleshelly, for helping my muse (basically feeding me Reedus porn), her detailed reviews, and overall love. Now let's honeymoon!**

Instead of putting Amber down just inside the door Daryl walked her over to the bed, laying her on it as if she we made of glass. She pushed to sit, reaching for the hooks on the dress at the base of her wings but he shook his head.

"Wait. We got all night. Jus lay down."

She smiled up at him and did as she was told. Daryl sat next to her hip, pulling off his vest to hang it on the bedpost. His shirt came next, tossed into the corner before he pulled off his boots and socks. He left his jeans, climbing over Baby Girl carefully to lay against her other side, head propped on one hand while the other lightly played over her pink swathed hip. He looked down at her solemnly, Amber noticing how the hand touching her was shaking.

"Hey, you need me to light you a smoke?" she asked with concern.

"Naw, it ain't that. Smoked plenty earlier, 'bout made m'self sick. I'm good for a while."

"Then what's wrong, baby?" she frowned, shifting a little onto her side to face him as she touched his scruff. Daryl pressed the side of his face into her hand as he sighed.

"Jus m'nerves, I reckon."

Amber gave him a half smile. "About this? Baby...you've made love to me every way possible, fucked me every way there is." She hesitated for a moment, giving him an impish grin. "Well, every way but one, and we're working on that one."

Daryl snorted, his nerves falling to the wayside. Leave it up to his girl (his WIFE) to make a joke about him getting in her ass on their wedding night. He squeezed her hip, tilting her toward him so he could bring his face to hers. "Yeah, well, that ain't happenin t'night...I just want it t'be perfect the first time we're like this." He kissed her, softly, holding himself back despite the frustration of the last week. After a minute Amber pulled back with an eyebrow raised.

"I most CERTAINLY don't want it to be perfect, Desperado. If it was perfect it wouldn't be me and you."

He leaned back a little for a minute, seemingly to ponder her words. Then he came back with a grin. "Fine then. Now hush, I ain't never made love ta my wife before and I gotta figure this shit out."

They both laughed, the tension and expectations for the night falling to the wayside as they fell into the rhythms and actions that were already so familiar, while they were made new by the changes that day had brought them. Amber stood next to the bed, turning her back to him and lifting her hair so that he could kneel up on the bed behind her to undo her dress. Daryl traced his fingers over wings and his mark first, following with his mouth. Amber shivered, skin prickling with gooseflesh and he grinned, finally loosing her from the dress. She let it fall from her body, stepping out to drape it across the chair at the bedside. Daryl's eyes darkened with lust when he saw what she wore underneath. It was the same pale pink corset she wore the night of the bachelor/bachelorette parties, now accompanied by the matching pink g-string. She must have replaced the ribbons that he cut out of it sometime in the week since. His hands tugged her hips, pulling her back onto the bed with him. He wouldn't be losing his jeans just yet. He knew her, knew she got off on him being in bed with her like that. As she crawled back to the spot she had occupied before Daryl caught sight of something and shifted around on the bed so he could pull her feet into his lap as she lay on her back. The hem of her dress had hidden them up until that point, but her each of her ankles was tied with a wide matching pink ribbon, a perfect bow to the outside of each delicate ankle. He smirked up at her, rough thumbs tracing the thin skin next to the bows.

"You can untie..." she began.

"Nope." he interrupted firmly, obviously meaning for them to stay.

He laid her feet back on the bed, climbing back up to her side. There was no hesitation this time, no nerves. Just love, familiarity, and an undercurrent of lust so strong that it nearly took their breath. Their mouths met, hungry, as Daryl flattened his hand against her lower back, pulling her body flush with his. In one movement he flipped them, Baby Girl ending up straddling his hips. Her mouth fell to his neck and Daryl turned his head to give her better access. Her tongue glided and then teeth skimmed, making him growl and move his hands to the front of the corset. The cups were pushed smoothly under her breasts, freeing them. He had learned that particular trick a few months before. Then he wasted no time, alternately kneading and caressing the firm flesh. Her nipples were already pebbles by the time his forefingers and thumbs found them.

Her mouth lost it's pace, now on his collarbone, when he began to roll the buds. A second later he smelled her arousal and he knew she was already soaked. He needed to taste her, it had been over three days and that was too damn long as far as he was concerned. Daryl gripped her hips and nudged up, waiting until Amber's head popped up from his chest, her eyes meeting his. He glanced up at the headboard and she nodded, moving to reach up toward it. A second later he hitched her up and over his chest, barely even grunting with effort before her knees contacted the bed on either side of his head. When Daryl popped the g-string he heard her giggle and grinned against her himself. He was already used to a small portion of his paycheck going to replace whatever panties he had destroyed since the last payday. He used one hand to push down on her hip and then he was in heaven. She nudged her knees a little wider to spread herself as she came down and Daryl got to work, tongue circling her clit as she rode his mouth, moaning. One of her hands moved down her body to grip his hair, tugging as her body shuddered.

He let Baby Girl set the pace, copying the speed of her hips with his mouth. She amped up quickly, as needy as he was after the last few days. He had the thought that Mac obviously hadn't completely taken care of her needs while he was gone and was a bit smug. His girl (wife, Jesus, WIFE, he would never get used to saying that) needed HIM to take care of her, to make her feel what she craved. Amber groaned and Daryl looked up over her stomach to see her fingers twisting one pale pink nipple and he felt blood rush south, his cock now painfully hard in his jeans. Those were going to have to go just as soon as he got her taken care of for a moment.

Amber began to ride his face in earnest and Daryl brought his right hand from her hip to tease her entrance with the tips of his two middle fingers. She squirmed, begging for them to thrust up into her but he took it slowly, making her wait for every millimeter. Whimpers floated down from above him but that didn't sway his purpose. This was about her right now, and he was taking his time even if she was the one pleading otherwise. Finally he found himself all in, his knuckles pressing into her tender flesh just below his mouth. Even with just his fingers he could feel the end of her brushing against the tips. She was always so damn tiny, no matter how often or just plain how he fucked her. Especially now after his cock being denied entrance for a week. That was just fine though, he was going to fix it here shortly.

He withdrew as slow as he entered her, making sure to drag down her front wall. Amber groaned in frustration.

"Daryl, PLEASE!"

Well, hell, since she was being so polite and all...

He suddenly sucked hard on her clit, dragging it between his front teeth while thrusting his fingers into her sharply. Amber gasped and pulled his hair making him growl. The vibration set her off, wet flooding out of her as she rode down on him hard. Daryl had the amusing thought that she could very well suffocate him. As far as he was concerned, there could be no better way to go. Even with her thighs next to his ears he heard her.

Baby Girl didn't cry out. She didn't moan. Hell, she didn't even shriek. She fucking SCREAMED Daryl's name as she gripped the headboard, slamming it against the wall. She came for forever, him continuing to work her with his mouth and hand. Then she slumped over him and he withdrew his fingers from her with a wet sound, lifting her hips. Amber turned and ended up sitting against the headboard as he sat up, wiping his scruff with the back of a hand. He grinned at her triumphantly, crawling up between her legs. She looked at him with half lidded eyes, hands going for his belt buckle. He let her have it, not able to wait any longer to be released from the confining fabric. She worked it quickly with practiced ease, the button and zipper going next. Then her sweet soft cool hand worked into his boxers and Daryl hissed as she withdrew his already dripping member.

"Looks like somebody's a little frustrated, Desperado." she said, smirking up at him as he knelt between her legs.

"Wonder why?" he groaned back between clenched teeth as she began to stroke him, perfecting the twist from the very first. After a few seconds she ducked her head to take him into her mouth but Daryl twisted his hips away, gently grasping her jaw to make her look up at him.

"Naw girl, not now. Ya do that and our weddin night'll be a big let down."

Amber snorted and rolled her eyes, Daryl sliding off the bed to rid himself from the remainder of his clothes. She turned her back to him and he carefully untied the ribbon of the corset, sliding it up and over her head when she held her arms up. It was hot as hell, but he wanted nothing between them when they did this.

And then they were skin to skin again, facing each other on their sides as he kissed her deep and slow, their tongues seeking out every corner of each others mouths. Baby Girl hooked her knee up over his hip and pushed, Daryl taking the hint and rolling onto his back.

"This okay?" she asked quietly, watching his face as she positioned herself over his member.

He answered with a slow nod which turned into a groan as she slid onto him. His fingers dug into her hips, arms flexing as Daryl fought against the urge to slam her down on him fully. The sensation of her around him was almost to much and he clutched at her waist as soon as her body was seated against his.

"Don't. Move." he warned through clenched teeth.

She smirked down at him, clenching her muscles around his throbbing hardness.

"Stop girl! Now!" he gasped out. "Fuck, ya make me go a week and then do that shit? Ya beggin for me ta embarrass m'self."

Amber bent over him, elbows on either side of his head as she littered kisses along his clenched jaw until it relaxed.

"I'm sorry, baby. Just want to make you feel good." she said, honestly not sounding a bit sorry. She continued kissing him, moving through his scruff and working her way to his mouth. When they were fully entrenched in the kiss Daryl relaxed his hands, urging her to begin moving. She made her strokes long and smooth, almost taking herself completely off him, his head only barely in her before she descended again. Her movements gradually shortened, becoming tighter and faster as his hands began to work her breasts. He rolled her nipples in tandem and her hips lost their rhythm for a moment, returning to begin an all out grind against him as she bit his lip. Daryl bucked underneath her, knowing she was close and he was nearing his limits on being able to hold off.

He waited until he could feel the tell tale twitches around him, and her warmth and heat began to grow. Amber began to make the little "oh" sounds that he knew so well. He quickly moved an arm around her waist, gripping the opposite hip as he flipped them. He began to drive into her with all he had, arm staying around her to adjust the angle to the one he knew she needed. A couple thrusts was all it took and she slammed down around him, back arching off the bed and nails biting into his inked back. She pulled Daryl along with her, muscles in his legs and ass rolling as he dug into the bed to push as deeply as he could into her. He roared against her neck before biting down. He had tried to keep pain out of the equation this one time, but it was just them and somehow wasn't complete without it.

They came back down, Daryl kissing the mark he had left and then rolling onto his back and pulling her over his chest. They dozed off like that, Baby Girl's hair, still with tiny pink wildflowers, spilling over his chest. They had plenty of time for more later.

This was just the beginning.

TWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAUTWDAU 

_The next day, 10 p.m. A private beach house outside of St. Augustine, Florida._

Daryl pulled the Scrambler into the garage of the beach house after giving the numbers above the door a quick glance to make sure they had the right one. The smell of the ocean had been filling his helmet for the last hour and it was joined by the ocean breeze as soon as he pulled it off. He held his hand back over his shoulder, Baby Girl taking it and swinging slowly off the bike. She held onto his hand for an extra second after her flat boots contacted the concrete and he knew it was because she was sore and wobbly after riding so long.

He had purposely taken the ride slow and easy, for himself after the hell of a ride to and from Canada as well as in consideration for Amber. They left the clubhouse at eight that morning, after three lovemaking (okay, one lovemaking, one fuck, and one nasty Daddy/Little Slut whatever-the-hell-that-was) sessions the night before and a quickie that morning. They had made the ride leisurely, stopping to eat or to just relax while he smoked every couple hours. At the Florida state line Baby Girl had sat outside the rest stop and called the reservation company to confirm that the key was going to be under the mat of the beach house since "my husband and I" were going to be coming in late. Daryl had grinned so big at being called that, that he had nearly dropped the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Ya a'ight?" he asked, sliding off the bike himself.

"Yep!" she answered excitedly, pulling her backpack from the saddlebag closest to her to sling it over her shoulder. "Come on! I want to show you something!"

"Hell yeah!" he agreed, eagerly following her into the house.

"No! Not THAT!" Amber huffed, "You had plenty last night and this morning." She sat her bag on the kitchen table after flipping the light on. Her hands had barely touched the zipper when her feet left the floor, Daryl picking her up to pin her between him and the wall.

"Sorry, Baby Girl. It's our honeymoon, that means I get THAT whenever I please." He smirked down at her, making sure she felt his erection digging into her hip. She squirmed, trying to get away, but then stopped knowing her motion was just making the problem worse. Instead she smiled up at him sweetly.

"Let me down, Desperado. I can't get on my knees like this."

Her feet immediately hit the floor, Daryl grinning wickedly as be undid his belt. Amber dodged around him, holding her backpack up between them as he spun around and grabbed for her.

"Stop baby!" she laughed as Daryl gave her a glare. "Please, I promise, I'll give you the best head ever."

"What's so damn important?" he asked, shrugging out of his vest to hang it on a chair.

Amber dug around in her bag, pulling out her bathing suit and setting it to the side. "The OCEAN, Desperado. That's what is so important. You've never seen it! Now here, put your swim clothes on."

"Girl, I ain't wearin no..." he was cut off when a wad of denim hit him in the chest.

"Yeah, yeah, no bathing suits, I get it. There ain't but one bathing suit a DEMON or a redneck, for that matter, would be caught dead in."

Daryl held up the pair of knee length jean cutoffs, catching the black wife beater she threw with his other hand. Now, that he would wear.

A few minutes later they stepped out of the patio door, the ocean breeze whipping Amber's hair until she quickly pulled it back with a band from her bag, then snagging Daryl's smokes and lighter out of the front pocket to light him one. Then they walked, Amber tugging him up the dune behind the house in her excitement. She watched his face in the moonlight as he topped the hill. She knew the second he saw it, his eyes widening in what could only be called wonder (even though she knew the hard ass would never admit it). It was the same look he had every time she introduced him to something new, whether her homemade Indian food, a sexual kink she thought he would like, or any of the other experiences she had shared with him.

"Fuck..." he breathed, pulling the cig from his mouth as he pulled her to him with his other arm.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" she asked, looking at him with a bit of her own wonder.

"Hell, yeah. Like it goes on forever..."

They walked to where the dune leveled out, Amber pulling a blanket out and then weighing it down with her bag. Daryl went to sit but she tugged him back up.

"No, silly. You've gotta get in!" She hesitated for a second. "We've got a hundred feet of private beach, baby. And the houses on either side are empty this week." Daryl looked at her for a second and then realized what she meant. He flicked his mostly finished smoke to the side and pulled his wife beater off, dropping it on the blanket. He followed Baby Girl to where the waves broke on the sand, absorbing the moment with all his senses. Even taste, as the salt was so heavy in the air that he could taste it. Amber waded out to her knees, Daryl following closely behind as he hissed at how cold the spring surf was. He caught up with her, pulling her back against him.

"Mind ya rings." he reminded her, holding up her left hand in his to check the engagement ring and matching band of white gold and alternating pink and black diamonds. He knew they'd never find them if they slipped off her hand out here.

"You too, DEMON." she cautioned back, turning their hands over so she could look at his ring. The simple black titanium band looked both odd and natural to them both at the same time. She had known Daryl was not a man for fancy things, glad that he would wear one at all. The choice of metal had been practical, considering the beating it would surely take between the farm and the club.

"I love ya." he said, voice odd and strangled. His right arm tightened around her stomach, pressing her more tightly to him as the water ebbed and flowed around their legs.

"I love you too." she answered, no other words necessary.

Daryl held her against him in the night, looking outward to the horizon, to their future. He rested his chin on her head, loving how Baby Girl felt against him, this tiny woman who in less than a year had turned his life upside down and set it to rights too. Daryl might have been hundreds of miles away from that house he built on the pond.

But this, that he held right here in his arms, she was his home.

"**Angel Unchained" will have it's first chapter up hopefully by late tomorrow. Kaye, Shelly, and myself are already flailing over the plot and additional characters. Amber and Daryl are going to explore the BDSM aspect of their sex life, while loving each other senseless. But then things happen, that threaten not only their lives, but also relationship as well as their sanity. Others around them will not escape the turmoil. But unparalleled joy will also be reached as they fight for what rightly belongs to them. We'll see you there!**


End file.
